Forgive and Forget
by IvyFawkes
Summary: La última vez que Bella vio a sus padres fue aquella noche en la que apenas tenía diez. Ahora, nueve años después los Swan deciden regresar, no solos sino con los Cullen detrás. Sin embargo Bella tampoco está sola. Muchas cosas pueden pasar en el verano: Perder a tu mejor amigo, enamorarte del enemigo y lidiar con sus odiosas hermanas, es solo el comienzo. UA. OOC.
1. ¿Sorpresa?

**¿Sorpresa?**

— ¿Entonces, quedamos así? —preguntó Amanda mientras empacaba el resto de su ropa. Había dejado todo a último momento, se suponía que debía tener sus maletas listas hace dos días, pues ella y su hermana Charlotte se irían de viaje apenas saliendo.

Pero como toda Diva, Amy, nunca estaba lista a tiempo.

— Si, así quedamos. —Asentí de acuerdo. Mis dedos tecleaban rápidamente en mi teléfono móvil, respondiendo al mensaje de Jasper. — Entonces, yo me retiro. Tengo un gran camino por delante. —Me levanté de mi cama que ahora sólo vestía una sábana verde agua y me despedí con un beso y un gran abrazo de mis dos amigas.

— ¡Cuídate! —Me recomendó Charlotte— y llámanos cuando llegues —advirtió con su pequeño dedo. Ella era quien nos cuidaba a las dos. Rodé los ojos.

— Si mamá —dije con burla— ¡Y diviértanse en Paris! —Chillé— que cuando regresen, no les daremos tregua. —Alcé las cejas sugerentemente. Ambas rieron y Amanda negó con la cabeza.

— Ya vete, vete, nos distraes. —Bromeó de vuelta. Yo salí de la habitación no sin antes despedirme otra vez y enviarles un beso al aire. Amanda prácticamente me echó pues le distraía de su atrasada labor. Reí por su ahora concentrado rostro, tratando de no olvidar nada en la habitación.

El edificio estaba casi vacío, las vacaciones de verano habían comenzado ayer por la tarde, sin embargo, cómo toda tradición desde que conocí a mis alocadas amigas, nos habíamos quedado a pasar la noche en la habitación, llevando a cabo la pijamada más explosiva de todo el año escolar. En este caso, del semestre. Usualmente, todos los veranos era la misma rutina. Charlotte y Amy se iban a algún lugar hermoso con su madre, a disfrutar de unas vacaciones veraniegas en pura compañía femenina, después visitaban a su padre en Canadá, para terminar rematando el último mes de vacaciones con fiestas y alcohol en compañía de nuestro grupo. Yo en cambio, como todos los veranos, pasaría los primeros quince días sola en la gran Mansión que tenía como "casa", pues tanto Jasper como Jacob y el resto, pasarían los primeros días de vacaciones en familia, para después como Charlotte y Amy, disfrutar con los amigos. No me quejaba, pues suponía que la familia era la familia. Yo en cambio, no tenía más que decir pues, apenas sabía lo que era estar en familia. Algo triste para algunos, a mí… a estas alturas del juego me daba igual.

Salí al estacionamiento y efectivamente, el campus estaba casi desierto. Sólo tres autos más a excepción de los de mis amigas y el mío estaban ahí. Sonreí. Esto sabía y se veía a verano.

Rodeé el auto pues mis maletas ya estaban en este desde la noche pasada y lo necesario lo llevaba en el bolso de mano. Subí a mi precioso Audi blanco y me puse en marcha.

Del campus a New York, en dónde se encontraba la Mansión Swan, eran casi unas tres horas. Sonreí al recordar cuando me presentaron el campus por primera vez. ¡Estaba casi en medio de la nada! La Academia St. Meyer no era cualquier escuela, era una de las mejores y más prestigiadas del país en su campo. El arte. En cada esquina de este enorme campus te encontrarías con alguien talentoso practicando lo que más le apasionaba practicar. Un cantante, una bailarina o un excéntrico guitarrista. Amaba ese lugar. Pero más que eso, ahí había conocido a las mejores personas que jamás en mi vida me hubiese imaginado conocer. Charlotte y Amy eran mi apoyo incondicional y yo, por supuesto, era el de ellas. Por otro lado estaban Ethan, Andrew y Jasper. Los dos primeros novios de las hermanas West, respectivamente y este último uno de mis mejores amigos. Y también estaba Jacob y Paul. Y Jared, Emily, Sam y Rebecca. Y aunque a estos seis últimos no les agradasen mucho los primeros cinco (y el sentimiento fuese mutuo) daba igual pues ellos no tenían problema en compartir la amistad que tenía entre todos. Yo los quería a todos por igual, eran mis hermanos. Aunque cuando tuviese que ver a unos, no pudiese ver a los otros y viceversa. ¿Los mejores? Jasper y Jacob, definitivamente. Aunque, como el resto, ambos no se soportasen por los choques en su actitud, pensaba que después de todo, eso era lo que necesitaba. Un balance. Jasper tan tranquilo y relajador como una llovizna ligera y agradable. Jacob tan imponente y lleno de vida como el mismísimo sol.

Sonreí al recordar a mis amigos.

Miré el reloj del auto, apenas pasaba del medio día y ya tenía unas cuantas horas conduciendo, estiré mi cuello algo cansada. Sin embargo, sonreí satisfecha al ver que me acercaba a las afueras de la gran ciudad. Tal vez me había hecho menos tiempo, tenía que hacerme una nota mental de no conducir como una maniaca… ¿A quién iba a engañar? ¡Amaba la velocidad! A unos treinta minutos de llegar a casa, mi móvil sonó anunciando una llamada entrante. Por el tono pude adivinar que era Jasper, coloqué los auriculares, me los puse y contesté.

— No me digas que ya me extrañas, cariño. —bromee.

— Ja-ja, que graciosa, sabes que si —dijo Jasper con humor del otro lado de la línea— quería saber si ya has llegado a casa.

— No, estoy a treinta minutos más o menos, —respondí bajando las ventanillas y apagando el aire acondicionado— ¡Dios! Me siento como una pequeña, no es necesario ¿Sabes? se me cuidar sola, he conducido muchos años la misma ruta. —Me quejé.

Escuché como Jasper reía al otro lado de la línea.

— Lo sé, lo sé —intentó calmarle, aunque muy dentro de todo, sabía que bromeaba— quería saberlo porque mis padres se han atrasado. Me llamarón y me dijeron que llegarían mañana, así que pensé que podríamos salir hoy. Ya estoy en casa, pero… ¿Te parece si te espero en tu casa y vamos por algo de comer? —Preguntó— Si estás demasiado cansada, sabes que no hay problema, yo sólo…

Amaba cuando Jasper divagaba. Eso solo acentuaba su carácter reservado y hasta algo infantil. Para los demás probablemente Jasper sería de esos tipos serios que imponían, para nosotros, Jasper no era nada más que el chico callado, tímido y correcto. El consejero de todos. Era increíble. Reí para que se callase de una vez por todas.

— Jasper, para. —Sentencié— Me gustaría ir a comer contigo, no tienes porque preguntarlo, —le reprendí cariñosamente— Uhm… —medité por unos segundos— ¿Te parece si te vas yendo a casa? Probablemente te tome más o menos el tiempo que me tome a mí llegar, ¿Bien?

— ¡Seguro! —aceptó entusiasmado. Yo sabía por qué. Yo también lo estaba. No vería a Jasper hasta dentro de unos quince o veinte días y no estaba acostumbrada a pasar tanto tiempo alegada de él o de Jacob… o de cualquiera de los chicos, sin embargo, a diferencia de Jasper, Jake se había ido a Forks, él pueblo en dónde su familia vivía, desde hace dos días, antes de que comenzaran las vacaciones. — Te veo ahí. ¡Conduce con cuidado!

Y colgó. Pues sabía que me quejaría, todos se empeñaban en cuidarme y darme recomendaciones en exceso. Negué con la cabeza y miré el teléfono con odio antes de desconectar los auriculares y guardar todo en mi bolso.

Tenía que planear que haría estos últimos días. Tal vez añadiría un tatuaje a mi persona, aunque sólo tenía tres ahora. O pasaría por el centro de rapel a diario. Me agradaba la segunda idea. Podría viajar a algún lugar y comprar y comprar y comprar, más no sería divertido sin Charlotte y Amanda. Bufé frustrada, odiaba estas primeras semanas de verano.

Opté por encender la radio y animarme un poco con las canciones de gustos comerciales. Coree varias, canté e incluso agité mi cabeza como loca. Al llegar a la Mansión, saqué el control que abría el portón y teclee la clave. Este se abrió cuando el sensor recibió la contraseña correcta.

Escuché un claxon a mis espaldas, sonreí al fijarme por el espejo retrovisor y ver el auto negro de Jasper. El me guiñó el ojo pues sabía que le veía. Negué con la cabeza y arranqué el auto para entrar a casa. Jasper entró detrás de mí y el portón se cerró detrás de él.

Cruzando el portón aún había unos cien metros que recorrer, el camino estaba tapizado de gravilla roja y a sus costados, había pinos altos y delgados. Más allá del camino era todo un manto de pasto de un verde y altura regular. Los límites de la casa apenas se veían, divididos por una barda alta de color gris, fundada casi en una enredadera.

Después de unos metros recorridos, alcancé a vislumbrar la casa de un color coral muy alegre. Los ventanales eran enormes y había un porche con diez escalones. A los costados de la casa, se podía ver que seguía el jardín por detrás, tenía que reconocer que era una casa muy hermosa. Rodeamos la fuente que formaba una glorieta frente a la puerta y me estacioné frente a esta última. Jasper aparcó su auto a un lado del mío. Bajé de este y pude ver como Jazz bajaba del suyo. Le sonreí cómplice.

— ¿Qué me invitarás para la comida? —pregunté con sorna mientras él se acercaba. Jazz negó con la cabeza, divertido y me rodeó con sus brazos.

— Lo que quieras, pero me apuntó para el postre. —Elevó sus cejas sugerentemente mientras caminábamos y yo lo alejé de un empujón.

— Eres un idiota. —Me burlé. Metí la llave a la cerradura y abrí la puerta. Entré y el entró detrás de mí, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas. Caminamos dirigiéndonos a la sala, quería descansar un poco antes de ir a comer. — Odio estas primeras semanas, ¡No sé qué hacer! Quiero decir —comencé con mi parloteó, escuchando las risillas de Jasper atrás— todos se van ¡Y joder! ¿Qué hago yo? Tal vez me vaya a las Vegas y me case un tanto ebria con un gay, —murmuré. No iba consciente de que había delante de mí, yo sólo caminaba, quería llegar al sofá y tirarme en él— o tal vez agregué otro tatuaje a la lista, ¿Te dije que quería hacerme otro? Tal vez un…

— ¿Otro tatuaje? —dijo una voz que hace años que no escuchaba. Elevé la mirada y me topé con varios pares de ojos mirándome fijamente. Yo sólo me centré en tres de estos pares. Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna vertebral y sentí que me desvanecería ahí mismo. Odio, tristeza, frustración, coraje… todo en un solo minuto. — ¿Mi hija se tatúa y yo ni en cuenta? —dijo la severa voz de Charlie.

Más no me interesaba su regaño, o lo que sea que fuese. No pretendía esconder mis tatuajes porque significaban algo para mí. Tampoco pretendía dar explicaciones, pero ¡No podía ser! Mis padres, a quienes en tantos años no había visto, estaban ahí. Aunque hacía años que les había dejado de considerar "mis padres" y Emmett, el que "era" mi "hermano" también. Junto con otras personas que no me paré a examinar. ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué ahora? ¡Ellos me habían abandonado! Se habían ido dejándome con unos extraños, dejándome con unas personas que, con el tiempo llegué a querer, si, pero eran unos extraños en aquel momento después de todo. Me dejaron. No podía hablar, no podía moverme. Hacía años que había dejado de tratar de mantener el contacto al no obtener respuesta alguna de ellos. Hacía años que había dejado de extrañarlos. Ahora ellos no formaban parte de mi vida.

— Mierda. —fue lo primero que salió de mi boca.


	2. Antes no, ¡Ahora largo!

**Disclaimer: ****_Algunos_**** personajes no son míos, son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer. La trama y el resto, son totalmente de mi dominio. :)**

**Antes no, ¡Ahora, largo!**

Charlie Swan fue el heredero universal de la constructora de la cual mi abuelo era dueño. Cuando tenía diez, Thomas Swan murió dejando un enorme vacío y ¿Por qué mentir? Una enorme fortuna. Pero más que beneficiarnos, nos afectó en sobremanera. O al menos a mí. Si, definitivamente, sólo a mí. A los diez dividía mi tiempo entre la escuela y sus fáciles deberes y la academia de arte a la que asistía. Lo favorito del día era ir a tal academia por lo cual no me quejaba si apenas me quedaba tiempo para jugar como las niñas de mi edad. Charlie había estado viajando mucho pues la sede de la constructora Swan&Co, se encontraba en Inglaterra. Iba y venía, lo que ocasionó que Charlie y Renee tuviesen constantes peleas debido al tiempo que le dedicaba él a su familia. Emmett por otro lado, no se veía del todo afectado. A veces, solía viajar con Charlie y se alucinaba de todo lo que veía. Desde los doce, Emmett soñaba con ser un gran arquitecto como Charlie y Thomas Swan. En ese entonces, a los dieciséis recién cumplidos del que "era" mi hermano, no podía verle el lado malo a esto. Tenía los medios suficientes para alcanzar su sueño.

Un día, Charlie llegó a la casa con la "estupenda" noticia de que nos iríamos a vivir a Inglaterra para estar todos más tiempo juntos. Emmett se alegró bastante, Renee un poco más y yo, aunque veía como toda mi reciente vida se iba por el inodoro, también estaba alegre. Podría pasar más tiempo con ellos, incluso, extrañaba a Emmett dado que viajaba constantemente y apenas lo veía. Estaría más tiempo con ellos, eso era todo lo que pensaba.

Pero no fue así.

Charlie tomó la decisión de irse, de irse con Renee y con Emmett. Yo lloré, le rogué, le grité que no me dejara. Charlie y Renee hablaron conmigo y me dijeron que era lo mejor, que irme con ellos, sólo implicaría dificultades y no cumpliría mi sueño. Que Inglaterra no era para mí y que mi reciente ingreso a la academia St. Meyer era más importante. Sin embargo, aquella opresión en el pecho, de pura impotencia, no se iba. Yo tenía miedo de quedarme sola, de quedarme sin un padre, sin una madre y sin un hermano. ¡Al diablo la academia!, ¡Yo quería a mi familia! Charlie y Renee me aseguraron que no me quedaría sola, que me quedaría con el personal que habían contratado exclusivamente para mí, y que eran de fiar. Más no era suficiente. Tenía diez años, me valía una mierda mi sueño, yo sólo pensaba que mi familia me quería abandonar. Porque, ¿También podría cumplir mi sueño en Inglaterra, no es así? Aquí o en China, ¡En dónde fuese! Lloré, lloré a mares esa noche, le conté a Emmett mis miedos de niña de diez años. Le rogué que no se fuera, que no me dejara y él… él me lo prometió.

Sin embargo al otro día me desperté y no había nadie en casa.

Estuve encerrada en mi cuarto por días, apenas salía pues mi confianza en el personal de mi casa, era nula. Ellos en cambio, se comportaban de una manera amorosa y paciente. Tardé mucho en dirigirles si quiera la palabra.

Con el tiempo lo acepté. Con el tiempo me di cuenta de que tal vez, fue lo mejor. Que no podría amar a alguien que deja atrás a uno de los suyos. Que no podría amar a alguien a quien si quiera se le cruza por la mente aquello.

Llamaba a Emmett casi todos los días, dejando a un lado el orgullo y la sensación de sentirme traicionada. Sin embargo él solo respondía una de cada cinco. Igual Charlie. Igual Renee.

Podía ver a Charlie demasiado ocupado, a Emmett demasiado embelesado y a Renee demasiado distraída con el nuevo mundo, como para preocuparse por mí. ¿Era lo mejor? A la larga, supe que lo era. Tal vez, se fueron sin despedirse porque una despedida sería más difícil. Se los agradecí en su momento. Pero después de eso, nada fue igual.

Ni una navidad, ni un recital, ni acción de gracias, ni el verano. Ellos hicieron su vida aparte. Yo… hice la mía.

A los catorce les dejé de llamar. Les dejé de insistir una visita, les dejé de extrañar. Y comencé a aceptar todos los regalos de "consuelo" que me enviaban. Me hice de una familia con Jasper y sus padres. Con Jacob y sus hermanos, ¡Y hasta con Billy Black, su padre! Con Amanda, Charlotte y su madre. Y hasta con su serio padre. Con Ethan y con Andrew, con Jared y con Paul. Con Sam y con Emily.

Y con Susan, la encargada de la Mansión Swan.

En realidad, con todos los empleados de la Mansión. Que más que empleados, eran una familia completa.

Amaba los domingos, cuando venían mis amigos y todos en la Mansión comíamos lo que Susan había preparado, para después emprender el viaje de regreso a la academia. También estaban Peter y Frederick, el chofer y el jardinero. Junto con otras personas que se encargaban de mantener la casa en buen estado. A veces, Susan llevaba a sus hijas, estas ya eran mayores e incluso Julia, la mayor, ya tenía una pequeña hija, Sophie. Otras veces, todos, junto con los hijos y nietos de Peter y Fred, nos reuníamos. Como en los cumpleaños o en navidad. La Mansión Swan era la sede de nuestras reuniones familiares, más que nada, por la cantidad de personas que podía albergar su comedor.

Con el tiempo, me olvidé de Charlie y Renee, y a veces llamaban. Y nuestras conversaciones se limitaban a un saludo y a un momento incómodo seguido del típico: _"¿Cómo has estado?_" ¿Quién pretendían que era? ¿Una extraña? ¿Una vieja amiga? ¡Por Dios! Era su hija.

Me resigné y le saqué provecho a mi apellido.

Todo lo demás, me valía tres cominos.

Mis recuerdos pasaron frente a mí en ¿Cinco?, ¿Seis minutos? Lo que sea hasta que Charlie se resignó a pararse del sillón y mirarme con los ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿Mierda? —fue lo único que dijo. Podía sentirse la tensión, incluso Jasper estaba tenso.

Lo capté, Charlie pretendía reprenderme por mi leguaje. Genial.

— Si, mierda… ya sabes, —me encogí de hombros y comencé a hacer señas con las manos— cuando algo va mal, y no sabes que decir dices mierda, porque todo es una mier…

— ¡Ya deja de decir eso! —Espetó Renee algo exasperada— ¿Qué no ves que tenemos visitas y tú te la pasas diciendo _esa_ palabra? —reprendió. _Ay no, otra que quiere reprenderme. _

— ¿Mierda? —repetí, era una palabra, no entendía porque Renee no la "_podía_" pronunciar si quería.

— ¡Isabella! —elevó la voz, Charlie.

— Bien, bien, —alcé ambas manos frente a mí, en son de paz— no diré la palabra —remarqué mi voz mirando a Renee— más. Ahora, respondiendo a mi pregunta, ¿Qué hacen aquí? —cuestioné con una ceja enarcada.

— ¿No serás amable y te presentarás ante las visitas? —dijo la voz severa de Emmett. Le miré. Estaba segura que mi mirada hacía él ya no era de admiración ni de cariño. Era de simple indiferencia, sin rastro de sentimiento alguno.

— Oh, claro, claro, —mi sarcasmo rebasaba mis límites y es que no quería ser mal educada pero en ese instante me importaba un comino quienes eran ellos y que hacían ahí. Me giré para inspeccionar a las visitas. Una mujer muy guapa de cabello caramelo y ojos claros. No podía distinguir el color, pero no podía negar que a simple vista, se veían muy bonitos. Un hombre que destilaba paz, así como Jasper. De cabello rubio y ojos azules, los podía distinguir debido a su pálida piel. Estos contrastaban con esta. Una chica que parecía que en cualquier momento saltaría de su lugar, con cabello color azabache y sus puntas mirando a lados distintos. Demasiado moderno para mi gusto, pero no por eso, era feo. De hecho le sentaba muy bien. Sus ojos parecían ser del mismo tono que los de la mujer. La chica parecía amigable, más no por eso ablandé mi mirada. La otra chica, era de una escultural figura que se podía apreciar gracias a su ceñido vestido violeta, no me pasó desapercibido que Emmett la tenía agarrada firmemente de la cintura. Eran pareja. ¿Me importó? No. No realmente. La chica era de un rubio natural y de unos ojos azules que parecían ser dos pedazos de hielo. No por el color, por la frialdad con la que me miraban. Bufé por lo bajo. _¿Ahora venía ella a hacerse la ofendida? ¡Claro!_ Y por último, un chico, al parecer un poco más joven que Emmett. De cabello cobrizo y de penetrantes y hermosos ojos verdes. Se distinguían así como los del señor rubio, gracias a que estos contrastaban con su nívea piel. No me desvíe, ni me embobé mirándolo. Sólo reconocí lo guapo que era. Aparte de ese despeinado cabello que incitaba a tocarlo. Era alto, estaba parado detrás del sillón en dónde estaban sentados los señores mayores… que no se veían tan mayores pero supuse que serían mayores. Me despabilé con una cachetada mental, creo. — Bella. —dije fingiendo una sonrisa. Al menos no había sonado tan forzado, me felicité por mi corta y casi perfecta presentación.

Antes si quiera de que alguien hablara o se presentase de vuelta, Charlie habló.

— Linda forma de presentarse, ¿Acaso no te enseñan modales? —preguntó.

— ¿Acaso siempre estás a la defensiva? —Dije frunciendo el ceño— ¡Relájate! —reí un poco. Probablemente lo estaba sacando de sus casillas, no lo sabía, no me interesaba. No lo conocía— Ahora sí, ¿Qué hacen aquí? —insistí.

— Es nuestra casa también. —contestó Emmett. Yo enarqué una ceja y mi rostro adquirió una cara que decía "_¿Me estás jodiendo?"_

Negué con la cabeza, con una sonrisa irónica bailando en mi rostro.

— Oh, vale, entonces… que disfruten de su estancia.

— Isabella, tu sarcasmo deja mucho que desear. —Dijo Renee. Ese afán, ese afán de querer reprender y corregir. ¡Ellos no tenían derecho!

— Espero que no estés deseando más, es todo lo que habrá. —Le miré secamente. Ella hizo un gesto extraño… Oh, no, ahora estaba ofendida. ¡Dios! Esta mujer es imposible.

— Isabella, pídele disculpas a tu madre. —sentenció Charlie.

— ¡Deja de llamarme Isabella! —respondí desesperada— Y no, no le pediré disculpas a Renee. No le he hecho nada.

— ¡Is…

Más Charlie calló abruptamente. Le fulminé con la mirada, ¿Cómo se atrevía?, ¿En serio se atrevía? Pasé ambas manos por mi cabello, apartándolo de mi rostro. Como caída del cielo, Susan apareció en la habitación, entrando tímidamente en esta. A pasos lentos y pausados, llegó a mi lado y saludó a todos con una mirada amable. No me pasó por alto su repentino cambio, mientras a mi me trataba de una manera, estaba segura que a mis padres los trataría de otra muy diferente. Probablemente para ellos era una empleada más, no para mí. No permitiría que la tratasen así.

— Siento mucho no haberte avisado antes, llegaron y yo… —titubeó un poco, disculpándose en voz baja a mi lado.

Yo negué con la cabeza, sabía que ella no tenía la culpa de nada.

— No, Su… todo, está bien. —Miré a Jasper que seguía fiel atrás de mí. Regresé mí vista a Susan— Susan por favor, déjanos solos y llévate a Jasper, los veré en unos minutos. —Pedí.

Ella asintió, más Jasper dudó por unos segundos. Después de todo, Jazz sabía que no necesitaba de eso, necesitaba estar a solas con ellos, así que salió de la habitación justo detrás de Susan. Emmett se adelantó situándose a un lado de Charlie.

— Espero que no vayamos a interferir con tus planes este verano, —murmuró casi con ironía— ¿Qué pretendías tatuarte? Ya no nos lo dijiste. —rió un poco mientras que me miraba desafiante.

En ese momento me pregunté, ¿Qué jodidos había ocurrido con mi hermano?, ¿Tanto había cambiado?, ¿Tan déspota se había vuelto? Dolía, dolía no porque lo extrañase, no porque lo quisiese de nuevo a mi lado. Dolía porque el Emmett de antes era una extraordinaria persona y al parecer ahora, ya no había rastros de él.

— No, no interferirán… al menos espero que ustedes cumplan sus expectativas sobre un verano fuera de Europa. —Respondí arisca. — Y uh… prefiero que el tatuaje sea una sorpresa.

No sé qué fue lo que cambió en su rostro. Posiblemente no se esperaba aquella respuesta. Tal vez, esperaba que me saliese de mis casillas una vez mandados a fuera Jasper y Susan. Tal vez, pensaba que me derrumbaría, o que simplemente no respondería. Esta vez dolió el darse cuenta lo poco que tu familia te conocía.

Un silencio sepulcral tomó lugar en la sala. Yo sólo tenía la mirada fija en aquellas tres personas. De pronto, una voz algo dulce me sacó de mis pensamientos.

— Soy Esme. —Dijo aquella voz. Volví mi mirada hacia dónde estaban los "invitados" y me topé casi de frente con la mujer de cabello caramelo. Le miré por unos segundos, pero sabía que ni ella ni el resto, tenían la culpa de lo que pasaba ahora y que probablemente esto fuese más incómodo para ellos que para nosotros.

Le sonreí un poco, solo un poco.

— Mucho gusto, Esme. —aseguré, bajando un poco las barreras. Esme sonrió de manera maternal. Más a pesar de su muy dulce carácter, pronto no supe que más decir. — Siento el… pequeño espectáculo. —musité algo apenada. Sin embargo no lo estaba del todo, era mi casa, en ese momento, ellos eran los intrusos, no yo.

— No… —se aventuró a decir el señor de cabellos rubios, más no lo escuché del todo ni el terminó de hablar pues algo más captó nuestra atención.

— Sí, claro. —dijo la rubia a la cual Emmett tenía tomada de la cintura hace unos momentos. Su voz era filosa y su tono era irónico.

— ¿Disculpa? —le enfrenté.

— ¿Lo sientes?, ¡Claro que no lo sientes! No trates de ser educada solo por agradar, no trates de…

— ¡Basta Rosalie! —le reprendió el señor del cual… aún no sabía su nombre. Al menos ahora sabía que la rubia no era sólo "la rubia", se llamaba Rosalie. Le miré desafiante y simplemente no pude más al ver que Emmett ni se inmutaba. ¡Mierda! Era su hermana, ¿No?

_Solías serlo. _

— ¿¡Y quien te crees tú para decirlo!? ¡Dime! —respiré pesado y estaba segura que mis ojos eran más fríos que los de ella. Que mi voz era más filosa que la de ella. Me felicité por no derrumbarme ahí mismo. Sin embargo toda la rabia que había acumulado a través de los años, salió a flote— ¿Estás en mis zapatos? —_Cada promesa rota_— ¿Sientes lo que yo? —_Cada lágrima derramada_— ¿Tus padres te han dejado? —_Cada vez que los extrañé_— ¿Tu hermano te ha olvidado? —_Cada vez que los necesité_— Si me comprendes y si sabes de lo que hablo, dilo, ¡Sino, calla! No eres nadie…

— ¡Basta, Bella! —gritó Emmett. Aquello me crispó.

¿Por qué la defendía a ella y a mi no?

_Porque para él no eres nadie. _

— ¡No! —grité con impotencia. Un nudo en la garganta comenzaba a formarse en mí. La rabia, el dolor, el querer gritarles hasta quedarme sin voz. Todo. — ¡No, Emmett, no! ¡Ella no sabe nada! ¡No tiene derecho alguno! ¡Nada!

Bufé internamente al encontrarme llorando. Llorando del coraje. Llorando por todo lo que sentía, por todo lo que me faltó sentir. Con toda la dignidad sobrante, limpié mis lágrimas y respiré hondo.

— Bella… —dijo Susan con voz suave. Giré sobre mis talones y la encontré en el marco de la puerta que daba a la cocina, con Jasper detrás. Tuve que anclar mis pies el piso para no salir corriendo a los brazos de mi amigo y llorar el resto de la tarde.

— Susan, saldré con Jasper, no nos esperes. —Dije con voz calmada. Mi voz de hace unos minutos y esta, parecían de personas diferentes. Regresé mi mirada a Esme y al señor rubio. — Con permiso Esme y —miré a la nombrada para llevar mi vista al señor rubio.

— Carlisle. —Dijo su nombre captando lo que quería saber. Asentí en forma de saludo.

— Y Carlisle… y el resto. —Y salí de ahí sin mirar a nadie más. Supe que Jasper me seguía porque solo aquellos ligeros pasos detrás de mí podrían pertenecer a él. Bajé los escalones del porche y me dirigí directamente a su auto color negro.

Llegué a la puerta del copiloto y jalé la manija. Más el auto estaba cerrado. Sin embargo no me importó, jalé, jalé y jalé con impotencia como si la manija tuviese la culpa de mis problemas. Y puede que hubiese jalado hasta que la manija se zafara de su lugar, a no ser de esas manos que se posaron en mis brazos y me apartaron de ahí cariñosamente. Yo me limité a girar sobre mis talones y enterrar mi rostro en su pecho.

— Arruinar el lado del copiloto de mi auto no va a solucionar nada, cariño. —Me "reprendió" Jasper en voz baja y con ese cariño que tanto le caracterizaba entre sus amigos.

Yo me solté a llorar.

Por todo, por todos.

— Sácame de aquí. —Le pedí en un momento de lucidez.

Escuché como los seguros del auto eran sacados. Sentí como me depositaba en el asiento y como me ponía el cinturón de seguridad. Escuché como cerraba la puerta. Escuché como abría la suya y subía al auto. Se puso el cinturón de seguridad y salió de ahí pisando el acelerador a fondo.

* * *

_¡Hola! Bueno, aquí el segundo capitulo. :)_

_Como sabrán y notarán, apenas comienzo con los fanfics y no sé ni que onda con esto o con lo otro. Tengo que confesar que estoy teniendo problemas con la cuenta pues apenas se usarla jajaja:c. Quiero agradecer los reviews. Sé que no son muchos, pero bueno, repito, es mi primer fanfic y se siente taaaaaaan bonito cuando los lees y se siente mejor saber que aunque pocos, les agrada tu idea a algunas personas. ¡Mil gracias! Me pondré a trabajar en el capitulo siguiente y esas cosas. Aún no puedo contestar a los reviews pues mi cuenta es nueva y tienen que pasar 24hrs, pero muchas muchas gracias a: __**ksts**__, __**Sere Cullen**__, ____ y__** KATE AMY J**__. Anoche estaba husmeando en mi celular y estaba nerviosa pues era la primera vez que alguien leía mis historias aparte de mis amigas y realmente me hicieron el día y la noche:')._

_Sugerencias, comentarios o esas cosas... ¡Review! jaja:D._

_**— Ivy.**_


	3. Planes con el enemigo

******Disclaimer: ****__****Algunos******** personajes no son míos, son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer. La trama y el resto, son totalmente de mi dominio. :)**

**Planes con el enemigo.**

**Bella**** POV.**

— ¡Es que realmente no puedo creer que se atrevan si quiera a aparecer ahí! —grité como por… enésima vez.

Jasper estaba sentado en uno de los columpios en aquel parque casi desierto de Brooklyn. Jazz había conducido y no noté cuanto tiempo hasta que paramos en aquel lugar, casi colindante con Queens. Se lo agradecí en aquel momento y se lo agradecía ahora. No sé que hubiese sido de mí si mi súper héroe sin capa no me hubiese sacado de aquel lugar.

Estaba segura de que estaba mareando a Jazz, ya que iba de aquí a allá frente a él. Tenía una botella de agua en las manos, la cual mi rubio amigo se había encargado de comprar para tranquilizarme un poco.

— Lo sé. —dijo Jazz por enésima vez, también. Su tono era cansado y aburrido.

De pronto me sentí fatal. Había dejado que mis problemas nos afectaran. Se suponía que ahora mismo estaría pasando una tarde con mi mejor amigo. Tal vez nos estuviésemos riendo en algún restaurante o probablemente habríamos comprando alcohol para embriagarnos en su casa. Jasper no tenía la culpa de nada. Suspiré y me acerqué al columpio en dónde él estaba y me incliné para quedar casi a su altura. Él era alto, yo… no tanto. Así que la escena se veía un tanto cómica.

— Lo siento, Jazz. —Dije con un pequeño puchero— No era mi intensión arrastrarte con toda la mierda que me rodea. —Suspiré y negué con la cabeza— ¡Pero es que me estresan tanto! —continué exasperada, irguiéndome y comenzando con mis idas y venidas una vez más— ¿Quiénes se creen?, ¡Ellos solamente quieren joderme la vida!, ¡Y Emmett!, ¡Emm…

Paré mi discurso abruptamente pues sentí unos brazos sujetarme para girarme sobre mis talones y quedar de frente a Jasper. El suspiró, cerró los ojos, respiró hondo y se tranquilizó.

— Tranquila, Bella. Me estás mareando. —Declaró al momento en el que abría los ojos. Me tranquilicé casi automáticamente, Jasper tenía ese efecto en las personas que solo pocos lograban conseguir. Ese efecto innato que hacía que te sintieras en paz contigo mismo a pesar de los demonios que te rodeaban— No puedes salir y gritar al silencio siempre, —declaró mientras yo le miraba como si tuviese dos cabezas en vez de una.

— ¿Estás queriendo decir que todo te ha pasado por alto? —pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

— ¡No! —Jasper rió y negó con la cabeza— no, Bella. Me afecta, me afecta tanto como a ti lo hace. Pero más que nada, me enoja, me frustra y me entristece a la vez que me veo de manos hatadas. —Le miré sin comprender.

— Jasper déjate de términos filosóficos.

— No estoy hablando con términos filosóficos, Bella. —dijo Jasper sonriente.

Bufé y entrecerré los ojos, cruzando mis brazos en mi pecho.

— Explícate, Jasper. —declaré.

— Quiero decir, que por mucho que me afecte también, la solución no está en mis manos. —Él tomó mis manos entre las suyas y las sostuvo firmemente— No eres insensible como para que esto no te afecte, desahógate o grita, pero con razón, cariño. —Me sonrió un poco y casi por inercia, le regresé la sonrisa— háblalo con ellos, no sé, ¡Grítales si quieres! Se lo merecen, —rió con ganas— pero no lo dejes en ti, no dejes que eso no te permita seguir… porque sé que en estos momentos estás buscando una respuesta. Busca esa respuesta, no en mí, ni en ti, en ellos.

— ¿Quieres que hable con ellos? ¿Qué me enfrente a ellos? —pregunté con voz temblorosa.

— Algo así, —aceptó Jasper— solo así dejarás que este capítulo pase al pasado. Que no te estanques en él ni este se estanque en tu vida.

No lo pensé mucho, realmente. Porque no lo planeaba hacer hoy, ni mañana, ni dentro de diez días.

— Lo haré. —Acepté suspirando.

— Tu palabra no vale si se lo dirás dentro de diez años. —Bromeó él.

Más no respondí y me limité a abrazarle, él me aceptó con gusto. Al menos, Jazz no tocó el tema de nuevo. Sabía que necesitaba tiempo.

**Edward POV. **

— Vaya, después de todo, no fue tan malo como pensamos, ¿No? —dijo Alice tratando de calmar el tenso ambiente que había dejado la chica Swan cuando se marchó.

Sin embargo, de nada sirvió pues prácticamente todos en la sala le miraron como un bicho raro. Alice se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

— Siento mucho, todo esto que acaba de ocurrir… —comenzó a disculparse Renee. Esme se levantó de su lugar y se apresuró a situarse a lado de su amiga para brindarle su apoyo.

Esme siempre tan amorosa.

— No te preocupes, Renee… ella necesita tiempo. —Murmuró mi madre. Yo rodé los ojos, vi como Emmett me miraba con la mandíbula apretada, más así como Alice, me encogí de hombros.

Mierda, ¿Qué esperaban? Que la chica les recibiese con los brazos abiertos. A mi parecer Bella se había sabido controlar, yo no sé que hubiese hecho de estar en sus zapatos.

Nunca estuve de acuerdo con ello desde que conocí a Emmett hace unos seis años. Aun con las diferencias de edades, no pudimos evitar hacernos amigos y encontrar la confianza que necesitábamos. El tenía diecinueve y yo diecisiete. Nos habíamos conocido en una cena de Swan&Co. Carlisle había tomado la oferta de asociarse con ellos y según mi padre, aquella era la ocasión perfecta para conocer a los Swan.

No sabíamos que la familia Swan no estaba completa.

Cuando nos enteramos de la existencia de Bella, fue casi por azar. Habían pasado dos meses desde la cena y Emmett contaba una anécdota en la que figuraba su hermana menor. Casi todos nos impresionamos pues ellos nunca hablaban de ella. A Esme le conmovió mucho pues conociéndola, ella nunca dejaría a uno de sus hijos de lado.

Renee y Charlie se excusaron diciendo que una vida más firme y estática, sería lo que a Bella le convenía. O Isabella, como Charlie le llamaba, que ellos no sabían si estarían siempre en Inglaterra y que los planeas eran ir por Isabella una vez asentados en un lugar de por vida. Sin embargo, el paso del tiempo hizo que cada quien hiciera su vida a su manera. Tres Swan por su lado, una por otro muy aparte. Emmett a veces me contaba como muchas noches le extrañaba, más conocía a mi amigo. El nunca dejaría su vida de ahora por regresar por su pequeña hermana.

No es que Emmett fuese insensible, o fuese demasiado egoísta. Pero el ya era mayor y pensaba más allá de las cosas. En su futuro. Traté de comprenderlo y al no poder, simplemente ignoré el tema. Ignoré que existía Bella por el hecho de que simplemente no entendía la razón de la enfermiza decisión de los Swan.

Dejarla a ella atrás.

Así que cuando Esme convenció a Renee en pasar el verano en New York, con Bella, todo se tensó en el viejo continente. Los últimos días antes de viajar, todos estaban de aquí a allá y los Swan se cuestionaban el que si era bueno o no volver. ¿Acaso eran cobardes? Podía ver el semblante culpable de Charlie durante el vuelo y a Renee siendo consolada por Esme unos asientos más atrás. La señora Swan estaba demasiado nerviosa, claro… ¿Quién no? Emmett se limitó a sentarse con Rose y hablar con ella en susurros. Más lo conocía y dado su serio rostro, sabía que nada estaba del todo bien.

Alice y yo nos pasamos el viaje hasta acá viendo películas en el cuarto privado. Sin importarnos los problemas que ellos habían causado a sí mismos.

— Esa no es justificación, Esme… —habló Charlie— siento la reacción de Isabella, tendré unas palabras con ella después de esto, sus modales…

— No, Charlie, no. —Le paró Carlisle— No la presiones, supongo que fue un gran golpe para ella.

— ¿Y como esperaban que reaccionara? —murmuré en voz baja en un tono irónico. Alice soltó una risita, por lo que supuse que sería la única que me habría escuchado. Más no fue así. Rosalie me miró, fulminándome con la mirada.

— ¿Qué dices Edward? —Dijo, como siempre, a la defensiva— ¿La estás defendiendo? No hay excusa, hay maneras de tratar los asuntos, más si hay visitas en casa.

— Rose… —trató de intervenir Carlisle. Le interrumpí.

— ¿Qué te pasa Rosalie? ¡Es obvia su manera de responder! Yo lo haría. —declaré.

— ¡Edward! —me reprendió Esme, más Rose volvió a tomar la palabra.

— ¿Tienes algo con esa chica, Edward?, ¿Te gusta? —atacó.

— ¡Apenas la conozco, Rose! —bramé. Era linda, pero, ¡Vamos! Todo mundo se da cuenta de ello. Heidi Klum era linda más no me gustaba, no era de mi gusto. Sin embargo no era lo mismo, Heidi era… Heidi— ¿Y tú?, ¿Tienes algo en contra de ella, Rosalie? —pregunté en tono filoso.

— ¡Ella me ha gritado! —se defendió mientras su semblante se tornaba ofendido.

— ¡Porque te has metido en un asunto que no tiene nada que ver contigo! —dije exasperado. Rose tenía el don innato de sacarme de quicio— El problema era con su familia, no contigo, aprende a callar Rosalie.

— ¡Emmett es mi familia también! ¡Es tu mejor amigo! —volvió a bramar.

— ¡Pero Bella no es asunto mío! —bufé. Traté de tranquilizarme y me pellizqué el puente de mi nariz. Tal vez si tenía las manos ocupadas, no ahorcaría a Rose y la haría callar de una vez por todas— Mira, Rosalie. No te metas en asuntos que no te incumben porque aparte de que quedas como una extra en el tema, te contradices a ti misma. —Reí sin ganas— ¿Modales, uh? Ponlos a trabajar.

Ella frunció el ceño pero yo salí de ahí antes de que elaborara si quiera una respuesta. Sabía que me había ganado una charla con Carlisle, tal vez Renee y Charlie se sentirían ofendidos o Emmett estaría cabreado. Pero ahora me interesaba más ir a la concina por un vaso de agua. Me acerqué al refrigerador y husmee un poco sin vergüenza alguna.

— ¿Buscaba algo, joven? —la voz de una señora me sobresaltó, haciendo que sacara la cabeza del frigorífico.

— Eh… yo…

— Oh, solo… pensaba que podría ayudarle, —agregó rápidamente— soy Susan, el ama de llaves. Aunque prácticamente me encargo de la mayoría de las cosas aquí. —dijo con algo de humor.

— Edward, —me presenté con educación— Edward Cullen, uh… estudiante e invitado. —Dije no sabiendo que decir, realmente.

Ella sonrió algo dudosa.

— Si no necesita algo, me puedo retirar. —Ofreció.

— Oh… no eres ninguna molestia Susan… ¡Quiero decir! Uh… puedes retirarte si gustas, ¡No es que te mande! —_por eso odiaba que mamá contratara personas para el mantenimiento de la casa._ Nunca me habían agradado en el sentido que… no le veía en caso, realmente.

Susan rió ante mis titubeos.

— Me retiraré a hacer las compras, con permiso Joven Edward. —Y salió por la puerta trasera antes de que dijera yo alguna palabra.

Se lo agradecí, al menos no hablaría más.

— Edward, —dije corrigiendo la frase anterior de la señora. Asomé mi cabeza por el refrigerador otra vez— sólo Edward.

La jarra de agua de color rojo se veía como buena candidata. Así que la saqué y me dispuse a buscar un vaso.

Abrí estantes y cerré otros tantos hasta que di con el que guardaba los vasos. La cocina estúpidamente enorme no ayudaba mucho en esos momentos. ¡Quería mi vaso! Tomé uno de la estantería ganadora y me dirigí a dónde se había quedado la jarra. Serví un poco y bebí. Era de Sandía… sabía… bien. Me encogí de hombros y seguí bebiendo.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó allá? —dijo Emmett entrando a la cocina, seguido de Alice.

Dejé el vaso casi vació en la barra y le miré raro.

— ¿Qué exactamente?

— Lo de Rosalie. —murmuró y se apresuró a buscar vasos, tanteando en las estanterías.

— La primera de arriba… a la izquierda, —le indiqué. Él abrió tal estantería y sacó dos vasos más. — Y respecto a tu pregunta, sólo ponía a mi hermana en su lugar.

— Que manera más sutil. —Agregó él rodando los ojos mientras se acercaba a la barra sirviendo agua en los dos vasos. Le tendió un a Alice.

— Yo pienso que estuvo bien, Rose debe de aprender. —sugirió Alice antes de beber del vaso.

— Pero… —comenzó Emmett.

— Nada de peros, Emm —le interrumpí— Rose será muy tu novia, pero es mi hermana y a veces, ella está mal y si tu no la corriges, otros lo harán no de una manera tan… sutil. —Me encogí de hombros— Aparte, la tienes en un pedestal, —bebí el resto del agua en mi vaso— Rosalie no es ninguna santa. Emmett frunció el ceño. Más sabía que tenía razón pues no insistió en el tema. — Hablando de ella, ¿En dónde está? —pregunté.

— Ha salido con Esme y Renee, a votación decidimos que cenaríamos comida china, y al parecer Renee sabe de un buen lugar. —canturreó Alice.

— No me incluyeron en la votación. —protesté.

— Como quiera, éramos mayoría. —Excusó Emm.

Bufé negando con la cabeza.

— ¿Y Charlie y Carlisle?

— En el estudio. —respondieron Emmett y Alice al unísono.

— ¿Qué haremos ahora? —preguntó Alice.

— ¿Respecto a qué? —inquirió Emm.

— Respecto a… el resto de la tarde. —Murmuró ella como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo— ¡Muero de aburrimiento! —chilló muy dramáticamente.

Ambos reímos ante su reacción.

— Podemos ver una película ante de la cena. —Propuso mi amigo.

Los dos asentimos de acuerdo y salimos de la cocina, no sin antes volver a meter la jarra de agua al refrigerador y poner los vasos en el fregadero. Emmett abrió y cerró puertas en el segundo piso, años de no estar aquí le había hecho perder la cuenta de las cosas que habían en su casa. Pronto, en una habitación del fondo se encontró con una mini sala de cine.

— ¡Wo! No recuerdo esto aquí. —Exclamó Emm.

Alice se abrió paso en la sala y se dispuso a buscar películas buenas que ver.

— No importa, —dijo ella cuando examinaba una a una las películas de la repisa. Eran demasiadas— nos servirá.

Reí y me situé en el asiento del medio.

— ¿Qué veremos? —pregunté.

— No lo sé… —Emmett dejó su frase inconclusa y volteamos a ver a Alice al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Romance no! —gritamos ambos al unísono, lo que hizo que Alice bufara y dejara la película que tenía en sus manos de vuelta a la repisa. Tomó otra y la puso en el sofisticado reproductor.

— Bien. —aceptó ella algo enfurruñada.

— ¿No comeremos algo? —preguntó Emm esta vez.

— Cenaremos dentro de poco, gran tragón, —anunció ella cuando se ponía a un lado mío, para disfrutar la película— espérate un rato.

Emmett miró a Alice resignado y cruzó sus brazos en su pecho, acomodándose para ver la película.

Al comenzar la película y reconocer a los actores, nos dimos cuenta que se trataba de _Taken 2_. Tenía que aceptar que mi hermana pequeña tenía buen gusto para las buenas películas.

Nos sumergimos en el silencio, dejándonos llevar por la secuela de tal interesante historia.

**Bella POV. **

Aquella tarde, después de una larga estadía en el parque, Jasper y yo decidimos que era mejor ir a comer; ya que prácticamente no habíamos probado bocado en todo el día y al menos a mí, las emociones me tendrían algo débil.

La tarde con él fue mejor de lo que esperé, prácticamente olvidé todo el embrollo en casa y me centré en disfrutar de la compañía de mi amigo.

Comimos Pizza y bebimos algunas cervezas. Nada muy elegante, todo muy relajado. Jasper me habló de los planes con sus padres y de cómo iba su curso avanzado de guitarra. También me habló de cuan emocionado estaba por el próximo evento en la academia pues el participaría en uno de los lugares principales. Yo le apoyé y le conté también acerca de mis cosas y mis planes.

Sin embargo, no todo dura para siempre y cuando dieron las diez, sabía que era hora de volver. No porque tuviese que responder a alguien por llegar tarde a casa, más Jasper tenía aún cosas que arreglar antes de irse de vacaciones con sus padres y yo no podía interferir en sus planes por el simple hecho de tener a mis tres pesadillas metidas en casa. Podría enfrenarlos, tenía que enfrentarlos tarde que temprano.

Por ahora, podría solo ignorarlos.

Subimos al coche y Jasper emprendió el camino de vuelta a mi casa. Gracias a Dios, en este no existieron los silencios y comenzamos a hablar de temas triviales. Una vez llegando al portón, Jasper bajó del coche y tecleó la clave (la cual se sabía de memoria) ya que el control lo había dejado en mi coche. Hice una nota mental de darle una copia a Jazz. Subió al coche y recorrió los metros de gravilla y pinos hasta la fuente frente al porche. Cuando estuvo ahí, no apagó el auto, sabía que tenía algo de prisa.

— ¿Estarás bien? —preguntó girándose para mirarme.

— Si, lo estaré. —Aseguré, regalándole una sonrisa fingida. Respiré hondo antes de tomar la manija del coche y salir del auto.

— Te llamaré mañana, —dijo Jasper desde adentro— no olvides que cualquier cosa…

— "Estoy en el teléfono", —completé con una risita, rodando los ojos al mismo tiempo— Estaré bien Jasper, esperaré tu llamada. —Sonreí para tranquilizarlo— Saludos a tus padres, diles que tienen que verme antes de que el verano acabe… es su obligación como padres de mi mejor amigo —bromee. Él se rió. A decir verdad, sus padres eran personas a las cuales quería y apreciaba demasiado— ¡Y disfruta del viaje!

— ¿Es una orden? —dijo Jasper con una ceja en alto.

— Lo es.

— Te traeré un lindo llavero, —bromeo esta vez él— te quiero.

— Te quiero más, —añadí antes de cerrar la puerta— ¡Hasta pronto! —elevé la voz para que me escuchara. Subí los diez escalones del porche y abrí la puerta, Jasper seguía ahí, no se iría hasta que entrara, por lo que una vez dentro de la casa y aún con la puerta abierta, me despedí una vez más, esta vez con un ademán. Él se retiró y vi al auto desaparecer antes de cerrar la puerta.

Suspiré pesado aún con la mano en el picaporte.

Así no me imaginaba mi primera noche de verano, definitivamente no.

Suspiré aliviada al darme cuenta que nadie había notado mi presencia y que tampoco estaban a la vista. Ni en el comedor ni en la sala de estar. Supuse que habrían salido o se habrían ido a acostar dado el viaje que hicieron hoy… si es que hoy habían llegado. No me importó mucho, realmente. Me encerré en mi habitación y sin preocuparme en ponerme el pijama, me metí a la cama.

**Edward POV.**

— Es un bonito día, deberían salir por ahí. —Sugirió Esme una vez que todos estábamos en la mesa comiendo el rico desayuno que… ¿Susan? ¡Sí! Susan había preparado.

— Tal vez podríamos salir a Central Park. —dijo Emmett con la boca llena de fruta. Rodé los ojos.

— Traga primero, Emm. —Se adelantó Rosalie a lo que le diría a mi amigo. Emmett le sonrió y una vez que tragó toda la fruta en su boca, besó la mejilla de mi hermana. Hice una mueca procurando que ellos la vieran.

— ¿Problema, Edward? —preguntó Rose. Hice una mueca aún más desagradable y negué con la cabeza. Rosalie pronto se olvidó de fastidiarme— ¡O podemos salir de compras! —sugirió mirando a Alice. Los chicos protestamos… bueno, sólo Emm y yo, podría adivinar que nuestros padres y los señores Swan tendrían planes para hoy.

— ¡No! —dije elevando la voz más de lo normal. Esme y Renee rieron por lo bajo mientras que Charlie y Carlisle me miraban divertidos. Alice bufó.

— ¡Sí! —Chilló— ¡Es una excelente idea! —dijo con aquella voz cantarina que muchas veces me ponía los pelos de punta.

— ¿Qué es una excelente idea?

Todos volteamos hacía el marco que daba al comedor, ahí, con unos pantalones cortos algo ajustados y una blusa sin mangas holgada, estaba Bella. Me fijé que iba con un look totalmente diferente al de ayer, esta vez se veía distinta con sandalias y una bolsa cruzada por el pecho de color marrón. Todo lo opuesto a la Bella desafiante con jeans y cazadora negra. Se veía más frágil. Sin embargo, conocía a las personas como Bella, aquellas que engañaban con su apariencia. Si me había llevado alguna impresión de ella, era que no era lo suficientemente frágil o débil a como se veía. Era fuerte e imponente.

— Nada lo es. —Dijo Rosalie con tono indiferente.

— Rose… —le reprimí en voz baja.

Escuché la risa irónica de Bella a mis espaldas. Rose estaba a punto de responder cuando Bella le cortó.

— No es como si me interesara mucho lo que harás el día de hoy, bonita. —Reí ante el comentario, posiblemente Rose pensaba que el mundo giraba a su alrededor y posiblemente Bella había dado en el clavo. Alice rió también.

— Mira Isabe…

— ¿Por qué no llegaste a la cena de anoche? —preguntó Charlie antes de que Rosalie terminara de hablar. Rosalie se tragó sus palabras, sabía que por respeto, no intentaría nada en contra de Charlie por cortarle su pequeño discurso en contra de la castaña.

— Cené con Jasper. —Bella se encogió de hombros al mismo tiempo que respondía a la pregunta de su padre. Se acercó a la barra y tomó una manzana para después plantarle una gran mordida.

— ¿Y no desayunarás con nosotros? —preguntó Renee.

Bella se sentó de un salto en uno de los bancos que estaban dispuestos frente a la barra y masticó antes de hablar.

— Lo estoy haciendo, ¿No?

Charlie y Renee se miraron entre sí antes de suspirar al unísono. No querían provocar otra confrontación… o tal vez era porque nosotros estábamos aquí. Tal vez volverían a bramar una vez que nos fuéramos. Sin embargo, por lo que veía, a Bella el tema le iba y le venía. No le importaba, mostraba indiferencia hasta en la manera de morder su manzana. Regresé mi vista a mi plato. Me había dado cuenta también que, Bella era de esas chicas que no atacaban sin antes ser atacadas, así que prácticamente solo esperaba a que sus "padres" prendieran la mecha para estallar.

— ¿Qué harás hoy? —preguntó Esme de manera amigable.

Bella miró a mi madre y se encogió de hombros.

— Tal vez, salir por ahí, —dio otra mordida a su manzana y masticó— mis amigos se han ido con sus padres a pasar el verano —explicó con indiferencia al tratar el tema de los padres— y no regresan hasta dentro de unas semanas. Así que… estoy sola hasta ese día.

Terminó de comer su manzana y se levantó para tirar el corazón en el bote de basura.

— Te le podrías unir a los chicos —señaló Carlisle.

De inmediato tuvo las miradas de Rosalie y Emmett cortando como dagas en su rostro. A Alice al parecer le fue indiferente pues si quiera levantó la vista de su comida. No sabía si a mi hermana pequeña le agradaba o desagradaba. Carlisle se encogió de hombros y regresó a comer de su plato como si hubiese dicho "_Lindo día el de hoy_".

Bella pasó su mirada por los rostros de Emmett y Rosalie. También por el mío y por el de Alice. Más una sonrisa surcó su rostro al regresar la mirada a los dos primeros.

— Claro, ¿Por qué no? —preguntó retóricamente.

Reí para mis adentros. Carlisle no sabía que había creado una tormenta.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_Bueno, y aquí está el tercer capítulo. En realidad pensaba subirlo ayer, pero quedé totalmente en blanco aparte de que tuve que salir y no lo terminé. Pero aquí está, recién salido del horno. :D_

_¡Quiero agradecer a los reviews!:D, en serio, motivan, lo juro. Nunca antes había hecho esto, así que recibir sus comentarios motiva a seguir escribiendo pues veo que hay personas a las cuales les agrada lo que sale de mi cabeza. :) ¡MIL GRACIAS! Me pondré a escribir de inmediato el cuatro capítulo; ya tengo algo en mente. No puedo asegurar un día para subir los caps, pero les aseguro que no tardaré más de una semana entre capitulo y capitulo. Aparte de que no sé con seguridad de cuantos capítulos tendrá este fic, ya tengo otro en mente y adelantado pero tengo que terminar este antes(yn)._

_No olviden dejar sus comentarios, sugerencias y esas cosas en un bonito y coqueto review. :D_

_— Ivy._

_**KATE AMY J:**__ ¡Me encantan tus reviews pero odio no poder responderte! Jajajaja, odio que tengas bloqueados los mensajes, como sea, espero que leas esto. :D Respecto a tu primer review; por mi parte tampoco me gusta mucho la relación entre Bella y Jacob y como siempre los ponen en un triángulo amoroso con Edward. Jake no es mi personaje favorito de la saga pero prefiero verlo mil veces como un hermano mayor o algo así, a como pareja de Bella. Respecto a Jasper, me reservo el comentario. ;)_

_ Y respecto a tu segundo review, ¡Lo sé! Me gustan esos fics, tengo que aceptarlo, pero muchas veces me choca que siempre Bella cae como a una... primera vista. Y es muy ingenua e inocente. Me gusta más la Bella con carácter. Como dije, no puedo negar que he leído y me han encantado los fics con la Bella inocente y el Edward-Adonis-a-primera-vista, pero quise darle un rumbo diferente a esto. Respecto a Rosalie y Emmett... quise matarlos yo misma. Jajajaja. ¡Espero sigas leyendo el fic! Muchos saludos y un abrazote. :D_

_**Morgan Luna:**__ Lo sé, amé que no se quedara callada, realmente se lo merecían. Y te aseguro que Jasper seguirá con ella y que tampoco perderá esa actitud pongo-a-todos-en-su-lugar. ;) ¡Gracias por leerme y por el review! Saludos._

_**Samantha: **__Jajajajaja, "Mierda, ¿Mierda? Mierda" lo sé, pobres oídos correctos de Renee, jajaja. No quiero crear fama en contra de Rosalie pero creo que se ha ganado el odio de varias, hasta el mío MUAJA-JA. Muchas gracias por leerme y muchas gracias por el cumplido. :) A mi me alegra que hayas encontrado el fic. :D ¡Saludos, Sam!_


	4. Pláticas sobre ruedas

******Disclaimer: ****__****Algunos******** personajes no son míos, son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer. La trama y el resto, son totalmente de mi dominio. :)**

**Pláticas sobre ruedas.**

**Edward POV.**

No sabía si reír o ponerme a llorar. Estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento estallaría la tercera guerra mundial y me temía que no sabría qué bando escoger. Por un lado estaba Rosalie que era mi hermana, pero nada más. Realmente no sabía que otra cosa me obligaría a estar de su lado, sin embargo Bella tenía muchas cosas a su favor. Como por ejemplo: Poner a mi hermana mayor en su lugar. Y... Si, probablemente sólo eso.

El desayuno había terminado bajo un tenso silencio. Poco después de abrir la boca, Carlisle se había dado cuenta de la magnitud de sus palabras, más no podía retractarse y decir: "¿Sabes, Bella? Creo que mi hija tiene algo en tu contra. Y su novio, o sea tu hermano, le apoya por lo que creo que también él te odia." Definitivamente no. Después de que nos retiráramos del comedor, habíamos pasado a la sala y nuestros padres se habían ido con la excusa de que se irían a pasar el día a un club campestre, dejándonos a nosotros los "jóvenes" (como nos habían llamado) solos para disfrutar del día.

Cuando ellos se fueron, la sala quedó en silencio. Usualmente me agradaba el silencio, era amigo del silencio... pero con estas personas de compañía, comenzaba a odiar el silencio. Silencio en el comedor, silencio en la sala, silencio en el corredor, silencio, silencio, silencio.

— ¿Y a dónde se supone que irían? —preguntó Bella, rompiendo el silencio. ¡Todos amen a Bella!

— No es necesario que vayas —dijo Emm poniéndose de pie. Bella entrecerró los ojos, sin embargo pronto recompuso su rostro y sonrió de una manera falsa.

— No tengo nada más que hacer, —falso entusiasmo, así era el tono de su voz— me encantaría ir con ustedes. Será interesante, —dijo mirando a Rosalie. Esta le hizo una mueca, a lo que Bella ensanchó su sonrisa. La chica no sabía en lo que se metía— aparte, apenas conocen la ciudad... Estoy segura de que puedo ser una excelente guía, ¿O no, "Rose"? —preguntó de forma casi angelical mirando de vuelta a mi hermana. Corrección: Probablemente la chica si sabía en dónde se metía... Y se quería meter hasta el fondo. — Entonces... ¿A dónde tenían planeado ir? —preguntó de nuevo.

— De compras. —respondió Alice sin ánimo alguno. Parecía que después de todo, Bella Swan tampoco era mucho de su agrado... ¿Por qué?

— Oh, ¿En serio? —dijo Bella reprimiendo una risa en su voz, turnando su mirada entre Emmett y yo.

— Si, ¿Por qué? —Emmett se puso a la defensiva cuando habló.

— No es por nada, pero no se te ve del todo convencido... Ni tampoco a ti, chico. —Me señaló con el dedo.

— Edward. —Me había olvidado por completo de que, Bella apenas sabía los nombres de mis padres y el de Rosalie, claro este último por el show que había montado ayer. — Soy Edward... Y ella es Alice. —señalé a mi hermana menor que frunció el ceño al escuchar su nombre, más miró a la castaña y saludó con su mano.

— Bien, Alice y Edward... Entonces, ¿Edward, tu quieres ir de compras? —preguntó con humor en su voz.

Yo me limité a encogerme de hombros. No quería mentir pero tampoco quería echarme la furia de mis hermanas a los hombros. Rosalie me miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿Edward? —Insistió Rose.

— Me da igual. —Respondí sin ganas, maldita Rose.

— ¡Bien! ¿Ves? —Habló la rubia— Nadie está obligando a nadie.

— Nunca dije que lo hicieras. —se defendió Bella.

— Pero lo insinuaste. —insistió Alice.

Bella soltó una pequeña risa.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Te pesa la conciencia, Alice? —bromeó la castaña. Sin embargo Alice no tomó muy bien la broma y no respondió. Bella al ver que con mis hermanas no se podría negociar o hablar si quiera de una manera civilizada, dio el tema por olvidado. — Bien, ¿Y a qué centro comercial iremos?

— ¿Iremos? —preguntó Rose.

— Si, Rosalie. Iremos, lo dije frente a todos no por quedar bien... Lo dije porque iría. —Después de todo con los enfrentamientos constantes de Bella y Rosalie, no me aburriría por aquí.

— Como sea.

— De todos modos, se supone que tú eres la guía, ¿No? Tú eres la que sabe. —esta vez fue Emmett quien habló.

Inmediatamente, al ver que Bella mantenía la calma ante las respuestas déspotas e inmaduras por parte de la mayoría... ¡En su propia casa!; se ganó mi aprecio.

— Bien, sólo pensé que tendrían pensado ya un lugar. —Bella alzó las manos en son de paz cuando se levantaba del sofá.

— Pues no pienses. —masculló Rosalie.

— Rose. —le reprendí.

— ¿Qué? —indagó ofendida. Yo rodé los ojos.

— Deja de ser tan infantil y cállate por una vez en tu vida.

— ¿Cómo dices? —habló ella.

— ¡Hermano! Cuida como le hablas, —Emmett se puso a la defensiva y no pude evitar bufar. — Será muy tu hermana pero es mi novia.

— Pues amarra la boca de tu novia, Emm. —Emmett apenas formulaba una respuesta en su cabeza cuando me puse de pie y miré a Bella— Entonces, ¿Tienes sugerencias de algún centro comercial?

Ella sonrió con agradecimiento en la mirada.

— ¡Claro! —Exclamó un poco más alivianada, sin tensión o falsedad en su voz— Vamos.

Bella se encaminó a la puerta principal y nadie a mi excepción le siguió. Me giré sobre mis talones y les miré con los ojos filosos.

— Vamos. —Advertí.

Los tres se levantaron del sofá en el que estaban sentados y se pusieron en marcha detrás de mí.

— ¿En qué coche iremos?

— No creo que hayas empacado tu coche, Emmett. —respondió Bella.

— No, pero papá me ha dejado el convertible azul de la cochera. —respondió como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

— En ese caso, pueden seguirme. —comentó Bella.

Claro, después de todo no era tan tonta como para subirse en el auto del enemigo.

— Seguro. —Dijo él y junto con Alice y Rosalie se dirigieron a la cochera para sacar el auto, al ver que no iba detrás de ellos, Emmett se detuvo y me miró — ¿Hay algún problema, Edward? —dijo Alice.

— No, no... —negué con la cabeza. Miré a mis hermanas junto con mi amigo y volví mi vista a Bella. — ¿Te importaría si me voy contigo? —Pregunté sin pensarlo. Aunque de cierta manera, estar encerrado en una cabina escuchando puras palabras de odio y cosas infantiles por parte de Rose, Emmett y hasta Alice... No me convencía del todo.  
Bella se encogió de hombros aún recargada en su Audi.

— Para nada. —respondió serena dedicándome una sonrisa amigable.

— Bien, —le devolví la sonrisa y regresé mi mirada hacía los demás— me iré con Bella. —Anuncié tras lo obvio.

Rosalie rodó los ojos, Alice cruzó los brazos en su pecho y Emmett simplemente se encaminó a la cochera sin responder. ¿Cuál era su problema? Escuché como los seguros del Audi eran sacados y regresé mi vista a Bella.

— Sube, el calor es insoportable... Los esperaremos adentro. —Indicó antes de subir. Yo la imité y una vez dentro, reinó el silencio.

**Bella POV.**

Odiaba los silencios. Últimamente estos se habían aparecido mucho en mí día a día. Bueno, a decir verdad sólo en el día anterior y este que apenas comenzaba. No podía creer cuantas cosas habían cambiado, por ejemplo: No había que ser un genio para saber que a Emmett no solo le había cambiado el acento. Tal vez ya no hablase como antes y ahora pareciera la voz de Holmes o Potter en cada oración… por lo inglés, claro. Pero había más que eso, había más que un simple acento y más que unos músculos, por cierto. Era el simple hecho de que… ¡Oh si! _Parecía odiarme_.

Di unos golpecitos en el volante y esperé con impaciencia a que el coche que le habían asignado a Emmett, saliera por la cochera. Miré de reojo a Edward, así se llamaba el chico de cabellos cobrizos; y se le miraba incómodo. Regresé mi vista al frente y me dispuse a hablar. Era lo menos que podía hacer después de que calló a su ¿Hermana? Si, suponía por lo que había escuchado que era su hermana. En fin. Era lo menos que podía hacer después de que callara a su hermana de esa manera.

— Creo que te han vetado. —Comenté como quien no quiere la cosa.

— ¿Eh? —musitó confundido. Yo reí y le miré.

— Ya sabes, del club "odiamos-a-Bella-Swan-pero-apenas-sabemos-su-nombr e" —hice comillas al aire al decir el estúpidamente largo nombre del "club".

Edward rió con humor, negando con la cabeza.

— Emmett conoce más que el nombre. —Señaló.

— Emmett no sabe nada. —dije de vuelta. El calló abruptamente— No me incómoda, si eso es lo que piensas.

Él asintió no muy convencido. Por el espejo retrovisor pude ver que Emmett salía de la cochera subterránea, así que me puse en marcha.

— Siento lo de Rosalie. —comentó en voz baja.

Yo negué con la cabeza.

— No me agradan las personas que piden disculpas por las estupideces de terceros… —le miré con burla en mis ojos— no deshagas la buena impresión que tengo de ti.

Edward sonrió una vez más y se encogió de hombros.

— Es que, —rascó su cuello— a decir verdad, no sé que les ha sucedido.

— Supongo que… —medité un poco mi respuesta— olvídalo, no se me ocurre algo.

— Eso no es muy inteligente.

— Ponerse del lado enemigo tampoco lo es, —contraataqué— serás tú quien viaje en un avión de regreso a Inglaterra al final del verano, no yo.

— No me estoy poniendo de ningún lado. —protestó él con el ceño fruncido. Yo reí.

— Rosalie no lo piensa así.

— Hace tiempo que me dejó de importar lo que mi hermana piense. —contradijo. A pesar de que Rose se había propasado verbalmente hablando, sentía que, estaba tocando un tema que no me correspondía. Por lo cual, callé.

— Siento si me escuché entrometida. —me disculpé.

Edward negó con la cabeza de manera despreocupada.

— No lo sientas, no lo hiciste.

— Bien. —dije sin más.

Habíamos salido ya a carretera y comenzábamos a adentrarnos en el tráfico de un domingo vespertino. El _Manhattan Mall _se encontraba, por obvias razones, en la zona más concurrida de New York. En la treinta y dos. Entrando por _Fashion Avenue_, cerca de _Fifth Avenue_ y colindante con _Broadway_. En verano. ¿Había lugar más transitado en el mundo? No lo creo. Los turistas se comenzaban a agazapar sobre las calles desde los límites con el _Hudson_. Toda la ciudad era un caos y más a esta hora de este preciso día de la semana, pues para las personas que trabajaban en Manhattan y no tendrían vacaciones hasta bien entrando el verano, este era su día libre. Me cercioraba por el espejo retrovisor de que Emmett me siguiera a una distancia prudente. Más si se perdía, no sería muy difícil encontrar el imponente Mall, así que después de revisar más de siete veces por el retrovisor, lo dejé de hacer.

— Ya es un niño grande. —bromeó Edward haciendo referencia a mi constante vistazo por el espejo.

— La realidad es que temo no perderlos. —bromeé de vuelta. Edward rió con ganas. — ¿En serio aún no hay alguna teoría del porqué los del auto azul me odian? —pregunté cuando buscaba una estación en la radio, aún quedaban unos quince minutos de camino— no puedo asegurar la seguridad del Mall con esos tres ahí.

Edward volvió a reír.

— No es tan malo en realidad.

— De todos modos, no sé porque te cuento esto. —dije cambiando de estación.

— ¿Por qué es fácil hablar conmigo? —sugirió él en tono de broma.

— ¡Oh vamos! —Exclamé dándole un pequeño golpe al volante— ¿Ególatra o soy-muy-perfecto-para-todos? —reí.

El también lo hizo.

— Ninguna de las dos, —respondió con voz honesta— agradable.

Yo reí con ganas.

— Supongamos que es así.

— ¡Es así! —protestó como niño pequeño. Yo reí un poco más mientras cambiaba de estación una vez más pues comenzaba a sonar una canción de ¿Madonna? Y no es que tuviese algo en contra de ella, pero en realidad era una canción demasiado comercial para mi gusto. Edward notó que interrumpía la canción— ¿Qué tienes en contra de Madonna? —preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados. Mierda, ese gesto me recordaba tanto a Rosalie. Y aunque sabía que, por su parte era solo broma, no podía evitar que me pusiera los pelos de punta al compararlo con su hermana.

— Nada, —me defendí— pero… ¿En serio? _¿"Give me all your love and give me your love"_? —cité la frase.

— ¡Te la sabes! —me acusó.

— ¡Ese no es el tema!

— ¡Quiere que le dé su amor! —Exclamó riéndose entre labios— ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? —preguntó divertido.

— ¡Que toda la canción prácticamente le dice que no es suficiente! —defendí mi punto de vista con el mismo humor de antes— Le dice cliché de una manera indirecta. Aunque, —desvié el tema— tengo que admitir que husmeando en _YouTube_, vi el video y el sostén con el que finge darle de comer al muñeco de plástico, es lindo. —Él rió por la ocurrencia y la poca vergüenza que tenía al tratar con un casi-desconocido. Yo reí de la misma manera— Y su cabello se ve bien también… no a la Marilyn Monroe, —agregué rápidamente como si de un error masivo se tratara— si no de la otra manera.

— ¿Rubio? —contestó Edward entre risas y con sorna burlona, dada la situación con las _rubias_ en este momento.

— ¡No! —Chillé de inmediato— la caída. —le corregí como una pequeña niña regañada, en voz baja. Él rió con ganas, poco después me solté a reír también.

Probablemente era infantil y hasta algo precipitado entablar una conversación así con una persona que no has visto jamás. Más era fácil y se sentía bien no tratar de ser una persona agradable o aguantarte las ganas de descuartizar a una rubia y su fiel acompañante.

No era imbécil como para decir que éramos amigos o que simplemente me agradaba, pues bien el chico podría ser agradable por hoy y mañana ser alguien totalmente distinto. Apenas conocía su nombre. Más podía asegurar que, el chico… era el más agradable en toda su familia. Tanteé una vez más en la radio pero paré cuando escuché que el móvil sonaba. Lo saqué de mi bolso sin colocarme los auriculares, ni siquiera me tomé la molestia de ver el identificador.

— ¿Hola? —contesté a la llamada.

— _¡Bells!_ —exclamó Jake del otro lado de la línea. Sonreí como niña de seis años en una dulcería.

— ¡Jake!, ¿Qué tal todo? ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo está Billy? ¿Y Rebecca? ¿Has…

— _¡Woah!_ —Jacob rió estridentemente— _Para y respira._ —sugirió en forma bromista.

— Lo siento, es que… ya sabes. —dije sin saber que decir exactamente.

— _Sí, claro, ya sé._ —Respondió captando de inmediato mis nulas razones— _Respondiendo a tus preguntas: Todo va bien, por consiguiente estoy bien, Billy está de lo mejor y Rebecca igual, ¿Alguna otra cosa? ¿O puedo preguntar también?_

— Puedes hacerlo —le alenté.

— _¿Qué tal todo?_ —se limitó a preguntar. Yo solté un suspiro pesado.

— ¡Hay tantas cosas que contarte! —exclamé exasperada. Jacob rió.

— _Soy yo quien usualmente dice eso y entonces dices tú que parezco chica, pero dime_ —se escuchó cómo se cerraba una puerta del otro lado de la línea. Podría apostar que había entrado a su cuarto para más privacidad. — _¿Qué ha pasado? Podría apostar que estos son los días en los que las emociones están por los suelos, Bella._

— ¡Y lo están! —Acepté con frustración— pero por otras razones. —Casi estaba segura que esto último, lo gruñí.

Miré de reojo a Edward y pude adivinar que probablemente sabía de lo que hablaba, ya que tenía una mueca incómoda mientras revisaba algo en su móvil. Probablemente sólo para distraerse y no sentirse más incómodo de lo normal. Llámenme egoísta, pero no me interesó pues Jake era Jake y realmente ansiaba hablar con él.

— _Bella, ¿Qué ocurrió?_ —declaró Jacob con un tono más serio.

Suspiré y me limité a resumirlo en dos palabras.

— Han vuelto.

— _¿Quiénes?_ —me cuestionó con verdadera curiosidad y confusión.

— Ellos. —lo dije casi en un susurro, como si no quisiera que Edward lo escuchase. Después de todo sería mejor si no lo escuchase, él, por muy agradable, era parte del paquete.

— _¿Quiénes?_ —insistió mi amigo.

Bufé.

— Charlie, Renee y Emmett. —dije con cero emociones en mi voz… o probablemente sí, con una… frustración. ¿Frustración era una emoción? Daba igual.

Del otro lado de la línea no se escuchaba nada. Y volvíamos a los silencios. Más o menos dos minutos después, Jake decidió hablar.

— _¿Lo sabe alguien más?_ —preguntó. Quise rodar los ojos.

_¿En serio?_

— No… bueno, sí. —Me decidí— Jasper, él fue quien apreció en primera fila el reencuentro de la feliz familia.

— _Bien… ¿Te han dado problemas?_ —Rodé los ojos una vez más.

_¿En serio, en serio?_

— Jake… creo que esa pregunta es muy estúpida.

— _Lo siento, lo siento, es sólo que ¡Rayos! No me lo esperaba._ —bramó con frustración.

Reí por lo irónico, bueno… yo tampoco lo esperaba.

— Créeme, nadie lo esperaba. —aclaré.

— _¿Por qué no viajas a Forks y…_

— Jake, —le corté la invitación— lo aprecio en serio. Pero no me saldré de mi casa sólo porque ellos deciden volver. Es suya, si —acepté—, pero olvidan que para ellos es sólo una _casa_. Para mi es mi hogar y no me moveré de ahí. —Juré solemne.

Jacob soltó una risotada por el otro lado de la línea.

— _¡Dios, pero que cursi!_ —se burló.

— ¡Cállate! —chillé ofendida.

— _Deberías haberte escuchado,_ —siguió riendo— _mira Bell… ¿Qué?_ —escuché que le decía a otra persona, tal vez a Billy o Rebecca. — _Pero estoy hablando con Bella… No… si… bueno… ¡Dile a Rebecca!..._ —Jake bufó— _como sea. ¿Bells?_ —me llamó.

— ¿Sí?

— _Billy no quiere que mantenga una amistad contigo así que me ha obligado a ir a dejar un encargo a Port Angeles._ —me explicó con voz de niño regañado. Yo reí con ganas.

— _¡No le creas Bella!, ¡Saludos!_ —se escuchó la voz de Billy a lo lejos.

— ¡Saluda a Billy de mi parte! —Dije un poco más alto esperando tontamente que el padre de mi amigo escuchara— y dile que, para mí eso no es problema, veré la manera de estar juntos. —Juré. Él rió.

— _Le daré los saludos y…_

— ¡Y también a Rebecca! —recordé.

— _Si, también a ella._ —Acordó— _Te llamaré después, ¿Bien? Esta conversación no ha terminado _—sentenció seriamente.

— Claro, claro… ahora ve a hacer tus mandados, ¡Conduce con cuidado! —le recordé una vez más.

— _Seguro, mamá. Te quiero, hablamos después._ —Se despidió.

— Te quiero igual, hasta pronto.

— _Hasta pronto. _—Y colgó.

Guardé el móvil y me aventuré a mirar a Edward. Este mantenía un semblante sereno y miraba por la ventanilla nuestra próxima llegada. Giré en la calle que debía girar y a pocos metros, entré al subterráneo del Mall. **(*) **

Busqué un estacionamiento en el piso uno, para no tener que bajar más y más. Después de unos minutos y con mucha suerte, encontré uno casi al fondo. Vi que el BMW azul me seguía y había encontrado un lugar un poco lejos del mío. Tomé aire antes de sacar los seguros.

— Lamento si te incomodé con la llamada, no era mi int…

— No lo hiciste, —dijo Edward sin más, con la mano en la manija del coche— después de todo, es tu auto. —Se encogió de hombros.

Le miré por unos segundos. ¿Había dicho algo ofensivo en la llamada? No, para nada. Tal vez, Edward simplemente seguía algo incómodo aunque lo negase. Quité los seguros.

— Bien. —murmuré antes de salir del auto.

* * *

_**(*) **__En ese punto hago referencia a un estacionamiento subterráneo en el Manhattan Mall. Realmente, no sé si ese subterráneo exista o no, fue algo del momento. Aunque, creo que no... no estoy segura y no encontré esa información así que lo dejé a mi imaginación._

_Y respecto a los lugares, les invito busquen imágenes del MM para que se den una idea del próximo capitulo. :)_

_**Quiero aclarar algo en este capitulo:**_

_Edward y Bella hablan como amigos y con todas las de ir hacía adelante, sin embargo, esto se debe a la actitud descarada y despreocupada de ambos. A Edward no le gusta Bella. A Bella poco le interesa Edward... aún. El chiste es que no vayan a pensar que esto dará a algo más porque realmente su tiempo no ha llegado aún. Este capitulo es más un poco de relleno, a decir verdad, ya que no deja una continuidad así que dejé mucho a desear. La _ansiada_ salida, estará en el próximo capitulo. ¡Así que sigan leyendo! Gracias por sus reviews._

_¿Y que dicen de este?, ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¡Dejen sus comentarios!:)_

_ps; Pensaba en subir el capitulo cuatro (este) y el cinco de una sola actualización. O sea, subir ambos. Pero pensé mejor en esperar a ver como responden en los comentarios para decidir si subir el que sigue o esperar un poco más. :)_

_— Ivy._


	5. De mañas infantiles

******Disclaimer: ****_Algunos_**** personajes no son míos, son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer. La trama y el resto, son totalmente de mi dominio. :)**

**De mañas infantiles.**

**Bella POV.**

Alice no pudo contener la impresión por más tiempo, en realidad parecía que estaba a punto de explotar.

— ¡No puedo creerlo! —chilló casi en el oído de Rosalie, aún así, la rubia ni se inmutó. Parecía que estaba acostumbrada— _Vogue_ tenía razón, ya estoy memorizando en que tiendas tendré que comprar la próxima vez.

— ¿Próxima vez? —preguntó un martirizado Edward.

— Si, Edward. —respondió su hermana menor— Próxima vez, regresaremos.

Edward bufó.

Para ser honestos, prácticamente solo caminaba detrás de ellos como alguien que no pertenecía al grupo. Porque no pertenecía al grupo. Emmett y Rosalie iban tomados de la mano, Alice a un lado de Rosalie y Edward a un lado de Alice. Al parecer el chico pronto se olvidó de nuestra_ tregua_, si es que era eso lo que teníamos. Después de todo no lo culpaba, nadie quería estar con la chica que era del desagrado de tus amigos. O hermanas y amigos. Como fuera.

Me detenía de vez en cuando a mirar algunas cosas por los escaparates y cuando veía que estaban lo suficientemente lejos, aceleraba el paso para no perderlos de vista. Parecía más una chaperona que nada. Miraba unos lindos vestidos en el aparador cuando esa voz que tanto me fastidiaba me sacó de mis pensamientos.

— No creí que fuese tu estilo. —dijo Rosalie.

Yo rodé los ojos. ¿En serio? ¿Venía a provocarme para después iniciar algo que no terminaría? No sabía que pasaba por la cabeza de Rosalie pero al menos a mí, no me pesaría en la conciencia la muerte de mis modales al arrancarle sus cabellos rubios de un solo tirón. Tal vez así el aire le diera mejor en el cerebro.

— ¿Por qué lo creíste? —me aventuré a preguntar.

— Tu vestimenta. —apuntó Alice.

Yo le miré estupefacta por dos razones. Una: ¿A qué hora Alice se había unido al club de fastidiemos-a-Bella-sin-razón? Y dos: ¿Qué tenía de malo mi vestimenta? Me fijé en que Rosalie vestía un vestido informal y calzaba unos tacones de aguja, mientras que Alice traía puestos unos jeans ajustados con una blusa blanca y un blazer turquesa. Y claro, tacones. Me gustaban los blazers, pero… ¡Estábamos sólo en el Mall!

— ¿Qué tiene de malo? —pregunté cómo imbécil.

Rosalie esbozó una sonrisa casi malvada.

_Ahora le había dado bandera blanca para lanzar todo su veneno._

Sin embargo, Alice se le adelantó.

— ¡Estamos en New York!, ¿Cómo sales así? —chilló.

Yo rodé los ojos una vez más. ¡Dios! Estas inglesas sí que estaban algo _elevadas_.

— Por eso mismo. —dije como si nada. Ambas me miraron como si tuviese tres cabezas. Suspiré pesado— He vivido aquí toda mi vida, ¿Y ahora me dirán que vestir y que no? ¡Esto es New York! —Repetí una vez más— en dónde salir con pantalones estampados con tu caricatura preferida y una blusa a rayas en colores fosforescentes es moda. Claro… sin olvidar los tacones. —añadí esto último con un poco de humor. Edward apenas esbozó una sonrisa burlona y podría jurar que Emmett quería reírse. — Si eso es moda… paso.

— En serio no sabes nada de moda. —musitó Alice ofendida, como si le hubiese dicho que tenía cara de salamandra y cuerpo de gorila.

— No vivo para cosas estúpidas, Alice. —me limité a decirle.

Sin embargo parece que en serio di con el clavo pues los ojos de Alice se ensancharon del enojo. Emmett la tomó por detrás y arrastró a Rosalie de la mano.

— ¡Bien chicas! Alice, he visto una cazadora en el escaparate de allá y quiero saber tu punto de vista… —y se adelantó con ellas.

_Nota mental: ¿Agradecer a Emmett? _

En realidad no sabía que de malo tenían mis palabras. Tampoco sabía entonces si la _defensa_ de Emmett había sido en serio. Y tampoco sabía si lo había hecho por defenderme a mí o evadir a Alice y Rosalie de alguna pelea que pudiese pasar a mayores, porque por supuesto, yo no me quedaría de brazos cruzados ni en un camino a medias.

Tal vez si no nos hubiesen parado habría golpeado a alguna de las dos y se hubiesen sentido tan, pero tan ofendidos que se hubiesen largado a Inglaterra de vuelta. Entonces también se irían Renee y Charlie y claro Emmett, dada la decepción y esas mierdas que no sabía que existían en su vocabulario hacía mí. Y claro porque ellos eran más familia suya que lo que yo había sido alguna vez.

_Nota mental: Jodido Emmett._

Edward se quedó atrás y una vez que me emparejé con él, habló.

— Has ofendido a Alice. —informó.

— ¿No lo ha hecho ella conmigo? —pregunté con ironía.

Edward rodó los ojos, sin embargo, su semblante se suavizó un poco.

— Alice estudia diseño de modas, por lo que se sintió realmente ofendida. —Alcé las cejas, impresionada. Pero no por eso arrepentida— Así que supongo que no lo hizo de mala gan…

— Edward, —le interrumpí— entiendo, es tu hermana menor y la defenderás siempre. Supongo que eso es lo que los hermanos mayores hacen, —_menos Emmett_— pero por favor, cuando lo hagas… no trates de evadir lo obvio.

Puse mi mejor sonrisa fingida, pero más que eso, apostaría que era una sonrisa sarcástica y engreída. Edward endureció el semblante y se adelantó a alcanzar a Emmett.

Si se había molestado por no escuchar su absurdo punto de vista, era mejor que siguiese enojado, pues no lo escucharía. Hace apenas unos minutos, Edward y yo no teníamos problema alguno el uno con el otro. Más no lo culpaba, otra vez. Era su familia y al parecer, ellos a pesar de todo, se querían, se apreciaban, se cuidaban y se defendían. Algo que en cierto punto, provocaba ternura y el anhelo de querer tener una familia igual.

_¿Con Rosalie incluida? Mejor lo olvido._

Apresuré el paso y los alcancé, quedándome unos pasos atrás. Ellos siguieron en su mundo. Pasamos la mayor parte de la tarde mirando y comprando por aquí. Claro, cada quien por su parte. Para eso de las cinco, decidieron ir a la zona de comida y sentarse en una mesa dentro del círculo de locales. Yo, como todo el día, los seguí y me senté desconfiada y hasta con algo de temor.

No por lo que me pudiesen hacer, pero había que estar lista para su próximo golpe.

Me preguntaba, ¿Qué les habría hecho? ¿Qué le había hecho a Emmett? Bien, tal vez nuestra relación jamás volviese a ser como antes. En definitiva jamás sería como antes, pero… ¿Por qué esa sensación de odio y desprecio? ¿Le hice algo? ¡Nunca! Joder ¿Y Alice? Tampoco es como si me interesara… ¡Y qué hablar de Rosalie! Esos chicos tenían serios problemas de temperamento. Sin embargo, no podía hablar de Edward. Honestamente, me iba y me venía.

Si me quería hablar bien y si no, no moriría.

— ¡Bella! —escuché como Edward elevaba la voz. Fruncí el ceño y le miré.

— ¿Qué? —contesté de mala gana.

— Te estoy diciendo que iremos a pedir algo de comer, ¿Gustas algo? —ofreció. Negué con la cabeza.

Emmett y Edward se levantaron y fueron a buscar comida. Pronto me di cuenta de la situación en la que estaba.

_Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda. _

Regresé mi vista al frente y ahí estaban. Ambas penetrándome con ojos de mirada pesada. Me abstuve de rodar los ojos, no me quería quedar bizca o algo. Reí internamente.

_Que estupideces piensas, Bella._

Como por arte de magia, Alice y Rosalie se sumieron en su mundo y me ignoraron por completo, lo cual agradecí a los Dioses. No había nada mejor que descansar un poco del _odio_ sin razón por parte de dos desconocidas. Era este el momento en el que extrañaba a Amanda y Charlotte. Era este el momento en la que recordaba porqué odiaba las primeras semanas del verano. Era este el momento en el que extrañaba a Emily y Rebecca, también. Pues aunque entre ellas cuatro eran distintas y muy a su manera, eran mis amigas y simplemente las querría aún se untaran ácido en los ojos entre ellas.

Emmett y Edward regresaron con hamburguesas y ensaladas. Les dieron las ensaladas a las chicas y ellos se dispusieron a engullir sus hamburguesas. Pretendía sacar mi móvil, cuando una lata de refresco se situó frente a mí.

— Supuse que al menos, tendrías sed. —Ofreció Edward una vez más.

Agradecí con una sonrisa a medias y un asentimiento de cabeza. Después de eso, todos regresaron a su mundo una vez más. Abrí la lata y le di un sorbo. Saqué el móvil de mi pequeño bolso y lo desbloqueé para enviarle un mensaje de texto a Jasper.

_"¿En qué momento me metí en esto? Morirás de risa cuando sepas de qué te hablo. Te daré pistas: Centro comercial; Alice, Rosalie, Emmett y Edward. Lindo fin de semana. ¡Saludos a Sophie y Jonathan!_

_Bella."_

Envié el mensaje y opté por mirar a mis acompañantes. Los chicos conversaban entre sí acerca de alguna experiencia en Oxford. Aún no terminaban de comer y al parecer tenían para un rato más. Busqué el número de Amanda en el móvil y envié un mensaje.

_"¡Ya las extraño demasiado! En estos momentos odio a tu madre por alejarme de ustedes estas semanas. Da igual, dale mis saludos. Espero te la estés pasando bien y hagas caso de las indicaciones de Charlotte. ¡Las quiero y las extraño! No me olviden. :(_

_Besos, Bella."_

Los miré una vez más. Apenas habían pasado unos minutos y yo ya quería avanzar pues al menos, mi lugar en la mesa se estaba tornando muy, muy incómodo. Parecía que conspiraban para excluirme hasta de su pestañeo. Me puse de pie ganándome las miradas de los cuatro.

— Iré al tocador, regreso en unos minutos. —Sólo Rosalie me ignoró regresando su vista a su ensalada. Me encogí de hombros y salí de ahí hacía los baños.

Estos estaban al otro lado de la zona, no estaban lejos pero si era tedioso dado que el Mall estaba a reventar de turistas y residentes.

Gracias al cielo y a los Dioses, los sanitarios no estaban tan atestados de gente como el resto del centro comercial. Me acerqué al lavamanos y me apoyé en el mármol. Sólo quería que este día acabara de una vez por todas. Realmente no había algo que fastidiara más que oler el verano en cualquier esquina y sentirte más hatada que en época de exámenes. ¿Por qué no le hice caso a Rosalie y me quedé en casa?

_Mierda, ¿Yo haciéndole caso a Rosalie?_

Me enjuagué la cara y el cuello y lo sequé con las toallas desechables del sanitario. Mi móvil vibró, señal de un mensaje entrante.

_"Puedo reírme a carcajada limpia y lo haré. Lástima que no me escucharás. ¿Qué mierda tienes en el cerebro, Bella? ¿Te apuntaste a un día de compras o te obligaron acaso? ¡No! No creo en la segunda opción, creo en tu estúpido sentido de supervivencia. :D Te llamaré por la noche, papá y mamá están empeñados en pasar el día de museo en teatro y viceversa. ¡Te mandan cariños!_

_Cuídate, no hagas cosas estúpidas y no bebas demasiado._

_Besos, Jazz."_

_¿No hagas cosas estúpidas?_ Ya lo había hecho. Y el estar en el sanitario de un centro comercial, leyendo el mensaje de mi amigo, lo confirmaba.

Suspiré y me recordé responderle más tarde.

Salí del baño y me encaminé a la mesa en dónde estaban los chicos, encontrándome con una sorpresa…

_¡¿En dónde jodidos están?!_

Miré para todos lados, a la derecha, a la izquierda, en los locales… Si esta era una broma pesada, los mataría con mis propias manos.

O probablemente no porque probablemente era una broma pesada. Y no quería ir a la cárcel. Era un decir, pero si el _decir_ se convertía en afirmación se convertía en problema…

_¡Bella! ¿Qué estupideces piensas? ¡Céntrate! _

Traté de recordar algún lugar al que ellos planeaban ir. Traté de recordar si había escuchado algo, más todo lo que había escuchado era acerca de Oxford y podría jurar que ellos no pensaban en ir a Oxford. La mesa estaba vacía, completamente vacía. No estaban los platos, ni los vasos y mucho menos alguna de sus pertenecías. Por un momento pensé que me había equivocado de lugar pero… ¡Era exactamente esta! Estaba segura de que si tomaba asiento, aún vería a la pareja del frente devorarse los cerebros con un beso.

No podía llegar a casa y decir: Mira _Charlie, verás… perdí a las visitas._ ¡No! Sonaba demasiado estúpido. Tal vez, si inventara otra excusa; podría funcionar.

_¡No, Bella! ¡No!_

Salí del círculo de comida y comencé a caminar a los pasillos de compras. El centro comercial era enorme. En estos momentos me lamentaba el no haberlos llevado a un lugar más pequeño. O al zoológico, tal vez ahí les podría echar la culpa a los leones.

Era inútil buscarlos. Si pensaban en dejarme aquí por alguna broma o una mala pasada, tendría que rendirme. Más si habían decidido husmear por ahí cerca y esperarme por muy malo que les pareciera el plan, tendría que buscar. Apoyé mis manos en el balcón del segundo piso y eché un vistazo. Gemí. Mierda, esto era mil veces más grande cuando perdías a alguien.

Pasé ambas manos por mi rostro, en un gesto frustrado y me dispuse a buscar a los chicos. Eché un vistazo a las tiendas, una por una, pero después de siete pensé que si las chicas habían decidido mirar en las tiendas, Emmett y Edward hubiesen esperado afuera, como lo habían hecho en todas las anteriores.

Estaba enojada… no, enojada era poco.

¡Furiosa! Furiosa era la palabra.

Busqué y busqué y busqué. Recorrí el lugar dos veces, más cuando pensaba en buscar una tercera vez me di cuenta que, por muy grande que fuese el Manhattan Mall, los hubiera visto en una de mis paranoicas vueltas. Los hubiera topado o los hubiera visualizado por ahí.

Pero no.

Tras cuarenta y cinco minutos perdidos y resignándome a que no estarían ahí, bajé al estacionamiento. Estaba por abrir el auto cuando recordé que, desde mi lugar se veía el lugar en dónde Emmett había estacionado el BMW. Aún con la mano en la manija, volteé y vi que, efectivamente, ese lugar ya no lo ocupaba un BMW, si no un auto rojo totalmente diferente.

Bufé por la nariz pues mi enojo me rebasaba.

Entré en el auto y azoté la puerta al cerrar.

Susan decía que cuando me enfurecía, bufaba por nariz pues mi respiración se volvía pesada. Decía que de cierta manera me veía adorable, sin embargo, aquello no evitaba el temor que causaba al saber que algo estaba a punto de pasar. Como un golpe de mi parte o algo por el estilo.

¡Argh! Gracias a _ellos_, últimamente pensaba más en golpes.

_Me había vuelto una maldita violenta_.

Comencé a conducir sin apresurarme. No quería chocar mi auto a causa de un coraje… causado por una estúpida razón. A decir verdad me preocupaba más chocar el auto que hacerme daño. Tomé el móvil y marqué a casa.

— Residencia Swan. —contestó la solemne voz de Susan.

— No digas mi nombre, Su. Es Bella. —respondí con voz apresurada.

Gracias al cielo, Susan siempre captaba rápido.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó con un deje de preocupación.

— Responde sí o no… sólo si o no, no quiero que se den cuenta —hablé— ¿Están los chicos ahí? —pregunté de vuelta.

— Sí —respondió con simpleza, como lo había pedido— ¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó una vez más.

— ¿Acaban de llegar? —ignoré su pregunta de forma olímpica.

— No —dijo sin más. — Dime qu…

— Te contaré en casa, Su. —respondí ya sabiendo que pregunta formularía— Hablamos después, gracias.

Y colgué sin esperar respuesta.

Con esa última acción, definitivamente exigiría una respuesta.

Bajé la velocidad y mantuve mi marcha. Después de todo no tenía prisa. A estas alturas me di cuenta de que no quería llegar a casa, de que no quería llegar a ese lugar. De que lo sentía invadido y que simplemente quería que se largaran. No quería hablar con Charlie, ni con Renee. Ni con Emmett. Todos sabían que no había arreglo. Y por muy agradables que fueran Esme y Carlisle, tampoco quería volver a verlos.

En ese momento, no pude evitar recordar a Edward.

¿Qué acaso no era él el sensato del grupo? El que diría: _No, no hagamos pasar por esto a Bella. Le puede dar un paro y después de todo, no nos ha hecho nada._ A excepción de poner en su lugar a Rosalie e _insultar_ a Alice. Pero no. Estúpido Edward. Lo peor era que no le podía culpar, ellas eran sus hermanas y Emmett, al parecer, era su amigo. No podía hacer algo sensato en el nombre de una desconocida. No, porque ni yo lo haría.

Sin embargo, esa no fue justificación para no decepcionarme. Y me golpeé mentalmente por decepcionarme, ¿Por qué lo hacía? Él no lo valía. Realmente no lo valía pues… una vez más: Era un desconocido.

Cuando el semáforo se puso en rojo, tanteé en la guantera y saqué aquel disco que tanto me gustaba y me relajaba. Lo puse en el estéreo del coche y pulsé el botón para que la música sonara. Más antes de que la voz de Paul Banks se escuchara, cambié el rumbo hasta la canción número cinco. La batería se escuchó en todo el auto y poco después, el bajo.

El semáforo cambió a verde y puse en marcha el coche.

—_I did_ _not take to analysis so I had to make up my mind, and hold it for a while. I would not just leave you without a kiss_ —cantaba _Barricade_ en voz alta. Movía la cabeza de un lado a otro y aquello de una manera me hizo olvidar la situación anterior. Amen a _Interpol_. — _But I guess there must come a time, and there is no more tears to cry_, _thieves and snakes need homes, need homes, Barricade _—Al momento en el que el coro dio comienzo, commencé a dar golpecitos al volante con mis dedos, simulando las baquetas de una… peculiar batería — _It starts to feel like a barricade, that keep us away, to keep us away, it kind of does! —_gritaba_— It starts to feel like a barricade, to keep us away, keep us away…_

Estaba segura que me veía de lo más estúpida. Ahora comprendía a la señorita McKelly y sus insistentes regaños hacía mi porte. O la falta de este. La canción siguió así como las que venían tras de esta. Sin darme cuenta, llegué a la Mansión Swan. Realicé todo el procedimiento de la contraseña, el portón y esas mierdas.

Apagué la música cuando ya había llegado a la fuente y la rodeé. Nunca metía mi auto a la cochera ya que ni yo sabía cuando saldría y el meter o sacar el auto cada que se me antojaba salir, podía tornarse muy tedioso.

El auto que Emmett usaba estaba estacionado a un lado de la fuente. Respiré profundamente una vez más. Tendría que inscribirme a las clases de yoga con Charlotte para obtener una paz interior después de esto. U obtener lo que quiera que las clases de yoga le dieran a tu persona.

Entré a la casa y la noté muy silenciosa, así que me encaminé hacía la cocina. Y efectivamente, ahí, picando algunas cosas para la cena, supongo; estaba Susan.

Me acerqué furtivamente y husmeé en el sartén que tenía al fuego. Una salsa se estaba sazonando y yo simplemente no pude evitar meter un dedo a la mezcla y llevármelo a la boca. A cambio recibí una lengua quemada y un golpecillo en el hombro por parte de Susan. Abrí la boca y comencé a echar (inútilmente) aire hacía mi boca.

— Quema, quema… —dije entre balbuceos. Susan me veía divertida más no me ayudaba a apaciguar el calor en mi boca. Le miré ceñuda y serví un vaso con agua, a la velocidad de la luz.

Descansé cuando el agua fresca me inundó por completo.

— ¿Crees que le falta sal? —preguntó regresando a su tarea de picar las zanahorias. Le miré como si tuviese diez cabezas, sin embargo ella no vio mi reacción pues estaba más ocupada en las verduras que en mí.

— ¡Pude haberme quedado sin lengua! —protesté.

— Eso te pasa por no aguantarte a la cena… —Susan me miró con una sonrisa ladina y regresó su vista a las zanahorias— entonces ¿Le falta sal? —preguntó una vez más. Sabía que lo hacía para fastidiarme.

— No. Está perfecta, Su. —respondí con sinceridad.

Me situé frente a ella recargada en la isla de la cocina. Suspiré pesadamente, más al ver que Susan no me hacía caso, volví a suspirar, esta vez, un poco más sonoro.

— ¿Qué pasa? —rió dejando el cuchillo a un lado.

Cerré los ojos y guardé la calma al responder.

— No-aguanto-a-las-visitas.

Susan rió. Abrí los ojos y le miré exceptiva.

— Cariño, siempre fuiste muy quisquillosa en el tema de las personas que se acercaban a ti. —se burló. Inflé mis mejillas y negué con la cabeza.

— ¡No saques a relucir temas de mi pasado! —Le acusé con el dedo índice— eso no tiene nada que ver… sabes a lo que me refiero. —añadí con un puchero.

Susan siempre había sido mi apoyo desde que comencé a abrirme paso en los problemas de la vida diaria. Ella había reído y llorado conmigo. Por mi primer amor y por mi primera decepción. Con ella había horneado las galletas a los doce y había planeado mi primera cita a los catorce. Susan era excepcional, era como una madre para mí. Pero también era una amiga. Muchas veces me lamenté por no tener una madre así, como ella. Muchas veces deseé una madre como ella. Muchas veces anhelé que Renee fuese como ella. Pero pronto me reprendía por mis estúpidos pensamientos. Susan era Susan. No era mi madre pero se sentía como una, Susan no era Renee pero era mejor.

Era Susan.

— Uhm… —me miró con los ojos entrecerrados y se encaminó a la nevera— son niñerías, Bella. —habló sacando el helado de chocolate y un cuenco pequeño. Inmediatamente me envaré. Yo era adicta al chocolate. — Esto es lo que quieren lograr, —declaró— que pierdas los estribos y que quedes como una chica tonta. Aunque no sé exactamente para que lo quieren, —aceptó, frunciendo el ceño. Sirvió un poco de helado en el cuenco y devolvió el bote al congelador. — Realmente, no sé por qué están aquí… tus padres no han hablado conmigo. —Susan se acercó y yo prácticamente extendí las manos en busca de mi helado, sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de tomarlo, ella lo apartó— Y te prometo que en cuanto sepa la razón, te la haré saber, pero ahora… prométeme tu que no te preocuparás por niñerías.

Lo sabía, mi promesa a cambio del helado. Asentí aceptando al instante.

— Lo prometo. —Acepté solemne y casi arrebaté el helado de las manos de Susan. Rápidamente tomé una cuchara de las que estaban dispuestas en medio de la isla y salí de la cocina. — ¡Gracias, Su! —Casi grité desde la puerta de la cocina.

Escuché como Susan reía.

— Cuando quieras, cariño.

Cuando subía los escalones, mientras saboreaba mi helado me di cuenta de que probablemente Susan quería terminar la cena sin interrupciones y que tal vez mi aperitivo era un _"lo que quieras, pero largo"_.

Realmente no me importó pues se trataba de helado de chocolate.

Sin embargo no todo lo bueno dura para siempre, más en este caso duró poco… realmente poco. Apenas llegaba al segundo piso y con todo y la cuchara en la boca, me topé con aquellos cuatro insufribles.

—…A decir verdad, no le encuentro caso al final, fue muy estúpido. —Decía Alice haciendo ademanes con sus manos.

_Pásalos de largo, Bella. Pásalos de largo. Pásalos._

Me abrí paso entre Emmett y Rosalie los cuales me ignoraron olímpicamente. Suponía que también a Alice la había superado y a Edward puesto que este no había dicho palabra alguna.

— ¡Oye, Bella! —llamó la familiar voz de Edward.

_¡Mierda!_

_No lo has oído, Bella. Sigue tu camino. Estás enojada, ¡No! Estás furiosa._

Seguí mi camino dispuesta a que, de una vez por todas, me dejasen en paz. Pero como dije con anterioridad, las cosas buenas no duran para siempre.

— Uh, Edward… al parecer hay problemas en el paraíso. —Se burló Rosalie.

_Camina por el pasillo y no voltees. _Realmente era absurdo que tuviese que evadir a ciertas personas en mi propia casa, pero Emmett tenía razón, esta después de todo era también su casa y por lo tanto podía invitar a quedarse en ella a quienes se les antojara.

_Era su casa después de años de no venir, claro. Joder, estúpidos impuestos_.

Y como sea, si en ese caso querían traer a Rosalie… no podía hacer nada para impedirlo.

Solo podía esperar a que se fueran pronto.

— Cállate, Rose ¿Por qué te importa tanto? ¿Te gusto yo o te gusta Bella? —Pasé por alto lo que dijo puesto que lo escuchaba más y más cerca. Mierda de pasillo largo.

— Idiota. —bufó Rose.

Edward no contestó, pensé que se irían cuando alguien tomó de mi brazo y me detuvo, girándome para quedar frente a él.

— ¿Por qué me ignoraste? —Preguntó con el ceño fruncido— Pensé que teníamos una especie de… tregua. —No me pasó por alto que esto lo dijese en un susurro, miré por encima de su hombro y vi que Alice aún seguía ahí, esperando a su hermano… supongo.

— Yo también lo pensé. —Respondí con voz filosa.

Su ceño se deshizo y su agarre se aflojó un poco hasta el punto de dejar caer su mano.

— Mira, Bella… lo del centro comercial… —Ahí van sus absurdas explicaciones.

No había explicación alguna que lo justificara. Al menos, pensaba que inconscientemente había accedido a la salida del centro comercial para olvidar un poco las tensiones y ablandar el ambiente. A mí no me era divertido tener que lidiar con ellos, más ellos parecían disfrutarlo. Al menos Rose y Alice. Emmett al menos cuando le picaban y Edward… realmente pensé que Edward era agradable y se había declarado fuera del juego. Pero no fue así.

— Lo del centro comercial no importa, Edward. —Contesté sin sentimiento alguno en el rostro ni en mi voz. No lo había. No era insensible pero a pesar de la pizca de decepción, no sentía nada más. Nada en absoluto. — Ahora, si me permites.

Y avancé hacía mi habitación cerrando la puerta a mis espaldas.

Así sin más.

Este verano sería largo, _muy_ largo.

* * *

_La canción que Bella "canta" en el auto se llama __**Barricade**__ y es de __**Interpol**__. En lo personal, Barricade es una de mis canciones favoritas e Interpol una de mis bandas preferidas. ¡Se los recomiendo mucho!:)_

_Ahora sí. Pesaba en esperar un poco más, pero el cap ya estaba hecho y realmente tenía ganas de subirlo para saber de sus opiniones. :D No sé si podré subir así de rápido el capitulo que sigue porque apenas lo comenzaré a escribir, pero les prometo que lo subiré lo antes posible. :) ¡Gracias por los reviews! Que por cierto, tengo la duda de porqué me llegan las notificaciones al correo pero no me aparecen acá._.; gracias por todos los follows y favs. Realmente me incitan a seguir, esta historia era algo que tenía en mi cabeza desde hace mucho tiempo, así que, ver una linda respuesta de ustedes... es simplemente lo mejor._

_Tengo en mente otro fic y espero poder encontrar los tiempos para escribirlo (ya está avanzado, o algo así) así que si lo comienzo a escribir y subir, no se preocupe, nunca dejaría FAF. :3 Es mi bebé, mi primer fic, jaja._

_Bien, como sea, ¡Muchas gracias por todo! ¿Que les pareció este cap?, ¿Sugerencias? No olviden dejar sus comentarios en un coqueto review._

_— Ivy._

* * *

**KATE AMY J: **Si, los tienes bloqueados. :( Btw, ya sé, odio que Rose se entrometa en todo y que sus padres sean unos idiotas, pero es la esencia de la historia jajaja:'D. Gracias por tus comentarios. :) ¡Y gracias por leer!... Y no dejes de leer, un abrazo.

**gavm: **Parece que tenemos una chica con un severo odio a Charlie y Renee... pues no serías la única, después de todo. Yo no sé mucho de temas políticos y legales si eso es lo que sugieres, y pienso que a Bella le es indiferente aquello pues bueno, yo no sé que haría en esa situación, jajaja. Pero te aseguro que por más jugosa que suene esa opción, a Bella le parecería tedioso y largo, así que no creo que la use. :P ¡Gracias por tu comentario! Y gracias por leer. Un abrazo.

**Lu: **Desconozco porqué me llegó la notificación pero no aparece el review, como sea, ¡Muchas gracias por leer! y por tus comentarios. Besos y un abrazo. :)

**Samantha: **Jaja, lo mismo que Lu, fanfic está loco o no sé, igual no lo sé usar jajaja, y pueeeeeeeeeees como habrás leído, la mayoría de los personajes son diferentes, pero en especial me gusta la Bella decidida y que no se calle y ponga a Rose en su lugar. Espero sigas la historia ¡Y gracias por tus comentarios!:) Un abrazo.

Y creo que es todo. Ahora sí, cambio y fuera. :)


	6. Grata sorpresa (Déjalo volar I)

**Disclamier: Los personajes, pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer. ****_Algunos_**** son de mi autoría; estoy segura que los notarán. La historia, esa sí es completa y absolutamente mía. :)**

**Grata sorpresa (Déjalo volar I) versus noticias desagradables.**

**Bella POV.**

Después del incidente del centro comercial, los evité a toda costa. No los consideraba importantes pero tenía que aceptar que, hasta cierto punto, era rencorosa. Y que simplemente me había cansado. Era todo un record, apenas dos días y ya no los soportaba. A ninguno de ellos.

Esa noche bajé a cenar y me mantuve en absoluto silencio. Evitaba las preguntas, más no quería quedar como la chica resentida y mal educada; así que las respondía sólo si era necesario.

De eso ya habían pasado seis días.

Estábamos a sábado otra vez y hoy, como todos los días anteriores, me levantaba de mi cama solo para ir al ático y nunca salir. El ático había sido convertido en un estudio de grabación que también funcionaba como estudio de baile. Al menos, ellos no habían invadido esa parte de mi casa pues de lo contrario, no lo hubiese soportado. Tal vez me habían dado una tregua o tal vez fuese que la llave del ático sólo la tenía yo y jamás de los jamases les autorizaría la entrada a mi santuario.

Todo era tan perfecto ahí adentro. Todo tenía sentido y muchas veces sólo despertaba por volver a ese lugar. Porque, si amaba cuando las melodías inundaban el lugar y era yo quien las guiaba, más amaba que estas me guiaran cuando mis pies tocaban el suelo y seguía el compás de las notas.

Salí de la ducha matutina de todos los días. Me vestí con sencillez, una blusa holgada de color blanco y unos _mallones_ cortos de color negro, estos me llegaban un poco más debajo de la rodilla. Hoy me había despertado con ganas de sacar la imposible rutina que la señorita O'Neal me había impuesto poco antes de salir de clases. Amaba el baile y por consiguiente no se me hacía difícil el desenvolverme. Sin embargo, a veces creía que la señorita O'Neal imponía rutinas imposibles por el simple hecho de jodernos la vida. Luego recordaba que era una profesora y que, a eso se dedicaban.

Dejé mi cabello suelto para que se pudiese secar con mayor facilidad y bajé a desayunar. No es como si amara desayunar en compañía de todos, también sabía que no era la preferida de la mesa. Más cuanto más temprano me encerrara en el estudio, mejor. Aparte, tenía que desayunar dadas las energías que gastaba al bailar. Todos estaban en la mesa. Como siempre, cada quien conversaba por su lado y yo simplemente me auto-excluía. Hoy, extrañamente me había levantado de buen humor y quería gastarlo en el estudio y no desperdiciarlo aquí. Tomé un plato y me serví de la fruta que estaba dispuesta al centro de la mesa. Había yogurt, un poco de melón y piña. Sandía, fresas y unas tostadas. También la jarra con jugo de naranja y la cafetera con ese líquido humeante y adictivo.

Tomé un vaso y me serví un poco de jugo, para después sentarme a comer.

Tal vez Charlie había desistido de la idea de fastidiarme, tal vez Rosalie había encontrado un blanco más fácil. Tal vez no había persona que incitara a Emmett a estar a la defensiva, ni nadie que ofendiese a Alice sin intención. Tal vez ya no había nadie que le creyese las lágrimas a Renee.

Esto era lo más cercano a la paz.

Terminé de comer y sin decir palabra (como todos los días anteriores) me levanté de la mesa y dejé mi plato en el fregadero. Me retiré poco después.

Subí las escaleras al ático con una velocidad casi inhumana y al llegar al tercer piso, una puerta color blanco me impidió el paso. Le abrí con la llave que colgaba de mi cuello y al entrar, cerré la puerta detrás de mí.

Al entrar por la puerta, lo primero que veías era un estudio de grabación. Recargados a un gran ventanal estaban los equipos necesarios para grabar y editar. Y otras mierdas más de las cuales no tenían el conocimiento. Detrás del ventanal, se hacía la magia. Había veces en las que me limitaba a sacar canciones, así que me situaba en medio del salón y bajaba el micrófono para que la voz adecuada llegase a los aparatos. Al fondo estaban los instrumentos y todo lo necesario. Sin embargo, días como hoy, esto se convertía en un auténtico estudio de baile. La habitación tenía un gran espejo en la pared derecha… de hecho toda la pared, era un espejo. Sólo hacía los instrumentos a un lado y subía el micrófono. ¡Y voilá!

No era muy grande en comparación con el estudio en la escuela, pero me servía dado que sólo yo practicaba aquí.

Conecté mi iPod a uno de los grandes y sofisticados aparatos que servía como reproductor y lo puse en pausa, llevándome el control de este al otro lado del estudio, tras el ventanal. Una vez ahí, pulse el botón de reproducción, tiré el control hacía el sofá del fondo y me perdí en mis pasos.

Lo bueno de este estudio, era que encerraba totalmente el sonido y no dejaba salir ni un murmullo del ático. Así que podía subir el volumen tanto que los cristales vibraran y nadie nunca lo sabría.

Dust in the wind, de Kansas, sonaba.

Con el porte necesario y unas miradas furtivas al espejo, comencé el baile. No era complicado del todo, más que nada era cuestión de paciencia y esfuerzo. Las notas eran altas y los pasos tenían que ser precisos. Las flexiones demasiado elásticas y la cabeza siempre en alto. Al llegar al momento en el que los violines comenzaban su danza, no pude evitar simplemente perderme en la música y las vueltas de más.

Y unos saltos cortos, otros largos y estéticos. Algunas vueltas, muchas vueltas. Echaba mi cabeza hacia atrás y me dejaba llevar, no por la música sino ahora, por el ambiente que me rodeaba. Esto, era vida.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había durado mi baile sin música, sólo supe que una melodía me sacaba de mis cavilaciones. Esta melodía no era tan suave como la anterior. Me di cuenta de que era mi móvil. Éste estaba frente al espejo, tirado en el suelo. Corrí hacía él y lo levanté para después contestar.

— ¿Si?

— _Odio que_ _tengas esa maldita costumbre de jamás revisar el identificador._ —reprendió la voz de Emily al otro lado de la línea.

— ¡Emi! —Chillé emocionada— lo siento, no me… lo siento. —Reí, evitando remarcar lo obvio— ¿A qué se debe tu llamada? —Pregunté de pronto, preocupándome un poco— ¿Ha pasado algo?

— _¡No! ¿Por qué debería?_ —preguntó extrañada, pero con algo de humor.

— Porque anoche, Rebecca, tu y yo, mantuvimos una conversación de dos horas… ¿Acaso te faltó contarme algo? —bromeé.

— _¿Acaso no puedo llamar a mi amiga aun habiendo hablado más de lo normal apenas unas horas atrás?_

— No, —respondí entre risas.

— _¡Eres imposible!_ —Bufó detrás de la línea— Y _dime mejor, ¿Por qué no bajas? _—sugirió riendo.

En cuanto procesé la frase, abrí los ojos, como platos y solté un grito agudo.

— ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que habías llegad antes… desde antes?! —exigí cruzando el estudio y bajando las escaleras del ático a toda velocidad.

— _¡Porque era una sorpresa!_ —gritó y juro que la escuché desde la sala.

Corrí por el pasillo, bajé las escaleras principales y al llegar a la sala, no sólo estaba Emily… sino también Jared, Paul, Sam y Rebecca. Grité como niña pequeña y con saltitos infantiles me colgué del cuello de mis dos amigas.

— ¡Están aquí! —afirmé entre gritos emocionados. ¿Y quién no? Odiaba estar lejos de ellos y mucho peor… odiaba estar sola. No me pasó por alto de que, Jacob no estaba entre ellos, traté de ocultar muy bien mi decepción.

— ¡Estamos aquí! —declararon ellas al unísono. Las tres reímos como si tuviésemos años de no vernos. Las solté sólo para darle un gran abrazo a cada uno de los chicos.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? —Pregunté cayendo en cuenta de lo que sucedía— ¿Qué no los vería hasta dentro de unas semanas más?

— ¿Quieres que nos vayamos? —preguntó Sam, señalando hacía la puerta.

Rápidamente negué con la cabeza y lo tomé del brazo.

— ¡No! —Chillé, a lo que todos rieron— me han hecho falta.

— Y tu a nosotros, —dijo Emily con cariño mientras me daba otro abrazo furtivo— pero ahora… tenemos una sorpresa.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Esta no era la sorpresa? —Me extrañé, entrecerré los ojos y rápidamente me vi siendo carcomida por la curia— ¡Dime! —exigí.

— Tranquila, fiera. —Me calmó Paul desde el brazo de Rebecca, su novia desde hacía unos meses.

— Déjala, Paul. —Rebecca le pegó un débil golpecito en el pecho.

Paul sólo sonrió con superficialidad. Yo rodé los ojos.

— Bien, cierra los ojos y cuenta hasta di… —comenzaba a decir Sam, cuando una voz demasiado conocida, gritó a mis espaldas.

— ¡Cariño, estoy en casa! —Giré sobre mis talones y no pude hacer más que sólo una cosa:

Gritar como pequeña en navidad.

Corrí hacía Jacob y le abracé con fuerza, él me elevó por los aires y yo reí como loca. Que escena más estúpida y cliché. Pero era mi escena.

— ¡Jake! —Grité con ganas, casi en su oído. Estaba segura que mi voz nunca había sonado más aguda— ¡Te extrañé!

De entre todas las cosas que tenía y podía decir, sólo eso salió.

_Bravo, Bella._

No solté su abrazo aún sabiendo que la situación había pasado de ser conmovedor a exagerado. Me alejé un poco, dedicándole una mirada que decía: _Habla de una vez_.

Él tomó aire y me miró con los ojos brillosos.

— Antes que nada, —dijo señalándome con su dedo índice. Sonreí como niña pequeña— te extrañé también. —Declaró, pero antes de que siguiese con su discurso, lo abracé una vez más.

El rió por mi efusividad, pero me rodeó con sus brazos con fuerza.

— Vamos, fiera… suelta a tu presa. —Bufé aún con el rostro enterrado en el pecho de Jake. Jacob rió una vez más.

— Paul, te he dicho que la dejes —le reprendió su novia una vez más— o si no, no habrá acción por una semana.

Yo me alejé un poco de Jake para reír a carcajada limpia. Mi amigo en cambio, hizo una mueca de asco.

— ¡Rebecca, por favor! —Pidió casi en un ruego— ¡No hables de sexo con tu novio, el cual es mi mejor amigo… frente a mí! —Rogó.

Paul rió con suficiencia y Rebecca se sonrojó ante la risa burlona de todos.

— Tu como eres un solterón empedernido… —Jared dejó la oración al aire.

— No por mucho tiempo. —Le señaló Jacob, con el dedo índice.

Yo le miré con los ojos entrecerrados y la confusión grabada en el rostro. ¿Mi mejor amigo estaba detrás de una chica y yo no sabía absolutamente nada? Miré a los demás, los cuales al parecer se habían percatado de mi descubrimiento. Fruncí el ceño pues podía jurar que la confusión solo había dominado mi rostro, no el de ellos. ¡Lo sabían!

Regresé mi mirada hacía Jacob con un poco de decepción bien escondida. Sin embargo, el me conocía demasiado bien. No podía simplemente actuar como si nada hubiese pasado. Me sonrió con pesadez y me tomó por los hombros. Pronto supe que se proponía y me detuve en seco.

— No podemos dejarlos aquí. —Susurré.

— Tenemos que hablar Bells. —Contradijo él sin interesarse en guardar la conversación para nosotros dos.

Miré a Sam con disculpa, porque sabía que a pesar de que ellos eran mis amigos y los amaba, quería hablar con Jake.

— No te preocupes, Bella. —Aseguró Sam, del brazo de Emily— Estaremos bien aquí.

— Aparte, —agregó Jared— aún tenemos que husmear en tu refrigerador, —bromeó, a lo que me sacó una sincera sonrisa. — Tómense su tiempo.

Negué con la cabeza. Estos chicos eran imposibles y probablemente era por ello que los quería tanto. Que los apreciaba más y que los amaba a montones.

— Bien… sólo, traten de no dejarme sin comida.

— No podemos asegurar nada. —Dijo Paul.

Les sonreí a todos y me encaminé, sin mirar a Jacob, hacía el ático.

Traté de caminar lo más rápido posible pues el silencio en el recorrido se volvía tenso a cada paso que dábamos. Aún no podía creer que no supiera que Jacob tenía una casi-novia. Jake… mi mejor amigo. No pude evitar sentir ese pequeño atisbo de traición. Aunque realmente no lo fuese del todo dado que él era grande y tenía derecho a hacer su vida al modo que desease.

Pero era mi mejor amigo, ¡Mi Jacob! Él lo sabía todo de mí y sentí un poco de decepción al no saberlo todo de él. Pronto me sentí una psicópata queriéndolo acosar a cada minuto. Pero pronto, igual, me justifique con la excusa de que él aplicaba la misma norma.

Cuando llegamos al ático-estudio-o-lo-que-fuera, me senté en una de las sillas que estaba frente a los aparatos de grabación. Esperé, jugué con mis manos, traté de ser paciente… y no pude más.

— ¿Quién es ella? —pregunté con la curiosidad palpada en la voz.

Jake suspiró y se arrodilló frente a mí, quedando más o menos a mi altura.

— Se llama Vanessa y es prima de Jared. —Declaró. Asentí, procesando todo aquello.

— ¿Están juntos?

— No aún.

— Bien… —Asentí una vez más y procedí a levantarme.

— Bells…

— ¿Por qué todos lo sabían y yo no? —pregunté con la voz un tanto quebrada.

Exageraba, si. Pero había vivido muchos años en la soleada pues mi familia me había excluido de sus propias decisiones. De cada uno de sus pasos y cada uno de sus logros. Con mis amigos, no era así. Sabíamos todo de cada uno de nosotros. Era por eso que, de una u otra manera me había sentido desplazada, sentimiento el cual no podía evitar.

— Bella…

— ¿Por qué yo fui la última en enterarme cuando se supone que nos contamos todo? —reclamé aún en voz baja.

— Bells…

— ¿Por qué…?

— ¡Bella! —interrumpió Jacob. Le miré y me di cuenta de que estaba más cerca de lo que creía. Suspiré con pesadez e hice una mueca que, no pudo evitar, ser resentida. — Déjame explicártelo todo, ¿Bien? —Pidió— Por favor, ¿Por mi?

— ¡Dios! Parezco una tonta… —musité casi para mí misma, dado el espectáculo que había montado hacía apenas unos minutos.

Jake agarró mis manos y casi al instante, logré tranquilizarme.

— Sí, pero cariño, así te querré siempre. —Susurró con paciencia. Me guió hasta uno de los dos sofás que había en el estudio y me sonrió como un padre le sonríe a su hija. De pronto me sentí avergonzada. Jake debería de haber tenido sus razones ¿No? Jake siempre era sensato y siempre sabía el porqué de las cosas. Si era sensato o no. Si me lo decía o no. Antes o después. —Tomaré tu silencio como un "Si, Jake. Te dejaré explicarlo". —_Imitó_ con voz aguda, yo reí por su ocurrencia.

— Si, Jake. Te dejaré explicarlo. —Acepté con resignación.

— Pero promete no interrumpir. —Señaló. Asentí con una sonrisa satisfecha. — Perfecto… bien, ¿Recuerdas ese día que hablamos acerca del traslado de Billy en el bufet? —preguntó esperando a que sólo asintiera para no interrumpir. Sí, lo recordaba. Había charlado con él de tantas cosas aquel día encerrada en el estudio. Le había hablado de los Cullen… que así se apellidaban por cierto y lo supe días después del incidente del centro comercial. Le hablé de Emmett y de lo odiosa que era Rosalie. De Alice y de la pequeña esperanza de que Edward fuese diferente. Él me platicó de cómo Forks se tornaba aburrido día con día y de que como Billy había tenido que ir al bufet en Seatle algunos días a pesar de que, se suponía, eran sus vacaciones. De la visita de Paul. De la visita de su hermana mayor, Rachel. De que había conocido a su sobrina de apenas unos meses de nacida y muchas otras cosas más. También me contó de la noticia del traslado de Billy hacía un destino del cual no tenían el conocimiento. Jake esperaba que no se tratase de un lugar fuera del país. — Bueno, —prosiguió— al otro día, papá nos reunió a Rebecca y a mí para conversar acerca del nuevo lugar y esas cosas… Y como si de una grata sorpresa se tratara… porque lo fue, —agregó rápidamente— Billy nos anunció que nos mudaríamos a vivir aquí. A New York, bueno, a Manhattan —anunció lentamente.

Lo miré con los ojos demasiado abiertos y solté un chillido antes de abrazarlo.

— ¡Jake!, eso es genial. —Exclamé en su oído.

Jacob rió por mi entusiasmo y una vez más, me apartó cariñosamente.

— Dijiste que no interrumpirías. —Me acusó.

— Lo siento, es que… sólo… ¡Es increíble!

— Sí, sí… pero aún no termino. —Repitió. Yo asentí y volví a mi lugar, tratando de calmar mis emociones. Aunque sabía que, no había nada más emocionante que tener a tus dos mejores amigos viviendo casi a un lado de ti. — Tomamos la noticia, como se debía: De maravilla. Rebecca no pudo evitar contárselo a Paul y Paul se lo contó a Jared, quien se lo contó a Sam quien se lo contó a Emily, pero Emily ya sabía porque Rebecca se lo había contado… ¡Y antes de que te sientas fuera del círculo! —señaló con su dedo índice— le pedí a Rebecca quien le pidió a Paul, quien le pidió a Jared, quien le pidió a Sam, quien le pidió a Emily… pero Emily ya sabía; que no te lo dijesen porque quería ser yo quien te diera la sorpresa.

La ternura invadió mi cuerpo y no pude evitar darle un abrazo de agradecimiento a mí amigo. Rápidamente me alejé, para dejarlo continuar.

— Lo siento. —Me disculpé con una mueca. El sonrió y negó con la cabeza, dando a entender que, no había problema alguno en aquello.

— No te preocupes. —Aseguró con una sonrisa honesta y tomó aire para proseguir— Papá, Rebecca, Paul y yo, regresamos a New York hace tres días, pero la sorpresa fue más al enterarnos, mi hermana y yo, que no llegaríamos y nos hospedaríamos en un hotel como lo teníamos previsto, Billy ya había hecho todo lo necesario, sabiendo que Becky y yo, aceptaríamos la sorpresa, de la mejor manera. En pocas palabras, nuestra nueva casa se encuentra sólo a unas calles de aquí. —Difiero. Esto era mejor. Literalmente, vivía casi alado mío. Prácticamente comencé a saltar en el sillón y Jake no pudo evitar reír, pero tampoco quería interrumpirle, por lo que él prosiguió de la manera más rápida posible. Tomó aire una vez más. — Antier, o sea, el jueves, fui a casa de Sam porque bueno… una vez que se enteraron de que estaría aquí, querían dar la bienvenida como, según ellos, era debido. Emily y Sam llegaron el jueves, Jared llegó ayer. Sin embargo, Jared no llegó sólo… traía a su prima con él. Vanessa. —Jacob suspiró y yo enarqué una ceja. Me era extraño ver a mi amigo de esa manera, puesto que desde hacía años, ninguno de los dos se había _"enamorado"._

Teníamos una historia. Cuando Jake tenía dieciocho y yo diecisiete, nos llevamos, posiblemente, la más grande decepción amorosa. Lo cual nos hizo no salir a citas o fijarnos en alguna otra persona por un largo tiempo.

Jake cumplía un año con su novia, Kate. Una chica con un físico envidiable y unos ojos azules que te dejaban anonadado. Cabello rubio platinado y voz angelical. Jacob estaba en serio, enamorado de ella. Yo por mi parte, llevaba saliendo cinto meses y medio con Félix, un apuesto chico de cabellos oscuros y piel pálida del cual me enganché al instante.

Y para no hacernos de muchas revolturas: Jacob encontró a Kate y Félix en la cama. Juntos. Y no precisamente durmiendo. Al contrario de eso, Kate estaba muy despierta gimiendo como una maldita puta en celo. O algo así, según palabras de Jacob.

Claro y no por joderme la vida sino por protegerme, Jacob me lo dijo aunque el corazón estuviese hecho añicos. Él pensó antes en mí y después se largó a llorar. Probablemente no me dolió tanto como a Jake. Tal vez, yo no estaba enamorada de Félix, pero si de algo no me cabía duda, era que Jake amaba a Kate.

Félix muy estúpidamente quiso hacer quedar como un vil mentiroso a Jacob.

Su palabra contra la de mi amigo.

El chico que me había engañado de la peor de las maneras contra el chico que pensaba antes en mi bienestar que en el suyo.

Ya sabrán quien quedó como el verdadero idiota.

Y claro, con una buena paliza por parte de Jared, Paul y Sam. Incluso, Ethan, Andrew y Jasper, se les unieron.

Creo que fue la única vez que los vi juntos y con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro.

¿Lo peor aparte del corazón roto de Jake y el sentimiento de autoestima-por-el-suelo de mi parte?

Le había prestado una de mis bufandas preferidas a Kate y… sí, nunca me la devolvió.

Así que al verlo de esta manera, con los ojos como diamantes al sol y con aquella sonrisa soñadora, me provocaba muchos sentimientos a la vez. Felicidad porque al fin había retomado otra vez las oportunidades de encontrar a la mujer de su vida. Pero también miedo, no podría soportar que le hiriesen una vez más del mismo modo. Aún recordaba el rostro mortificado de mi amigo. Pasando sus manos por sus cabellos y llorando de puro coraje e impotencia.

Algo debió notar en mi rostro pues su sonrisa pronto se apagó.

— Bella… ¿No te hace feliz? —preguntó con temor.

Yo rápidamente negué con la cabeza.

— Jake, me hace feliz, claro que sí. —Dije con franqueza desbordada, a lo que él sonrió.

— ¿Entonces qué ocurre? —preguntó esta vez con la voz más relajada.

Me pensé la respuesta por unos momentos.

— Tengo miedo. —Acepté, en voz alta.

— ¿Miedo? —su incredulidad era casi graciosa puesto que era demasiada en apenas una palabra— ¡Bella! Jamás serás remplazada por una chica, y lo sabes bien. Tú…

— No, —reí negando con la cabeza— sé que jamás lo seré. —No pude evitar notar un tono de voz algo superficial. Me reí por eso— Sé que jamás seré remplazada porque tú tampoco serás remplazado por un chico. Jamás. Ya sea el chico que llegue a ser el padre de mis hijos o con quien pase el resto de mi vida… —sacudí la cabeza— no nos pongamos sentimentales, Jake… pero tengo otro tipo de miedo. Tengo miedo por ti.

Jacob me miró ceñudo. Yo le sostuve la mirada sin atisbo de duda.

— ¿Cómo?

— Tengo miedo en que te hagas ilusiones y estas sean remplazadas por decepciones, una vez más. Tengo miedo de que esperes mucho y des más… y no recibas nada a cambio. —Suspiré— Tengo miedo a verte roto otra vez, Jake.

Mi amigo suspiró. Sabía hacía a dónde iban mis palabras. No hubo nada más que decir y simplemente me rodeó con sus brazos, haciéndome saber que todo estaría bien.

— Si no caigo antes ¿Cómo pretendes que merezca volar? —preguntó retóricamente, claro.

Sonreí con pesadez y me encogí de hombros, aún en su abrazo.

— Dios, Jake… deberías escucharte cuando te pones de cursi. —Bromeé.

Él me soltó, con una sonrisa burlona bailando en sus labios.

— Eres perfecta para romper las bonitas escenas. —Señaló.

— Idiota. —Dije mientras me levantaba del sofá y depositaba un beso en su frente— Si caes, te daré una mano.

— Siempre.

— Siempre. —Acordé solemne.

**…**

**…**

**…**

Susan reía por las estupideces que decía Jared. Paul, aún con ese característico carácter socarrón y superficial, no se quedaba atrás.

Parecía que Sam y Jacob habían acordado una competencia sin intención, en la que ganaba el que comiese más pastel. Pero, ¿Quién los podría culpar? El pastel de Su era simplemente perfecto. Cremoso, suave y crujiente en la cubierta.

Mi plática con Emily y Rebecca consistía en planes, planes y planes. Planes por la noche, planes para mañana, planes para el martes, planes para nadar, planes para ir de compras…

Lo que incidentemente, me llevó a pensar en los Cullen.

¿En dónde estarían? Sus amigos tenían alrededor de tres horas aquí y no se habían aparecido aún. Tampoco habían asomado sus narices. Desde el desayuno que no sabía nada sobre Charlie, Renee o los demás.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, declaró a aquella situación como pacífica.

Tampoco pudo evitar, extrañar a Jasper. O a Amanda y Charlotte. O a Ethan y Andrew. Ellos, aunque no congeniaban bien con Jacob y el resto de los que yacían en la cocina (a excepción de Su, claro. Su era suiza. Ambos _"bandos"_ le agradaban puesto que eran, según sus palabras, buenos para mí. Por lo tanto, eran buenos para ella) eran mis amigos.

Sobre todo, extrañé a Jasper y me pregunté que estaría haciendo en estos instantes.

Habíamos mantenido una video llamada ayer por la noche, pero, con Jacob aquí, era inevitable no pensar en Jazz también.

Un carraspeo llegó de detrás de nosotros. Todos volteamos.

Ahí estaba Charlie con Renee y el resto de los _invitados_.

Probablemente planeaban cenar después de un día de paseo, sin embargo encontrarse con siete jóvenes en su cocina (dos parlando con la persona que hacía la cena, dos aspirando pastel y tres parloteando acerca de qué día era mejor para ir a las Vegas) la escena le habría parecido algo extraña. Muy extraña, sobre todo por el hecho de que alguno de ellos hubiese podido jurar que, antes de que se fueran, habían dejado a una joven solamente. Suerte que, aunque Paul y Jared habían estado distrayendo a Su, ella había terminado la cena a tiempo.

— Buenas noches. —Saludó Charlie con evidente y formal educación. Carlisle, Esme y Renee, saludaron con la mano.

— Buenas noches. —Saludamos al unísono todos los que estábamos dentro de la cocina.

Me aclaré la garganta, llamando la atención de todos ahí y de pronto, me sentí cohibida. Sin embargo, aquello no me detuvo.

— Uhm… chicos ellos son, Charlie y Renee… —presenté, pero un carraspeo proveniente de alguien entre Emmett, Edward y Alice, me hizo seguir— Y Carlisle y Esme Cullen. Y los de atrás, Emmett, Edward, Alice y Rosalie, —dije sin tapujos o títulos de más— Uh... —miré a Charlie y el resto. Esta vez, señalé a mis amigos— ellos son mis amigos Jacob, Jared, Paul, Sam, Rebecca y Emily.

Cuando hablaron todos a la vez, nada se entendió más que unos cuantos: "¿Qué hay?", "mucho gusto" y "un placer", todos en un desordenado coro. Después de eso, todo quedó en silencio.

— ¿Gustan quedarse a cenar? —ofreció Renee, rompiendo el silencio.

Era como si de pronto, todos hubiesen salido de su letargo. Pues Sam tomó su plato y el de Jacob y los depositó en el fregadero. Emily rápido se levantó de su lugar y Jared tomó su cazadora, la cual había dejado en la barra que dividía el comedor de la cocina.

— No, no tenemos que…

— Vamos a…

— Mis padres nos…

Todos se miraron entre sí, pues, todos hablaban al mismo tiempo, lo que parecía de lo más estúpido, divertido y patético. Y al final, Rebecca habló.

— Gracias por la invitación, —agradeció con amabilidad— pero tendremos que pasar… nuestros padres nos esperan para la cena.

— Entiendo, entiendo, —dijo Renee, asintiendo para sí misma. En ese momento me di cuenta de que ambas teníamos esa estúpida manía de asentir con la cabeza cuando procesabas una respuesta. Nota mental: _Destruir la manía_. — entonces será para la próxima vez. —Ofreció una vez más. Entrecerré los ojos.

_¿Qué pretendes, Renee?_

— ¡Sí! —Aceptó Emily— Seguro, pero por ahora… nos retiramos.

Uno a uno fue saliendo de la cocina, despidiéndose con un abrazo y unas palabras al oído. Unas que me hicieron querer reír, por parte de Jared y Paul; otras que agradecí por parte de Sam y las chicas; y un: _"Hablamos después"_ por parte de Jake. Asentí en respuesta a cada uno de ellos y una vez que abandonaron la sala, el silencio reinó.

Prácticamente estaba acostumbrada a relacionar a los Cullen, Charlie, Renee y Emmett con el silencio incómodo. Tenía práctica en ello.

Escuchamos cómo abrían la puerta principal, cómo poco después la cerraban y al final escuchamos a unos autos partir.

— ¿Cenarán ya o dentro de un rato? —preguntó Susan, interrumpiendo el incómodo silencio.

— Cenaremos ahora, Susan. —Afirmó Charlie— Por favor, comienza a servir la cena.

Todos tomaron sus lugares que, inconscientemente se habían auto asignado. En la cabecilla Charlie, seguido de Renee a su derecha y Carlisle a su izquierda. A un lado de Renee estaba Emmett seguido de Rosalie. A un lado de Carlisle estaba Esme seguida de Alice seguida de Edward. En la otra punta de la mesa, me sentaba yo, dejándome a Edward a mi derecha y una silla vacía a mi izquierda.

Aún así, desde el día del centro comercial, no habíamos hablado.

Susan sirvió los platos con la ayuda de Paula, una señora que apenas hacía unos meses había sido contratada para ayudar en la cocina. Agradecí mi platillo y me dispuse a comer.

Como siempre en las mayorías de las cenas y algunos desayunos, me permitía bloquear los comentarios que hacían entre ellos. Poco me interesaba saber de sus planes o de sus _gratas _experiencias.

Sin embargo, esta vez hubo un comentario que me obligó a salir de mi burbuja y poner atención a lo que los patriarcas de cada familia decían. Carlisle le había comentado algo acerca del señor Black, recién trasladado de Seattle. Le platicaba a Charlie lo tan acertado, aferrado y correcto que era en sus casos, y que por lo tanto, era alguien que debían adquirir para su equipo. Eran muchas coincidencias puesto que Billy Black, era un abogado muy reconocido en Seattle… recién trasladado, claro. Fruncí el ceño.

— ¿Billy Black trabajará para ustedes? —pregunté sin chistar.

Renee me miró escéptica, más fue Charlie quien respondió, cortando su filete.

— Así es, —afirmó— es muy bueno en lo que hace y en Swan&Co tenemos lo mejor. Es perfecto para nuestro equipo. —Aseguró sin inmutarse en mirarle. — ¿Lo conoces? —preguntó, esta vez, mirándome ceñudo.

Más eso a mí no me importó. Todo en mi mente comenzó a trabajar como los engranes de una máquina. Uniendo puntos para avanzar a la siguiente cuestión. Swan&Co estaba en Inglaterra y ellos querían a Billy. Era algo bueno para Billy puesto que debía reconocer que, Swan&Co era una empresa de alto prestigio y que Billy perteneciera al equipo, le vendría excelente tanto económica como profesionalmente hablando. Pero había algo más. Si lo obtenían… que era obvio que lo harían, Billy tendría que irse a Inglaterra.

Y Jacob no le dejaría. Ni Rebecca. Pues sabían que su padre estaba sólo y ya le era difícil estar en la soledad de Seattle después del divorcio que había sufrido hace tres años. Sabrían que Inglaterra no era lo mismo. Que ahí no podrían tomar un vuelo casi cada fin de semana si es que su padre los necesitaba o ellos a él.

Ellos se irían.

Jacob se iría.

— ¿Te llevarás a Jacob a Inglaterra? —pregunté, casi sin aire.

* * *

_¡Hola! _

_Siento que esta vez tal ves me retrasé un poco, jajaja, pero he estado haciendo y escribiendo otras cosas, y honestamente no tenía ni de dónde sacar inspiración. D: Estoy pensando en subir una vez por semana si es que publico el otro fic, pero aún está en veremos, claro. Aparte, aún quiero avanzar más este fic, porque como les dije, es el primero y es mi bebé . También pienso que me tardaré un poco más porque, aunque no sé cuantos caps tendrá ésta historia, quiero hacerlos un poco largos. ¡Y admiro a quienes hacen capítulos de treinta y más hojas! Porque éste es de trece y en serio, en serio... me fue difícil. D:_

_Btw, quiero agradecer por cada comentario, para quienes me han agregado a sus favoritos y alertas, en serio ¡Muchísimas gracias! En serio que, me animan a seguir con esto. :) ¡Muchas, muchas gracias! _

_Así que, espero que les haya gustado el cap. Cualquier comentario, sugerencia o esas cositas lindas... las envían en un coqueto y lindo review._

_— Ivy xoxo :)._


	7. Piscina

**Disclamier: Los personajes, pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer. ****_Algunos_**** son de mi autoría; estoy segura que los notarán. La historia, esa sí es completa y absolutamente mía. :)**

* * *

**Piscina.**

**Bella POV.**

La mesa quedó en silencio. Suponía que, probablemente, no por el impacto sino, imitando el mío. Más mi mente estaba en otro lugar, divagando.

Jake, lejos, Rebecca, lejos, todos, se van. Otra vez.

Probablemente, había superado ya el abandono de mi familia, y ya no lo veía como un abandono ni a ellos cómo mi familia. Pero, eso había dejado secuelas. Y Jake no era lo mismo.

Jake se iría y me dejaría, así como Charlie, Emmett y Renee.

¡Mierda!

— ¿Quién es Jacob? —preguntó Carlisle con la confusión marcada en su voz.

Tomé aire, para poder hablar.

— Es el hijo de Billy Black, Jacob. —Aclaré como si fuera, lo más obvio del mundo— Y mi mejor amigo. —Respondí, en un hilo de voz.

Charlie negó con la cabeza, volviendo la vista a su filete. Sólo en ese momento me di cuenta de que, todas las miradas en la mesa iban dirigidas a mí. Me sentí incómoda y abrumada, así que opté por darle un gran trago a mi bebida.

— No, no. No nos llevaremos a Billy Black… ni a Jason. —Declaró Charlie.

Le miré mal.

— Jacob.

— Cómo sea, —se mofó. Me miró con aquellos penetrantes ojos marrones y enarcó una ceja— pondremos una sucursal en New York. Ya es hora de que Swan&Co vaya creciendo.

Doble mierda.

.

.

.

— ¡Eres una bestia, Sam! —gritó Rebecca desde el otro lado de la piscina.

— ¡Oye! No le hables así a mi novio. —Emily bromeó, nadando más cerca del susodicho.

Rebecca rodó los ojos y se situó, un poco más cerca de Paul. No quería que Sam o algún otro, le gastase otra broma de veamos-que-tanto-aguanta-Rebecca-bajo-el-agua. Muy cruel de su parte.

— ¡Vamos, Bells! ¡Entra al agua! —gritó Jared. Yo reí y le hice una seña para que esperara. Él negó con la cabeza.

— Así que pensaste que te dejaría. —La voz de mi mejor amigo, me sacó de mis ensoñaciones.

Estábamos Jacob y yo, tirados en los camastros cerca de la piscina. Los chicos habían llegado hacía al menos una hora, dispuestos a disfrutar del buen calor en mi casa, ¿Y qué mejor opción que la piscina? Al parecer ya tenían todo planeado pues, Emily y Rebecca apenas se habían quitado la blusa y los pantalones cortos… ya traían el bañador abajo.

Perras.

Sin embargo, por muy divertida que se viera la fiesta con el resto de los chicos, yo había estado hablando con Jake sobre los sucesos del día anterior. Sobre lo de Billy y de cómo Charlie planeaba contratarlo. Y quedarse. Claro, también le conté lo de mi pequeña crisis nerviosa.

— Algo así. —Musité, sin mirarlo.

— Me reiría, pero creo que me heriste.

Rápidamente lo miré. Mi rostro denotaba duda y exigía una explicación.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —pregunté.

— A que no te dejaría nunca, Bella.

Rodé los ojos. ¿No? Mis padres me han dejado, toma esa, amigo.

— Es tu familia, Jake. Es lógico si te hubi…

— No toda la familia es de sangre, Bells. —Aclaró, tomándome con cariño del rostro, obligando a que lo viera— Sé lo que _eso_ significa para ti, y crees que… ¿Te daría la espalda? ¡Estás mal, morena! —espetó alto, esta vez, con broma en la voz para aclarar el ambiente, soltándome y volviendo a su posición inicial. Con los brazos tras su cabeza. Reí.

— Supongo.

— Lo sabes. —Desafió.

— Cállate, cursi.

Mi amigo sólo rió y se paró para dirigirse a la piscina. Entrando con una bomba merecedora de una calificación de cero.

Los gritos de las chicas y las carcajadas de los chicos, no se hicieron esperar.

Me volví a recostar en la tumbona, un rato más.

**Edward POV.**

— ¡Arriba! —golpeé la cabeza de Emmett con mi almohada.

Hacían más o menos unos minutos desde que me había despertado. La resaca me pasaba la cuenta, no podía pensar en algo lo suficientemente bueno cómo para bajarla. Me pregunté, cómo estarían Alice y Rosalie. Anoche, cuando llegamos a casa después de la merecida noche de copas… se veían en una situación bastante critica.

Emmett gruñó.

— ¡Vamos, Emmett! —grité. Él aulló de _dolor._

Bufé. Si, la resaca estaba en su punto máximo, pero, sabía por experiencia propia, que quedándose ahí, no resolvería absolutamente nada. El aire acondicionado no estaba prendido, probablemente anoche después de acostar a las chicas, llegamos directo a tumbarnos en la cama. Sí, era eso. Eso explicaba también, lo sudoroso que estaba. Me saqué la camisa, me había dormido vestido. Tiré la prenda al otro lado de la habitación.

— ¡No seas nena, Emmett! —Insistí, aún en contra de mi propio dolor de cabeza— ¡Vamos! —Me levanté de mi mullida, cómoda y sensual cama para subirme a la de Emmett y patearlo sin piedad— ¡Despierta! —insistía con fervor.

De pronto, sólo sentí una mano en mi tobillo y me vine abajo. Emmett rió como loco mientras yo sobaba mi espalda, había caído de la cama directo al suelo.

— ¡Bestia! —le acusé.

— ¡Marica! —contradijo.

Me paré, indignado y tomé una toalla dispuesto a darme una larga y reconfortante ducha.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó apartando la almohada de su rostro.

— Tomaré una ducha, —declaré con obviedad en la voz— ¿Me acompañas? —le jodí, batiendo las pestañas.

Emm me lanzó una almohada que esquivé.

— Asco.

Le lancé la almohada de vuelta y me metí al baño.

Tenía que quitar la sensación pegajosa del sudor junto con el olor a alcohol. Y ni que decir de cigarro. Estaba seguro de que mi cabello apestaba a cigarro. Después de todo, salir por nuestra cuenta, no había sido una muy buena idea, dado que conocíamos New York tanto como conocíamos Mónaco. Nada.

Sin embargo, como siempre, tenía que ir de idiota y seguirle la corriente a Rosalie y Alice.

No olvidaba que por su culpa y por sus niñerías, Bella no me hablaba.

No, no era su culpa. Era mía por creer en sus niñerías. Eso.

Aparte, no es cómo si Bella me interesara demasiado, pensé. Más tampoco quería roces de odio o desprecio por su parte, por el simple hecho de que, pasaría el resto del verano en este lugar y no quería dramas cuando ya había vivido demasiados con Heidi.

Pero, volviendo a lo mismo: Heidi y Bella no eran iguales.

Amé a Heidi, la veneré y me respondió con una patada en el culo.

Y Bella era sólo una desconocida.

El agua corrió por mi cuerpo sacándome todo olor desagradable. Mi cabello fue tallado sin delicadeza por cinco minutos seguidos; estaba seguro de que me había quedado sin uñas y sin yemas. Al terminar, me sequé con la toalla que había metido y enredé ésta en mi cadera, para salir, buscar mi ropa y vestirme.

Cuando salí del baño que estaba en la habitación, Emmett ya se había levantado y ahora estaba sentado al borde de su cama. Me miró tallándose los ojos y sin decir palabra, tomó una toalla y se metió al baño.

Opté por no abrir las cortinas, el dolor de cabeza se había bajado un poco con el baño aún cuándo sentía las gotas de agua taladrar mi cabeza; pero había bajado. Más no quería tentar a la suerte y dejar entrar la potente luz del sol de un solo tirón. Con el control, prendí el aire acondicionado y la habitación pronto se empezó a poner más y más fresca.

New York, no era para nada como Leeds, el lugar en dónde vivía. Era una gran ciudad en Inglaterra, en la cual, raramente se sentía el calor en todo su esplendor. Los días soleados y _calurosos_ no pasaban de unos veinte grados centígrados ¡Y eso ya era mucho! Pues normalmente, los días comunes iban entre once o doce grados. En cambio, en New York estábamos alrededor de unos treinta y cinco grados centígrados, al ser verano. Y apostaba que la temperatura térmica, pasaba los treinta y ocho. Bufé y saqué una bermuda ligera y una playera blanca, tomé unas sandalias de esas que usualmente usa la gente para ir a la playa o en un día con mucho sol. Sequé mi cabello y aventé la toalla por ahí.

Emmett recién salía del baño.

Ni siquiera opté por peinarme, no tenía caso. Sólo pasé una mano por mi cabello y ya, aunque tampoco era cómo si necesitara peinarme o estar presentable.

— Pensaba que, tal vez podríamos pasar el día en la piscina. —Sugerí a mi amigo quien se vestía a mis espaldas. Tomé mi móvil y lo puse a cargar dado que la batería estaba muerta.

— Claro, ¿Por qué no? —Se terminó de poner su playera y miró su reloj— Son las dos, apenas.

— ¿Apenas? —pregunté con incredulidad.

— Sí… quiero decir —añadió— Alice y Rosalie no se levantarán hasta que sean cómo las ocho… ¿Las viste anoche? —preguntó con burla.

Yo solté una risotada.

— Que mi hermana no se entere que te has burlado de su deplorable estado.

— Por favor, amigo. —Pidió— Por favor.

Dejé el móvil en la habitación y bajamos con unas toallas en mano para el día en la piscina.

— ¡Oh vamos, Emm! —Exclamé— No seas marica.

— No soy marica, hermano. —Aclaró— Es sólo que no soy estúpido.

Reí y fijé mí vista al frente, así que, justo cuando le contestaba, me di cuenta de que tendríamos compañía. Los amigos de Bella y Bella… claro; estaban en la piscina. Podíamos aún dar media vuelta y evitarnos todo ese rollo de miradas asesinas y mierdas desafiantes, sin embargo antes de que si quiera, le dijese a Emmett que lo dejáramos por la paz, Bella, quien al parecer estaba en proceso de quitarse su blusa, dejó lo que hacía pues se encontró con nosotros demasiado cerca.

Tensión. De pronto, todos habían callado. Los chicos quienes estaban riendo, callaron. Las chicas quienes gritaban, callaron. Bella… Bella simplemente era Bella y calló también. Pronto tuvimos a un chico demasiado alto a nuestro lado. Por lo que recordaba de anoche, era el famoso "Jake".

— Hola. —Saludó muy sonriente. Supongo que, para alivianar el ambiente.

— Hola. —Saludamos Emm y yo al unísono. — Hola, Bella. —Saludé a ella, de manera amable.

Más no tuve respuesta. Ella simplemente se sacó la blusa dejando a la vista la parte superior del bikini y un tatuaje en forma de brújula en su costado izquierdo.

Era sexy.

Después, se marchó con el resto… quienes por cierto, habían recuperado el sonido como por arte de magia.

— Emm… —le llamé, dándole una palmada en el pecho— vamos adentro.

— No, no, no, no… —interrumpió Jake negando con la cabeza— Si lo dicen por nosotros… —frunció los labios y estoy seguro de que, ya no supo cómo seguir.

— Olvídalo, Jacob.

— Jake.

— Bueno, Jake. —Me corregí— Sin problemas, tampoco queremos causarlos… o atraerlos… —acepté, frunciendo el ceño. Pues, muy a mi pesar, sabía que, desde que nosotros habíamos llegado a _invadir_ la casa de Bella, eso era lo único que le causábamos.

Jacob negó con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros.

— Miren, no tengo nada en su contra, sin embargo estoy seguro de que los padres de Bella son muy perceptivos y se darán cuenta de que abrimos paso cada que estamos aquí, —le miré confundido. Él lo notó— quiero decir que… los apartamos, los ignoramos, les incomodamos… o lo que sea. —Bufó— El chiste es que, es verano y no planeamos salir de aquí —se encogió de hombros con naturalidad— es la casa de nuestra mejor amiga y… compañero, —dijo tomándome del hombro. Yo miré su mano en este y enarqué una ceja, más él no la quitó— ella tiene la piscina. Así que para no incomodarnos, toma lo que será su rutina en toda su estancia aquí. —Añadió, quitando su mano— ¿Qué dicen? ¿Paz? —Dijo extendiendo una mano a Emmett.

Emm se encogió de hombros.

Sin embargo, la estrechó.

Jacob dirigió su mano hacía a mí e hice lo mismo que mi amigo.

Le sonreí con algo de recelo, más supe que por ahora, no habría muchos problemas.

— Bien. —Emm tomó aire— Supongo que la casa es grande.

— Genial. —Segundó Jake.

— Ya qué. —Acepté fingiendo indiferencia.

Jacob se alejó, a lo que Emmett se quedó a solas conmigo. Me miró por unos segundos, debatiéndose, seguramente entre sí dudar o no. ¿Pero qué más daba? Prácticamente había aceptado la tregua por parte de un desconocido para andar por su propia casa. Aunque estaba seguro de que, Emm no rebatió nada pues sabía (tanto cómo yo) que probablemente aquella propiedad era más de Jake que de el mismísimo Emmett Swan.

Me acomodé en el camastro en el que Bella había estado hace unos momentos. Su blusa seguía tirada por ahí y sus cosas esparcidas en el lugar, revueltas con la de sus amigos, supongo. Jacob volvió con unas bebidas en mano, supe, al verlas de cerca, que eran cervezas. La acepté gustoso una vez que él me ofreció una.

— Para el calor ¿Uh? —bromeó Emm, destapando su bebida.

Jake asintió dándole un sorbo a la suya.

— Seguro. —Elevó su lata al aire y ambos la elevamos también, secundándole.

Poco después, el se volvió a retirar.

No es que se me hiciese extraño, de hecho, no tenía problema alguno con Jacob. Se había comportado amable y no nos había fulminado con la mirada ni una sola vez. Todo lo contrarió a sus amigos (y él, incluso) el día de ayer, cuando los encontramos en la cocina.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que mi cerveza se terminó y Emmett decidió irse a nadar un poco. La piscina, cómo habían dicho, era un espacio grande. Más al elevar la vista, pude darme cuenta de que, pasados unos pocos minutos desde que Emmett se había retirado, ya estaba conversando con desenvoltura con Jake y otro chico más. Bella, por su parte (pude notar) estaba un poco más alejada de ellos, conversando con una chica morena y un chico casi tan alto como Jake. Los demás jugaban y salpicaban toda el agua.

Suspiré.

No, no tenía nada con la castaña.

Nada con ella, nada a favor, nada en contra.

Más no quería estar todo el tiempo en una competencia de miradas aterradoras y ambientes híper tensos. Era cómoda una estancia amable y amigable, claro. Aparte, sabía que nos habíamos pasado aquel día en el centro comercial. Si tan solo no le hubiese hecho caso a Alice. O a Rosalie. ¿Qué tenían en su contra? No lo sabía.

O probablemente sí.

Tal vez, Rosalie sólo era orgullosa. Pero ¿Alice? ¿En serio? ¿Alice? Podría jurar que era la más emocionada con venir y conocer a la desconocida chica de la familia Swan. Podría apostar mi precioso auto que yacía en casa a que Alice estaba dispuesta a hacer una amiga al otro lado del mundo. Bella, para ser específica. Estaba seguro de que Alice incluso había defendido a Bella de los comentarios mordaces de Rosalie incluso sin conocerla a la chica.

Probablemente, no se llevó una buena impresión.

O esta vez, sólo fue cuestión de apoyar moralmente a su hermana. Y se mordía la lengua.

O Rose le había lavado el cerebro.

Aquello probablemente era lo más seguro dado que Rose lograba lo que se proponía y…

— ¿Me podrías dar permiso? —Su voz me sacó de sus cavilaciones.

El debate interno de Bella se reflejaba en su rostro. Se debatía entre mirarme y no mirarme. Entre hablarme o no. O algo así. De eso estaba seguro pues, no se veía muy convencida ni muy cómoda.

— ¿Uh? —pregunté, desorientado.

— Mi toalla… —señaló a mis espaldas. — Está atrapada entre tu cuerpo y la tumbona y si no quiero morir de frío, la necesitaré. —Anunció arisca.

Miré de reojo y noté que había una toalla extendida en el respaldo del tumbón. Sin quitarme, la quité de ahí y se la extendí.

Soy un hombre, y aprecio las buenas vistas. Así que me lamenté haberle dado la toalla, pues rápidamente tapó su cuerpo mojado, sólo cubierto por un diminuto bikini… y ese sexy tatuaje, y…

_¡Céntrate, Edward!_

Bella secaba su cuello y sus brazos cuando me desperté de mi casi erótica ensoñación y le miré.

— ¿Bella? ¿Podemos hablar? —pregunté con temor a que me dijera que…

— No. —_Eso_.

— Pero Bella, —insistí— yo sólo quiero…

— No es necesario, Edward. Es un lindo día… no lo quieras arruinar. —Respondió, comenzándose a alejar de ahí. Bufé y me levanté de mi lugar.

La chica comenzaba a actuar de manera infantil y la paciencia nunca había sido una de mis virtudes.

No sabía a dónde iba, más estaba por entrar a la casa cuando me le adelanté y la jalé del brazo.

Aún con sus quejas y chillidos; llegamos a la cocina.

— ¿Qué te pasa, idiota? —preguntó, sobándose el brazo.

Rodé los ojos.

— ¡Ni te lastimé! —Apunté, no entendiendo porqué, hacía tanto drama.

Ella me fulminó con la mirada.

Puedo jurar, que me encogí.

— Igual… no tienes porqué jalarme así… ¡No tienes derecho! —bramó.

— ¡Pues no quieres hablar conmigo!

— ¡Porque no tengo nada que hablar!

— ¡Bella, no seas infantil!

— ¿Infantil? —el tono de voz, antes elevado y enojado, había cambiado a ser casi un susurro con destellos divertidos. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. Cómo cuando el mar está calmo y entonces sabes que, todo irá mal. Es cómo una advertencia. Mucho silencio, mucha belleza. Y entonces ¡Bam! Todo estalla. Todo explota. Y te cagas del miedo — ¡¿Infantil?! —Gritó fuerte, muy fuerte. — ¡¿Dejarme sola, asustada, pensando en que algo les había pasado, no es infantil?! ¡Tenía a las visitas de mis padres a mi cargo y las perdí, todo por una estúpida broma! ¡Un estúpido juego! ¡Pensé lo peor! ¡Todo porque son… infantiles! ¡Eso son! —Para este entonces, estaba seguro de dos cosas.

Uno: Mis tímpanos habían muerto.

Dos: Todos en al menos unos kilómetros a la redonda, habían escuchado el _apasionado_ discurso de Bella.

Cuadré mis hombros.

Tenía que enfocarme si no quería que esto saliese peor, pues al parecer, aparte de ignorarme ahora estaría furiosa pues le había llamado infantil cuando nosotros lo habíamos sido. La había ofendido.

_¡Bravísimo, Edward!_

Tomé aire y esperé hasta que se tranquilizara. Una vez que, las cosas estuvieron con algo más de calma, suspiré pesadamente, haciendo llamar su atención.

— Mira, bien… creo que llamarte infantil no fue muy acertado… —Bella enarcó una ceja.

— Definitivamente, no lo fue.

— No me interrumpas. —Pedí tratando de tranquilizarme y no desesperarme.

— No te he dicho que te quiera escuchar. —Bufó.

— Mira, Isabella…

Sus ojos se crisparon.

— ¡No me llames Isabella! —exigió.

— ¡Déjame hablar, Bella!

— ¡No! —bramó una vez más.

_No salgas de tus casillas, Edward. Paciencia. _

_Yo puedo, yo puedo… ¡A la mierda, no puedo!_

— Mira, Bella… —comencé, seguramente con voz pesada, para nada pausada y algo escalofriante. — No me voy a rebajar, ni me voy a humillar. Sólo quiero pedirte disculpas… por lo del centro comercial. Pero no pretendas que estaré todo el día rogando porque, no va a ser así.

— No pretendo nada. —Apuntó ella, cruzándose de brazos, de manera indignada.

Bufé.

— Mira Bella…

— ¿Por qué lo haces? —preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados.

Me encogí de hombros.

— Supongo que me agradas. —Respondí, con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

Pues, después del todo, sí, me agradaba.

Ella pasó una mano por su rostro, exasperada. Sabía que, yo no era el único que se estaba saliendo de sus casillas para aquel momento. Ella también tenía cosas que decir, cosas que gritar… más cosas que gritar. Yo, probablemente, me hubiese enojado tanto por aquella actitud tan infantil que habíamos desprendido en el centro comercial; que probablemente no dejaría hablar si quiera para pedir disculpas.

Después de todo, tal vez Bella se estaba comportando de una buena manera.

Suspiró con pesadez.

_Muchos suspiros, muchos suspiros._

— ¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó en voz baja— ¿Por qué me dejaron ahí? —añadió poco después.

Hice una mueca, más comencé a relatar.

— Después de que te fuiste, Rose argumentó que ya no tenía hambre y quería irse. Alice por su parte, insistía en ir a una tienda que _cerrarían_ pronto. Ya sabes, decidimos esperarte, pero Rose y Alice no eran las personas más amigables y comprensivas, por lo que se pararon de sus lugares y dijeron que irían a aquella tienda y que regresarían rápido. —Bufé. — No podía dejar a mis hermanas solas en un centro comercial en una ciudad, país y continente desconocido. Por lo que ellas prometieron ir rápido y regresar a tu encuentro. Pero una vez alejados, Rose comentó algo de la ingenuidad y de que _tenías_ que aprender a no meterte con ella. —Rodé los ojos, recordando el enojo que me había embargado en aquel instante al enterarme de que era una broma. Todo por el supuesto orgullo de Rosalie. — Alice comentó algo respecto a que cara pondrías cuando no nos vieses… así que Emmett y yo nos apresuramos a regresar y tratar de encontrarte, para que no pensaras otras cosas o… ¡No sé! Pero ya no estabas y… —bufé— mis hermana terminaron enojadas por la supuesta _traición_ de nuestra parte y nosotros también por la supuesta _broma_. Así que cuando Emm y yo no te encontramos y Rose y Alice se comenzaron a quejar, decidimos volver. —Tomé aire al acabar, ya que, casi había dicho todo con un solo bocado de este.

Bella me miraba con una ceja en alto, analizando mi rostro, casi hundiéndose en mis ojos.

— Bella, juro que fue una estúpida broma en la que caímos pero, no queríamos…

— Es una excusa muy idiota. —Dijo sin más.

— ¿No te enteraste? Todas lo son. —Ironicé.

Bella volvió a optar por el silencio. Un silencio algo incómodo para mí, pero al parecer, a ella le daba igual. De pronto, habló.

— ¡¿Qué putas le hice a Rosalie?!

Reí, honestamente, no sabía que más hacer ante tal comentario. Estaba segura que la mitad de las chicas que se cruzaban frente a las narices de Rose, se preguntaban lo mismo. Pero Rose era así. Así que no había nada más que hacer.

— Es Rosalie… con el tiempo… —_No, no la quieres_. — la aceptas.

— No creo aceptarla jamás. —Se enfurruñó.

Reí una vez más, sin embargo, noté que nos desviábamos del tema. Me acerqué a ella y lo notó, pues me miró con duda. Fruncí los labios.

— ¿Sin problemas? —Pregunté, una vez más, con temor.

Podría hacer de esto una estancia más amigable.

Y probablemente, una con menos estrés.

Algo así cómo… ignorar las miradas fulminantes, las matadoras y las venenosas.

Sonrió con franqueza.

— Claro.

Así que, sin más, le devolví la sonrisa.

— Creo que será mejor regresar con el resto.

No escondí mi ánimo renovado, era bueno quitarse una especie de peso de encima. Me gustaba esa sensación.

— Sí, estoy de acuerdo. —Aceptó y con ello, nos encaminamos hacía el patio trasero.

**Bella POV.**

No es como si de la nada, Edward fuese a ser mi mejor amigo debido a aquella disculpa. Ni si quiera era un amigo. Sin embargo no dudaba en que Rosalie haya hecho aquello con el simple propósito de joderme. Ah, ¡Y también Alice!

Edward estaba por abrir la puerta al jardín trasero, cuando una voz nos saludo de manera muy, muy, muy falsa.

— Buenos días.

_Rosalie_.

— Buenos días. —Saludamos Edward y yo al unísono.

Edward un tanto amigable y yo… yo sólo saludé.

Alice estaba a un lado, ella se acercó a saludar con un abrazo a su hermano, el cual, lo recibió con cariño. A mí sólo me ignoró.

_Auch_. Nótese el sarcasmo.

— Pensé que seguirían en la cama dada la gran noche. —Comentó Rose, mientras hurgaba en el tazón de fruta.

Alice, estaba casi colgada al cuello de su hermano.

— Emm y yo nos levantamos hace cómo una hora o más. Quisimos bajar un rato a la piscina y nos encontramos con Bella —me miró— y sus amigos.

— Oh… —Susurró Alice.

— ¿Ya han arreglado todo? —preguntó Rose con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Edward entrecerró los ojos.

— Sí. —Respondí sin más. Ella me miró ceñuda y negó con la cabeza.

Todo quedó en silencio. Rosalie mordía un durazno mientras Alice parecía no querer despegarse de su hermano y yo sólo estaba ahí con una auténtica cara de póquer. Apostaba a que Edward estaba sudando de lo incómodo del momento, queriendo encontrar una salida a la de ya.

— Creo que volveré con los chicos. —Anuncié, a él más que a nadie.

Edward asintió de acuerdo y me miró. Sin embargo, de pronto volvió su vista a Rosalie y Alice.

— ¿Les parece pasar el día en la piscina? Emmett está allá.

_¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Edward, no!_

Rosalie me miró, luego miró a Alice, luego a Edward. Alice me miró, luego a Rosalie, luego a Edward.

_Edward, la cagaste._

— ¡Claro! —Aceptaron ambas al mismo tiempo.

Estampé mi mano con mi frente… internamente.

— Subiremos a ponernos el bañador… y bajamos. —Anunció Alice, despidiéndose de su hermano y jalando a Rosalie afuera de la cocina.

Hasta ese momento, me di cuenta que seguía envuelta en una toalla con el cabello goteando. Bufé y salí de ahí.

Edward me siguió muy de cerca.

— No te molesta, ¿verdad? —preguntó en tono inocente.

¡No sabía lo que pasaba! ¡Ni lo que había provocado! ¡Puto Edward! Por mi rostro apareció la sonrisa más falsa y ensayada de mi vida. Mejor aún, que la sonrisa que puse a los quince al conocer a la tía abuela de Amy y Charlotte.

— No, para nada.

— ¿Segura, Bella? —insistió.

Me detuve en seco y le encaré. Para ese momento, ya estábamos a un lado de las tumbonas.

— Claro. —Sonreí de aquella manera una vez más y me saqué la toalla, tirándola a la tumbona.

_Puto Edward._

.

.

.

— No me agrada, ¿Qué se cree? No lo veo en serio… te entiendo Bella, en serio te entiendo. —Decía Emily con el ceño fruncido. Yo solo me hundí más, haciendo que mi boca fuese tapada por el agua.

— Ni que decir de la rubia. —Secundó Paul. Rebecca le pegó un manotazo— ¡Amor, no jodas! —Exclamó casi ofendido, ganándose las risas de las tres— como si me gustase —susurró— es tan prepotente y sangrona.

— Dios, Paul, pareces chica. —Me tiré a la carcajada, impulsando mis brazos y sentándome al borde de la alberca.

Rebecca me miró ceñuda.

— Mi hombre es todo menos chica. —Rápidamente se sonrojó pues, se dio cuenta de lo que había querido dar a entender. Paul rió, arrogante cómo siempre.

No hacía ni una hora que Rose y Alice se nos habían unido y ya se habían ganado el _desprecio_ de Emily y las criticas de Paul.

Ahora mismo ellas se encontraban hablando con Emm y Edward. Rápidamente, noté la diferencia y me di cuenta de que Emmett era un chico controlado. O amaba mucho a Rosalie; pues hasta antes de que llegaran ellas, se la había pasado demasiado bien charlando con Jake, Sam, Jared y Paul. Cosa que me parecía casi imposible viniendo especialmente de Jake y Paul dado que de todos, era los más rencorosos.

Al parecer; no lo eran tanto.

Y tampoco me molestaba, no iba a prohibirles hablarle o frecuentarlo por nuestros problemas.

Tal vez, yo era la única rencorosa.

Una vez llegada la rubia, Emm se había disculpado y se había largado a los pies de Rosalie. Edward se les unió poco después. Emily, Rebecca, Paul y yo habíamos decidido nadar un poco más mientras que Jake, Sam y Jared hablaban sobre el último partido de los _Mets_.

Así era como habíamos terminado divididos en tres grupos. Los Cullen en las tumbonas riendo por no sé qué cosa. Las chicas y Paul al final de la piscina hablando y criticando. Y el resto de los chicos por cerca de la hielera. Muy, muy cerca.

Decidimos salir y hacerla de buenos anfitriones (claro, ellos me convencieron). Aún caída la tarde, el aire era caliente, por lo que ni si quiera me acerqué a la tumbona por mi toalla; aparte de que Susan salió por la puerta de la cocina, con unas grandes bandejas llenas de asado, seguida de algunos otros miembros del personal, cargando el resto de las cosas (salsas y complementos).

Fueron dispuestos en la gran mesa del jardín y rápidamente todos los acercamos alrededor.

— ¡Susan, por eso te amo! —Gritó Jared, abrazando a Su. Ella rió de forma cariñosa.

— ¡Que arrastrado eres, J! —Bramó Sam, todos reímos a excepción de Rose y Alice. Emily lo notó y rodó los ojos.

— Gracias Su. —Agradecí— No tenías que hacerlo.

— Oh cariño, nada de eso… solo disfrútenlo. —Su, tan modesta como siempre.

— Claro que lo disfrutaremos. —Dijo Edward, para sorpresa del resto. Algo de lo que probablemente no se percató pues estaba muy ocupado mirando los diferentes cortes y salsas.

Su se despidió de nosotros junto con el resto de los ayudantes, no sin antes, agradecer los elogios y restarle importancia a los agradecimientos.

Cuando Susan se fue, no pasaron ni cinco segundos y ya teníamos platos en la mano y carne en los platos. Tomamos asiento y ya que no alcanzaban todas las sillas, los chicos decidieron acercar las tumbonas y sentarse a comer ahí.

— ¡Esto está delicioso!

— Para ti todo es delicioso, Jared. —apunté.

Edward, que había jalado una tumbona quedando conmigo a la izquierda y con Alice a l derecha.

— No, en serio… es delicioso. —contradijo. Rodé los ojos divertida y le di un sorbo a mi soda.

Todos se enfrascaron en una conversación con los otros. De pronto, sentí un dedo picando en dónde se encontraba mi tatuaje, al costado izquierdo. Miré a Edward quien miraba entretenido la figura.

— ¿Qué significa? —preguntó sin vergüenza si quiera, de tocar mi costado. Yo tampoco la tenía, me había dado cuenta que Edward definitivamente era dos cosas: Desinhibido y sinvergüenza. Cosa que, me agradaba.

— Uh… —pensé unos momentos en mi respuesta; y en ese momento me percaté de que, no sólo tenía la mirada atenta de Edward en mí, sino también la del resto. Y aunque mis amigos ya sabían su significado, también estaban atentos a mi respuesta. — Es una brújula… la brújula te ayuda a no perderte y mantener siempre tu norte; más o menos significa algo así como una guía para no perderme en el camino. —Expliqué, mirándole.

— ¿Qué no la brújula sólo se usa en el mar? —Opinó Emmett, mirando también el tatuaje. Me encogí de hombros.

Agradecía su tono amable y curioso en vez de ese tono mordaz que sólo usaba para joderte.

— Te puede mantener a salvo tanto en agua como en tierra. —Añadí. Él asintió de acuerdo.

— Tiene sentido. —Se encogió de hombros y le dio un sorbo a su cerveza.

— Yo opino que se ve sexy. —Dijo Edward aún mirando la figura. Le miré enarcando una ceja y riendo entre labios.

Al parecer, hasta ahorita se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho pues los demás reían _disimuladamente_ y sus hermanas lo miraban como si tuviera diez mil cabezas. Edward me miró confundido y algo iluminó su mente pues podría jurar que su semblante cambió a uno avergonzado.

— Yo… quiero decir, —aclaró su garganta— es… —negó con la cabeza a final de cuentas, dando un gran sorbo a su cerveza.

Bueno, tal vez Edward no era del todo desvergonzado o desinhibido, pero me seguía agradando.

— Gracias. —Respondí entre risas.

— Eh… sí, de nada.

— ¡Muestrale el resto! —Habló Sam— Igual y así se enamora de ti.

Todos reímos, incluso Edward, quien negó con la cabeza.

— Calma, Sam, calma. —Bromeé.

— ¿Tienes uno en la muñeca, no? —preguntó Edward, una vez más; ignorando a mis amigos.

— Así es. —Le mostré mi muñeca derecha, ahí me había tatuado la frase _"Where words fail, music speaks"_— Creo que este lo dice todo por sí mismo —ambos reímos. Al parecer los demás se habían aburrido de nosotros y nos habían dejado por un lado. Más aún notaba la mirada de las hermanas de Edward, cosa que se me hacía escalofriante ¿Qué no había nada más interesante? Las ignoré. — Sin embargo, es algo así como referencia a lo que estudio… ya sabes.

El asintió con interés.

— Son muy buenos. —Opinó mirando esta vez, el tatuaje de la muñeca— Me gustan sus significados. —Me sonrió y le sonreí de vuelta.

— ¡Oh! Y mira este. —alcé mi cabello dejando a la vista la parte trasera de mi oreja izquierda y parte de mi cuello. Dos plumas hatadas con una especie de lazo, aparecieron.

— ¡Vaya! —exclamó y recorrió con sus dedos el contorno de las plumas. Este, era el más reciente. — Ese en serio es bueno, ¿Qué significa? —curioseó. Yo le miré sonriente.

— ¿No me puedo hacer un tatuaje por gusto y ya? —pregunté fingiendo un ceño fruncido. Él negó con la cabeza.

— No eres tan cliché.

Sonreí.

— Gracias, creo. —Reí y me dispuse a explicarle el significado— A mi parecer, las plumas son elementos del aire, el aire significa muchas cosas, —expliqué— entre estas está la seguridad, el espíritu, la voluntad y la inspiración. Esta última la uso ligada con las artes. —Añadí— Aunque también es fortaleza… —fruncí el ceño— Significa muchas cosas.

— Creo que es genial y muy inspirador, claro. —Bromeó— Sin embargo, ninguno supera a la brújula, lo siento.

— ¿Por qué es sexy? —pregunté divertida. Él se atoró con su cerveza, más rió una vez recuperado.

— Sí, creo que sí.

.

.

.

Abracé a Jacob.

— Hablamos mañana, ¿bien? —me advirtió Emily quien estaba enganchada a su novio.

Habíamos estado hablando unas cuantas horas más. Rose, Alice y Emm (probablemente este último por educación y _buen-novio_) habían subido a descansar un rato pues según ellas la resaca adquirida aún estaba palpable.

_Ajá._

Sin embargo, Edward había hecho buena mancuerna con los chicos y se había quedado a conversar y bromear un poco más.

Ahora, ya era tarde y los chicos tenían que regresar.

Después de levantar un poco las cosas en el jardín y acomodar un poco, pero sólo un poco las cosas en la cocina, habían decidido retirarse.

— Si Emily, estaré al pendiente del teléfono. —Juré por enésima vez.

— Bien… Vámonos ya, como si no se fueran a ver en mi años… ¡Mañana venimos, Bells! —expuso Jake. Reí.

— Llama antes de venir para no estar. —Respondí ganándome la risa burlona de los chicos.

Sam, fue quien los apuró a todos.

Los chicos subieron a los coches y se despidieron con la mano, para después, salir de ahí.

Nos quedamos solamente Edward y yo en el porche.

Le miré con una sonrisa sincera.

— Me alegra que hayas dejado a ese Edward serio y sangrón de lado. —Dije frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Así que lo era? —preguntó con sorna mientras entrabamos a la casa.

— Sí… lo eras… y probablemente lo eres pero lo has dejado de lado… hoy. —Añadí al final. Ambos reímos.

— Me siento halagado.

— Gracias. —Sonreí y me recargué en el barandal de las escaleras— No, ya, en serio, me alegra que Jake les haya convencido de integrarse y no irse. —Acepté— Fue un buen día.

— Lo fue. —Acordó conmigo.

Asentí y comencé a subir las escaleras, más pronto regresé y me despedí de él con un beso en la mejilla.

— Hasta mañana Edward.

— Hasta mañana, Bella. —Respondió él cuando yo ya había subido algunos escalones.

* * *

**_Antes que nada, ¡Siento mucho actualizar hasta hoy! Se que dije que actualizaría cada semana, pero muchas cosas se me juntaron y me enfermé y no me dejaron tocar la pc para nada. :( Se que las excusas son tontas, pero en serio, lo siento. ¡Espero que no dejen de leer FAF! La historia se pone buena, ya verán. Cuenta con veinticinco capítulos y un epílogo. No, no es que los tenga escritos pero ya hice el resumen de todo y el seguimiento de la historia. Así que no dejen de leerla, por favor. :(_**

**_¡Sus comentarios, favs y alertas! Muchas gracias por todo aquello, responderé a los rr en un rato, ahora sólo quería actualizar. He retomado la escritura jaja, y estoy más inspirada que nunca ¡Así que tengo que aprovechar!_**

**_Como se dieron cuenta, las cosas van avanzando un poco, paso a paso. Aunque Bella sigue de desconfiada, las cosas pueden cambiar. ;) Así que como buena chica, les dejaré un adelanto del siguiente capitulo para que no dejen de leer. :D_**

* * *

**Capitulo 8: Manhattan Beach.**

— ¿A dónde irán? —preguntó Rosalie, con aquella sonrisa de "haré-algo-jodidamente-jodedor".

— A Manhattan Beach. —respondió Jared.

_¡No J, calla! _

Más no podíamos, habíamos invitado a Edward y quisiéramos o no, aquellas chicas que no les agradaban a todos eran sus hermanas. Aparte, estaba Emmett y no tenía la culpa de ser tan dominado y (al parecer) no poder tomar decisiones propias.

— Les decía a los chicos, que sería buena idea si se les unieran. —_Jódete, Renee_— Podría ser una buena idea para convivir…

— ¡Sí! —exclamó la rubia. Estaba segura de que al menos Emily y Paul tenían la misma cara que yo… algo así como fastidiada, exasperada, furiosa y de más… todo junto y revuelto.

Acababan de arruinar nuestro pequeño viaje.

.

.

.

La botella giró una vez más, rápidamente sin detenerse en un buen rato.

— Genial Jake. Así nunca se detendrá. —susurró Jared.

— Maldita fuerza bruta, amigo. —secundó Sam, ganándose la risa arrogante de Jacob.

Yo tenía la vista fija en el objeto giratorio. Poco a poco, se comenzó a detener. Tenía a Alice a un lado, así que no me podría tocar ella, sin embargo, Rose estaba casi enfrente mío.

_Que no me toque Rosalie, que no me toque Rosalie. _

— ¡Joder! —Bramó Paul, divertido— ¡Edward, te toca besar a Bella!

* * *

**_¡Bien! Espero les haya gustado el capitulo y por supuesto el adelanto. ¡Nos leemos! Gracias por todo, hasta pronto. ;)_**

**_Ivy._**


	8. Manhattan Beach

**Disclamier: Los personajes, pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer. **_**Algunos**_** son de mi autoría; estoy segura que los notarán. La historia, esa sí es completa y absolutamente mía. :)**

**Manhattan Beach.**

**Bella POV.**

Me levanté de mi lugar y casi corrí a abrir la puerta. Peter, se adelantaba; por lo que le hice una seña dándole a entender que yo me encargaba. Estaba desayunando con los señores Cullen; Edward, Charlie y Renee. Los demás aún no bajaban, y si por mi fuese, tampoco hubiese bajado. Pero claro, mis amigos tenían que llamar para anunciar su pronta llegada… y honestamente no quería que me encontraran en piyama y con aspecto de zombi.

Abrí la puerta de un tirón y Emily se lanzó a mí.

— ¡Esto será genial, Bella!—gritó casi en mi oído. Cosa de la cual me quejé.

— ¿Qué será genial? ¿Dejarme sorda? —Saludé al resto y los invité a pasar al comedor, más que nada por educación.

Los chicos saludaron a todos los presentes y tomaron asiento en el resto de las sillas y en la barra, más declinaron el desayuno con la excusa de que ellos ya habían comido.

Jake, quién estaba a un lado mío, no dejó de parlotear acerca de Vanessa y de lo bien que nos la pasaríamos…

— ¡Guau! Tienen planes y yo no sabía de ellos, ¡Bien!—sonreí con sarcasmo, fingiendo estar realmente herida.

— Oh, vamos Bella —dijo Emily desde la barra—, claro que sabías.

— No, no sabía.

— Sí, lo sabes… bueno, te estamos contando ¿No? —se excusó Rebecca. Rodé los ojos e hice un puchero.

— Así no cuenta —me quejé.

Todos en la mesa rieron por mi comercial actitud infantil. Me sorprendió que incluso, Charlie y Renee se unieran a las risas.

— ¡Vamos! —Jared casi estaba saltando en su asiento— dile a dónde iremos.

Miré a los chicos ceñuda. No pensé que en los planes figurara un viaje o algo por el estilo. Sin embargo, debí de suponerlo dado el teatro que montaron para dar a conocer _la salida_.

Sam me sonrió.

— Iremos a Manhattan Beach —anunció.

Yo abrí los ojos como platos. ¡Esto en serio prometía! Mis amigos, playa, chicos… tampoco es que me urgieran mucho pero… _chicos extranjeros_, alcohol… solos.

— Es una buena elección para el verano —aprobó Charlie, comiendo su fruta con yogurt.

— De hecho lo es, he estado ahí con Carlisle al menos dos veces… un gran lugar para todo tipo de edades —secundó Esme.

Sonreí con agradecimiento. Tampoco es como si buscara su aprobación, sin embargo; se sentía bien pretender hacer algo sin una mirada desaprobatoria por acciones que parecían casi inocentes a mi parecer.

— Así es —habló Rebecca esta vez, metiéndose en la conversación—, aunque esté repleto de gente, es un gran lugar.

— ¡Y nos la pasaremos de lo mejor! —bramó Paul.

— Sería buena idea que invitaran a los chicos, Bella —sugirió Renee, señalando a Edward de una manera sutil.

Pronto pude ver el rostro incómodo de Edward, este, negó rápidamente.

— Oh, no… no es necesario. Ellos pasarán sus vacaciones a su modo y nosotros…

— ¡No, hermano! —Le interrumpió Jacob— Nos agradaría que vinieras.

De hecho, a mí también me agradaría que viniese.

— Incluso podemos decirle a Emmett —sugirió, esta vez, Jared.

También Emm podría ser buena compañía. Había notado que había congeniado de maravilla con mis amigos. Sin embargo, no quise hablar pues sabía que en el paquete venían _Las Hermanas Veneno_. O sea, Alice y Rosalie. Y aunque no era a la única a la que no le agradaban, tampoco podríamos pretender que Emm y Edward viniesen y dejar a Alice y Rose por un lado.

— Sí… —dije en un murmullo.

Engullí un pedazo de melón.

— Entonces ¡Perfecto! —Esme parecía encantada— Los chicos y las chicas también irán con ustedes… verán que les hará bien a la convivencia.

— Así es, aparte de que un viaje a la playa y entre adolescentes, siempre arregla todo —Habló Carlisle, ganándose las risas de Charlie.

Seguramente una broma privada.

_¡Ew!_

Todos asentimos de acuerdo. Estaba dándole un trago a mi jugo, cuando escuché una voz que casi me hace ahogarme con el líquido naranja.

Me giré a ver a la rubia.

— ¿A dónde irán? —preguntó Rosalie, con aquella sonrisa de "haré-algo-jodidamente-jodedor".

— A Manhattan Beach. —respondió Jared.

_¡No J, calla! _

Más no podíamos, habíamos invitado a Edward y quisiéramos o no, aquellas chicas que no les agradaban a todos eran sus hermanas. Aparte, estaba Emmett y no tenía la culpa de ser tan dominado y (al parecer) no poder tomar decisiones propias.

— Les decía a los chicos, que sería buena idea si se les unieran. —_Jódete, Renee_— Podría ser una buena idea para convivir…

— ¡Sí! —exclamó la rubia. Estaba segura de que al menos Emily y Paul tenían la misma cara que yo… algo así como fastidiada, exasperada, furiosa y de más… todo junto y revuelto.

Acababan de arruinar nuestro pequeño viaje.

.

.

.

Alice y Rosalie habían aceptado ir sin inconveniente alguno. Claro, esas chicas querían joder, joder y joder.

_¡Pues que se jodan! _

Después de que terminaran de aceptar y de que yo terminara mi desayuno, habíamos decidido dejar el comedor libre para ellas junto con Emmett desayunasen. Los mayores se habían ido con la excusa de pasar el día fuera y mis amigos (junto con Edward) estábamos en la sala de estar, planeando el fin de semana.

Pude notar el rostro enfurruñado de Emily.

Le di un pequeño golpecito en el hombro.

— Disfrutaremos como quiera, ya verás —le alenté. Ella sonrió y bufó casi a la vez.

— ¡Es sólo que…! —Miró a Edward— no te ofendas pero, tus hermanas… —hizo una mueca, dejando la frase sin concluir una vez más.

Edward solo rió, agitando una mano para restarle importancia al comentario.

— No me ofendo —dijo.

— Aparte —me dirigí a Emily—, ¿Qué tu no eras la más emocionada en esto? —Pregunté— recuerdo que casi me dejas sorda… sin contar que te lanzaste a mí de la emoción.

Me sentí mejor cuando logré sacarle una sonrisa.

— Sí… mis hermanas, no son tan malas —Edward también trató de hacer sentir mejor a Emily, pero lo que se ganó fue las miradas de desconcierto por nuestra parte. Incluso por parte de Jake. Negamos con la cabeza—. ¿Qué?

— Nada —respondimos todos casi al unísono. Edward bufó.

Conversamos sobre cualquier otra tontería, el punto era que según Sam, si Emm y las chicas irían con nosotros, tendríamos que esperarles para hacer planes, pues ellos también estarían incluidos. Sam siempre tan correcto. Idiota.

Después de unos veinte minutos Alice, Rosalie y Emmett aparecieron en la sala de estar. Alice se situó a un lado de su hermano, sin embargo, este se levantó del sofá cediéndole el asiento a Rosalie. Alice le miró ceñuda, a lo que Edward se encogió de hombros.

Edward se situó detrás del mencionado sofá, junto con Emmett.

Cuando todos estuvieron atentos, Sam habló.

— Bien, la cosa está así —dijo—, nos reuniremos mañana aquí mismo, a las doce. De ahí nos iremos en distintos autos… uh, creo que no es mucho —hizo una mueca y miró a Emmett—. Bella sabe en dónde queda la casa, así que se podrían ir con ella o simplemente seguirnos —ofreció.

— Les seguiremos —anunció Rosalie. Emmett, como siempre, simplemente asintió.

Yo bufé.

_Disimula si quiera, rubia_.

— Bien —aceptó Sam, volviendo a tomar la palabra—. Asegúrense de solo llevar sus pertenencias, ya saben… ropa y esas cosas —se resumió—, de lo demás nos encargaremos nosotros.

Más que nada, hablaba solamente para Rosalie, Alice, Edward y Emmett. Los cuatro asintieron, yo más o menos ya sabía la rutina.

Sam tenía una gran casa en Manhattan Beach, de hecho, era de sus padres… pero daba igual. Íbamos ahí cada verano, unos días… al menos dos o tres. Pasábamos noches en los clubs cercanos o simplemente nos emborrachábamos en el jardín. Comíamos chatarra mañana, tarde y noche y en vez de agua se bebía cerveza.

Algunas veces, llegábamos a flirtear con los extranjeros que acababan por allá. De hecho, esto último lo hacíamos solo Jake, Jared y yo. Ya que Sam y Paul estaban en una relación. Al igual que Emily y Rebecca. Entre ellos, claro.

Aunque estaba segura de que no les faltaba coquetear con otros pues sus noches en Manhattan Beach eran muy movidas. Hice una nota mental de obtener la habitación más alejada de ellos.

Algo hizo clic en mí.

— ¿Cómo acomodaremos las habitaciones? —le susurré a Rebecca. Ella se encogió de hombros.

Cuando íbamos solos, cada quien podía elegir su habitación. En pareja o para los solteros, ya que claro, había suficientes. Sin embargo ahora, tendríamos que compartir y acomodarnos estratégicamente para que nos tocase con alguien del agrado para pasar los últimos días.

Si me tocaba con Alice, Rose o ambas, estaba segura de que no dormiría.

— Ya veremos —respondió.

Miré a Jacob quien se había levantado de su asiento para irse a una esquina alejada. Hablaba por teléfono y tenía una sonrisa estúpida en su rostro. Entrecerré los ojos y lo miré fijamente. Él se paseaba de aquí a allá y paseaba su vista por todo el lugar, jugueteando con los adornos o metiendo su mano libre en su bolsillo. En una de tantas, nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Enarqué una ceja y él me guiñó un ojo.

_Esa chica._

Sonreí y desvié mi mirada.

No podía evitar preocuparme, y el verlo tan suelto y feliz hacía que mi preocupación aumentara. No es como si no quisiera que Jake se sumiera en un desamor tonto, sin embargo, tenía miedo a dejarle ir y que regresara herido una vez más.

Sí, era una cursi y tenía el espíritu sobreprotector con Jacob.

Parecía mi bebé.

Pero es que tan solo, al recordar todo lo que había pasado y su rostro crispado por la decepción y la tristeza; algo me embargaba. El quererlo proteger y aislarlo del mundo para que no saliese herido.

Probablemente, era porque nadie más que Jake y Jasper habían hecho lo mismo por mí.

Estaba segura de que, si de Jasper se tratase, reaccionaría igual.

Como un padre con sus hijas, pensé en que en este momento agradecía que Jasper no tuviese amoríos.

Me estaba ahorrando dolores de cabeza.

Conversamos un poco más sobre cosas triviales. Noté que Sam, muy a pesar de su novia, incluía a Rosalie y Alice en la conversación… aunque estas respondieran ariscas y secas.

_Que educación._

Unos minutos después, Jacob se acercó a mi lado.

— Ven.

— ¿Uh? —le miré con el signo de interrogación grabado en mi rostro.

— Quiero comentarte algo —explicó muy sonriente.

Fruncí el ceño, estaba segura de que se debía a esa chica.

_Vanessa_.

No esperé más y me levanté de mi lugar con las miradas curiosas puestas en nosotros. Él, muy caballero, se disculpó y prometió que me _devolvería_ en unos minutos. A nadie le importaba, realmente. Así que sólo rieron por su patética_ disculpa_.

Terminamos en la cocina que, últimamente venía siendo la sala de disculpas y confesiones. Me recargué en la pared y le miré impaciente dándole pie para hablar.

— Quiero que conozcas a alguien —soltó después de juguetear con sus manos, nervioso.

Su estado de nerviosismo hacía referencia a lo importante que era Vanessa para él. Cosa que me causó ternura y a la vez algo de miedo.

_¿Y si se encariñaba demasiado y la chica no le correspondía a los sentimientos? ¿Y si lo engañaba? ¡Saldría herido! ¿Y si se derrumbaba otra vez? ¿Y si…?_

Me regañé mentalmente. Nada pasaría. Jacob era mayor y se sabría cuidar solo. Aparte, yo estaría ahí incondicionalmente. Como toda obsesiva sobreprotectora, me era normal, supongo, imaginarme en los peores escenarios.

_A eso se le llama pesimismo_.

Sonreí de manera casi inocente.

— ¿A quién? —Jacob rodó los ojos y me miró, enfocando su vista en los míos.

— A Vanessa —dijo entre dientes, esta vez, abriendo los ojos bien grandes, como aquellas veces en las que susurras algo demasiado obvio.

— Oh… cierto, _Vanessa _—respondí fingiendo indiferencia.

Lo cierto es que la chica me causaba todo menos indiferencia.

Jake entrecerró los ojos.

— Es importante, Bella —explicó mi amigo adoptando una postura seria que solo veía pocas veces. Aquello me hizo abandonar mi broma montada y mirarle expectante, como esperando algo. Alguna otra explicación—. La invité a que viniese con nosotros, mañana… A Manhattan Beach ¿Qué dices?

Entrecerré los ojos y lo miré más del tiempo debido. Realmente, no me molestaba. Al contrario, me carcomía la curiosidad por conocerla. Quería conocerla. Debía conocerla. Jacob estaba casi saltando de la desesperación ante mi silencio, probablemente interpretándolo mal o simplemente no sabiendo cómo interpretarlo. Aquello parecía cómico, hasta cierto punto.

— Me gustaría conocerla, Jake —Acepté haciendo que mi amigo suspirara, aliviado.

Rodé los ojos y salí de ahí.

Me di cuenta de que todos se estaban despidiendo. De las chicas un poco más secos que de los chicos, pero aún conservaban aquella campaña de "educación al enemigo". Reí porque en serio me sentí estúpida pensando aquello.

— ¿Se van ya? —Indagué.

— Sí —contestó Emily cuando me abrazaba en modo de despedida—, Sam y yo tenemos una comida con su familia —explicó.

— Y Jake y yo nos encontraremos con mis tíos —refunfuñó Rebecca— este es el momento en que las vacaciones se tornan... "familiares".

— Aparte Vanessa está en la ciudad y tengo que estar con ella —bufó Jared.

— ¡Te cambio de lugar! —bramó Jake, ganándose las risas de todos.

— ¿Y tú? —pregunté a Paul, haciendo un leve puchero. Era temprano y ya estaba sola.

— Con mi novia —dijo él muy orgulloso de su respuesta. Esta vez fue mi turno de bufar.

— Bien —respondí con sequedad.

— ¡Oh, Bella! —Chilló Rebecca— te lo compensaremos mañana.

Entrecerré los ojos y miré a mis amigos. Suspiré pesadamente.

— Más les vale —los señalé—. Me lo deben.

Ellos rieron y nos terminamos de despedir para que se retirasen. Ni cinco minutos habían pasado cuando noté que la sala estaba vacía. Suspiré. Este día sería aburrido.

Y así lo fue. Los Cullen y Emm bajaron al rededor de una hora más tarde de que se fuesen mis amigos. Yo aún seguía en la sala, jugando con mi teléfono. Edward dijo que irían a pasear por Brooklyn y me ofreció a acompañarlos. Más solo bastó una mirada a sus hermanas para declinar la propuesta y reanudar mi juego telefónico.

En el nivel treinta y nueve del juego, me aburrí. O a decir verdad, me frustré pues no lo pude pasar aún intentándolo trece veces. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, más sabía que aún era temprano.

Ni Su estaba en la casa, pues hoy era su día libre. Incluso el resto del personal estaba fuera de casa; en el verano a partir de cierta fecha se le daban algunas semanas al personal del servicio para que lo pasaran con su familia o simplemente salieran por ahí. Para mi desgracia, hoy era ese día.

Incluso los mayores seguían afuera.

— ¡Puta mierda! —exclamé echando mi cabeza hacia atrás.

_Bonito verano, Bella. Bonito verano._

.

.

.

— ¿No hace falta nada? —preguntó Paul, cerrando el baúl del coche de Sam.

— No por acá —informé, examinando mi maletero, revisando si llevaba todas las maletas de mis pasajeros.

Ayer posiblemente había sido el día más aburrido de mi vida, tanto que ni unas horas en el estudio lo habían arreglado por completo. Sentía que me asfixiaba, exageradamente hablando, claro. Me dormí más que temprano y me desperté antes de que saliese el sol. Se suponía que los chicos llegarían antes de las doce del medio día… y apenas eran las seis de la mañana. Salí a trotar un poco para matar el tiempo y recuperé todas las calorías quemadas, haciéndome un exagerado desayuno. Para las diez, ya estaba toda lista… con equipaje y todo.

Los chicos habían llegado apenas hacía veinte minutos; tiempo en el que nos habíamos repartido en coches y cargado sus maleteros con equipaje exagerado. Miré el auto que le habían asignado a Emm, el azul. Hice una mueca al ver como apenas iban a caber dadas las excesivas valijas. Dos rosas, una grande a rayas y una maleta pequeña de color negro. Supuse que aquella era la de Emmett.

Al parecer Emily se percató de lo que miraba pues soltó una risita y me habló en un susurro.

— Vamos solo tres días… ¿Les dijiste eso, no? —decía entre risas.

Yo asentí, secundando las _disimuladas_ risitas de mi amiga.

— Creo que es todo —anunció Jared—, nos podemos ir ya… ¿No?

Jared no escondía sus ansias por llegar a Manhattan Beach y hacerla de Casanova, a decir verdad, nadie escondía sus ansias; todos estábamos emocionados. Incluso podía asegurar que Alice y Rosalie mostraban un significativo atisbo de emoción.

_Vacaciones, unen a todos._

— Sí, supongo que ya —secundó Sam—. Emmett —le llamó—, ya te he explicado la ruta, sin embargo nos detendremos en el camino si en algún tramo nos hemos perdido de vista ¿De acuerdo?

— Claro —contestó Emm, jugando con sus llaves—, supongo que no habrá problemas.

— Bien, entonces... Manhattan Beach, ahí vamos —espetó Paul.

— ¡Puaj, Paul! —Bramé— ¡Que comercial!

Todos rieron y mi amigo me miró con ojos envenenados. Yo le guiñé el ojo a lo que él se soltó a reír y subió al coche una vez que Rebecca también lo hizo.

Se suponía que nos acomodaríamos de la siguiente manera: En el coche de Sam, irían Paul, Rebecca, Emily y Sam como conductor. En el de Emm irían Rosalie, Alice, Edward y Emmett como conductor. Y en el mío iríamos Jake, Jared, Vanessa y yo como conductora.

_Vanessa. _Aún no la había conocido, ni la había visto si quiera. Pasaríamos a casa de Jared por ella y de ahí emprenderíamos el camino a la playa. Jared me hizo el gran favor de irse conmigo para no ocasionar un mal tercio o un momento incómodo.

— ¿Por qué no ha venido Vanessa con ustedes? —pregunté a Jake.

Él se encogió de hombros.

— Sus padres llegaron ayer, ya sabes… ella solo está de visita —contestó con algo de melancolía—, así que su condición para ir… o sea, la de sus padres, fue que pasara al menos el desayuno con ellos, ya que se irían junto con los padres de Jared de vacaciones… es solo algo familiar —se mofó. Le miré de cerca.

— ¿De dónde es Vanessa?

— Springfield —respondió sin más.

Hice una mueca. No querría estar en los zapatos de mi amigo. Se le veía bien, se le veía feliz. Incluso ilusionado. Era horrible que su razón estuviese a tres estados de distancia. Aún no sabía con que seriedad se estaban tomando aquello, o si tenían una relación de verdad. Sin embargo, no quise tocar el tema. Un "lo resolverán" o "todo estará bien" no es lo mejor cuando no sabes la raíz de la situación. Le di unas palmaditas en el hombro.

— ¡Oigan! —Escuché la voz de Edward a mis espaldas. Me giré para mirarle, encontrándome con un algo molesto Edward, una enfurruñada Rosalie, un fastidiado Emmett y una muy, muy enojada Alice—. ¿Puedo ir con ustedes?

_No, no puedes. No puedes porque tus hermanas me odian y no quiero que me odien más. Tampoco porque mi supuesto hermano posiblemente me odie por eso. No importa que me agrades, las cosas han ido muy bien y no quiero…_

— ¡Claro, hermano! —contestó Jacob, interrumpiendo mi monólogo mental. Jared aceptó con entusiasmo y yo sonreí a medias, mirando a Alice de reojo. Edward se acercó trotando —. ¿Todo bien? —curioseó Jake.

— Sí… uh… —Edward suspiró— mis hermanas y sus cosas. Chicas —rodó los ojos.

_Sí, chicas. _

— Seguro —respondí tratando de que no se notasen las reacciones que había tenido el ver los rostros de las hermanas Cullen, pues algo me decía que, estúpidamente yo sería su diana—, es hora de irnos —les apuré.

Edward estaba por subir al asiento trasero cuando Jared habló.

— Toma mi lugar —pidió.

— ¿Qué? No, no, estoy bien acá.

— ¡Para nada! Mi prima será la que nos acompañé allá atrás, igual y se sentirá incómoda al ir con un desconocido a lado —argumentó.

Reí.

— ¿Muerdes, Edward? —sonsaqué entre risas.

Él me miró con una sonrisa a medias y con el rostro que decía un claro _"Que lista, Bella" _ Reí más.

A final de cuentas, Edward se subió al asiento del copiloto y Jared y Jake en los traseros.

Así nos pusimos en marcha a la casa de Jared, en dónde recogeríamos a cierta chica con la que tendría una plática muy _seria_… y amigable.

El camino a casa de mi amigo no era muy largo, por lo que entre pláticas cómodas, llegamos antes de lo previsto.

— Vuelvo en seguida —anunció J bajándose del auto.

— Seguro —abrí el maletero y miré a mi amigo por el espejo retrovisor—. Jacob, será mejor que hagas un espacio para el equipaje de tu novia.

Jake asintió con una mirada envenenada y penetrante.

— No es mi novia.

— Pero lo será —declaré feliz. Él se limitó a gruñir, pero bajó del auto a hacer lo que le había indicado.

Me quedé sola con Edward.

Jared no salía de la casa y estaba segura de que Jake no se subiría al auto hasta que Vanessa llegase. Tanteé un poco en las estaciones de radio y busqué un disco en el compartimento que estaba por la palanca de cambios. No quería entablar una conversación. Mi curiosidad era extrema y mi vergüenza era nula; sin embargo no era de toda confianza de Edward para que tuviese yo, la libertad de preguntar por sus problemas. A mí me valían tres cominos lo que él pensara de mí, más eso no quería decir que me gustase molestar a otros con mi actitud.

— No pareces muy cómoda conmigo aquí —señaló Edward.

Yo le miré, incrédula... Entrecerrando los ojos.

— No me molestas —respondí.

— Pero no te agrado —contradijo.

Suspiré, que no se haga la mártir.

— Me agradas... Es sólo que —dudé un poco antes de volver a hablar—, ¿Has discutido con tus hermanas, verdad? —pregunté de una.

Él frunció el ceño, sin embargo, respondió.

— Sí —pellizcó el puente de su nariz con dos de sus dedos—. Pero eso ¿qué tiene que ver?

— No es que me importe —agregué con rapidez—, honestamente poco me importan pues... Lo siento, pero poco me agradan —miré a Edward, estaba serio—. Más no soy estúpida, sé que eso ha hecho que discutas con ellas.

— Sólo están siendo infantiles —trató de defenderlas.

Enarqué una ceja.

— ¿Ha sido por mí? —pregunté con incredulidad. Edward asintió. Mi mirada no tenía precio, estaba segura— ¿Qué demonios les he hecho? —pregunté más para mí que para él.

Edward apenas iba a contestar cuando las puertas traseras se abrieron.

Una muchacha de unos veinte años, de piel morena y ojos claros, entró al auto. Seguido entró Jake y por la otra puerta, Jared.

Voltée.

— Hola —saludé amigablemente.

Era linda, sus ojos resaltaban a demasía y su sonrisa era contagiosa.

— Hola —saludó de vuelta—, tú eres Bella ¿No? Soy Vanessa —extendió una mano. Yo la estreché.

— Así es, mucho gusto Vanessa —respondí—. Jake me ha hablado mucho de ti —comenté de manera sugerente ganándome las risitas disimuladas de Vanessa y la mirada envenenada de mi amigo—, ¡Oh mira! Él es Edward —presenté al copiloto, ella le saludó con un ademán amistoso, él a ella también—, él junto con sus hermanas nos acompañaran a Manhattan Beach —anuncié.

— ¡Perfecto! —Respondió con entusiasmo— mientras más, mejor.

Sonreí y asentí de acuerdo antes de que regresara a mi posición inicial, lista para conducir.

La chica ya me había agradado y ni si quiera llevaba cinco minutos de conocerla.

.

.

.

El viaje de hora y media se convirtió en uno de dos con quince debido al tráfico vacacional.

En el auto nunca se presentó la tensión. Todos conversábamos y reíamos, de vez en cuando hacíamos bromas... En especial a Jacob, quien era nuestro blanco fácil. Después de la pequeña conversación con Edward afuera de la casa de Jared, éste se había mostrado un poco reacio conmigo, pero relajado con el resto. Por mí estaba bien.

He de admitir que de no haber abierto mi _bocota_ sabría si Edward estaba enojado o no, y su enojo sería justificado. Más ahora, después de desbordar mi curiosidad completa, me carcomían las ganas de preguntarle si estaba molesto conmigo o era solo una coincidencia con sus repentinos cambios de humor el que a mí me tocasen precisamente sus facetas más secas y ariscas.

Más no pregunté, pues ya había preguntado mucho por hoy.

El ambiente en el auto se hizo más entusiasta cuando el mar fue visible y el tráfico se cerró más debido a las estrechas calles y los excesivos autos. Los cláxones no se hicieron esperar y podía sentir a Jake y Jared saltando en el asiento trasero.

— ¡Manhattan Beach, llegó tu terremoto! —gritó J.

— Calma, temblor —dije, ganandome las risas de todos en el auto—. Si sigues así, las chicas te huirán.

— ¡Calla! —Espetó— ni lo menciones.

— No, calla tú, Jared —sugirió Jacob—. Te conviene.

Todos reímos a lo que J se enfurruñó.

Conduje unos minutos más hasta llegar a la casa de los padres de Sam, la cual se encontraba frente a la playa y en una zona céntrica. Era una casa de dos pisos con la fachada color beige y detalles cafés. No tenía un portón o algo por el estilo, solo una especie de explanada en la que cabían cuatro autos estacionados. Había un porche con unos cuantos escalones y desde afuera se podía apreciar un gran ventanal el cual daba a la sala. Por dentro se ponía mejor. La sala era enorme y en colores hueso. Una gran pantalla plana en color negro y una alfombra suave complementaban el salón. Al otro lado de la sala de estar, al fondo, había un ventanal que funcionaba como puerta corrediza, este daba al patio trasero. De la puerta principal a la izquierda, se encontraba el comedor y dividida por una pared, estaba la cocina. Bajo las escaleras; las cuales se encontraban de frente con la puerta principal, había un baño. En el segundo piso estaban los múltiples cuartos y cinco baños más. Uno común y cuatro en habitaciones grandes.

El toque a la casa lo daban los ventanales y las cortinas corridas blancas; y el jardín trasero tapizado de pasto cortado todo a la misma altura. El jardín estaba dividido de las otras casas, por una valla pequeña de color blanco. En una esquina había una pequeña y modesta piscina y dos camastros sencillos, todo lo demás; a excepción de un pequeño corredor enseguida del ventanal-puerta de la sala, era pasto. Más allá, podías bajar unos escalones de madera que daban directo a la playa... Dividida de la casa por unos metros planos de arena, claro. La playa frente a la casa era algo así como una especie de privada, sin embargo caminando unos diez minutos a la izquierda, podías encontrarte con una concurrida playa y apenas más lejos, con el muelle.

— Será mejor bajar —sugirió Vanessa cuando por el espejo retrovisor vio llegar al auto de Sam. Emmett venía justo detrás de ellos.

— Sí, supongo que sí —acepté apagando el auto y bajándome, seguida por el resto.

**Edward POV.**

— ¿Que les parece? —preguntó Sam, seguramente más para Emmett, mis hermanas y yo, que para el resto.

— Es genial —respondí—, tiene escrito _"buenas cosas suceden aquí"_ en la fachada.

— ¡Que vándalos! —bromeó Paul.

Reí.

— Idiota —murmuró Sam, haciéndonos reír más—. Entremos para repartir las habitaciones e instalarnos ¿bien? —todos asentimos.

No miré a Alice o Rose. Incluso a Emmett, me limité a ir detrás, con Jared y Paul.

Antes de emprender el pequeño viaje, aún en casa de Bella; Rose y Alice se habían dedicado a hacer comentarios mordaces los cuales me habían sacado de quicio. Ellas habían tomado como "defensa", las pláticas que Bella y yo habíamos tenido dos días antes, haciendo preguntas estúpidas. _¿Te gusta Bella?_ Había preguntado Rose. _¿Ella sobre nosotras? ¿Tan rápido? ¿Una vez más? _Había seguido Alice. Yo solo rodé los ojos y les pregunté qué jodidos tenían en su contra. Aquello fue suficiente para:

Una furiosa Rosalie.

Y una sentida Alice.

En estos momentos odiaba a mamá por haberlas mimado tanto. Tanto tanto.

Emmett en cambio no habló por no llevarle la contraria a Rosalie, lo cual de cierta manera me hirió dado que es mi mejor amigo y sabía; y era evidente, que su novia estaba sobreactuando.

Traté de comprender a Emmett pero el solo pensar que su sumisa actitud acentuaba la prepotente de Rosalie, me ponía los pelos de punta y me enfurecía dado que yo era el que pagaba los platos rotos.

Si la casa por fuera era genial, por dentro era impresionante. Grande, luminosa y fresca. Lo mejor para el verano. Subimos las escaleras y nos encontramos con un largo pasillo y muchas puertas en él. Al final del pasillo, había una gran ventana que dejaba ver la calle que cruzaba por delante.

— Nos repartiremos de la siguiente manera —anunció Sam, recorriendo el pasillo y señalando las puertas—: En esta dormiremos Emily y yo —señaló la primera puerta del pasillo y después la que yacía al frente—, y en esta Rebecca y Paul —siguió indicando—, en esta dormirán Jake y Jared —señaló la segunda a la derecha— y en esta Bella y Vanessa —señaló la del frente. O sea, la segunda a la izquierda—, en la que sigue dormirá Edward y Emmett —dijo señalando la tercera a la izquierda— y por último, en esta Rose y Alice —terminó con la tercera a la izquierda— ¿Estamos bien con eso? —preguntó mirando al resto.

— Por mi está bien —dijo Vanessa.

Bella se encogió de hombros y abrió la puerta de su habitación asignada para, supongo, echarle un vistazo.

Jake y Jared asintieron y Emmett junto con Rose, también.

— ¿Hay solo un baño? —preguntó Alice casi entrando en pánico, mirando la ultima puerta, que suponía, era el baño.

— Eh, no —contestó Sam—. Hay cinco baños acá arriba, en realidad. Su habitación y la de Vanessa y Bella tienen baño propio... Más que nada porque, ya saben —comentó mirandonos a Emm y a mi—, chicas —reímos—. También el mío y el que compartirán Rebecca y Paul... —regresó su mirada a nosotros— pensé que nos sería más fácil si compartían ustedes cuatro el baño... O sea con Jake y Jared... ¡Y también está el de abajo! —Se apresuró a añadir— claro, si les molesta podemos...

Rápidamente negué con la cabeza.

— Por mí está perfecto, Sam —dije—. No te apures.

Él asintió.

— Entonces —Jake dio una palmada—, será mejor bajar las cosas e instalarnos ¿no?

— Claro —secundó Paul, todos bajaron a excepción de Bella y Vanessa. La primera le enseñaba la habitación asignada para ellas a la segunda.

Rosalie, Alice y Emmett estaban a punto de bajar cuando las detuve.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Alice con fastidio.

La tomé del brazo y la metí a la habitación que nos había sido asignada a Emm y a mí. Rose y él me siguieron.

— Suéltame —siseó mi hermana menor.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Edward? —reclamó la rubia.

Más no respondí y cuando los cuatro estuvimos dentro, cerré la puerta y me recargué contra esta, impidiendo el paso.

— ¿Te disculparás o qué? —miré con incredulidad a Alice y reí.

— ¿Tendría que disculparme? —pregunté con sorna. Ella me miro entre ofendida y furiosa. Desvió la mirada con indignación.

— Quiero advertirles —comencé a hablar—, espero que no hagan sus berrinches o aquellos estúpidos actos infantiles. Espero que no se dediquen a joder y hacer groserías —ignoré los rostros de mis hermanas y seguí con mi discurso—. Ellos nos han invitado con un buen fin y...

— ¡Ni si quiera han sido ellos! —Bramó Rosalie— si no hubiera sido por mamá o Renee, ni siquiera nos hubiesen dicho que...

— ¿Y hubieran tenido que decirnos? —pregunté de vuelta. Reí con burla— Rosalie, ellos no tienen ninguna necesidad de tenernos aquí y no lo han hecho por jodernos —exclamé—, sin embargo, han sido amables... ¿Tú crees que si Bella nos hubiese querido dejar a un lado, no lo hubiese hecho?

— No todo gira en torno a Bella —miré a Alice.

— Pero son sus amigos y no los nuestros... Con los cuales por cierto no has sido muy amable... ¡Y mira! Hasta han considerado dejarte baño propio —ella rodó los ojos.

— Otra vez con Bella. Bella esto, Bella aquello...

— Cállate ¿Quieres, Rose? —siseé.

— Ya, en serio... Emm, deberías preocuparte, al parecer alguien anda rondando a tu hermana menor —Rose ignoró mi advertencia y Emmett se mantuvo serio.

— No digas cosas estúpidas, Rosalie —advertí una vez más—. Y si tanto quieres que Emmett hable ¡Bien! Espero que hable también cuando tenga que callarte o atarte la boca para que no digas cosas tontas —ella, como era digno de las mujeres Cullen, se ofendió—. Porque por muy hermana mía que seas, no aguantaré ni respaldaré tus estupideces.

— ¡Eres...

— Ni te molestes, rubia —miré a mi amigo—. Y tú, no dejes que te manipule... Por favor.

Dicho aquello, me dispuse a salir de la habitación.

**Bella POV.**

—...Y hay tiendas a las que podremos ir de compras, si gustas —ofrecí—. Están cerca —añadí al final.

Llevaba unos diez o quince minutos hablando con Vanessa. De nada profundo, en realidad. De los gustos habíamos pasado a los estudios y de ahí, llegamos de la nada a la estructura de Manhattan Beach. Era agradable y fácil, hablar con ella.

Vanessa era risueña y te hacía reír con sus ingeniosas respuestas. Era de esas personas de las cuales te agradaban con tan solo conocerla. Así que no podía dudar como Jake vivía colgado a su presencia.

— Es todo muy agradable —contestó con su imborrable sonrisa. Ella miraba por la ventana que daba a un costado de la casa, luego, me encaró—. Gracias por invitarme.

— Oh — _¿Como le digo que realmente yo no le invité?_ Fue incómodo, realmente, así que solo atiné a sonreír de manera desinteresada, tratando de pasarlo por alto—. Gracias por venir.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Ella frunció los labios después de los cuatro minutos, esto se tornaba incómodo, una vez más. Así que me atreví a preguntar lo que me rondaba en la cabeza desde que le saludé en el auto, hacía algunas horas.

— ¿Que tienen Jake y tú? —pregunté, dejándola prácticamente muda.

Quería sonreír triunfante pues la faceta de madre/hijo había salido a relucir con éxito. Pero no lo hice. Porque no era su madre y él no era mi hijo. Incluso era mayor que yo y... Después de todo, sería un tanto cruel sonreír macabramente cuando Vanessa se encontraba en serios aprietos internos.

— Nosotros... —Vanessa tragó saliva visiblemente. Pensé entonces que todo aquel teatro de chica mala/damisela en apuros, no era del todo necesario. Pero era divertido. Luego, pensé que probablemente ella fingía para aumentar mi ego y sentirme más imponente, pues hace apenas unos minutos Vanessa era todo, menos sumisa. Aunque podría apostar que el pálido en su rostro no podía ser fingido, podría parar y retractarme. Pero no quería, él era mi mejor amigo— Nosotros no somos nada aún —declaró—, supongo que... Al tiempo...

— ¿Que es él para ti? —y el interrogatorio seguía y seguía.

Tal vez, si le agradaba a Vanessa... A estas alturas me odiaba.

— Es especial.

— Inteligente respuesta —declaré con una sonrisa, antes de dejar todo y salir de la habitación.

Al bajar a la sala pude notar que estaban la mayoría de los chicos, a excepción de Sam, Paul y Jared. Pude notar la mirada inquisitiva e insistente de Jake, la cual se tornó venenosa cuando miró a Vanessa; estoy segura. Sonreí triunfante. Sin embargo Jake no captó la pequeña e inocente broma pues después de disculparse con todos, me jaló hacía la cocina.

— ¡Ow! —Me quejé cuando sentí apretar su agarre— ¡Jake! ¿Qué putas te ocurre? —bramé.

— ¿Que le hiciste? —siseó.

Le miré furiosa.

— Tendré un moretón por esa estúpida pregunta —le recriminé.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡No le hice nada! —Espeté— No es mi culpa que se haya puesto pálida a tan solo preguntarle que había entre los dos...

— ¡¿Qué?! —gritó.

— ¡Puta! ¿Estás sordo o qué? —pregunté furiosa.

— ¿Cómo se te ocurre...

— Mierda, Jake —exclamé— ¿Es en serio o estás jodiendo? ¡No he hecho nada malo! Simplemente hice lo que debía —añadí aquello último, mirando mis uñas.

Escuché un bufido de Jacob y le miré. El me regresó la mirada _algo_ arrepentida.

— La espantarás —declaró. Yo solté una carcajada — ¡Es en serio! —me riñó.

— Sigo esperando una disculpa... Por un momento sentí su presencia sobre mis años de amistad... Y apoyo incondicional —comencé a enumerar, haciéndolas buenas de una auténtica Reina del Drama—, noches en vela, risas... Lágrimas...

— ¡Bien, bien! —Se rindió— Lo siento ¿sí? Es solo que... ¡Bella, si la espantas te mato!

— Te quiero igual —dije con sarcasmo.

— Yo no —respondió—, yo te amo mucho —le sonreí y él se dispuso a salir de la cocina, más antes si quiera que diese un paso, lo detuve.

— Jake —le llamé. Él me miró expectante. Sonreí—, es... Agradable.

Sonrió negando con la cabeza y salió de ahí de una vez por todas.

Lo seguí después de haber tomado algo de agua y de haberme reído un poco por la reacción de Vanessa.

Había sido cruel, tal vez, pero había resultado.

_¿No? _

Apenas iba entrando a la sala cuando escuché el insistente timbre sonar una y otra y otra vez. Al ser la única que estaba parada y relativamente más cerca de la puerta, todos me miraron para que fuese a abrir. Gruñí. Sin embargo, al abrir la puerta y toparme con muchas, muchas pizzas cargadas por mis amigos, reí.

Sus cabezas apenas se veían y Paul se tambaleaba para sostener todas las cajas. Me hice a un lado y los dejé pasar.

— ¿Por qué tantas pizzas? —quise saber.

Las dejaron en el comedor, a los cinco segundos, los demás llegaron a tal habitación.

— ¡Mierda bebé! —Emily miraba incrédula las aproximadas veinte cajas de pizza.

Paul, Sam y Jared acomodaron las pizzas y se miraron entre sí, con sonrisas de suficiencia.

— Resolvimos el problema de la comida —espetó Paul, muy feliz de su reciente _triunfo_.

Yo solo le miré como el resto: Desconcertada, incrédula y hasta algo enojada. Incluso divertida.

— ¿Pretenden que nos llenemos de pan y pepperoni… ¡Tres días seguidos!? —bramé.

Y entonces, Jake hizo lo peor que alguien pudo haber hecho jamás.

Puso su brazo sobre mi hombro y me dijo:

— _Tranquila_.

Le miré fulminante. Respiré, conté hasta cien y volví a comenzar.

— Sam… tú que eres el más sensato de los tres ¿Por qué jodidos compraron… veinte pizzas? —pregunté.

— Veintiún pizzas —me corrigió Jared. Una mirada hizo que se callara.

— Después de las cinco Pizzas, te podías llevar dos más gratis —explicó Paul— genial ¿No?

— Con siete hubieran sido suficientes —explicó Edward, a quien no había escuchado hablar desde que llegamos a Manhattan Beach. Asentí, dándole la razón.

— No, Jake se come una entera… y Jared se comerá al menos una y media —dijo Sam con tono de filósofo empedernido.

— ¡Bueno, bueno! —Habló Vanessa— encontraremos que comer mañana… que no sea pizza —advirtió mirando a su primo— pero yo ahora tengo mucha hambre.

— ¡Exacto! —exclamó Jacob secundado a _su chica_, abrió una caja de Pizza y tomó una rebanada— Ahora, solo pensemos en comer —y le dio una gran, gran mordida.

Miré a los tres chicos que se habían encargado de comprar la _comida_; con amenaza. Ellos entrecerraron los ojos en respuesta. Los ignoré y tomé algo de pizza para comer.

Hora y media después sobraban doce cajas de pizza y estaba segura de que ya no había cupo en ningún estómago de nadie en la sala.

Incluso aún con replicas, Rosalie y Alice habían engullido grandes porciones.

Eran alrededor de las seis de la tarde y al parecer, por la pinta, nuestro primer día en Manhattan Beach, sería un fiasco.

— Me va a dar algo —murmuró Emmett.

Le miré con una ceja en alto.

— De todos creo que eres quién más retiene comida, Emmett —dije entre divertida y acusona.

Él rodó los ojos.

No tenía mucho contacto con Emmett, en realidad.

— ¿Qué hora es? —Habló Edward.

— Seis treinta y dos —respondió Rebecca.

En lo que habíamos comido la pizza, habíamos hecho una especie de maratón de series de verano. En realidad las series estaban en maratón así que simplemente nos dedicamos a verlas. Desde _House_ hasta _The Middle_. Incluso habíamos cambiado de canal topándonos con _The Voice _y las apuestas se habían abierto.

Jacob miró a la gran pantalla con odio.

— Genial, primer día en Manhattan Beach y nosotros viendo televisión —se quejó.

— Aún podemos salir, es muy temprano de hecho…

— ¡No me puedo ni mover! —Bramé a quien habló— No creo si quiera tener ganas de conocer chicos en un club con cinco kilos más estancados en mi abdomen —sobé mi estómago el cual estaba poco, pero muy, muy, muy poco abultado—. Estoy obesa —dije con lamento.

— No jodas, Bella —habló Emily—. No metas a las personas obesas en esto.

Le fulminé con la mirada.

— Bien… —comentó Sam entrando a la sala de estar— ¿Qué sigue ahora?

— Vomitar —dije sin más. Todos me miraron con cara de asco— ¿Qué?

Edward negó con la cabeza.

— Calla, por favor —casi suplicó, poniendo una mano frente a su rostro. Reí.

— No sé, hagamos algo —exigió Emily— no quiero que el primer día en la playa se vaya en pizzas e indigestiones.

Me levanté del sofá en el cual, más que sentada estaba tirada y suspiré pesadamente.

— ¿Por qué no salimos al jardín trasero? Ahí se nos ocurrirá algo.

Algunos refunfuñaron pues apenas podía con su alma, en cambio, mis amigas aceptaron gustosas.

Dos horas después, todos… y cuando digo todos, somos todos; estábamos conversando acerca de los planes para el día siguiente. Los chicos habían conseguido cervezas y habíamos hecho espacio en nuestro estómago para unos cuantos tragos. Rebecca miraba con insistencia una botella, hasta que finalmente, alzó la vista y habló; interrumpiendo a Paul, Edward, Emmett y Jacob de una discusión muy, pero muy importante acerca de qué equipo de hockey era mejor.

Ni les gusta el hockey.

_Ahí se ve el nivel de aburrimiento, Bells. Deberías hacer lo mismo y comentar con Rosalie y Alice acerca de la bailarina de ballet clásico del momento. _

— ¡Juguemos _Spin the Bottle_*****! —exclamó Rebecca.

Casi me ahogo con la cerveza que tenía en la boca debido a la carcajada burlesca que amenazaba por salir.

— ¡Claro! —Reí— y después iremos a probar la heroína para presumirle al resto mediante redes sociales.

Los chicos rieron, pero Emi y Bec no.

— No seas así, Bella —pidió Emily—. Estoy cansada de escuchar a los chicos hablando de un deporte del cual… no tienen idea.

— ¡Anda! —Pidió Rebecca, esta vez, mirando al resto— lo haremos interesante.

— ¡Beso o castigo! —vociferó Paul.

Todos hicieron una especie de sonido muy macho. Algo así como un _"uuuuh"_.

— ¿Te das cuenta que dos de las chicas, son mis hermanas? —preguntó Edward, con cara de asco.

— ¿Y? —Edward se estremeció ante la respuesta de Jacob.

Con el casi _terror_ de Edward, y los para nada disimulados rostros de Alice y Rosalie, esto, se ponía más interesante.

**Edward POV.**

_¿Cómo llegué a esto? _

Los doce estábamos sentados en lo que parecía un círculo. Alice se había sentado a un lado mío, suponía que para no tentar a la suerte. Sin embargo, Rosalie había tomado el lugar frente al mío.

_Que bizarro_, pensé con terror.

Estaba seguro de que si me negaba a besar a mi hermana, en caso de que me tocase, el castigo sería mucho, mucho peor.

— Las reglas, son las siguientes —comenzó a explicar Bella, con la botella en su mano y una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios—. La botella girará y apuntará con ambas partes de ésta, quienes se besarán. En caso de que se nieguen habrá castigo… a ambos, claro —añadió—. Quiero advertir, antes que nada, que todo castigo es válido… a excepción de los sexuales —volvió a añadir—, o bueno, eso depende del castigado —rió para finalizar.

Se sentó en su lugar, entre Emmett y Sam. Emmett estaba a un lado de Rosalie y Sam a un lado de Jacob. Suponía que todos habían captado el mensaje a excepción de Rose quien se había sentado como toda una novia psicópata, a lado de Emmett. Ya que todos, habían optado por un lugar lejos de quien sería más aceptable besar cuando la botella girase y les tocase.

Si Rose pretendía besar a su novio, estaba muy equivocada pues la botella jamás, jamás seleccionaría a esos dos juntos.

Bufé.

La primera en girar la botella, fue Bella. Ésta se detuvo al cabo de unos pocos segundos pues la fuerza de la castaña no era bruta.

Todos, incluyéndome, vitorearon al ver a la primera pareja.

— ¡Jared y Emily! —gritó Bella.

La cara de Sam era un poema y Emily estaba sonrojada.

— Cariño, tú fuiste quien propuso este juego —le recordó Rebecca a su amiga.

Emily le fulminó con la mirada y se armó de valor para besar a su amigo. Y el que era amigo de su novio, también.

— No te pases, Jared —advirtió Sam.

Los dos se posicionaron al centro, pero justo antes de que se besaran, Paul nos interrumpió.

— Cinco segundos o más, si no, no vale —dijo.

Sam, Emily y Jared le miraron con ganas de matarle. Él, sin embargo, solo rió seguido de todos los demás. Incluso Rosalie y Alice reían, divertidas por la escena. Me relajé y sonreí para mi mismo al ver a mis hermanas tan despreocupadas.

— Bien —susurró Emily.

— Bien —le acompañó Jared.

— ¡Uno! —Gritamos— ¡Dos! —Todos nos miramos y Jacob hizo una señal con las cejas— ¡Tres! —Y se besaron.

Contábamos en voz alta y literalmente, ni un segundo pasó, después de los cinco que eran estrictos.

— ¡Eso es! —aplaudieron Bella y Paul dándoles ánimos a sus amigos.

Sospechaba que Paul y Bella juntos, hacían su mancuerna al momento de salir o simplemente molestar a otros.

— Mi amor, te amo, pero te pediré que te laves la boca antes de besarme otra vez —bromeó Sam, quien recibió como respuesta que su novia le lanzará un pedazo de pizza fría que estaba comiendo.

Todos reímos.

— Basta, basta, sigamos con esto —mencionó Jacob, muy emocionado.

Esta vez, Jared hizo girar la botella con una tremenda fuerza que hizo que tardase más de lo debido detenerse.

Se escucharon risas, carcajadas y unos cuantos abucheos cuando la botella paró. Paul se levantó de su lugar y se puso frente a Rosalie.

— Anda, vamos —comentó muy sugerente.

Miré a Rebecca, quien solo reía burlona. Suponía que su relación estaba puesta sobre una base demasiado solida hecha de confianza. Y no importaba mucho que su novio besara a una chica desconocida. Sin embargo, Emmett no compartía las mismas ideas que Paul y Rebecca. Rosalie frunció el ceño.

— Olvídalo —advirtió. Paul echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

— Es un juego, rubia —exclamó éste, algo fastidiado—. Tampoco me dan ganas de besarte.

Paul había dado en el blanco. En su ego. Rosalie se levantó de su lugar y encaró al chico.

— Repite lo que dijiste —exigió. En cambio, Paul solo se echó a reír.

— Es un juego —dijo sin más— y yo tengo a una novia muy linda, la verdad —aceptó, haciendo que Rebecca soltase unas risas nerviosas—. Las rubias no me van.

— Idiota —bufó Rosalie.

— Bien —Paul ignoró a Rosalie y nos miró— entonces, aceptaremos el castigo.

— ¿Qué? ¡No!

— Pues bésame.

— ¡No!

— Rosalie, es un juego —le hizo ver Sam— lo aceptaste.

— No te metas —gruñó mi hermana. Rodé los ojos, en estos momentos, sentía una vergüenza infinita. Literalmente.

Mi hermana se disponía a sentarse cuando Paul le agarró de la cintura y le plantó un beso en la mejilla. Todos vitorearon, Rosalie enfureció y Emmett se levantó de su lugar, enojado. Paul, limpiando sus labios, habló.

— ¿Qué? —le preguntó a Emm— ¿También saldrás de nena?

— Oye…

— Emmett, calma ¿No? —Dijo Bella— es un juego y tu novia sabía las reglas, así que… que se aguante —exclamó resuelta.

Rosalie le fulminó con la mirada, más todos volvieron a sus lugares. Paul besó a Rebecca antes de hacer girar la botella.

Jacob y Vanessa se levantaron de sus lugares.

— ¡Eso fue trampa! —exclamé.

Jacob rió y me enseñó el dedo medio. Después, prosiguió a besar a su chica. Todos gritaron pues, en realidad, se tardaron mucho más de los cinco segundos.

Después, volvieron a sus lugares bajo las miradas burlonas de los demás. Vanessa sonrojada y Jacob con una sonrisa triunfal.

Miré a Rosalie y me estremecí. Incluso, miré a Emmett y el frío subió por mi columna vertebral.

Hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de cuanta suerte había tenido a que no me tocase ninguno de ellos dos, en las tres rondas pasadas.

La botella giró una vez más, rápidamente sin detenerse en un buen rato.

— Genial Jake. Así nunca se detendrá —susurró Jared.

— Maldita fuerza bruta, amigo —secundó Sam, ganándose la risa arrogante de Jacob.

Yo tenía la vista fija en el objeto giratorio. Poco a poco, se comenzó a detener. Tenía a Alice a un lado, así que no me podría tocar ella, sin embargo, Rose estaba casi enfrente mío.

_Que no me toque Rosalie, que no me toque Rosalie._

— ¡Joder! —Bramó Paul, divertido— ¡Edward, te toca besar a Bella!

Abrí muy pero muy grandes los ojos y miré a Bella quién miraba a la botella con los ojos entrecerrados.

La verdad, de todas las chicas aquí, era la que más me inclinaba por besar. Nada personal y dejando a un lado a los novios, Rebecca y Emily, aunque bonitas, no eran de mi tipo realmente. Tampoco Vanessa, a decir verdad.

Sabía que tenía algo con Bella, de mi parte, claro. Algo físico, solamente. Como cuando vas caminando por la calle y te encuentras con una chica lo suficientemente linda como para acaparar tu atención y decir _"¡No te conozco pero me gustas!"_. Claro, no sería un gusto más que físico. Y el tatuaje sexy, ayudaba demasiado.

Me levanté de mi lugar y me acerqué al centro. Bella también lo hizo.

— Solo cinco segundos —repitió Vanessa.

— Y no es necesario el trabajo de lengua —advirtió Jacob.

Yo solo reí y antes de que comenzaran la cuenta, ya estaba besando a Bella.

Ella respondió el beso apenas yo lo comencé. Primero pausado luego más rápido.

No existían las chispas y estaba consciente de todos a mí alrededor. No la alcé en brazos y le dije un _"Te amo"._ Tampoco hubo lengua. Sin embargo, el beso fue demasiado bueno.

— ¡Ya, ya, ya! —exigía Rebecca riendo a mil por hora.

Ambos nos separamos. Ella me sonrió. Si, también le había gustado el beso.

— Eran cinco segundos, no quince —se burló Jared cuando Bella regresó a su lugar.

— Trece —le corrigió Emily.

Todos reímos.

— Creo que para mí es suficiente por hoy —Alice habló de la nada, levantándose del suelo. Le miré con duda—. Estoy cansada, subiré a dormir. Buenas noches —se despidió antes de entrar a la casa.

— Ni si quiera le tocó beso —susurró un divertido Jacob.

— Yo igual, me voy —Rosalie se levantó de su lugar, sacudiendo sus piernas—. Hasta mañana —y siguió a Alice sin dejar si quiera que respondiéramos a su despedida.

— Lo mismo que las chicas, unas buenas horas de descanso no vienen mal, hasta mañana —se despidió Emmett.

Vanessa bostezó y poco después de que se fuera Emmett, se fue ella, alegando que también estaba cansada. Rebecca le siguió.

— Me rehúso a seguir jugando y tener que besar otra vez a Emily o a un chico —refunfuñó Jared, ganándose un golpe de Emily.

— Lo mismo digo —aceptó Jake, echando su cabeza hacia atrás.

— Entonces, creo que será mejor subir y hacerle compañía al resto —propuso Bella y todos asintieron.

Nos despedimos unos de otros, deseando buena noche. Al final, cuando ya solo quedaban Jared y Jacob bromeando, al final del jardín, Bella se acercó.

— Buenas noches, Edward.

— Buenas noches, Bella —vi, que la intensión de Bella era despedirse con un beso en la mejilla, como se despidió del resto de sus amigos. Por lo que me acerqué también.

Sin embargo, ladeamos nuestros rostros al mismo lado y el beso en la mejilla se convirtió en un beso en los labios.

Bella se alejó y me miró con algo de vergüenza.

— Yo…

— Eh… —murmuré— sí, que descanses.

Ella asintió de acuerdo.

— Igual… eh… sí, igual —Y se alejó.

Inconscientemente, sonreí.

* * *

**_*_**_ Es "El juego de la botella". Así se conoce en los Estados Unidos._

* * *

_**¡Hola! Bueno, aquí estoy yo otra vez; una semana después.**_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes han seguido la historia y me lo han hecho saber a través de sus reviews. Y también a los que me han agregado a sus favoritos y alertas. Y también a las lectoras/es fantasmas, claro. ¡Gracias! De todo corazón, es me motiva a seguir con esto. :')**_

_**Quiero darles también unos pequeños avisitos:**_

_**— Supongo que, las actualizaciones serán los fines de semana. Viernes, sábados o domingos. Por ahora, he escrito la mayoría de la historia en mi celular, ya que mi papá me castigó y me quitó la lap. Ahora estoy aquí porque se apiadó de mí y me dejó estar unas horas. Es el capítulo más largo que he escrito, son veintiséis hojas en Word y estoy orgullosa :') jajaja, creo que el el celular me dejo llevar.**_

_**— He hecho una página de facebook (el cual está en mi perfil) para subir fotos de los personajes o lugares o cosas que se vayan dando en los capítulos. Es un poco tedioso subirlos al perfil, ya que no me limito en las fotos, jaja, quienes quieran agregar el facebook para seguir el fic o estar en contacto, búsquenlo en mi perfil :) o también en su buscador de facebook como Ivy Fawkes.**_

**_Creo que es todo por ahora, sin más que decir, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo._**

**_Dejar un revirew no te hace daño, no te toma mucho tiempo y me motiva a seguir con esto. :D_**

**_— Ivy._**


	9. Zero

**Disclamier: Los personajes, pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer. ****_Algunos_**** son de mi autoría; estoy segura que los notarán. La historia, esa sí es completa y absolutamente mía. :)**

* * *

**Zero.**

**Bella POV.**

— ¿Cómo terminamos aquí? —indagó mi amiga quien bebía, resignada, de su _muse_ de mango.

— No es tan malo —supuso Rebecca. Me encogí de hombros y le di un sorbo a mi bebida, mordiendo un poco el popote.

— Quién sabe, sólo espero que no se metan conmigo —espeté.

— Sí, ayer... No fueron muy amables en el juego —recordó Emily.

— ¡Cierto! —Exclamó Bec— Yo debía de ser la molesta... _Esa barbie_.

Rodé los ojos.

— Como sea —Bebí más de lo que tomaba y mordí el popote otra vez.

— A mí no me termina de agradar esa chica —miré a Emily.

— ¿Quién de las tres? —curioseé.

— Alice —dijo como si fuera demasiado obvio—. No le queda ese papel ¿sabes? Es... Idiota.

Reí.

— No sé que tienes en su contra, realmente —acepté—. Pero tampoco me agradan... Mucho.

Rebecca asintió, de acuerdo con nosotras.

Estábamos en una de esas zonas demasiado turísticas, en Manhattan Beach. Los chicos habían decidido que hasta las doce, sería buena idea convivir cada quién con su género. Ellos haciendo cosas de chicos y nosotras de compras o _"esas cosas que a las chicas les gustan"_. Fue estúpido el plan dado que solo una de nosotras actuaba como comodín... Y no conocía nada de nada a su alrededor y a nadie tampoco. Así que, a Vanessa le pareció estupendo, había congeniado con Alice al instante... Cosas de moda y esas mierdas. Al parecer, con Rosalie también llevaba bien las cosas.

No la culpaba, Vanessa brillaba por naturaleza.

Pero, ¿Por qué el estúpido plan? Esos algo tramaban. O tal vez, ahora con dos integrantes nuevos en la banda, querrían pasar tiempo en un entorno masculino. Qué se yo.

Así que aquí estábamos. Emily, Bec y yo; unos pasos atrás de Rosalie, Alice y Vanessa, quienes miraban en los aparadores con demasiada adoración. A veces, pasaban a comprar algo y Vanessa insistía en que entráramos, y lo hacíamos, pues sabíamos que tramaba la chica. Juntarnos en la convivencia... Con resultados fatales, claro.

Aunque, al menos, Rosalie no había dado señales de miradas envenenadas el día de hoy.

— Tal vez se sientan amenazadas, ya saben —comentó Bec, rompiendo el silencio entre nosotras—, por estar lejos de casa.

Emily y yo la miramos con incredulidad.

— ¿Idiotez o inocencia? —pregunté al aire, ganándome un golpecito por parte de Bec.

— Acéptalo, Rebecca —dije—. Esas chicas, tienen un problema... Y nosotros somos el saco de box —bufé—. Mal por ella, porque estos sacos, regresan los golpes.

— Chicas problemas —repitió Emily.

— Así es —concordé. Rebecca rodó los ojos.

Vanessa y las chicas, entraron a otra tienda en dónde al parecer, vendían bañadores y esas cosas, como sobreros, gafas y sandalias de hule.

Como en todas las anteriores, Vanessa se las arregló para mantenernos a nosotras cinco, en la tienda, sin causar una guerra mundial.

Esa chica, era un ángel.

— Qué traidora —masculló Emily, pasando unos ganchos para ver las prendas.

— ¿Quién?

— Vanessa —dijo—, nos ha cambiado por el enemigo —rió en tono bromista.

— Tal vez, deberíamos decirle que fue un placer... Pero que nosotras le llamamos —siguió Rebecca.

— Pobre Jake —hice un falso puchero. Todas rieron—. Lo cierto, es que la admiro —acepté frunciendo el ceño—, lidiar con ellas... ¡Y encima con nosotras en contra de Las Hermanas Veneno! —Suspiré, pasando una mano por mi frente fingiendo limpiar el sudor— ¡Hasta me cansa el decirlo! —Bec y Emily rieron.

— ¿Qué pasa? —La voz de Vanessa interrumpió nuestras bromas. Ella nos miraba expectante y con su infinita sonrisa en los labios.

— Bella y sus bromas —se mofó Emily—. Piensa que eres admirable por lidiar con Alice y Rosalie —susurró. Yo la miré envenenada— ¿Qué?

Vanessa sonrió, algo incómoda.

— ¿Les molesta? —preguntó con temor.

Bec, Emily y yo nos miramos y nos soltamos a reír, negando con la cabeza.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! —Hablé con franqueza— No porque no nos agraden, quiere decir que no te agraden a tí... O mucho peor, que tengan que desagradarte para que tu nos agrades a nosotras y te aceptemos —expliqué—. Era solo una bromita, Vanessa.

— ¡Oh! Sí, sí —Vanessa asintió para sí misma.

— Oye, no somos el presídium ¿sabes? —bromeé— Solo no pretendas que ellas nos agraden —advertí— porque no pasará.

Vanessa rió con aquella despreocupada cualidad suya.

— Bien.

Poco después, se retiró porque Alice le llamaba para que diera su opinión acerca del vestido que se había medido.

— Mira éste —Emily tomó un bikini negro con detalles en color gris grafito—, estoy segura que se te verá genial, Bells.

— Y que a Edward le encantará —la sonrisa se me había borrado, miré a Rebecca con veneno en los ojos.

— Supéralo —gruñí.

Había sido la diana de las bromas de mis amigas. Desde que había iniciado el día de hoy, ellas habían estado jodiendo con el "candente" beso. _Solo fue un beso_, pensé.

Pero un muy, muy, muy buen beso. No lo iba a negar.

_Tal vez, era una cualidad suya. Algunos follan bien, otros besan bien._

Entonces no quería pensar en cómo follaba Edward Cullen.

Sacudí mi cabeza, alejando los pensamientos. No quería adentrarme más en éstos y darles pie a mis amigas para burlarse más y más. Pensé que tampoco querría llegar a casa y escuchar las bromas de los chicos, no lo dejarían pasar.

— Ten cuidado, Rebecca —dije—. Igual y a últimas, a Paul le terminan gustando las rubias.

Emily rió a carcajadas dada la mirada de Bec.

— Tu cállate, Emily —amenazó Bec—. No querrás que la amistad de Jared y Sam termine por tí.

Esta vez, fue mi turno de reír.

— Tenemos que superar esto —advertí, mirando los bañadores de dos piezas. Emily y Rebecca asintieron en seguida.

— ¡Chicas! —gritó Vanessa desde el otro lado de la tienda— ¿Están listas?

Noté que Alice y Rosalie habían añadido dos bolsas más a sus manos. Yo apenas tenía una y no era una competencia pero no veía la necesidad de comprar algo en cada parada. Ésta vez, negué con la cabeza.

— Pagaré esto —alcé un bikini azul con detalles blancos.

Me acerqué a la caja y Vanessa se acercó a mí.

— Es sexy —comentó, sonreí satisfecha.

La parte de abajo era sencilla en azul marino. Sin embargo, la parte de arriba era sin tirantes, el top era corte corazón. Una parte del busto era azul completamente y otra parte era blanco con bolitas azules, entre otras figuras.

— Me gusta —comenté de vuelta.

Emily y Rebecca decidieron no comprar nada, ya que ellas también habían comprado como si de competencia se tratase. Pude notar, también, que Vanessa tenía una pequeña bolsa con el logo de la tienda.

Pagué y salimos, siguiendo con el divertido día de chicas.

.

.

.

Llegamos a la casa poco después del mediodía. Para esa hora yo ya estaba hambrienta, sedienta y con un mal humor que se elevaba hasta las nubes.

El calor y el andar caminando de aquí a allá, habían pasado factura. Necesitaba una ducha con urgencia. Al igual que un plato de comida repleto y una bebida fresca.

Las seis entramos a la casa y nos encontramos con un absoluto silencio. Fruncí el ceño al no encontrar a los chicos en la sala de estar ni en el comedor.

— ¿Chicos? —elevé la voz. Una estridente risa rompió el silencio.

— Creo que están en el jardín —sugirió Vanessa.

Dejé las bolsas en la sala de estar y fui a la cocina a buscar algo de beber. Las demás se habían adelantado ya a encontrarse con los chicos. Encontré una cerveza, la destapé y salí.

— ¿Y Bella? ¿En dónde la han dejado? —alcancé a escuchar a Jacob.

— Aquí —me hice notar, para después darle un sorbo a mi bebida.

_Esto es vida._

— ¡Oh! Ahí está tu novia, Edward —anunció Paul, haciéndose el gracioso. Reí no sin antes dedicarle una mirada envenenada.

— Si no te callas, podría recurrir a los archivos secretos —amenacé.

— ¡No te atreverías!

— Muérdeme —rebatí.

Todos rieron por el rápido cambio de papeles.

— ¿Han comido ya? —cambié de tema rápidamente, escaneando el lugar.

Los chicos se habían instalado en el jardín, al parecer, de por vida. Estaban sentados en sillas despegables, y había cervezas por doquier, sin contar a las hieleras que estaban más atrás. Posiblemente acabarían ebrios antes de las tres de la tarde.

— Aún hay pizza —dijo Sam. Hice una mueca.

— Pizza... —susurré.

— Hay cosa para hacer sándwiches en la cocina —anunció Edward—. Creo que solo el queso no sobrevivió —frunció el ceño ante eso último.

— Creo que me haré un sándwich —le agradecí a Edward con la mirada. Él me sonrió—. ¿Alguien quiere uno?

Negaron con la cabeza y algunos simplemente no respondieron, así que antes de que tuviese que hacer más, me apresuré a la cocina. Salí al cabo de menos de diez minutos, con un gran, gran, gran sándwich de tres pisos. Jacob me miró con la boca abierta.

— ¿Podrías decirme cómo putas te mantienes así de delgada? —preguntó Emily, picándome el abdomen.

Me encogí de hombros y le di una mordida a mi comida, bajo la mirada atenta de la mayoría ahí. Una vez que mastiqué y tragué, hablé.

— ¿Qué? —pregunté con molestia. Rápido desviaron su vista.

Unos minutos después y varias mordidas más por mi parte, Bec habló.

— ¿Qué haremos hoy? —Preguntó viendo su reloj— es temprano y tendremos que reponer el día de ayer —añadió, con una risa diabólica.

— Propongo que nos acerquemos a la playa pública —sugirió Jared. Reí.

— Tu lo que quieres es ver chicas solteras en bikini —sentencié. Él rió de tal forma que me dieron escalofríos—. Por eso no tienes novia.

— Tú estás igual, Bells —contraatacó, lo que hizo que entrecerrara los ojos.

— ¡Oh, no, no! —Gritó Paul— Bella ahora tiene a Edward —se burló.

Apenas iba a hablar cuando Jared saltó, riendo.

— ¡Sí! —Bramó J— Me di cuenta del segundo beso de anoche —nos señaló a ambos—, picarones.

Le miré fulminante y los demás nos miraron con risas incrédulas y sorprendidas.

— Cambiemos de tema —advertí.

— ¡No! —Habló Paul— mira que tenemos material.

— Así como yo —dije sonriente—. ¿Recuerdas Paul? ¡La fiesta de la NYU! —hablé fingiendo impresión, algo así como si un recuerdo golpeara mi mente. Mi sonrisa se extendió al ver la pálida cara de Paul— ¡O J! ¡La noche en casa de Pam! —J también enmudeció.

— ¿Y qué haremos hoy? —preguntó J una vez más, cambiando de tema.

Sonreí triunfante, ganándome las risas de los demás.

.

Al final, nos decidimos por ir a la playa pública, con turistas y todos. Después de todo, nosotros éramos turistas también y la playa privada del vecindario élite, no era muy atrayente.

Los chicos metieron cervezas a la hielera, como si se fueran a la guerra. También traíamos sillas y una red de vóleibol. Al igual que una pelota que cargaba en mi gran bolso de playa.

Decidimos caminar los diez minutos, en fin, los chicos serían quienes cargarían las cosas. Esto, por obvias razones, no les pareció muy buena idea a ellos, pero simplemente no pudieron negarse.

Poder femenino.

El bullicio se escuchó al cabo de unos minutos caminando, la gente, se vio después. Los chicos insistían en quedarse alejados para tener "privacidad", pero ciertamente, no querían cargar más. Nos negamos pues de nada hubiera servido, el resultado sería el mismo que quedarse frente a la casa.

Nos internamos en la gente y cuando estuvimos en un lugar "céntrico", paramos. Ellos, se tiraron en la arena como todas reinas del drama.

¿Quién les manda a traer tanta cerveza?

— ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Edward, con incredulidad. En sus manos tenía la caja con tubos y una red de vóleibol— Pesa como la mierda.

— La mierda no pesa —le corrigió Jacob.

— Es una red de vóleibol... Con tubos y eso —Edward me miró ceñudo— ¿Qué?

— ¿Me hicieron cargar esto? ¡Aquí hay muchas! —elevó la voz.

Me encogí de hombros.

— Sí, las cuales no se desocuparán nunca debido a los turistas —rodé los ojos como si fuera obvio—. Ahora descansen, tendrán que armarla. Y son piezas pequeñas —Él me miró con los ojos muy abiertos—. No me mires así —advertí y me retiré con las chicas a mirar por ahí.

Varios vendedores ambulantes se paseaban por la playa, con la finalidad de vender sus cacharros a los turistas. Tontos turistas. Había unos puestos de bebidas unos metros más adelante y eran visibles los comercios de la avenida. Esto estaba atestado.

Regresamos con los demás después de unos diez minutos. Para eso, los chicos ya estaban instalados y además, estaban en proceso de armar la red.

— Te dije que era la pieza de abajo —gruñó Emmett.

Jacob estaba deteniendo un tubo largo y Jared trataba de enterrar en la arena una base pequeña.

— No es mucha ciencia, ¿o sí? —Me acerqué a ellos, inspeccionando su trabajo— Son solo… dos tubos, dos bases y una red.

Su mirada lo decía todo _"cállate de una buena vez"._

Me encogí de hombros y opté por sentarme con Vanessa, Emily y Rebecca.

— ¿Se fueron? —alcancé a escuchar que preguntó Vanessa.

— ¿Quiénes se fueron? —pregunté.

— Rosalie y Alice —Emily frunció el ceño.

— Uh… ¿Por qué? —cuestioné con incredulidad.

— No lo sé, solo se… —Los labios de Bec hicieron una mueca— Oh, olvídalo… ahí vienen —señaló, con disimulo, detrás de nosotras. No quise voltear, solo asentí.

— Mejor, no iba a pasar otra grosería de su parte —siseé.

— ¡Listo! —Gritó Paul con victoria.

La red estaba armada y lista para un partido. Me acerqué y la examiné.

— ¿Ven? No era mucha ciencia —declaré.

— Cállate, Bella —dijo Jacob con los ojos entrecerrados.

_Nota mental: Los hombres siempre se romperán la cabeza con las cosas armables. _

Corrí hacía a dónde estaban las sillas y los bolsos, y saqué la pelota.

— ¿Jugamos? —pregunté con; estoy segura, una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.

Edward y Paul marcaron los límites de la improvisada cancha y los equipos se armaron casi por inercia. Al final, quedamos Edward, Jacob, Emmett, Vanessa, Alice y Rosalie contra Jared, Sam, Paul, Emily, Rebecca y yo.

Poco justo si notamos que solo Paul, Emily y yo sabemos jugar.

Decidimos que Paul y yo entraríamos como _defensa_ y Emily se quedaría como _rematadora_. Sam se fue con nosotros a la parte de atrás y Rebecca y Jared, al frente con Em.

El equipo de Jacob, se acomodó a su manera, en realidad no sabía si sabían jugar o no. Solo era consciente de que Jake, no era muy bueno en este deporte.

Comenzamos a jugar sin fin alguno y debo de decir que nos estaban dando una paliza.

No es que nosotros jugásemos mal, era que teníamos un pésimo equipo.

Las _bolas_ que Paul trataba de salvar, Sam se las arrebataba haciendo un tiro fatal; lo mismo con Jared y Bec.

— ¡Mi amor, te amo! Pero no-toques-la-pelota —le dijo Paul a Rebecca.

Ésta le miró asesina.

Noté que Edward, al igual que Jacob, también era un poco torpe para el deporte, sin embargo, el resto se defendía más que bien.

De la nada, la gente se comenzó a acumular a las orillas de la _cancha_. Si así se le podía acomodar a la red y un límite de arena marcado en el suelo. Algunos animaban al equipo contrario, otros a nosotros. Más aún cuando alguna de las chicas hacía un buen tiro.

_Malditos perros._

Cuando nos llevaban como por diez puntos, Jake tomó la pelota y habló.

— Hagamos esto más interesante —acarició el balón como los villanos lo hacen con un gato—. Apostemos.

El bullicio no se hizo esperar, gran parte de las personas que veían el partido, vitorearon.

— No sé si te has dado cuenta, Jake —fruncí los labios—. Pero el partido, no es muy justo —miré a Bec, Sam y Jared—, sin ofender.

— ¿Qué? ¿Tienes miedo? —_Rosalie… cállate Rosalie._

— ¿Miedo? ¿De qué? —hablé, incrédula.

Ella rodó los ojos. Jake, al ver que, su idea no estaba funcionando del todo bien, habló una vez más.

— Bien, bien… hagámoslo justo —ofreció—. Tres contra tres.

Miré a Paul y Emily. Ellos asintieron con malicia.

— Bien.

— Quien pierda, tendrá que pagar por las bebidas de hoy en la noche —los bramidos ajenos no se hicieron esperar, una vez más. Asentí de acuerdo.

Hoy me iba a embriagar y no a costa de mi dinero.

Rosalie, Emmett y Vanessa, fueron los que decidieron jugar el partido en nuestra contra.

— Los primeros diez —anunció Jacob, quien al parecer se había autoproclamado como el árbitro.

Incluso, parecía que el público se había dividido en dos, eligiendo a su _equipo_ favorito.

Emmett y Paul se acercaron a Jacob para lanzar la moneda. Emmett cruz, Paul cara.

_Cara._

— ¡Bien! —susurré y choqué mis manos con las de Emily.

Sabía que nos lo estábamos tomando muy en serio, pero sabía también que cualquiera en mi lugar lo haría sabiendo el aguante de Jacob y Sam en el alcohol. Ellos podrían vaciar las vitrinas de un club completas y ni si quiera tambalearse al ponerse de puntillas.

Paul me pasó el balón y saqué, con la fuerza necesaria.

El partido había comenzado.

El balón iba de un lado a otro sin topar la arena por un largo rato. Rosalie y yo parecíamos que teníamos algo personal dado que lanzábamos la bola con más fuerza de la necesaria la una con la otra. Sin embargo, también las reteníamos y las devolvíamos con la misma fuerza, o incluso más.

Paul estaba muy exigente, pues sabía que si perdíamos no bebería hoy en la noche. Y al parecer, el en serio se quería embriagar. Emmett por su lado, estaba concentradísimo, parecía también que se quería embriagar.

Emily y Vanessa se llevaron el partido con más calma, pues, al contrario de la multitud, ellos solo veían un juego.

Los demás, como una competencia.

Las palabras de los desconocidos, tanto buenas, como malas. Graciosas y fuera de lugar, no se hicieron esperar.

A veces, reíamos con alguna ocurrencia y a veces, los chicos les fulminaban ante alguna ofensa.

Rosalie dio el tiro de gracia y cuando no pude detener la bola, el partido terminó.

Se escucharon gritos y abucheos. La rubia tenía una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro que estaba segura, no podría borrar en mil años. Emmett le abrazó por la espalda y Vanessa corrió con Jacob, quien le recibió con los brazos abiertos y le felicitó.

Diez-ocho quedó el marcador, con ellos a favor.

Sacudí la arena de mis piernas y me levanté de ahí, Paul y Emily me abrazaron.

— Lo hicimos bien —nos alentó mi amiga.

Sin embargo, Paul tenía el ceño fruncido.

— No beberé hoy —no pude evitar reír ante su casi perturbada frase.

Sabía que Paul lo lamentaba.

La gente se disipó tan rápido como se amontonó, estaba segura de que se irían a buscar otro partido o reto al cual apoyar. Me acerqué a los chicos, quienes ya estaban con Rosalie, Emmett y Vanessa.

— ¡Hoy se bebe mucho! —bramó Jacob cuando llegué.

Vanessa rió y se abrazó más a él.

Di un sorbo a la botella de agua que traía en las manos.

— Creo que comenzaré con la abstinencia —gruñí por lo bajo, no sin antes toparme con la sonrisa creída de la chica Cullen.

_Jódete, Rosalie. Jódete._

.

.

.

**Edward POV.**

Gruñí de desesperación. Hacía veinte minutos que nos habíamos quedado de ver en la sala… incluso los chicos y yo habíamos estado listos mucho antes que eso.

Pero no, ellas no. ¡Mujeres tenían que ser! No estaba seguro realmente de lo que hacían, pero las seis chicas, seguían arriba arreglándose para la salida de esta noche. La cual se pospondría para la siguiente noche si no se daban prisa.

Después del partido ya teníamos decidido que saldríamos, sin embargo, acordamos también que estaríamos todos juntos para elegir a que club ir. Después de discusiones y discusiones, más por parte de los residentes que de los visitantes, decidimos ir a un club cuyo nombre ya había olvidado. Aunque, según Bella, siempre existía la posibilidad de unirse a una fiesta.

Tenía razón pues, era verano y el lugar tenía el turismo grabado en el nombre, sabía que solo se necesitaría una botella de alcohol para ser aceptado en alguna fiesta particular, de esas que duraban hasta las once de la noche del día siguiente.

Paul entró a la sala de estar con una cerveza en la mano.

— Si no bajan, las dejaremos, he dicho —siseó.

Yo por otro lado, notaba su desesperado gesto por embriagarse y no gastar.

— ¿Estás tomando de esas cervezas para no beber en el club y pagar menos? —pregunté, con burla.

Él me miró con los ojos inyectados de veneno, lo cual me hizo reír más.

— Mira, Edward niño bonito hijo de papi Cullen —me señaló con la mano en la que tenía su cerveza—, si no cierras tu boca, te irá mal. En serio mal.

Fruncí el ceño. No por la amenaza, si no por el apodo que al parecer me había ganado.

— ¿Crees que soy un niño bonito, Paul? —pregunté con la ceja en alto.

El bufo y no me respondió. Bebió de su botella.

Unos diez minutos más… y esperamos.

Cuando me disponía a levantarme del sofá para subir y derribar las puertas, Bella, Vanessa, Emily y Rebecca bajaron las escaleras, poco después, seguidas de ellas, mis hermanas.

— ¿Por qué jodidos han tardado tanto? —bufó Jared.

— Pues valió la pena —dijo Paul, quien abrazó a Rebecca, haciendo que ésta soltase un agudo grito.

— Se ven muy bien —elogié a mis hermanas quienes se acercaron a Emmett y a mí.

Rosalie usaba un vestido color… ¿Morado? ¿Rosado? O alguno entre esos dos colores, sin mangas y con tacones de infarto color negro. Alice en cambio había optado por un vestido negro de manga corta con detalles en color beige… y un escote en la espalda, que me hacía querer tomar una sábana y cubrirla.

— Gracias —contestó Alice tan risueña como no la había visto en estos días.

Le sonreí y le abracé, no sabía por qué jodidos las riñas de estos días. O bueno, si sabía y esa era su estúpida actitud, pero sin embargo, era mi hermana pequeña y me sentía culpable de alguna manera.

Rosalie por otro lado, era así casi siempre. Más con las personas desconocidas o aquellas que le reñían y no acataban sus caprichos. Más también le sonreí pues por muy insoportable que fuese, era mi hermana también.

— ¿Nos vamos ya? —preguntó Bella mirando al resto.

Hasta ese momento me di cuenta de lo corto y llamativo que era su vestido. Con pequeñas mangas y ceñido al cuerpo hasta su cintura, color amarillo chillón el cual contrastaba casi perfecto con su piel nívea. Sus tacones, por otro lado, eran otro caso. Divertidos e inusuales, a cuadros blancos y negros.

— Claro —dije al igual que el resto.

Me abstuve de decir lo bien que se veía pues no quería ser objeto de burlas otra vez.

Nos fuimos en los tres coches, justo como nos venimos a Manhattan Beach, con la excepción de que esta vez, opté por irme con mis hermanas y mi amigo.

Seguíamos al auto de Sam, el de Bella iba atrás del nuestro. La plática en el corto camino, fue amena y divertida. Sospechaba que Rosalie estaba extremadamente relajada y feliz por haberles ganado a los chicos en el partido. Especialmente a Bella.

No dije nada, aunque me pareció estúpido dado que era solo un partido sin gracia y al parecer todos lo habían olvidado. Pero Rose estaba feliz, así que no sería yo quien interrumpiría su felicidad de manera tan abrupta.

— Creo que llegamos —anunció Emmett deteniendo el coche cuando Sam detuvo el suyo.

Un mensaje me llegó al móvil.

_Busquen estacionamiento, nosotros buscaremos también. Es aquí._

_Sam."_

— Dice Sam que este es el lugar —expresé, guardando el teléfono en mi bolsillo. Hasta ese momento, no me había dado cuenta de cuanta gente había esperando y cuantos autos estaban alrededor—. Dice que busquemos estacionamiento, supongo que nos veremos aquí cuando encontremos uno.

— Bien —aceptó Emmett, poniendo en marcha el auto.

Aproximadamente, diez minutos después, encontramos lugar en dónde dejar el auto. Algo lejos, algo solitario, pero funcionaba.

Rosalie y Alice se quejaron debido a que tendríamos que caminar _algo_. Algunas quejas y otros minutos más tarde, visualizamos a Bella; por su vestido claro, y al resto haciendo fila afuera del club.

— ¡Hey! ¿Por qué han tardado? —preguntó Rebecca antes de que llagásemos al lugar.

— Estacionamiento —dije sin más.

Noté los letreros en negro, azul y blanco. _Zero _era el nombre del club. En la fila avanzábamos rápido, tal vez, debido a la hora; pues casi en cinco minutos, pudimos pasar al local.

El sonido estridente nos envolvió. Era casi irreal dado que apenas tenías un pie afuera del lugar, no escuchabas ruido alguno más que el de los autos pasar y la gente gritonear. Sin embargo, una vez adentro, todo cambiaba, literalmente.

Era uno de esos lugares en los que tenías que gritarle al barman para que tomara tu pedido.

Las paredes estaban tapizadas por un fondo negro y figuras extrañas en colores plateados. Tenías que recorrer un gran pasillo con todo ese tapizado para llegar a unas escaleras y subir a dónde que suponía, estaba la acción.

Caminamos rápidamente pues el pasillo se comenzaba a llenar de otras personas que entraban y unas cuantas que salían. Subimos las escaleras y al llegar arriba, sonreímos.

_De esto estaba hablando._

Algunas mesas comenzaban a yacer desde el inicio-final de las escaleras, era una especie de gran pista de baile sumida en forma de círculo. El Dj estaba al fondo arriba de una tarima, a la vista de todos. La barra estaba al otro lado del salón, con infinidad de personas pidiendo una y otra cosa a los múltiples bármanes que trabajaban ahí.

Noté los candelabros de cristal arriba de la pista de baile, así como el gran espejo iluminado al fondo de la barra. Era todo muy prolijo pero muy bueno. Las luces alumbraban aquí y allá, era todo una fiesta.

Además de los candelabros de la pista de baile, el resto del techo estaba infestado por pequeñas lamparitas que le daban al lugar un aspecto algo siniestro.

_Lo perfecto._

— ¿Habían venido antes? —grité a los chicos.

Todos negaron con la cabeza a excepción de Bella y Paul.

— ¿Sí o no? —pregunté de nuevo.

— Nosotros no —respondió Sam a gritos—. Bella y Paul vinieron las vacaciones pasadas, habrás notado que son los más fiesteros de los siete.

Todos reímos y Bella y Paul, sonrieron triunfal y socarronamente.

Juntamos tres mesas para así poder caber los doce, tomamos lugar y al poco rato el mesero llegó.

Pedimos bebidas a morir, ya que claro, serían gratis para nosotros.

Vodka, Brandy, Ron, Coñac, Tequila, Whiskey y algunas bebidas preparadas. Bella, al ver que no ganaría nada con abstenerse, pidió al igual que todos. Paul por el contrario, se enfurruñó con una cerveza.

_Zero_ comenzó a llegarse más y más. Dos horas y mucho pero mucho alcohol después, el lugar estaba en movimiento.

Mis hermanas se habían ido a bailar con Emmett. Jared estaba perdido tratando de conseguirse una víctima entre la multitud. Jacob y Vanessa estaban comiéndose los rostros mutuamente, Sam y Emily habían desaparecido y no quería saber para qué; así como Paul y Rebecca.

Miré a Bella quien recorría su vista por el lugar y bebía de su vaso, al mismo tiempo.

Tal vez fue el alcohol o simplemente de verdad quería hacerlo; me levanté de mi silla y le extendí una mano a Bella.

Ella se me quedó mirando aún con el vaso en la boca. Enarcó una ceja.

— Bailemos —propuse.

A decir verdad, no se lo pensó mucho… pues eso pareció cuando dejó el vaso en la mesa y tomó mi mano, guiándonos hacía la pista de baile.

La música desempeñó su papel de ser guía en el baile. Era movida, sensual. De esas que se te quedan en la cabeza cinco minutos después de que se ha acabado la canción. Bella pronto se pegó a mi cuerpo y comenzamos a bailar.

Su vestido se movía más de lo normal dado el leve vuelo que tenía su falda. No ayudaba mucho realmente, pues cuando la falda se movía, se alzaba un poco más... Y si de por sí ya era corta, y si no traía nada debajo más que su...

Me atraganté y evité que se girara más. Mis manos fueron directo a sus caderas y las aprisioné con firmeza. Ella se pegó aún más. Se comenzó a mover con sensualidad y pasó sus brazos por mi cuello. Me miró y sonrió con suficiencia, reí internamente por su recién descubierto y maléfico plan.

Me acerqué más a ella y dejé mi boca cerca de su oreja, mordiendo un poco su lóbulo.

_¿De dónde demonios salió eso?_

Se lo repercutía al alcohol. No iba a negar que, Bella, físicamente me gustaba. Era sensual en todo el sentido de la palabra. Sus ojos eran hipnotizantes cuando les ponías atención y sus rasgos eran demasiado finos. Aparte, sus tatuajes añadían un plus, a mi parecer.

_Tengo un serio problema con eso._

Sin despegarse de mí, me tomó de la camisa y me jaló hacía un lugar en dónde la luz casi no abarcaba espacio.

_Esa pequeña traviesa._

Era un hombre, con necesidades, realmente. Y Bella me gustaba, así como una modelo le podría gustar a un espectador. No pedía mucho, a decir verdad.

Bella reanudó su sensual baile pegándose a mi cada vez más, si era eso posible. Sus caderas se movían en contra de las mías y aún cuando era consciente de lo que pasaba, las múltiples copas bebidas antes, me hacían hacer cosas que ni de loco haría sin alcohol en mi sistema.

De un jalón, tomé su cintura y la aferré a mí, moviéndome al lado contrario de ella, haciendo una fricción entre nuestros cuerpos.

_¿Qué jodidos? ¿Qué jodidos haces, Edward?_

Sin embargo, Bella no se alejaba y al parecer estaba dispuesta a seguir con su danza casi hipnótica y no apta para menores de edad. En un movimiento, su falda se alzó más de lo normal dejando a la vista casi todo su muslo. Bella tomó mis manos y los pasó por sus hombros, poco después y con el baile, su vestido bajó y me pude concentrar un poco más, solo un poco más.

No sabía, a decir verdad, cuánto tiempo habíamos pasado en la pista de baile. Sin embargo, solo era consciente de dos cosas:

_Quería a Bella._

_En mi cama._

Sabía también que, Bella no era así... O tal vez si lo era... No la conocía en nada, para ser honestos. Más no se podía negar la tensión sexual que se había creado en nosotros.

No había venido a América a buscar un amor de verano, a esa persona a la cual jamás olvidaría o por la que dejaría todo en el viejo continente. Pero tampoco había venido a buscar _acostones_ sin compromiso. Había venido solo con el fin de acompañar a mi amigo y a mi familia. Pero era Bella Sexy Swan. ¿Me había dado cuenta de ello antes? Sí, definitivamente sí. ¿Haría algo al respecto? No. O no lo sabía. No sabía nada.

¿Pero como pretendía pensar cuando una chica sexy prácticamente restregándose contra mi cuerpo?

Estaba mal, mal, mal, mal... y estaba seguro de que Bella podría notar mi problema.

Ella se pegó más a mí y al sentirlo, elevó rápidamente la mirada con una sonrisa socarrona y una ceja enarcada.

Le miré sin saber que decir... Quería, quería muchas cosas menos callar... Sin embargo, callé. Ella rió y se alejó de mí.

— Creo que iré por algo beber —dijo para después, alejarse antes de que pudiera articular palabra.

Y ahí me dejo, Bella, con un problema entre las piernas y las palabras atoradas en mi garganta.

— Bien —respondí al cabo de un rato.

.

La noche había transcurrido sin más acontecimientos. Había dejado de beber alcohol y la mayoría del que se encontraba en mi sistema, había sido expulsado debido al erótico baile. Después de que Bella se excusara con irse a beber algo, yo había vuelto a la mesa, pidiéndole al mesero una botella de agua bajo su mirada incrédula. De eso ya hacía como una hora y comenzaba a impacientarme.

Pues Bella no aparecía y los chicos en la mesa no cansaban de besarse e ignorarme.

_Yo quería hacer eso con Bella._

_¡Diablos que lo quería!_

Di otro sorbo a segunda botella de agua.

¿Desde cuándo lo sabía? Tal vez desde aquella conversación al centro comercial. Bella era desinhibida y no tenía vergüenza alguna en decir lo que pensaba. Era todo lo contrario a las chicas con las que me había topado antes. Tan... Tan malditamente clichés.

No conocía otra faceta de ella, a decir verdad. Pero me gustaba lo que había visto aquella vez en el coche de camino al Manhattan Mall. Era agradable.

O tal vez había sido aquella vez hace unos días, en la alberca de su casa, cuando había notado lo sexy que realmente era. Pues, una vez más, aquella actitud tan suya, hacía atribuciones.

Y los tatuajes, claro.

_Esos jodidos tatuajes._

No venía y decía: "¡Oh, me gustas! ¡Eres el amor de mi vida!" Más si era como aquella chica que ves pasar por la calle y pensabas cual atractiva era y cuan buena podría ser en la cama... O algo así.

Tampoco era un enfermo, pero era un hombre... Y aparte, ¿Como no pensar en ello después del jodido baile al que me había sometido? ¿Cómo?

Miré mi móvil, eran las tres de la mañana.

_Apenas_, pensé. Pues conociendo lo que eran las salidas a los clubes nocturnos, esto apenas era el comienzo.

Suspiré.

¿En dónde jodidos estaba Bella? ¿Se habría asustado?

_Maldito precoz._

¿O se habría arrepentido?

_¿Arrepentido de qué?_

¿En dónde demonios estaba? Me comenzaba a preocupar, no era normal no tener visión alguna de ella en un lugar encerrado.

Tal vez había salido, o se habría encontrado con alguien. ¿Con quién? Tal vez...

— Esto se está tornando aburrido, ¿No? —La voz de Bella me sacó de mis pensamientos y le miré aliviado. Se sentó a un lado mío y me miró esperando respuesta.

— ¿Siempre es así? —pregunté dándole una respuesta implícita.

Ella asintió haciendo un mohín y bebiendo de un vaso de cristal que contenía una curiosa bebida naranja.

— Normalmente, me encuentro con otros amigos o alguno que otro conocido —dijo—. Pero en Manhattan Beach, no conozco a nadie.

Entonces fruncí el ceño.

— ¿En dónde estabas?

— Por ahí —respondió, pero dado que al parecer no me pareció la respuesta; y ella lo notó, tomó aire para seguir con su explicación—. Estuve deambulando por el lugar, en la barra un rato y salí a tomar aire después.

— Oh —me sentí un poco incómodo después de darme cuenta de que prácticamente la había obligado a darme explicaciones.

— Sí... —torció su boca— ¿No te quieres ir ya? —Preguntó ella, haciéndome mirarle de lleno—. Realmente me estoy aburriendo —declaró.

Me encogí de hombros y asentí.

— Perfecto —declaró ella sacando una tarjeta negra de su bolso.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? —pregunté con el ceño fruncido.

— Pagar mi parte… lo demás dese aquí, lo tendrán que pagar Emily y Paul —respondió buscando con la mirada a un mesero.

Me sentí culpable, no debería dejar que una mujer pagase una cuenta exorbitante de dinero por alcohol… por muy apuesta que fuera.

— Oye, no, no —le interrumpí rápidamente ganándome una mirada confusa—. No dejaré que pagues todo tu sola… no dejaré que lo pagues —añadí.

Ella rió.

— Fue una apuesta ¿Recuerdas? Perdí, no tengo problemas con ello —se excusó, a lo que yo seguí negando con la cabeza, sacando mi tarjeta con un gemido mental… esto saldría caro—. Piensa en esto —esta vez ella me interrumpió, alejando mi tarjeta—, este —señaló la suya— es un regalo de _"Siento haber olvidado tu cumpleaños"_ de Charlie —bufó— ¿En qué otra cosa gastarla si no es en alcohol?

— Es una excusa pobre, no dejaré…

— La próxima vez dejaré que pagues —Casi me ahogo.

¿Era una invitación? ¿Una insinuación? ¿Qué? ¿Qué era?

— Quiero decir —rápidamente agregó—, cuando salgamos todos… otra vez… todos juntos. Todos.

_Sí, sí, eso, claro._

— Bien —respondí casi por inercia pues me volvía a sumir en pensamientos.

¿O sea que no quería salir conmigo? Sería lógico ¿No? ¡Ni si quiera sabía si tenía novio ya! Y no es que quisiera ser su novio, sin embargo, tampoco me metería con alguien con compromiso alguno. No le haría a alguien lo que me hicieron a mí. Y realmente, por muy desinhibida y desinteresada que fuese Bella, sabía que no era ese tipo de chica.

— Ya está —se levantó de su lugar con un recibo en la mano. Me desorienté. ¿Ya había pagado? Daba igual. Me levanté detrás de ella.

— ¿A dónde van? —preguntó Alice quien venía llegando con Rosalie y Emmett.

— Nos vamos —respondí sin más.

Alice me miró ceñuda y Emmett entrecerró los ojos.

— Nos hemos aburrido, es hora de retirarnos —explicó Bella, sin embargo, ellos no deshicieron sus rostros insinuantes, cosa que se me hizo muy estúpido.

_Ellos creían que me follaría a Bella._

Y lo haría, tal vez, sin embargo, esa no era la intensión de ninguna de los dos. Probablemente no en este momento. ¿Y ellos? ¿Y a ellos en qué les afectaba? ¿Por qué jodidos pretendían querer opinar? Alice era mi hermana pero jamás me habría metido en su vida y me tiraría a las carcajadas si Emmett decidiera hacer del hermano celoso.

_Eso, por muy mi amigo que fuese, sería demasiado gracioso._

— Creo que nosotros también nos retiraremos —expresó Alice.

Le miré extrañado.

— ¿No se estaban divirtiendo? Se han desaparecido toda la noche.

— Pero ya nos hemos aburrido —insistió mi hermana menor.

Bufé.

— Bien.

Bella se veía un tanto incómoda ante los nuevos planes.

¿Quién no? Cuando te están taladrando con la mirada.

Salimos del club en silencio, el cual claramente era roto por la estridente música. Salimos y todo paró.

El aire corría fresco y la vida nocturna aún se hacía notar al pasar de los coches o las personas caminando por la banqueta como si fuesen las ocho de la noche.

— Iré por mi coche, nos vemos en casa —me dijo Bella.

Hubiese querido acompañarla, realmente lo hubiese querido.

Pero primero tendría que averiguar cuál era el jodido problema con mis hermanas y Emmett. Sabía que sería más saludable si simplemente nos veíamos después.

— Ve con cuidado.

— Claro, igual ustedes —y con eso, se alejó.

Volteé y noté que Alice, Rosalie y Emmett, ya se dirigían al auto.

Suspiré porque me di cuenta que de una u otra manera, Bella Swan me gustaba… y parecía que no podría hacer nada con eso.

* * *

**Respecto a los vestuarios de Rosalie, Alice y Bella, pueden buscar el ****_google_**** para darse una idea, yo, los busqué así:**

**— The Crown Met Gala After Party Ashley Greene (El vestido es negro)**

**— Kristen Stewart Premiere Amanecer Madrid (El vestido amarillo)**

**— Nikki Reed Rome Film Festival (Es el vestido fucsia) [Aunque en lo personal amé el negro, no le iba muy bien en la playa]**

**También respecto a Manhattan Beach. A decir verdad no he investigado mucho sobre el lugar, y no sé si: **

**1) Las redes de voléibol estén permitidas.**

**2) Hayan clubes. Por lo general son solo fiestas playeras dado que MB es solo una zona playera.**

**Pero creo que con un poco de imaginación, podemos suponer que es como en el fic. Jajaja.**

* * *

**¡Hola! aquí me tienen de nuevo con un día de retraso. Supongo que me tomé el puente también jaja. La historia, va avanzando, como les dije hace uno o dos caps, este fic cuenta con veinticinco capítulos y un epílogo. Así que ya vamos por menos jajaja. **

**Edward ya ha aceptado que Bella le gusta, y para las que piensen que es precipitado, quiero aclarar que supongo, que es normal. Quiero decir, a veces y en algunas historias, Edward o Bella se aman a partir del segundo capitulo. Igual he leído esos fics pero no son mucho mi estilo. Supongo que algo más físico al comienzo, es algo más... creíble. ¿O como lo ven ustedes? ¡Sugerencias, chicas! Estoy abierta a ellas.**

** Estoy con ideas para tres nuevos fics, a decir verdad. ¡Y estoy emocionada con ello! Pero quiero tomarlo con calma. Así que, espero sus rr con ansias. :D **

**Tómense un minutito y dejen su comentario, por favor. It makes me smile! :)**

**También, díganme si quieren que suba las fotos de los personajes a mi perfil (o sea, los links) para darse una idea o si e mejor idea agregarme a facebook y subirlos ahí :). Ivy Fawkes en fb. **

**¡Gracias por todo!**

**Hasta la próxima semana.**

**Ivy. xo**


	10. En tarde de Julio

**Disclamier: Los personajes, pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer. ****_Algunos_**** son de mi autoría; estoy segura que los notarán. La historia, esa sí es completa y absolutamente mía. :)**

* * *

**En tarde de Julio.**

**Bella POV.**

— Si lo ven desde mi punto de vista, si que no fue una estadía _muy_ larga —casi reclamé, mientras empacábamos las pocas cosas que había traído conmigo.

— Sí, pero no me grites, Bella —susurró Vanessa.

— ¿Ves? Me entiendes perfectamente —atiné con sarcasmo.

Pobre Vanessa, la resaca la tendría agotada. Sin embargo, nadie le mandaba a quejarse de la corta que había sido la estancia en Manhattan Beach. Ella no era la que había estado deambulando por ahí anoche, porque ella tenía a _alguien_ con quien entretenerse.

Yo lo hubiese podido tener, de alguna manera.

Si no hubiese casi huido a mitad del candente baile después de pensar que era suficiente.

Porque, si bien no era lo que se dice una chica virginal, tampoco era lo que se dice una urgida por el sexo.

O lo que sea.

Y sabía a dónde iba llegar aquel baile.

Anoche había llegado poco antes que Edward y el resto, y desde que nos _despedimos_, no lo había visto. Pues hoy por la mañana nadie estaba despierto cuando bajé a desayunar. Y había subido al dormitorio inmediatamente después de terminar.

No es que huyese de él.

Pero no quería tentar a la suerte, ni a mi cuerpo.

Era poco realmente cuando decías que Edward era sexy. O guapo. En realidad era poco teniendo en cuenta que levantaba suspiros con tan solo respirar. Y de eso me había dado cuenta ya, cuando fuimos al Mall o incluso en la palaya, en el partido de vóleibol. E incluso antes.

Estábamos empacando las cosas pues, era hora de regresar a casa.

La resaca de Vanessa hacía que a cada ruido fuera de un volumen mínimo, ella se exaltara o se quejara. Le comprendía, pues ya había pasado por aquello antes. Sin embargo, era un poco más pesado cuando el lugar estaba en constante movimiento con ruidos fuera y dentro de la casa.

Como Sam gritando que no olvidaran nada o Jared gritándole a Sam que se preocupara mejor por ayudar que por dar órdenes. Por los pasos de Emily en las escaleras y las múltiples cosas que se le habían roto a Bec.

— ¿Es que solo tú te embriagaste? —pregunté incrédula.

Mi cabeza había estado latiendo insistente cuando me desperté muy temprano por la mañana. Más con algo de comida, agua mineral y unas pastillas, se me había pasado el malestar.

— No, también Jacob y Paul —susurró sentándose en la cama.

Hice una mueca.

_Pobres._

Bajé a la sala de estar, dejando a Vanessa descansar un poco después de recoger las cosas en nuestra habitación. Abajo, me encontré con un Jacob, al parecer, muy devastado.

Tenía una mano sobre sus ojos, cubriendo todo rastro de luz, supongo.

— ¿Han terminado ya? —pregunté en voz baja.

Él asintió sin hablar.

— ¿A qué hora nos iremos? —volví a preguntar. El gimió en modo de respuesta, quería que lo dejara en paz.

Fui a la cocina para encontrarme con Sam, quien guardaba en hieleras sodas y cervezas que habían sobrado.

— ¿A qué hora saldremos, Sam? —pregunté una vez más, tomando unas cuantas latas de cerveza y acomodándolas en la hielera.

— Supongo que al mediodía —respondió él sin prestarme mucha atención.

Miré el gran reloj en la pared.

Las once con veinte.

Aún teníamos tiempo.

— ¿Y los Cullen? —me atreví a indagar después de que no los escuché al cabo de unos minutos.

Pues por muy _afectados_ que estuviesen, tendrían que ayudar a empacar ¿No?

— Sus padres les han llamado —dijo resuelto.

— ¿Ah sí? —pregunté extrañada, tratando de mostrar indiferencia.

— Sí, al parecer se verían con viejos amigos —dijo—. De los Cullen, claro… y se verían cerca de Lenox Hill, para comer —explicó.

Fruncí el ceño.

— ¿Cómo pretenden Esme y Carlisle que lleguen hasta Lenox Hill sin perderse? —pregunté entre preocupada y confundida.

— Les di mi GPS —anunció—, lo demás, va por su cuenta —él rió—. Serían de verdad muy estúpidos si se pierden, Bella.

Reí con él, acomodando el resto de las sodas.

— Aún así, se me hace extraño que sus padres les hablasen cuando sabían que estaban de vacaciones con sus _amigos, _o algo por el estilo —insistí.

— Pensé que te parecería más extraño que Emmett fuese también —rió.

Más yo no.

— Emmett es prácticamente un Cullen, ya. No dudes que Renee y Charlie estarán ahí también —dije sin dudar.

Él asintió en acuerdo conmigo.

— Según lo que me dijo Edward, los planes ya estaban desde antes que viniesen con nosotros —declaró.

— ¿Sí? Qué raro —arrugué la nariz—. Edward no me dijo nada —añadí, sin pensar. Él me miró suspicaz.

— ¿Debería de haberte dicho algo? —indagó.

Yo pronto me di cuenta de lo que había dado pie. Ahora me jodería de por vida.

— No, no… es solo que… —miré a Sam y él trataba de no reír como idiota. ¿Quién no? Ya me atribuía cosas que probablemente, nunca ocurrirían— Olvídalo, solo olvídalo.

Sam soltó una carcajada.

— Trataré.

.

.

.

El camino de vuelta a Manhattan, fue muy aburrido y silencioso. Durante unos minutos después de salir de la casa en la playa, J y yo hablamos en susurros, más aún así, Vanessa y Jacob, que iban en el asiento trasero, se quejaban por su dolor de cabeza.

Trataba de no topar con piedras o baches para no aumentar su dolor. Así que me concentré de lleno en el camino y J se echó a dormir.

Al menos, yo tenía algo en qué entretenerme, pobre Jared.

Después de hora y media, llegamos a Manhattan, y posteriormente de dejar a los chicos en sus casas, por fin pude regresar a la mía.

Me sentía cansada de dar tantas vueltas en el auto, no estaba muy acostumbrada a manejar, realmente. Sin bajar el equipaje del maletero, ingresé a la casa.

Todo estaba demasiado... Silencioso. Supuse que aún estarían en aquella dichosa comida, fruncí el ceño. Ahora estaría sola otra vez. Suspiré y me decidí por dormir un buen rato y así, dejar pasar la tarde.

.

.

.

Fruncí el ceño cuando giré en la cama aún algo sumida en la inconsciencia y me encontré con mi piel sudada y pegajosa. Había olvidado encender el aire acondicionado y el clima en New York era demasiado caluroso en esta época del año. Aún algo adormilada, tiré las sábanas de mi cama y quité las fundas de las almohadas. Me paré y me encaminé al baño, dispuesta a darme una buena ducha y despertarme por completo.

Después de estar casi media hora bajo la regadera, decidí salir y cambiarme. No sabía si quiera que hora era o si había dormido lo suficiente para hacer pasar el aburrido día. No sabía si era de madrugada o si tendría que volver a dormir para no sufrir un desorden al día siguiente.

Me puse un par de pantalones cortos, algo ceñidos y una blusa holgada color blanco. Calcé unas sandalias ligeras y tomé las cosas que había tirado de la cama para irlas a dejar al cuarto de lavado.

Salí de la habitación con las manos llenas, no sin antes tomar mi móvil.

Al bajar las escaleras, me di cuenta del ruido que provenía desde el comedor. Algunas risas y varias voces. Supuse que los Cullen habían llegado ya. Miré mi teléfono.

20:13. Joder.

Para ir al cuarto de lavado, tendría que pasar por el comedor... Así que preparé mi mejor sonrisa amable e ingresé a la habitación.

Callaron abruptamente.

— Buenas noches —dije al pasar por ahí. Noté que cenaban—, provecho.

— Gracias —respondió la mayoría.

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Esme, haciendo que me detuviese.

— Oh... ¿Sábanas? —respondí más en modo de pregunta que de respuesta.

— ¿Y qué haces con esas sábanas? —esta vez fue Renée quien preguntó.

— ¿Las llevo al cuarto de lavado? —indagué.

— ¿Por q...?

— Están sucias —rematé antes de alejarme de ahí.

Las dejé en la canasta y salí del cuarto de lavado para dirigirme a la cocina.

Lo malo de la cocina, era que todo lo que se hacía ahí, quedaba a la vista del comedor.

— Pensamos que no estabas en casa —comentó Charlie.

Abrí la nevera, buscando que comer. Algo rápido, llenador y fácil de hacer.

— Fue un largo día, estaba durmiendo —respondí.

Saqué cosas para hacer unas quesadillas.

— Hemos traído comida, no es necesario que...

— Las quesadillas están bien —corté el monólogo de Renée.

No quería, realmente, ser grosera. Más no lo había sido a mi parecer. Era solo mi mal humor post despertar después de un poco reconfortante sueño.

No me interesé mucho en aquello.

— Solo trato de ser amable —rezongó.

Le miré, fulminante.

_¿Era necesario hacer esto frente a todos?_ No lo creo.

— Gracias, entonces —continué.

Aceleré mis métodos de preparación y puse las quesadillas en un plato.

— Isabella... —comenzaba a decir Charlie.

Tomé mi plato y me largué de su vista.

— Con permiso.

Decidí subir al estudio para estar apartada de todos, pasé a mi habitación por las llaves de éste y reanudé mi camino.

Al llegar ahí, me dispuse a comer en paz.

Que patética, escondiéndose para comer en su propia casa. Digno de una portada. ¿Qué ocurría? Pero más importante: ¿Qué pretendían ellos? Simplemente no podía verlos de otra manera a la cual los veía ahora. Desconocidos, intrusos en mi hogar, pretensiosos. ¿Buscaban barrer su consciencia? ¿Limpiarla? ¿Mantenerla blanca? ¿Buscaban un perdón? No tenía por qué si quiera considerar perdonarlos. No era cuestión de orgullo o despecho, era lo que simplemente había. Lo que simplemente les correspondía.

No podían pretender que todo volviese a ser como antes. Y no tanto así... sólo no podían pretender tener una consciencia limpia cuando no tenían si quiera sentimientos hacía mi.

¿O sí? Reí mientras mordía la quesadilla.

El tan solo pensarlo me parecía gracioso.

¿O querrían probar algo? Reí una vez más.

No les daría ese gusto.

Sin ganas de hacer algo más, bajé a mi habitación con el plato de mi cena. No quería toparme con aquella gente. Así que hice una nota mental de bajar el traste mañana cuando bajase.

Me quedé dormida, pensando en cuanta lástima me daba el que Edward viniese en el paquete, junto con esas personas.

¿Y por qué pensaba en él?

No lo supe con exactitud.

.

Me sentí desorientada al despertar. Odiaba, odiaba despertar y sentirme cansada; como si no hubiese dormido horas y horas, más no poder volver a conciliar el sueño otra vez.

Hice mi rutina diaria.

Necesidades fisiológicas, necesidades para la higiene, una larga ducha y vestirme con ropa ligera.

Esta vez fueron unos otros pantalones cortos con una blusa azul marino de cuello tipo polo. Lo combiné con un cinturón y unas sandalias color marrón.

Tomé, mis llaves, el móvil y mi bolso. Y el plato.

Bajé las escaleras a prisa, había decidido pasar el día fuera de casa. Al entrar al comedor, me encontré solo con Emmett y los Cullen.

— Buenos días —saludé con educación, pasando de largo para dejar el plato en el lavabo.

— Buenos días —saludaron al unísono.

Me recargué en la barra.

— ¿Y Charlie y Renée? —pregunté.

— Salieron a Battery Park City —respondió Edward, mirándome con una sonrisa.

No pude evitar devolverle el gesto.

— Bonito lugar para pasar el día —señalé.

— Al parecer, no regresarán hasta tarde —anunció Edward una vez más.

Asentí.

Edward se levantó de la silla y dejó su plato en el lavabo.

— Al parecer, yo tampoco regresaré hasta tarde —dije, sin saber realmente porqué.

Él asintió en modo de respuesta y musitando un _"con permiso" _me dispuse a salir de la casa.

Sin embargo, al parecer los planes de una tarde solitaria se habían visto arruinados, pues antes de llegar a la puerta principal, la voz de Edward me detuvo. Le miré.

— ¿Sí? —pregunté con duda.

— Me preguntaba si querrías salir conmigo.

Por un segundo, mi mente quedó en blanco.

**Edward POV.**

Había tirado la bomba. Y no sabía de dónde había salido aquello, pues si bien no recordaba, aunque sabía y aceptaba que la castaña me gustaba, hoy, precisamente, no podría llevar a cabo mi plan de conquista.

Había planeado salir con Emmett y mis hermanas a Coney Island.

Rosalie me iba a matar.

Más, como siempre, no me importó mucho. Incluso, no me importó en absoluto.

— O... Si tienes planes con... Otras personas... —fruncí el ceño al pensarlo. Sin embargo al no recibir respuesta alguna, debía suponer que...

— ¡No! —Dijo con prisa—. Quiero decir, me agradaría salir contigo, claro —respondió finalmente, haciéndome sonreír.

— Genial, uh... Espera, iré por mi celular —anuncié, sintiéndome como un adolescente de dieciséis en vez de un hombre de veintitrés.

— Te esperaré afuera —dijo Bella, saliendo de la casa.

Me sentía nervioso, sentía como si en cualquier momento fuera a arruinar las cosas cuando ni siquiera algo había comenzado. Me sentía emocionado y a la vez extasiado con lo que se avecinaba.

Había dejado mi teléfono en el comedor, por lo que solo ingresé, lo tomé y me dispuse a salir, ignorando a todos.

— ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Rosalie, dejando su plato en el mismo lugar en el que yo lo había dejado.

— Saldré con Bella —anuncié sin más.

Tampoco es como si tuviera que darle explicaciones.

Alice se hizo notar con un bufido.

— Edward, saldremos hoy a Coney Islad —recordó—. Será mejor que dejen su salida para después.

¿Cómo explicarle? Era mi hermana. Sin embargo, esta era la oportunidad con Bella Swan. Estaría muy idiota al dejarla pasar. Suspiré y la miré con disculpa.

— Podríamos salir otro día... —propuse.

El semblante de Alice se crispó.

— ¡No! Edward, has hecho planes ya con nosotras —esta vez, fue Rose quien habló.

Quería pensar, que me encontraba entre la espada y la pared, pero ciertamente, mi decisión estaba más que clara. Y por ello, me sentía un poco culpable.

— Rose... —debatí.

— No Edward...

Fruncí el ceño, probablemente, era egoísta. O lo que fuese. Más pensé, en alguna idea remota, que Bella estaría esperando más de lo necesario.

— Hablaremos luego ¿Bien? Lo siento, ¡Que se diviertan! —salí rápidamente del comedor, sintiéndome un fugitivo.

_¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?_ Me pregunté antes de visualizar el auto blanco de Bella. Sonreí como idiota.

_Ah, sí... Eso estaba haciendo._

Subí al asiento del copiloto, algo incómodo dado que extrañaba manejar un auto.

— Siento la demora —me disculpé, mirando a la chica a mi lado. Bella puso en marcha el auto.

— No hay problema —_jamás una chica se había visto tan sexy al conducir_—. ¿Hubo algún problema con...?

— ¿Eh? No, no —mentí, no queriendo arruinar aquello. Bella enarcó una ceja—. Olvídalo.

— No lo haré —sentenció.

— Eh... —fruncí los labios— querían salir hoy a visitar Coney Island —no era toda la verdad, sin embargo, tampoco era mentira.

— Oh... —ella apretó el volante— no tenías porque...

— He sido yo quien ha hablado primero ¿Sabes? —dije, desinteresadamente.

Ella asintió de acuerdo.

No era secreto, que mis hermanas y Bella no se agradaban... Nada. Más quería confiar en que aquellos problemas quedarían entre ellas.

_Mujeres._

Y que, nosotros seríamos un punto y aparte. Nosotros o lo que sea que fuésemos.

— Entonces, ¿A dónde iremos? —Preguntó con diversión—. Eres tu quien me ha invitado ¿recuerdas? —dijo.

Me vi en aprietos. Esa había sido mala idea, contando que, apenas sabía en dónde jodidos estaba. No conocía la ciudad ni las atracciones de ésta.

_Buen momento para invitar a salir a la chica que te gusta, Edward Genio Cullen._

— Uh... No sé —acepté con algo de vergüenza—. Creo que no fue buena idea, después de todo.

Bella rió mirándome con algo de ternura, haciéndome sentir idiota.

— No me mires así —refunfuñé.

— Lo siento —rió burlona, apartando la mirada—. Es solo que, no pude evitarlo —se explicó entre disimuladas risas.

— Basta, Bella —me quejé, mirándola con, lo que supuse que era, amenaza.

Eso solo hizo que ella incrementara sus risas, haciéndome reír en el proceso.

Bella terminó aparcando el auto cerca de Central Park.

El lugar era enorme, y estaba seguro de que yo lo aprovecharía al máximo.

— ¿Que te pareció mi elección? —le pregunté a Bella al cabo de unos minutos.

— Muy trillada —respondió sonriente.

— _Auch_ —fingí estar dolido. Aunque, viéndolo del punto de vista que era aquello o el Manhattan Mall; dado que era lo único que conocía de New York City, mi elección había sido buena—. Podrías ser más amable —le acusé.

Bella me miró, entrecerrando los ojos.

— Podría —acordó.

Caminamos unos minutos más, perdiéndonos entre los frondosos árboles que se regodeaban en el sol de verano.

— Cuéntame algo sobre ti —dije, no sabiendo muy bien, como comenzar.

— Dime lo que sepas de mi —devolvió con aquella respuesta, no tan usual.

Fruncí el ceño. No sabía mucho. No sabía casi nada.

— Uh… sería vergonzoso dado que te he pedido que salgamos y no sé si quiera tu edad —bromeé. Más lo que decía no tenía ni una pizca de mentira.

Ella rió.

— Yo tampoco se mucho —aceptó—. Solo que, te llamas Edward Cullen y que… eres inglés… —hizo una mueca extraña y me solté a reír. Esta situación era algo idiota, a decir verdad.

— Isabella "Bella" Swan, americana —enumeré los dos hechos que sabía de ella con certeza. Ella me miró burlona—. ¡Oh! Y que tienes tres tatuajes —recordé.

— Eso nos deja disparejos —meditó.

— Supongo que sí… dime algo sobre ti —volví a insistir.

Decidimos sentarnos cerca de _The Pond._ En pequeñísimo estanque del parque. Bella se recargo en un árbol y yo me puse frente a ella.

— Diecinueve, tengo diecinueve —soltó.

Me tomé un poco más de tiempo de lo normal en descubrir de lo que hablaba. _¡Oh!_

— Veintitrés —respondí de vuelta.

— ¡Vaya! Estás viejo —_Auch por segunda vez._

— ¡Claro que no! —debatí.

— ¡Claro que sí! —recató. Le miré mal.

— Bella —me quejé una vez más.

Ella rió echando su cabeza hacia atrás.

— Bien, bien —aceptó, poniendo dos manos frente a ella, en son de paz—. No estás _tan_ viejo.

— Son solo cuatro años ¿sabes? Se llama experiencia —me mofé, divertido por la estúpida discusión que estábamos teniendo.

— No, no, no. La experiencia nada tiene que ver con la edad —contradijo.

— La mayoría de las veces, sí —expuse—. Y claramente ese es mi caso —sonreí socarronamente.

Ella bufó.

— No, no lo es.

— Si lo es.

— Bueno, ya —nos paró—. Te he dicho mi edad, dime algo sobre ti —empleó las mismas palabras, para la misma pregunta.

— Estudio medicina.

— ¿En serio? Vaya, saldrás aún más viejo de tu carrera —se burló una vez más.

No pude evitar reír una vez más, al darme cuenta de que ella encontraba cualquier pretexto para burlarse o ironizar sobre mí.

— ¿Qué estudias tu? —pregunté, no tomándome la molestia de responder a su burla con alguna otra.

— Estoy en la academia St. Meyer de Artes —recató. Me sonaba, más solo era porque Charlie y Carlisle habían hablado del colegio en el cual Bella estudiaba—. Mi fuerte es la música.

— ¿En serio? —pregunté asombrado. Aunque, ya lo sabía, desde un principio. Debí haberlo nombrado en la lista de _"cosas que sé de Bella Swan"_— No me puedo burlar de eso —acepté.

— Pues así es menos divertido —rió, yo también lo hice, negando con la cabeza—. ¿Tocas algún instrumento? —inquirió con curiosidad.

— No —respondí—. Esme trató de enseñarme a tocar el piano, pero fue un desastre —acepté.

— ¡Vaya!, es uno de mis instrumentos preferidos.

— ¿Sí? Quizás algún día puedas tú, enseñarme a tocarlo.

— Quizás —aceptó.

Seguimos conversando acerca de cada quién.

Supe que Jacob y el rubio de aquel día, Jasper, eran sus mejores amigos. Aunque no se llevasen bien entre sí. Honestamente nunca había creído aquello de _"solo amigos"_, dado que la relación con mi ahora ex novia, comenzó así. Sin embargo, le creí y no discutí pues, no me correspondía hacer una escenita de celos. No éramos nada.

También me dijo que su lugar favorito en el mundo era su estudio, el cual se encontraba en el tercer piso. Me confesó que nadie más que sus amigos habían estado ahí.

Me confesó también, que mi acento inglés le gustaba y le parecía sexy.

Reí y ella adquirió un casi inexistente sonrojo. Le acusé de cliché, más le confesé también que, sus tatuajes me parecían sexys a mí.

En algún momento nos levantamos y reanudamos nuestra marcha por Central Park.

En algún momento le tomé la mano. Y en ningún momento, ella me alejó.

Me contó sobre sus viajes y experiencias. Yo le conté sobre las mías. Ella me dijo que su comida favorita, era la pasta. Yo le dije que la mía era la comida mexicana.

Me dijo que su color preferido era el azul cielo. Yo le dije que el mío era el azul rey. Reímos por las coincidencias.

Me dijo que su grupo favorito era _The Strokes_ pero que también escuchaba mucho a _The Doors_ y le fascinaban las letras de _The Cure._ Casi la beso en ese mismo instante. Le dije que mi grupo favorito era _The Strokes_, también; pero que casi nunca fui devoto de _The Cure_ y su estilo.

Hablamos mucho. Y supe mucho de ella.

Sin embargo, jamás tocamos el tema de nuestras respectivas familias.

Y estuvo bien por mí, porque estuvo bien para ella.

Comimos helados y supe también, que su favorito era el de menta. Le dije que el mío, era el de galleta… y me acusó de ser infantil.

Cuando la noche cayó, nos acercamos a un puesto atestado de comida chatarra. Pedimos papas, hamburguesas y sodas.

Y nos sumimos unas horas más en la conversación.

A las nueve, estábamos de regreso a casa.

Bella apagó el motor del coche y sacó la llave del contacto.

— Fue una… linda tarde —declaró.

Mi mirada fue directa a ella y le sonreí complacido.

— Estoy totalmente de acuerdo —declaré.

Nos miramos por un buen rato y yo, solo quería besarla.

No sabía cómo se lo tomaría, no sabía se estaría bien. No sabía si estaba con alguien, más jamás lo mencionó.

Y parecía como si yo también le gustase.

El beso aquel día en Manhattan Beach, no contaba para nada. Por muy bueno que haya sido.

Mucho menos aquel que nos dimos _"sin intención"._

Inconscientemente, nos fuimos acercando. Podía sentir su aliento casi rozar mis labios, podía saborearla ya. Suspiré y no aguanté más.

Sí, no tenía mucha paciencia.

La besé y no me detuve cuando creí que era demasiado.

La besé con pasión, la besé con lujuria, la besé con cariño, la besé con ternura y con todas aquellas emociones que se arremolinaban en mí.

Ella, me correspondió de la misma manera.

Sentí que pasó sus brazos por mis hombros y enterró sus manos en mi cuero cabelludo.

Era el paraíso.

El placer que sus labios me otorgaban mezclado con el de sus manos dando pequeños tirones, era más de lo que esperaba en un primer beso.

Sus labios superaban mis expectativas.

Se movían casi con desesperación sobre los míos y yo, yo solo correspondía como se debía.

Pronto el aire nos faltó y la posición se hizo incómoda.

Sin hacer mucho esfuerzo, la tomé de su cintura y la acomodé en mi regazo. Ella al instante supo lo que quería hacer y coopero, de tal manera que quedó a horcajadas. Ambos en el asiento del copiloto.

Me miró con aquellos ojos que te hipnotizaban solo al mirarlos.

No resistí mucho más y la besé otra vez.

Esta vez, el beso se vio más demandado.

Más lujurioso, más pasional.

Sentí como comenzó a mover sus caderas sobre las mías y gemí.

_Estoy perdido._

Bella acarició mi torso con ambas manos sin terminar el beso.

Acaricié sus costados, sus muslos y su espalda.

Era excitante por dónde lo vieses y cierta parte de mi anatomía, comenzó a estar de acuerdo en eso.

Bella movió sus caderas con más ímpetu.

Rompí el beso más no dejé su piel. Recorrí sus mejillas y su cuello. Me entretuve ahí un buen rato escuchando con éxtasis los jadeos de la chica encima de mí.

— Uh… ¿Ed… ward?

— ¿Sí? —respondí, aún demasiado ocupado en su cuello.

— Creo que… —jadeó y mordisqueé el lóbulo de su oreja— ¡Oh Dios! —Susurró— no pares de… no, no —reí ante las incoherencias que decía y me apoderé de sus labios otra vez.

Poco duró el placer de sus labios.

— Edward… —jadeó y se alejó— para.

— ¿Qué? —le miré casi incrédulo…

_¿Acaso ella no quería…?_

Ella rió, por lo que supuse que mi cara sería un poema.

— No me malinterpretes —añadió rápidamente, acercándose a mis labios y depositando un casto beso ahí. Su danza de caderas se había detenido.

— Lo siento, yo, no pensé solo…

Ella rió y le miré con la duda tatuada en el rostro.

— Es solo que… no es el lugar indicado —soltó todo de una sola vez. Rió ante lo que había dicho, con algo de vergüenza.

Reí de vuelta.

— Supongo que no…

— Supongo que será mejor salir de aquí…

Y supe que, esa noche no sería.

— Sí, creo que sí.

Necesitaba una ducha fría.

Y calmar mis _emociones_.

Las luces de la sala de estar estaban encendidas y sería algo traumático que llegase con cierto bulto entre las piernas.

— Creo que… entraré en unos minutos —balbuceé después de que bajamos del coche.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó, haciéndome… sonrojar.

— Necesito unos minutos —respondí rápidamente.

Ella estaba a punto de hablar cuando su rostro pareció cambiar a ese semblante de entendimiento y se giró incómoda.

— Eh… sí, sí… entraré entonces.

— Claro —asentí.

Me miró y se acercó, de la nada tenía sus labios pegados a los míos.

_Aquello nada ayudaría a mi actual situación._

La tomé de su cintura y la pegué a mí, olvidándome de mis hormonas, las cuales se suponía, debieron calmarse hace años.

Ella gimió y se apretó un poco más.

Cuando el aire nos faltó, nos separamos, jadeantes.

— Buenas noches, Edward.

— Buenas noches, Bella.

Y se alejó.

Aquel me parecía un_ dèjá vu_, como aquella noche en Zero.

Sin embargo, esta vez sonreí como un maldito idiota.

* * *

_**¡Hola! Aquí yo otra vez con este nuevo capitulo. :)**_

_**Éste es un poco más corto que el resto, sí, pasa mi límite de "mínimo diez hojas", pero los pasados habían sido de veinte o más, así que, sentí que se quedó un poco pobre:(, btw: También cabe aclarar que, este cap es algo así como un capitulo de relleno-no relleno. Jajaja. En realidad no tiene mucho de lo que hablar más que el avance de Edward y Bella, sin embargo, éste da pie al siguiente capitulo.**_

**_¡Les prometo mucho drama para el próximo cap!_**

**_Así que, por favor: Tengan en cuenta que yo me apoyo en sus respuestas, en sus comentarios, favs, alerts. Agradezco a todos aquellos que se toman la molestia de dejar un comentario o agregar mi historia a sus favoritos y alertas. :D ¡Gracias de corazón! _**

**_Sé, que no es mucho, supongo. Más, es mi primer fic y toda respuesta y comentario, por muy escaso que sea, es bienvenido._**

**_Así sea el primero, último o el fic que sea, todo es bienvenido._**

**_¡Espero sus comentarios!:)_**

**_Y que tengan un bonito fin de semana, nos vemos el próximo. :D_**

**_Ivy. xo_**


	11. Límite

**Disclamier: Los personajes no son míos, son de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer. ****_Algunos_**** son de mi autoría. Estoy segura que notarás cuales. La historia, es completamente de mi dominio. :)**

* * *

**Nota de la autora: Este capítulo se turna Bella POV/Edward POV/Bella POV, etc… más que nada al final. Hay muchos cambios de puntos de vista. Si parece algo enredadito de una vez me disculpo. Supuse que solo así se entendería mejor el capitulo. **

**Ahora sí, ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

** Límite**

**Bella POV.**

En verdad, no quería.

Me negaba.

No lo haría.

No deseaba, pero no podía resistirme.

¿En qué momento había ocurrido? Hacía algunos días ya que, había salido con Edward. Y las cosas no podían ir mejor. No quería sentirme como una adolescente se sentía en su primera cita. O con su primer chico. Sin embargo, era inevitable no sentirlo cuando era Edward de quién se trataba. No había día en el que no me hiciera reír o sentirme a gusto y feliz. Era, lindo sentirse así otra vez.

Más no se podía comparar el sentimiento con aquellos chicos de antes. Este, era algo más fuerte y más fiel. No me quería ilusionar y no lo hacía, así que pensaba que la diferencia se debía solo a que se trataba de un chico mucho más maduro que el resto.

Era cariñoso, atento y detallista.

Me sentía soñada.

Y aunque pensaba que esto iba rápido… y aún no sabía muy bien lo que teníamos; estaba bien.

Me sorprendió aquel día en el que ingresé al comedor y me dio un beso en los labios. Frente a sus hermanas y Emmett.

Nuestros padres no estaban aquel día pero no por eso cuidábamos que no se dieran cuenta de que teníamos _algo._ Alice y Rosalie no hicieron comentarios; lo atribuía al shock. Sin embargo, con el paso de los días parecía que su vida se había visto envuelta en un solo logro: Joderme. Tras comentarios mordaces en exceso y solo reprimendas por los mayores a mi parte, dejé de tomarles importancia.

Sabía, también, que a Edward le molestaba aquello. Y yo solo no sabía por qué jodidos ellas tenían aquella actitud conmigo. Más Edward a diferencia mía, no podía tomar un lado. Y lo entendía. Pues yo era solo Bella y tenía a mi equipo: Yo misma. No podría nunca darle a elegir a él entre su familia y yo.

Pues, otra vez, aún no había algo lo suficientemente fuerte. Y aunque lo hubiese y por muy groseras y pedantes que fueran ellas, no le haría elegir pues, a estas alturas, sabía la importancia de la verdadera familia.

Y no por Renée y Charlie, precisamente.

Edward había entrado al estudio una noche y yo había tratado por todos los medios hacerle tocar una sencilla melodía en el teclado que tenía allí.

Fue un fiasco total.

Una basura.

Le dije que era bueno que fuese guapo e inglés.

Había notado, también, que Esme se había dado cuenta de nuestro acercamiento. Más no le tomé demasiada importancia pues a pesar de lo amable que solía ser la señora Cullen, no era del todo mi agrado por el simple hecho de que no se imponía ante sus hijas para callarles la boca. Lo mismo con Carlisle. Más por respeto, no se lo hice saber a Edward.

Habíamos salido dos veces más con los chicos. Y por supuesto, con Emmett, Alice y Rosalie. Habíamos ido a un club y a una fiesta a la cual una compañera de la St. Meyer, nos había invitado.

Con Emmett hablaba casi nada y a decir verdad, aquello no me quitaba el sueño. Sabía que nuestra relación estaba muerta desde hace ya muchos años. Cuando me desperté y él no estaba. No nos esforzamos por si quiera, sellar algunas grietas.

A veces, era incómodo quedarse con él en una habitación. Lo nuestro se reducía a lo más amable y cordial posible, sin pasarse de aquellos límites.

Con Renée y Charlie era otro cantar. Desde hace una semana, evitaba todo contacto con ellos. Me escabullía, los ignoraba o simplemente evitaba, por todos los medios, topármelos de frente o como fuese. Se les había metido en la cabeza aquella idea loca de querer hablar conmigo. A solas. ¡Ja! Seguro, lo haría en un millón de años.

O cuando no me quedara modo de escape.

— Hola —la suave voz de Edward, me sacó de mis pensamientos.

Sonreí como idiota.

— Hola —respondí sin mirarlo.

— ¿En qué pensabas tanto? —preguntó cuando desde atrás, acomodaba un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja.

— Podrías adivinarlo… —murmuré.

Estaba sentada casi al pie de la piscina con una toalla bajo mi cuerpo.

Por la mañana Edward había salido con su familia y el resto de los Swan. Después de sus ruegos porque fuese… sin resultados positivos, claro; prometió que regresaría tan pronto le fuese posible.

Era una comida, por lo que sabía y se había extendido hasta las tres y quince, o al menos, esa era la hora la última vez que la vi en mi teléfono.

La idea de salir aquí, era nadar y refrescarme un rato, más me había sumido en mis pensamientos y ahora con Edward detrás de mí, tomándome de la cintura para que me recargase en él, me sería casi imposible separármele.

— Nunca he sido bueno con las adivinanzas —declaró.

— Lástima —murmuré de vuelta. Él rio y lo sentí negar con la cabeza—. ¿Qué tal te fue en la comida con…?

— Los Mallory —me recordó Edward. Frunció el ceño antes de que su brazo se apretase un poco más a mí alrededor—. Son agradables —dijo con desdén—, pero… no sé, sus hijos me fastidiaron la estadía —me giré, quedando de rodillas frente a él.

— ¿Cómo? —pregunté incrédula.

— Quiero decir… no son muy agradables —se corrigió—. Louis Mallory es muy pedante y Lauren Mallory es muy… insistente —declaró. Me miró al cabo de unos segundos—. Sin embargo, Alice y Rosalie han congeniado bien con ella… así que pienso que serán cosas mías.

_¿En serio? ¿Será? _

Me encogí de hombros y le di un pequeño abrazo. Me sentía muy cómoda con él a mi alrededor, a pesar de los pocos días juntos.

— No tienes que preocuparte por personas que probablemente no verás jamás —dije.

Él asintió y enterró su rostro en mi cuello, otra vez.

— Los chicos quieren venir hoy más tarde —anuncié.

— Buena idea —dijo—. ¿Qué destrozos nos harán hacer esta vez? —reí ante su ocurrencia.

— Espero que no muchos —murmuré.

Nos miramos y sin poder aguantar más, busqué sus labios y lo besé.

.

.

.

— ¡Cariño, estoy en casa! —escuché gritar a Jacob desde el recibidor. Reí.

— _Anda, ves y cámbiame por ese…_ —murmuró Jasper con desdén, desde el otro lado de la línea.

— Oh Jazz, no seas celoso… sabes que eres el único rubio en mi vida —bromeé.

— _Claro, claro, siempre dices lo mismo_ —su voz seguía teniendo aquel fingido tono de chico ofendido—. _Hablamos luego ¿Bien? Estaré allá en unos días._

— Cinco —declaré casi con amenaza.

— _Sí, cinco y no más, lo prometo._

Reí.

— Perfecto, porque te extraño demasiado —declaré—. Hasta luego, cuídate Jazz.

— Seguro, _cariño. Igual tu… y cuidado con ese Cullen… hablaremos de eso cuando llegue _—amenazó, ya podía ver su ceño fruncido.

— Sí, sí, sí ¡Adiós!

— _Adiós._

Y corté la llamada.

Hacía días que no había hablado con Jasper y en cuanto la llamada por fin había entrado, había corrido hacía mi cuarto con el fin de tener algo de privacidad y contarle todo lo perdido a mi mejor amigo.

Uno de dos.

Según me dijo, sus padres se habían ido a meter a un lugar en dónde no había señal alguna. Llevándose a Jasper en el proceso, claro. Me había contado que el pequeño pueblecillo al cual habían ido a parar, era bonito y acogedor. Y frío, más eso no le interesó cuando se topó con cada chica guapa del lugar.

Gruñí. Suficiente había tenido con Vanessa.

Bajé las escaleras rápidamente cuando aún todos estaban en el recibidor. Para mi sorpresa, Vanessa y Alice se estaban abrazando como si no se hubieran visto en años. Habían simpatizado a la perfección y ahora parecían no querer separarse.

Hubiese querido ser así en algún momento. Así no tendría problemas con Alice o Rosalie. Vanessa por su lado, era tan agradable que hasta una roca bailaría por ella.

Sin embargo, aunque _la chica de Jake_ y yo habíamos congeniado bien, no podía decir que seríamos las mejores amigas como Alice y ella pintaban ser.

Pues ambas eran efusivas y… extravagantes. Parecían chispas saltando por aquí y por allá.

Y yo, yo estaba lejos de ser eso.

Aunque después de todo, me agradaba ser como era. Al menos podía mantener mi boca cerrada por diez segundos consecutivos.

Todos salimos al gran jardín.

Alice, Rosalie y Emmett habían pasado a ser parte de nuestro grupo. No porque no a todos les agradasen, significaba que iban a estar fuera o los íbamos a marginar. A Vanessa le agradaban las chicas y a los chicos les agradaba Emmett.

Así que el resto lo aceptaba, callaba y fingía estar bien con eso.

Y lo estaría, al menos yo.

Claro, si las hermanas Cullen no se enfocaran en enviar dagas por medio de miradas.

— Y… ¿Ya están juntos? —Rebecca rompió el silencio, mirando las manos de Edward unidas con las mías.

Nos habíamos acomodado en el pasto. Sentándonos en cojines y mantas. Era todo muy cómodo y acogedor.

Edward apretó su agarre.

— Vamos lento —dije sin más.

Rebecca y Emily no escondieron su desilusión.

Desde que nos vieron juntos por primera vez en aquella salida al club después de llegar de Manhattan Beach, no habían dejado de parlotear de lo _lindos_ que nos veíamos. Cada vez que nos topábamos con ellos, aprovechaban para preguntar, especular y opinar acerca de nuestra relación aún no existente.

Queríamos tomarlo todo con calma.

Apenas era pronto. Y ellos ejercían la presión que no deseábamos. Así que solo cortábamos a sus preguntas con respuestas tajantes y directas.

— Oh, bueno.

— Entonces ¿Qué macabros planes hay para hoy? —pregunté, rompiendo el silencio incómodo que se había formado.

La luz del sol comenzaba a verse escasa y en pleno atardecer, con algunas lámparas del jardín encendidas, la estadía ahí era gloriosa.

— No lo sé, no tiene que haber uno —refunfuñó Paul.

— ¡Oh Alice! Mejor dime acerca de cómo les fue con los Mallory —Vanessa y Alice se habían sentado juntas y estaban parloteando acerca de eso y aquello. No les estábamos prestando mucha atención, más a falta de entretenimiento, la respuesta de la menor de los Cullen nos pareció lo mejor hasta ahora—. Louis puede ser algo déspota… pero Lauren es agradable de vez en cuando.

— ¿Los conoces? —preguntó Rosalie, uniéndose a la plática.

— ¡Sí! Nuestra familia —señaló a Jared— es muy allegada a los Mallory —declaró.

— Pues Lauren fue amable… y sabe mucho de moda —canturreó Alice—, así que me agradó en seguida.

Alice me miró furtivamente, con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

_Oh, ¿Era por eso que no le agradaba? ¡Qué lástima!_

— Sí, de hecho, parece que a Lauren le gustó Edward —soltó Rosalie, haciendo que todos miraran al aludido.

Edward se tensó, lo pude sentir.

No era nada nuevo, dado que la belleza física de Edward era casi imposible de describir en una palabra. Sin embargo, que su hermana mayor te lo suelte en la cara con el obvio objetivo de joderte, es otra cosa. Parecía que Rosalie e incluso Alice, harían todo lo posible con tal de que su hermano no estuviese conmigo. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué jodidos les hice?

Alice sonrió levemente. Pero la vi.

— ¡Oh sí, sí! —chilló Alice— Incluso, Edward admitió que era bonita… harían una linda pareja —soltó casi con veneno. Todos callaron, incluso Vanessa. Sabían que Alice se estaba pasando. Sin embargo ella o su hermana mayor, no tenían intención de callar—. Le dije que era una chica merecedora de su atención… apuesto a que te gusto ¿Eh, Edward? —preguntó ella.

— Eh… No, Alice. N…

— ¡Vamos hermano! —Rosalie interrumpió a Edward— Tu mismo has dicho que tu y Bella no son nada —_aún_—. No está mal ver otras opciones…

— ¡Juguemos verdad o reto! —Habló Emily, tratando de dejar aquel tema en el pasado.

Jacob y Paul reaccionaron al instante. Sabía por experiencia que aquel juego infantil, no era de su agrado, sin embargo lo aceptaron al instante pretendiendo también callar a las chicas.

— Sí, sí, es buena idea para matar el tiempo —secundó Rebecca.

Todos aceptaron algo confundidos.

Miré furtivamente a la rubia y noté que no le había agradado para nada el que le hubiesen interrumpido. Alice estaba igual. Dirigí mi mirada a Edward y le sonreí para darle a entender que todo estaba bien por mi parte. Él me sonrió de vuelta sin muchos ánimos.

El juego comenzó.

Emily se ofreció para comenzar y preguntó a Rebecca, quien eligió un reto. Y así fueron pasando junto con el resto.

Rebecca preguntó a Sam y éste eligió la verdad. Sam preguntó a Paul y éste eligió el reto. Paul me preguntó a mí y elegí la verdad.

— ¿Jasper o Jacob? —preguntó con socarronería.

— ¿Disculpa? —pregunté incrédula.

— Si tuvieras que elegir a alguno de los dos… ¿A quién elegirías? ¡Y no vale decir que a ninguno!

Le miré queriéndolo matar. Para los chicos siempre había existido esa competencia de _bandos_. Por consiguiente, la competencia entre Jazz y Jake. Quien era mejor o a quien quería más. Era absurdo dado que los dos eran sumamente especiales para mí y que no me tomaba la molestia de medir el cariño pues no era importante.

Sabía que Jacob y Jasper lo dejaban pasar, pero aún así les carcomía la duda. Eran hombres y su lado competitivo era esencial en ellos.

Jacob me miró expectante.

_Lo siento, pero hoy no es el día._

— ¿No puedo decir que a ninguno? —pregunté una vez más.

— No puedes decir que a ninguno —repitió Paul.

— Entonces… a ambos —Paul me miró incrédulo y yo me encogí de hombros.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No! ¡Eso tampoco es válido! —refunfuñó.

— Te pregunté que lo era y jamás lo aclaraste —dije—. Lo siento.

Paul me miró con odio y regresó a su lugar.

La mayoría de los chicos miraba con burla a Paul, pues su juego no había funcionado. Después de todo, Jacob sonreía todavía.

— Bien Bella, te toca preguntar —anunció Emily.

Mi mirada fue a Alice y Rosalie.

Algo en mi interior me decía que me alejara de ahí. Que probablemente las respuestas no serían del todo mi agrado y que utilizar un juego para obtenerlas, no era para nada maduro. Sin embargo, nunca había escuchado a aquella voz en mi interior, siempre le ignoré y presentía que así seguiría siendo.

Podría haberle preguntado a Jared o Jacob. Incluso a Vanessa. Pero no.

— Alice —hablé. Todos callaron. Parecía que contenían sus respiraciones—. ¿Verdad o reto?

— Verdad —contestó con firmeza.

Podría preguntarle muchas cosas. Retóricamente o simplemente soltarlas como ellas lo hacían con sus ácidas palabras. Probablemente suavizar la pregunta caería mejor y no me vería como una vil aferrada que le tomaba mucha importancia a sus comentarios.

Tampoco le hice caso a eso.

— ¿Por qué te desagrado tanto? —pregunté sin más, incluso, con algo de fuerza.

Alice se tensó, Edward también. Rosalie me miró asesina. El resto, solo calló.

Parecía que habían transcurrido horas desde que la pregunta salió de mis labios y aunque mentalmente me arrepintiera de haberla hecho, no podía esperar a escuchar su respuesta.

— Porque no soporto que seas otra perra más que nos quiera arrebatar a mi hermano.

Me quedé muda. Alice habló con tanta tranquilidad que casi nos paso inadvertido que se había levantad y se había ido. Estaba estática, no podía moverme. Sin habla.

Edward se levantó y corrió tras su hermana y aquello pareció sacarme de mi trance.

Me levanté dispuesta a seguirlos, no sabía muy bien para qué pues estaba segura de que no pediría disculpas.

Rosalie me interceptó.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas? ¿No has hecho suficiente ya? —me retó.

La hice a un lado importándome, realmente poco lo que me decía.

Sin embargo ella no cedió.

— Hazte a un lado, Rosalie —advertí.

— ¡No! Tú aléjate.

— Deja de actuar como una maldita niña inmadura —amenacé.

Ella rió con sarcasmo e ironía. Su risa me causó escalofríos.

— ¡Tu deja de hacerlo! ¿No es suficiente hacer sentir mal a mi hermana pequeña? ¡Tienes que seguir jod…

— ¡Ya basta, Rosalie! —grité con tanto enojo que noté como la rubia dio dos pasos hacia atrás.

Emmett pronto se posicionó a un lado de su novia. Evité bufar.

— Basta Bella, no dejaré que le hables así a Rose —la voz de Emmett era calmada y obviamente, él trataba de mantenerme en mis casillas. Cosa que realmente, me enfureció más.

— Hazte a un lado —lo empujé, pasando de largo.

Ingresé a la casa y supuse que Alice y Edward estarían en alguna habitación dado que la planta baja estaba en total silencio. Apunto de subir las escaleras, una mano me jaló bruscamente.

— Te he dicho que no irás a ningún lado —siseó aquella rubia que tanto, tanto odiaba en estos momentos.

— Y yo te informo que esta es mi casa y voy a dónde yo jodidos quiera —siseé de vuelta.

Emmett interrumpió llegando detrás de Rosalie.

— Bella, ya hiciste mucho —advirtió—. También es mi casa quieras o no. Y yo exijo que te alejes de Alice.

Le miré incrédula.

Pronto sentí que el aire me faltaba y que algo presionaba, no solo mi pecho sino que a mi cuerpo completo.

Esto me estaba rebasando. Esta era mi casa ¿no? Este era mi lugar ¿no? ¡Era mi territorio! ¿No? Era yo quien debería de sentirse ofendida o desplazada. Era yo quien debería de gritar y todos deberían de escuchar pues ellos eran quienes me atacaban.

Pero no.

Era yo quien había callado. Quien tenía que obedecer y comprender. Quien había soportado todas sus groserías y palabras ariscas. Sus malos tratos y sus envenenadas miradas. Por muy ofensivas que fuesen o por muy poco que me interesasen, ahí estaban.

Era tanta la impotencia y el coraje que sentía en estos momentos, que no sabía realmente que hacer. Que pensar. Que decir. Porque eran muchas blasfemias las que quería gritar en ese momento. A Rosalie y Alice. A Emmett e incluso a Edward. A Reneé y a Charlie. A Esme y Carlisle. Quería gritar mil y un insultos y sin embargo nada salía de mi boca porque nada procesaba mi mente.

Les miré con odio infinito y salí de ahí, no sin antes tomar la copia de las llaves de mi auto que estaba en el perchero de la entrada. No subiría a mi habitación por mi original. Pensé muy irónicamente, que aquello hubiese arruinado mi salida triunfal.

Me olvidé de los chicos, me olvidé de todo en la casa. Incluso olvidé mi móvil. Subí al auto y salí de ahí tan rápido como el acelerador me lo permitió.

Tras unos minutos conduciendo, algo mojó mi mejilla.

_Mierda, estaba llorando._

**Edward POV.**

Todo pasó tan rápido que no supe exactamente cuando mis pies cobraron vida propia y fueron tras mi hermana.

No sabía realmente la razón de su desagrado hacía Bella hasta ese entonces. Y fue ahí cuando todo cuadró.

Por muy patética o infantil e incluso tonta excusa que fuera aquella, a mi me partió el alma ver a mi hermana pequeña llorando, sentada al borde de su cama. Entré a la habitación y cerré la puerta con seguro. El _clic_ que ésta hizo pareció sacar a Alice de su letargo. Aún con el llanto atorado en su rostro, ella me miró.

Todos podían decir lo que quisieran de ella. Que era infantil, caprichosa o grosera. Pero ella era mi hermana menor e inevitablemente la amaba. Porque era mi familia y había crecido con aquellas creencias, con aquellos sentimientos y con aquellos valores. Yo amaba a mi familia y la protegía con mi vida. El que hicieran llorar a Alice me hizo odiar a Bella por un minuto, sin embargo después de balancear las cosas supe que Bella verdaderamente no tenía la culpa de nada y que ella ahora estaría tan confundida como cualquiera que no supiese el resto de la historia.

Me acerqué poco a poco, pero ella me sorprendió más, lanzándose a mis brazos.

La abracé con fuerza y dejé que llorara.

No era nadie para impedírselo ¿No?

— No tienes por qué hacerlo ¿Sabes? —le dije acariciando sus cabellos.

Ella jadeó y se alejo de mí. Limpió sus lágrimas y me miró casi arrepentida.

— No pretendas defenderla —susurró.

— No lo hago… —susurré de vuelta, con voz suave— Sin embargo ella no tiene la culpa de nada…

— ¡Calla, Edward! —gritó empuñando sus manos.

— Alice… —murmuré, acercándome a ella.

Me sentía culpable, en cierta manera. Yo era quien había causado esto. Y sin embargo por muy estúpidas que fueran las razones de mi hermana menor, yo sabía que era el responsable. Así que solo suspiré.

— Ella no es Heidi ¿Sabes? —dije rodando los ojos, tratando de aminorar un poco la tensión.

No funcionó.

— No puedes saberlo —farfulló de vuelta.

Me senté en la cama y la jalé para que se sentara a mi lado. No pude hacer más que abrazarla.

— ¿No puedes ponerte en su lugar por un momento? Estuviste en el de ella ¿Sabes? —Mascullé— Y lo siento.

— No somos iguales —casi bramó. Casi.

— No, al parecer no —apreté mi abrazo en torno a ella.

Hacía unos años, cuando tenía diecinueve, conocí a Heidi.

Heidi Vulturi. Y de una u otra manera, fue mi perdición. Yo simplemente estaba enamorado de la chica. Era cuatro años mayor que yo pero eso no me interesaba en realidad. No podía decir que solamente me gustaba dado que lo que tenía con ella era más que un gusto. De mi parte, claro. Me enamoró y me botó. Sin embargo, no toda fue su culpa pues yo me dejé enamorar. Mis padres no estaban del todo de acuerdo con nuestra relación, sin embargo yo como todo chico joven y con libertades excesivas, no me detenía mucho a pensar en las razones de Carlisle y Esme. Me alejé de mi familia y no me importó. Porque tenía a Heidi y mi mundo giraba en torno a ella. Todo ella, todo para ella, todo por ella.

Me alejé de Alice y de Rosalie. Incluso llegó un momento en el que dejé de ver a Emmett por estar con _mi chica_. Yo solo estaba realmente enamorado.

Enamorado hasta la médula.

Y controlado un poco más. Pues no era secreto para mí que Heidi era posesiva y manipuladora, sin embargo no me importó tampoco pues era parte de su _encanto._ Era por eso que me gustaba ¿No?

Alice sabía ya la historia de Emmett para ese entonces. Y como había dejado a su hermana menor de lado por irse detrás de otros sueños. No le culpaba, sin embargo ella tenía miedo de que sucediese lo mismo. De que yo le dejara. Y estaba seguro de que ambos sabíamos que sería mucho peor dado que ella no tenía diez y yo no tenía dieciséis. Por eso mismo, yo veía imposible hacerle una cosa así a mi hermana pequeña.

No supe cómo ni cuándo. Solo supe que aquella noche estaba dispuesto a huir con Heidi lejos de ahí. Lejos de casa. Lejos de mi familia. Lejos de Alice.

Y de no haber sido porque ella, la chica que tenía en mis brazos ahora mismo, me hubiese interceptado, quien sabe que sería de mí en estos momentos.

Heidi me botó cuando le dije que no iría con ella.

Me cambió como se cambia alguien un calcetín. Y me dolió. En aquel momento me dolió. Simplemente me derrumbé y odié a Alice. No es como si ella estuviese dispuesta a hablarme también, pues estaba muy ocupada en odiarme por casi haberla dejado.

Cuando le prometí que no lo haría. Justo como Emmett.

El tiempo es quien te hace reflexionar. Es el único que te abre los ojos y entonces así te das cuenta de cuan estúpido has sido. Más aún después de pedirle perdón y tratar de estar incondicional a ella; jamás me deshice de su miedo.

Alice era como Bella pero más débil, de cierta manera. La entendía y me sentía culpable. Sin embargo a veces solamente me desesperaba el que fuese ella necesariamente quien se empeñara en buscar a alguien para mí. Que pusiera como excusa aquello que ocurrió y me hiciera sentir mal. Justo como en estos momentos. Pero era Alice y simplemente no podría enojarme con ella. Porque ella era la que no se interesaba en los demás y yo era el masoquista que veía la felicidad de otros antes que la suya.

No obstante, no podía dejar que eso siguiera ocurriendo.

Tenía que ponerle un punto final a la ridícula situación. Me consideraba lo suficientemente inteligente para no cometer el mismo error dos veces. Y había que conocer a Heidi para saber que ella y Bella no tenían ni –literal- un cabello en común.

— ¿Quieres que deje a Bella entonces? —pregunté algo temeroso por la respuesta.

Tenía mis ideas firmes, más rogaba porque mi hermana no me hiciera el trabajo más difícil.

— No será complicado —se alejó de mi y limpió sus mejillas casi con triunfo. Me sonrió como si nada hubiera ocurrido—. En fin, tú has dicho que no son nada…

Suspiré pesadamente antes de interrumpirla.

— No lo haré —dije.

Alice calló abruptamente y me miró. Sus ojos se aguaron otra vez.

_Algo me dice que es simple berrinche._

— Pero… p… ¡Pero ¿Por qué?! —Ella se levantó de la cama y se paseó por la habitación.

— Porque no, Alice —dije simplemente—. Es hora de que entiendas, que por muy culpable que me sienta, no cederé más.

Alice me miró con odio.

— ¡Lo harás de nuevo! ¡Lo harás y…

— Gracias por el voto de confianza —murmuré y me levanté de la cama también—. Pero eso no es ahora, Alice. Tienes que superarlo y dejar de querer controlar mi vida a tu antojo —dije con calma—. ¿Qué pasará cuando encuentre a alguien a quien ame y en realidad me quiera ir lejos? A hacer mi vida, casarme y tener hijos… ¡No dependeré de tu criterio o tus lágrimas!

Eso solo hizo que ella llorara más.

— Alice —lloriqueé—, no soy Emmett… pero tampoco soy tu jodido muñeco.

Ella frunció el ceño.

— No pretendas que me agrade.

— Pues no pretendas controlarme —contradije.

Unos golpes en la puerta nos sacaron de nuestra batalla de miradas. Alejé mi mirada de Alice y abrí la puerta. Rosalie estaba afuera junto con Emmett.

Ambos entraron sin pedir permiso alguno o sin importarles si interrumpían o no.

— Alice y yo estábamos hablando, Rosalie —gruñí.

— Sí, sí… ya hablaron mucho —ella se adelantó y abrazó a Alice—. Tú y tu noviecita han hecho mucho —rodé los ojos y recordé calmarme porque, claro, era mi hermana.

— Cállate Rose —gruñí una vez más. Miré a Alice y enarque una ceja—. Ya hemos quedado —Y habíamos llegado a un acuerdo… o algo así.

— No esperes nada de mí —refunfuñó ella.

Sonreí.

— No lo haré —me acerqué a mi hermana pequeña para sacarla de los brazos de la insufrible de mi hermana mayor y la apreté en un cariñoso abrazo. Besé su coronilla y me alejé después—. Te quiero.

— Igual —suspiró, volviendo con Rose.

Sin decir nada más, bajé las escaleras para encontrarme con los chicos algo incómodos. Fruncí el ceño y Jacob me vio.

— Hermano… nos vamos —anunció—, aunque tampoco queríamos irnos sin despedirnos —se rascó un poco la cabeza, aún incómodo—, supusimos que no sería de muy buena educación solo desaparecer.

— Siento lo de hace un rato… cosas de… familia —dudé un poco. Los miré una vez más y asentí. Era mejor que se fueran y no hacerlos pasar por alguna otra cosa más incomoda aún. En ese momento, noté algo extraño—. ¿Y Bella?

— Oh, ella si desapareció —dijo Emily algo preocupada.

— ¿Qué ella qué? —pregunté.

— Si, tuvo una fea discusión con la rubia y Emmett y se fue —abrí los ojos descomunalmente.

Conocía los límites de Rosalie y conocía también que tan jodedora podría llegar a ser. Conocía también que tan cruel era cuando se lo proponía e incluso conocía como Emmett podía llegar a ser manipulado por ella cuando algo así pasaba.

Saqué mi móvil y le marqué a Bella. Buzón. Gruñí frustrado.

— Ni lo intentes… —habló Sam— ella dejó su teléfono en el patio.

Tomé mis cabellos y los tironeé con frustración. Ya era tarde… ¿En dónde estaría?

Después de que los chicos me recomendaran que no me preocupara mucho, que solo era Bella siendo algo irresponsable e inmadura, se fueron.

Yo sin embargo, no podía estar tranquilo. Solo… pensaba en las cosas que pudieron haber pasado mientras yo estaba con Alice. Rosalie hablaba sin tocarse el corazón y cuando se daba cuenta que era suficiente, solo seguía con su discurso hiriente. Me senté en los escalones del porche esperando que solo unas horas fuesen suficientes para Bella.

Y esperé y esperé. Esperé porque ese auto blanco apareciera por ahí. Pero no lo hizo.

El auto no apareció.

Y cuando miré mi móvil para ver la hora, ya estaba que me cagaba de la preocupación.

_3:02 a.m._

La casa ya estaba en total silencio. Yo solo había estado ahí esperando algo que no pasaría en un buen rato. Probablemente pasaría mucho tiempo más para que Bella llegase a casa. Suspiré y me levanté de ahí, dispuesto a ir a mi habitación y dormir un rato.

Tenía la esperanza de que cuando me pusiera de espaldas al patio, para abrir la puerta, un auto se acercara y fuera Bella quien viniera en él.

Pero no fue así y aún con la preocupación brotando desde cara poro de mi piel, me quedé dormido.

**Bella POV.**

Far Rockaway era algo así como mi lugar secreto. Me gustaba estar ahí, frente a la pequeña casita que había adquirido frente al mar. O bueno, _casi_ frente al mar. Y más que ser una casa, era una especie de cabaña de solo un piso. Rústica, sencilla y lo más importante: pasaba desapercibida para el resto.

A nadie nunca se le hubiese pasado por la mente buscarme aquí. Y tampoco es como si quisiera que alguien emprendiera una búsqueda en mi nombre. Es solo que muchas veces me agradaba estar sola sin nadie que me molestara. O jodiese.

Conducir ahí tomaba tiempo. Incluso aunque fuera de noche y el tráfico estuviese relativamente más calmado. Tenías que atravesar todo el condado de Queens, inclusive ir más allá del aeropuerto JFK. Era algo tedioso pero valía la pena.

Después de aquella discusión con Rosalie y Emmett, no pensé mucho para venir aquí. Exploté… o estaba en ese proceso. Sabía que esto tarde que temprano pasaría pero nunca me detuve a cerciorarme de cuándo sería tiempo.

Sabía también que, quedarme en esa casa, más tiempo, sería mi muerte.

No veía la hora de regresar a la academia St. Meyer para estar lejos de todos. Incluido Edward.

No sabía porque pero me había sentido mal al ver que el fue detrás de su hermana. Tenía que comprenderlo y apoyarlo… y aceptar que aunque sin intención, había hecho sentir mal a Alice. Peor me sentí cuando me di cuenta de que nadie se detuvo a pensar en mis sentimientos.

En que si me afectaba o no.

Si necesitaba a alguien o no.

Todo esto me estaba absorbiendo.

Rosalie.

Emmett.

Charlie.

Reneé.

Alice.

Esme.

Carlisle

Y Edward.

Tenía que salir de ahí. Pronto. No importaba como y no importaba si a ellos les importaba. Yo tenía que irme de ahí.

Pensé que usar mis ahorros e irme de vacaciones a Noruega o Rusia, sería buena idea. Pero ¿Cuándo? Porque sabía, de igual manera, que al ver a Edward desistiría de eso y me encerraría en mi cuarto soportando a todos solo por estar cerca de él.

Me estaba encariñando mucho con ese chico. Y demasiado rápido. Y eso no era bueno.

Nada bueno podría salir de los Cullen.

No quise pensar en más, caminé al pequeño cuarto de la _cabaña_ y me dejé caer sobre la mullida cama. Olisqueé las sábanas. Estaban recién cambiadas y olían a suavizante, me hice una nota mental de agradecer a Su por no descuidar mi rincón en Far Rockaway.

Solo entonces, caí rendida.

**Edward POV.**

Desperté algo desorientado y con el cuerpo entumecido. Me quejé pues noté que había dormido con el cuello torcido. Instintivamente miré a la cama de alado y noté que nadie estaba en ella. La regadera se escuchaba sobre el silencio sepulcral de la habitación. Emmett se estaba duchando.

Tanteé en la mesita de noche y tomé mi celular. Eran apenas diez para las diez de la mañana. Gemí y me tiré a la cama una vez más. Sin embargo, ya no pude dormir. No sabía si Bella había llegado. Aquello me carcomía. Quería ir a su habitación, cerciorarme de que estaba sana y salva y darle unas cuantas nalgadas por ser tan irresponsable. Después la abrazaría fuertemente, dejándole saber toda mi preocupación.

Traté de no pensar en las nalgadas, no quería tener una erección matutina y que Emmett la notara para después ser objeto de sus burlas.

Tampoco quería pasar el resto del día frustrado.

La puerta del baño se abrió dejando ver a Emmett ya vestido, quien se secaba el cabello con una toalla.

— Pensé que no despertarías hasta las doce —dijo él caminando hacía su cama. Tomó su reloj de la mesa de noche y se lo puso.

Me encogí de hombros.

— No tenía sueño —me excusé. Mentira.

Estaba demasiado cansado aún pero tenía que ver por mis propios ojos que Bella estaba bien. Me metí a la ducha y me apresuré ahí adentro. Una vez limpios y cambiados, Emmett y yo bajamos a desayunar. Noté que eso de los desayunos en _familia _se había vuelto algo así como una costumbre.

Al llegar al comedor noté que Bella no estaba.

Más aún era temprano y la mayoría de las veces ella no desayunaba con nosotros, sino al final. Podría subir a su habitación cuando terminara mi desayuno, supuse.

Ya estaba ahí, no quería tener que dar explicaciones.

Después de unos minutos, Charlie habló.

— ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe en dónde está Bella? —preguntó.

— Seguirá dormida… —dijo Rose.

— No, Reneé y yo íbamos a hablar con ella hace unas horas, sin embargo al entrar a su habitación notamos que su cama estaba hecha todavía… ¿Salió muy temprano? —Me helé.

O sea que no había llegado.

_¡Mierda, Bella! ¿En dónde jodidos estás?_

— Entonces no habrá llegado aún —siguió hablando Rosalie, fingiendo desinterés.

Pero yo sabía lo que estaba haciendo realmente:

Jodiendo.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Reneé se exaltó— ¿No ha llegado desde anoche? ¡Son las diez y media! —se levantó rápidamente de la mesa y buscó el teléfono. Me abstuve de decirle que llamarla, era inútil.

— Se fue ayer justo después de hacer llorar a Alice —le dediqué una mirada asesina a Rosalie y ella solo se encogió de hombros.

— ¡¿Qué Bella hizo qué?! —bramó Charlie. Miró a Alice y estaba a punto de hablar cuando Reneé ingresó al comedor otra vez.

— No contesta el teléfono, me manda a buzón —anunció.

Esme por su lado, se posicionó a un lado de Alice.

— ¿Estás bien, cariño? —preguntó a mi hermana. Alice asintió enseguida.

Esto se estaba tornando frustrante.

— Disculpa a Bella, Alice… ella muchas veces… no sabe lo que dice o hace —se disculpó Charlie. Alice asintió una vez más.

Me enojé.

Él no tenía derecho a opinar sobre Bella ni tampoco a juzgar sus actos. Por muy progenitor que fuese no era nada más que eso. Aparte, todo esto se estaba volviendo en contra de Bella, cuando debería de ser de ella por quien nos preocuparamos.

— La mayoría de las veces —corrigió Rosalie.

— Rosalie —siseó Carlisle.

Ella solo se encogió de hombros.

Las horas transcurrieron y todos estábamos cada vez más preocupados. Era medio día y Bella no aparecía. Con Reneé dando vueltas en la sala y Esme un tanto cansada por decirle a su amiga que se calmara, llamé a Jacob.

— _¿Sí?_ —contestó al tercer timbrazo.

— ¡Jacob! Soy Edward —salí de la sala tan pronto como comencé a hablar—. Mira, yo no sé como funcione Bella y como funcionen ustedes y tampoco sé si deberíamos de preocuparnos de más, pero… sus padres ya saben que no llegó anoche y en serio estamos preocupados. O al menos, yo lo estoy. Te agradecería que nos ayudaras a saber en dónde está… o algo por el estilo… ¡Eres su amigo, deberías saber! —tomé aire después de mi pequeño-largo discurso.

— _Realmente pensé que llegaría al cabo de unas horas, amigo_ —expuso Jake al otro lado de la línea—. _No se me ocurre algún lugar, pero llamaré a los chicos y nos reuniremos allá ¿Está bien? Posiblemente se nos ocurra un lugar._

— Seguro, gracias Jacob.

— _Por nada… estaremos allá en veinte minutos_ —y colgó.

Y efectivamente, estuvieron en la casa Swan, en veinte minutos.

Sin embargo, después de que se les ocurriesen varios lugares, ir a buscar en ellos, no encontrar a nadie y regresar, nos dimos por vencidos.

Eran más o menos las seis de la tarde cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió.

**Bella POV.**

No sabía qué hora era cuando me desperté. Algo confundida aún por no saber exactamente en dónde me encontraba, caminé a lo que supuse, sería el baño. Los recuerdos comenzaron a golpearme y fue entonces, cuando me di cuenta de que estaba en Far Rockaway. Suspiré y abrí la ducha.

Me di un largo baño. Dejé que mis dedos se convirtieran en casi desagradables pasas. Enjaboné mi cabello como tres veces y tallé cada parte de mi cuerpo. Después de no sé cuánto tiempo, salí de ahí titiritando, pues el agua se había tornado helada después de cómo media hora adentro.

Odiaba no tener mi móvil conmigo, me hacía sentir desorientada. Estaba tan acostumbrada a traerlo las veinticuatro horas del día…

Me vestí con algo de ropa que tenía guardada ahí. Unos jeans oscuros y una playera gris que me anudé arriba de la cadera.

Salí de la _cabaña_.

Al subir al auto, la hora de este marcaba que eran las tres y media.

Fruncí el ceño. Probablemente estarían preocupados. Probablemente simplemente ignorarían que no estaba en casa. Sin embargo, fuese cual fuese lo que estuviese pasando en casa, llegar significaba una sola cosa:

Problemas.

O más bien dicho, más de una sola cosa:

Estrés, furia, problemas, más estrés, impotencia, más estrés…

Comí en una cafetería cercana a mi escondite y emprendí el viaje de vuelta a casa.

Tenía que volver tarde que temprano. No quedaba de otra.

Lentamente metí la llave al cerrojo y abrí la puerta. Todo estaba en silencio. Casi suspiré del alivio.

Casi.

Tratando de pasar desapercibida, prácticamente corrí hacía las escaleras. Sin embargo el plan no funcionó.

— Isabella —la voz de Charlie resonó desde el salón. En ese momento estaba más preocupada por hacerle quedar en claro que no me dijera Isabella que por alguna otra cosa.

Al llegar a la sala de estar, noté que no solo Charlie estaba ahí. Reneé, Emmett, todos los Cullen, Jacob, Vanessa, Jared, Sam, Emily, Rebecca y Paul.

Todos con ese rostro de preocupación que tanto me enfermaba.

— ¿Sí? —pregunté con inocencia.

— ¿En dónde demonios estabas? —saltó Reneé… pude divisar lágrimas en sus ojos.

_Oh, dulzura…_

— Por ahí —me encogí de hombros. Inconscientemente mi vista fue a donde Edward.

Se veía enojado… corrijo eso, se veía furioso. Preocupado e incluso algo decepcionado.

_¡No hice nada malo!_ Grité en mi interior.

— ¿Cómo que por ahí? ¡Nos tienes preocupados desde la mañana! ¿No te detienes a pensar, niña? —_Sí, bueno… creo que me merecía eso_— ¡Pensamos lo peor! ¡Que algo te había pasado! Incluso tus amigos… ¡Tus amigos no sabían ni en donde jodidos estabas! —Enarqué una ceja. Nunca había oído a Reneé maldecir.

La furia me embargó y me acerqué a ella.

— ¿Ah sí? —Susurré casi para nosotras dos, sin embargo supe que todos lo habían escuchado— ¿Ahora te importo mucho? ¡Claro! No pretendas quedar bien, Reneé… eso ni tú te lo cr…

Paré de hablar cuando la mano de Reneé se elevó en el aire.

Ella me iba a pegar.

La miré desafiante cuando, inmediatamente, la bajó.

— Anda… sigue ¿Por qué no lo haces? —reté. Reí irónicamente y negué con la cabeza— ¿Te digo algo? Me alegra que se fueran a Londres aquella noche —pude notar, de reojo, que Charlie y Emmett habían enfocado toda su atención en mí. Aunque tampoco era como si alguien en la sala le prestara atención a otra cosa más que a nosotras—. Porque son una mierda de familia —recalqué la palabra "mierda" y me acerqué más a ella—. Porque tarde que temprano, esto hubiera pasado… ¿Para qué regresaron? ¿Para joderme? ¿No hicieron suficiente daño ya?

— Isabella…

— ¡Bella, Charlie! —Bramé— ¡Bella!

Miré a todos y cada uno de los que estaban en la habitación. Mi mirada fue de odio y coraje.

— Piénsalo bien —le dije a Reneé una vez más—. No me importaría irme lejos ¿Sabes? ¡El chiste es estar lo más lejos de ustedes!

Y con eso, salí de la habitación…

Ignorando los gritos de mis amigos, ignorando los gritos de Charlie, ignorando el llanto de Reneé, ignorando el llamado de Edward.

Lo más irónico era que el asunto ni si quiera iba por ahí. Pero las cosas se habían dado y aunque fuera poco, me había descargado. Quería gritar, quería patalear, golpear a alguien o lo que fuese.

Sentí un brazo jalarme justo cuando llegaba a mi preciado estudio.

— ¿Qué demonios te ocurre, Bella? —siseó Edward, haciéndome girar para mirarlo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Tienes algo que decir también?

— ¡Estaba preocupado por ti, joder! —Gritó— ¡Y tú llegas con toda esa… esa mierda tuya! Ayer cuando dijeron que te fuiste… ¡Yo me preocupé demasiado! Y te esperé pero nunca llegaste… Bella, me tenías de un lado a otro en la casa, estaba ansioso porque no sabía si estabas bien… ¡Y ellos solo se preocupan y tú los atacas!

— ¡No los defiendas! —Grité, con lágrimas en los ojos— No los defiendas porque no sabes nada… ni si quiera te has tomado la molestia de ponerte en mi lugar, solo lo ves desde fuera y así no se entienden las razones… no sabes nada…

— No, al parecer no lo sé —murmuró decepcionado.

Quería abrazarlo y que me sostuviera. Quería contarle todo lo que sentía. Quería que estuviera conmigo. Quería que me consolara y que me dijera que todo estaría bien. Porque necesitaba a alguien ahora mismo.

Necesitaba a Edward y no sabía por qué.

Estaban Jacob o Paul. O Emily y Rebecca. Incluso estaba Jasper aunque estuviera lejos aún. O Andrew y sus sabios consejos. Estaban Charlotte y Amanda. Pero no, yo necesitaba a Edward. Sin embargo, hice todo lo contrario. Me metí al estudio y azoté la puerta en su rostro.

Sabía que había explotado, sí. Pero algo me decía que esto aún no era el final.

Sabía por alguna extraña razón, que aún no había llegado a mi límite.

Y eso me asustaba.

* * *

_**¡Hola otra vez! Aquí estoy una vez más con un nuevo capítulo, como se los prometí, el fin de semana.**_

_**Apenas es viernes, lo sé... ¡Pero me alegra en serio que lo haya sacado antes! **_

_**Como notarán: Las razones de Alice -por muy tontas e infantiles- se dieron a conocer. Quiero explicarlas un poco más... coloquialmente. Alice tiene miedo pues ve en Bella lo que le pudo pasar a ella con su hermano. Emmett dejó a Bella por irse. Alice está demasiado apegada a su hermano, es su sostén, entonces al tener el miedo de dejarlo ir, se vuelve manipuladora y caprichosa, pues se dio cuenta lo que podría pasar... terminar como Bella. Es por eso que al principio de la historia se comporta algo más agradable que ahora. Cuando ve la inexistente relación de Bella y Emmett, se da cuenta del grado de las cosas. Son excusas infantiles, pero en realidad, es simplemente el miedo de Al.**_

_**Pasando a otros temas... se viene lo más más dramático jijiji...**_

_**No las quiero spoilear pero, solo espero que no me odien por lo que pasará en el próximo capitulo, es solo un paso para darle pie a lo que sigue de la historia. :D**_

_**Sin más que hacer por aquí, me despido hasta el próximo fin de semana.**_

_**¡Saludos! **_

_**— Ivy. xo **_


	12. Déjalo volar II

**FORGIVE AND FORGET**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer. ****_Algunos_**** –y se que notarás cuales, son de mi autoría. La historia me pertenece en su totalidad.**

* * *

**Déjalo volar II**

**Bella POV.**

Forzaba a mi cuerpo a ir por más. Y más y más. Realmente no me interesaba mucho si mis músculos ardían o ya no podía levantar más los brazos, yo seguía los pasos como una vil posesa.

Jadeaba en busca de aire pero no me dejaba de mover. Estiraba mis piernas, mis brazos parecían querer volar y hacía sutiles y elegantes movimientos con mis manos.

Paré solamente cuando mi pie se torció y no pude más con el dolor.

Gemí.

— Mierda —me senté en el suelo y sobé mi pie con ambas manos.

Supuse que ese era mi pase de salida del estudio. Había estado ahí aproximadamente por las cuatro horas anteriores, sin parar.

Desde hacía ocho días, esa había sido mi rutina.

No había hablado con Rosalie o Alice, no más palabras ariscas ni amargas. No más dramas. Simplemente nos habíamos ignorado olímpicamente y eso por mí estaba perfecto. Sin embargo la ley del hielo no simplemente había sido para ellas. Ni con Reneé ni con Charlie, ni con Emmett, ni con Esme ni con Carlisle. Con nadie en la casa. Aunque tampoco era como si me doliera mucho o me importara demasiado. Más había una persona con la que las cosas tampoco iban bien:

Edward.

Aún sabiendo que, no era su culpa, no podía evitar sentirme así.

Traicionada.

Era su familia y lo sabía, él tenía que defenderles y ponerse de su lado ¿No? Supongo que eso hacen las familias, pero el sentimiento que se arremolinaba en mi pecho parecía no querer entender razones. Yo quería a Edward conmigo, a mi lado y apoyándome.

Era duro decirle a tu corazón que él no estaría porque no había algo lo suficientemente fuerte para retenerlo. No había querido ilusionarme o encariñarme demasiado con él.

Había fallado.

Me levanté, con mucho esfuerzo e hice una mueca al apoyar mi pie.

Hielo, necesitaba hielo.

No podía hacer nada, realmente tenía que bajar a la cocina para evitar que mi pie se hinchara hasta quedar como un tercer gran, gran pie. Bufé.

Caminé fuera del estudio con el dolor punzante en mi pie. Después revisaría que era en realidad, no quería hacer especulaciones apresuradas solo por lo que aparentaba ser una torcedura. Bajé las escaleras tratando de no apoyar mi extremidad lastimada, fallé en algunos escalones.

La casa estaba en silencio, por lo que no me preocupé por tratar de no toparme con alguno de los _huéspedes_. Para ir a la cocina tenías que atravesar el comedor ya que era la única entrada a ésta, aparte claro, de la puerta trasera.

Maldije por lo bajo.

Ingresé al comedor y de pronto, tuve varios pares de ojos en mí.

Toda la familia Cullen y Swan, comía en ambiente armónico. Claro, hasta que llegué.

¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Dar media vuelta y salir como cachorrito asustado? Eso iba en contra de mi protocolo del orgullo.

— Buenas tardes —pasé evitando cojear.

Cosa que, tal vez, varios notaron.

— ¿Qué te pasó, Isabella? —preguntó Charlie.

Miré el reloj del comedor, ignorando la pregunta que me habían hecho, eran las dos de la tarde. ¡Diablos! Tal vez había pasado más de cuatro horas metida en el estudio. Tal vez, solo tal vez.

— Te han hecho una pre…

— Me lastimé —corté a Reneé, como casi siempre lo hacía cada vez que hablaba y trataba de reprenderme.

— Eso ya lo hemos notado…

Rodé los ojos y me apresuré a la cocina, eso hizo que jadeara por el dolor.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Carlisle esta vez, pretendiendo levantarse de su lugar.

Hice una seña para que no lo hiciera, él dudoso, no se me acercó, pero tampoco se sentó de nuevo.

— Sí, solo es una torcedura. Me las hago muchas veces mientras bailo por más de unas cuantas horas continuas —expuse, sacando el hielo de el congelador y metiéndolo a una compresa que recién había tomado de la alacena.

— No deberías de forzar tu cuerpo así —habló Charlie.

Me encogí de hombros y me dispuse a salir de ahí para bajar la hinchazón de mi pie en la _seguridad_ de mi habitación.

— Te lo digo como médico, Bella… —esta vez, fue Carlisle quien irrumpió de nuevo.

— No lo haré, tampoco soy estúpida, Carlisle —pude ver el rostro enojado de Charlie por mis palabras. Bufé, pero aún así, traté de enmendar mi error—. Pero gracias —asentí con la cabeza una vez.

Me disponía a salir de ahí cuando el teléfono de la casa sonó. Susan se apresuraba a contestar cuando desde lejos, le hice una seña de que yo lo haría. Me acerqué al teléfono que estaba en el comedor y contesté.

— ¿Sí? —respondí mientras me apoyaba en mi pie sano.

— _¿Bella? ¡Oh Bella! ¡Hasta que contestas! ¡He estado hablándote al móvil pero no lo has atendido y yo…! _—La voz de Rebecca se vio interrumpida y de pronto, escuché sollozos.

— ¿Rebecca? ¿Qué pasa? —traté de mantener la calma.

Rebecca era una chica muy sentimental y se tomaba cualquier cosa muy en serio. Probablemente alguna pelea con Paul la habría puesto en ese estado. A Emily y a mí ya nos había hablado varias veces, diciéndonos entre lágrimas que nos necesitaba pues las cosas con ella y Paul se habían tornado difíciles. Entonces, mi amiga y yo aprendimos a cómo tratar aquella cuestión y a no entrar en pánico si Rebecca nos hablaba ahogada en llanto.

— ¿Rebecca? —Insistí desesperándome— Hey, Becky ¿Pasó algo? ¿Es Paul? —escuché como mi amiga jadeaba por aire y alguien que no era ella, habló en la ora línea.

— _Ves… ves… yo hablaré con ella…_—reconocí la voz de Paul. Su voz rápidamente ocupó la llamada. Entré en pánico.

En serio lo hice.

Si de Paul no se trataba y él estaba con ella entonces eso quería decir que algo había pasado. Y Rebecca estaba demasiado mal como para contármelo. O avisarme.

— ¿Paul?—hablé con temor.

— _Bells…_ —escuché un suspiro. Era aquel tono que el usaba cuando quería suavizar las cosas.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¡Me están asustando! Hablen de una buena vez —exigí.

_Mantén la calma, Bella. Mantén la calma._

Por el rabillo del ojo, vi como todos los que estaban comiendo, ahora tenían su atención centrada en mí.

— _Bella… necesito que te tranquilices, lo que te diré es…_

— ¡Dime, Paul! —bramé.

— _Jacob tuvo un accidente y está muy grave_ —soltó de repente.

Y juro por mi jodida vida, que mi mundo se detuvo.

Y no había nada más, nada más que el miedo embargándome. Sentí como mi agarre a través del teléfono se hizo más débil. Sentí mi cuerpo flácido, sin fuerza. Mi dolor en el tobillo ya no se sentía y todo alrededor me daba vueltas.

¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Él? ¡Había hablado con Jake hoy por la mañana! No quería creer en las palabras de Paul… pero por lo mismo, era porque tenía terror ante esto. ¡Era Paul! Era la persona más realista y jodidamente franca en el mundo. Tan honesta que dolía. Y no se andaba con rodeos, nunca. Decía lo que era, lo que iba y decía. Paul no exageraría y mucho menos con algo como eso.

Unas manos se posaron en mis hombros y me sacudieron un poco.

— Bella, bella —noté que una de mis manos estaba aferrada a la pared y mis piernas temblaban.

— _¿Bella? ¿Estás ahí, Bella?_ —escuchaba por el otro lado del altoparlante.

Salí de mi ensoñación y noté que esas manos eran las de Edward y que Susan estaba a un lado mío con una expresión de preocupación. Charlie estaba parado en su lugar aún y Emmett me miraba expectante. Miré a Edward una vez más y él solo tenía angustia en su rostro. Era la voz de Paul la que me llamaba por la línea.

Me zafé del agarre de Edward y puse la bocina en mi oreja.

— ¿En dónde está? —susurré con voz temblorosa.

— _Lenox Hill Hospital_ —colgué rápidamente y me apresuré a mi auto.

Tomé las llaves de la mesita de la entrada y casi corrí a mi auto. Una sensación de ser perseguida me hacía ir más rápido. No quería que me alcanzaran, no quería perder el tiempo. Tenía que llegar al LHH y estar con mi amigo.

— ¡Bella! ¡Bella! —gritaba Edward. Susan lo seguía y atrás Reneé y Charlie.

Bufé porque en serio era muy, muy bajo de su parte preocuparse por mí.

Quise reír porque, ciertamente era una rencorosa empedernida. Sin embargo, ahora estaba más preocupada por llegar al lugar que por preocuparme por temas sin importancia.

Con maniobras en el volante y manos temblorosas, salí de ahí.

Una vez en la carretera las preguntas me abordaron. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Cuándo? ¿Hacía horas? ¿Por qué no me avisaron antes? ¿Accidente de tráfico? Lo más probable. Conduje a una velocidad a la que jamás había conducido. No me importó si me detenían o no, más poco después la bajé pues pensé que si me detenían, perdería más tiempo aún.

Rápido llegué al hospital.

Me estacioné y bajé sin interesarme si había cerrado o no el automóvil.

Al llegar a la recepción, casi me azoté con el recibidor. La señorita que estaba de turno, me miró mal.

— Jacob Black —dije sin más.

Su ceño fruncido se intensificó pero no dijo nada más y buscó en su computador.

— Habitación trescientos doce, piso nueve —me olvidé de mis modales y no era como si me importaran mucho en estos momentos.

Nada me importaba, nadie me interesaba.

Nadie excepto Jake.

El ascensor no podía ir más lento, la música de éste no podía ser más inoportuna, mi vestimenta incluso, no podía ser más inapropiada.

Mis mallas negras, mi short corto y mi blusa blanca de manga larga, no eran lo más apropiado para ir a un hospital.

Y ni que decir de mis tenis y mi pie lastimado.

El shock inicial había pasado y todo ahora estaba a flor de piel. Mi pie retumbaba por el dolor.

Cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron, divisé a las personas que conocía, al fondo del pasillo. El lugar era algo así como un ala privada. No me impresionaba dado que la familia Black era muy respetada en NYC y se le daba todo lo que pedía.

— ¡Bella! —gritó Rebecca cuando me miró salir del ascensor. Me apresuré a caminar hacía todas aquellas personas, que constaban de nuestro grupo y la familia de Jacob.

Estaba desorientada, no sabía que decir pues no sabía exactamente lo que pasaba. Rebecca me abrazó fuertemente y lloró en mi hombro. Acaricié su cabello no sabiendo muy bien que más hacer.

No podía consolar a alguien porque en ese momento necesitaba ser yo la consolada.

Paul se acercó y me quitó a Rebecca de los brazos, llevándose a su novia a su pecho.

Miré a Billy y él asintió dándome a entender que estaba enterado de que yo estaba ahí. Asentí de la misma manera.

¿Qué decir? Tantas preguntas… ¡Y yo no podía hablar!

Me crucé de brazos y guardé silencio por unos veinte minutos, Jared consolaba a Vanessa y Rebecca no paraba de llorar en el pecho de Paul. Billy estaba pegado al móvil, por lo que escuché, hablando con su ex esposa. Probablemente la mamá de Jacob apenas se había enterado. Emily y Sam hablaban en susurros, pero estaban a un lado mío así que podía escuchar todo lo que decían.

Rachel Black estaba a un costado de su padre. Nunca me había agradado del todo. Rachel era solo dos años mayor que Jacob y tres años mayor que Rebecca. Recuerdo que Rachel había querido tener algo con Paul, sin embargo éste siempre había mostrado interés por la menor de los Black, no la mayor. No sabía si Bec sabía o no de eso, pero desde que me había enterado de que Rachel había estado empeñada en estar con Paul, aun cuando él no había mostrado interés en ella y él estaba con su hermana; todo mi _aprecio_, había desaparecido.

Paul me contó aquello días después de que Rachel se le lanzara prácticamente encima. Nadie sabía de esto más que Paul, J; quien estaba con él y yo. Oh, y Rachel, más a ella no le convenía que esto se diera a saber puesto que eso la dejaría como una cualquiera.

En la sala de espera también estaba el ahora novio de Rachel, Daniel. Dos a las que reconocí como hermanas de Billy, estaban ahí también; con sus respectivos maridos. Cuando Rebecca se acercó a una de sus dos tías, yo me acerqué a Paul y lo jalé lejos de ahí.

Sabía que él tenía las respuestas a mis preguntas, dado que era el novio de la hermana del implicado.

Él suspiró cuando estuvimos alejados. Sabía lo que le preguntaría.

— ¿Cómo está? —dije antes que nada.

— Bella, te lo he dicho ya… él no está bien —susurró con voz lastimosa. Le dolía decirlo.

— ¿Cómo pasó? ¿Quién fue? ¿Qué fue? ¿A qué hora? ¿Estaba…

— Para, para —Paul puso dos manos frente a mí haciendo que mi parloteo se detuviera. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se situó para hablar—. Jacob iba a la casa de Vanessa porque saldrían por la tarde. Más antes había prometido ir a ver a Marco… ¿Recuerdas? ¿El de la escuela? —asentí, haciéndolo continuar—. Iba por _Columbus avenue_ cuando lo embistieron. Un accidente de tráfico muy cliché —explicó rápidamente—. El tipo se pasó el alto y se estrelló contra el lado del conductor del asiento de Jacob… —Paul pasó una mano por su cabello y me miró con los ojos acuosos— El desgraciado aquel no sufrió tanto el golpe dado que le tocó de frente… Jacob, no corrió con la misma suerte.

Me recargué en la pared y me dejé caer, resbalándome hasta llegar al suelo. Mis rodillas quedaron a la altura de mi pecho y refugié mi rostro en ellas. Sentí que alguien se sentaba alado de mí. Paul. Saqué mi cabeza de mis rodillas y una cuestión pasó por mi mente…

— Entonces si está tan grave ¿Por qué está aquí y no en alguna habitación especial? ¿Cuidados intensivos o…

— Bella —me interrumpió Paul. Tomó aire una vez más y evitó mi mirada esta vez—. No hay nada que hacer —su mirada se topó con la mía antes de soltar la frase que oscurecería parte de mi mundo, por siempre—. Es cuestión de tiempo.

* * *

_**¡Hola! Aquí otro viernes, como lo prometido:D**_

_**Es un cap muy corto, pero como dije, que da pie a lo que pasará en los siguientes. ¡Tenemos drama masivo para los capítulos 13 y 14! Trataré de subir el 13 antes :D, esperemos que sí (yn). ¡Así que no me odien, ni me maten! DD:**_

_**¡Quiero agradeceeeeeer! Por todos sus reviews, son muy pocos, a decir verdad._. pero los agradezco todos y cada uno porque me incitan a seguir adelante. Los leo todos y me encantan y esas cosas guapas, jiji, todos los comentarios en contra de las hermanas veneno -Alice y Rose- y de Charlie y Emm y de Reneé y así. Y las que están en contra de que Jazz ande con Alice jaksjaksjask, esto se pone bueno. ¡Gracias a los que me han agregado a favoritos y alertas! :) **_

_**Si quieren saber más sobre el fic, hay facebook! El link está en el perfil o si no búsquenme como Ivy Fawkes.**_

_**¡Las quiero! Nos leemos después...**_

_**— Ivy. xoxo**_


	13. Caída libre en porción de helado

**FORGIVE AND FORGET.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer. ****_Algunos_**** –y se que notarás cuales, son de mi autoría. La historia me pertenece en su totalidad.**

* * *

**Caída libre en porción de helado**

* * *

**Bella POV.**

— Bella… quiere verte —me dijo Emily, sacándome de mis ensoñaciones.

Bostecé y me levanté del que había sido mi asiento las ocho horas anteriores.

Pasé por dónde Billy y Charlie hablaban y tomé aire antes de girar el pomo de la puerta de la habitación en dónde se encontraba mi mejor amigo.

Todo había pasado tan rápido.

Ni siquiera supe cuando fue que ocurrió, simplemente ocurrió.

Después de unas horas en el hospital, Jacob tuvo una crisis y tuvo que ser intervenido. Lo peor es cuando los especialistas te dicen que solo pueden aplazar el momento, pero no lo pueden detener o eliminar.

Jacob iba a morir.

Tal vez aún no lo asimilaba y aquella frase era tan común como cualquiera. Como cuando dices que tienes hambre o que te gusta cierta banda. Sí, porque no asimilas lo que dices. No veía la magnitud de la situación y simplemente no aceptaba que mi mejor amigo se debatía entre la vida y la muerte.

Charlie, Reneé, Emmett y los Cullen, habían llegado dos horas después que yo. Al parecer Susan le habló a Sam para saber de mi paradero, pues eso de huir y no regresar se haría costumbre. Sam le contó lo que pasó a Susan y Susan se lo dijo a Charlie. Charlie y Carlisle conocían a Billy por cuestiones de trabajo, así que vinieron a mostrar su apoyo, junto con sus hijos y mujeres. Además, Emmett y Edward apreciaban a Jake.

No dijeron nada acerca de mi _huída_ y por mi estuvo perfecto.

No iba a malgastarme discutiendo con ellos o poniendo atención a cosas sin importancia. Las últimas ocho horas fueron un martirio. Con Jacob ingresando al quirófano y los doctores sin dar palabras alentadoras.

Fue entonces, cuando Jake despertó.

Más aún así el pronóstico no cambió… al contrario. El doctor Davis, el doctor de cabecera de los Black, nos había anunciado que era mejor pasar y conversar con él un rato. Probablemente esa fuera nuestra despedida. El panorama pintaba de lo peor y yo aún no me hacía la idea.

¡Estaba a segundos de pasar a la habitación y despedirme para siempre de él!

Me lo grité en mi cabeza y traté de grabármelo con fuego, pero aún así, no era consciente de lo que ocurría.

La mamá de Jacob había llegado junto con su nuevo esposo. Ella insistió en entrar primero… el tiempo era primordial ¿No? Después de unos minutos salió con los ojos inundados en lágrimas. Después, le siguió Billy Black. Él no salió mejor. Después Rebecca y después de ella Rachel, quien, como su hermana, salió destrozada. Entonces le siguió Sam, después Paul, después Jared y después Vanessa. Yo me rehusaba a entrar, no quería verlo mal… no quería verlo en su lecho de muerte. ¡Quería a _mi_ Jacob! Y estaba segura de que, con quien me encontraría ahí, no sería mi Jacob. Y sabía también que, si me seguía comportando así, probablemente no vería nunca más su rostro… ni escucharía su voz.

Esta era mi oportunidad y la desperdiciaba por miedo. Por terror.

Después de Vanessa, siguieron sus familiares. Sus dos tías que estaban ahí, junto con algunos primos y tíos. Aquello se había tornado tedioso y demasiado, demasiado macabro. Después de ellos siguió Emily y después, no había escapatoria. Jacob me había llamado y yo ya no podía huir. No podía dejarle el cargo a otra persona. Tenía que ir yo y enfrentarme. No sabía que decir, suponía que los demás habían conversado con él simplemente para estar en su presencia. Sería muy cruel tocar el tema de una despedida y yo simplemente no me atrevería.

Entré a la habitación y lo primero que vi, fue a Jake sonriéndome.

Aquello me partió el corazón. Porque así era él, aún con su rostro golpeado y rasguños por doquier, él me sonreía y sabía por qué lo hacía: Para darme el jodido valor que me faltaba. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y me acerqué a su cama.

Era tan extraño verlo así. Tan extraño y bizarro. No parecía Jacob pero su permanente sonrisa estaba ahí así que sabía que era él.

Me senté en la orilla de su cama, casi a un lado de él, tratando de estar más cerca.

— Ya era hora, no me evitarás por siempre, Bells —habló con voz ronca. Le sonreí.

— Lo siento —me disculpé. Tomé una de sus manos entre las mías y la acaricié antes de darle un apretón.

Mis ojos picaban pero ninguna lágrima salía de ellos. Quería llorar, sería mejor llorar y sacar toda esa mierda que sentía dentro. Ese sentimiento que me hacía querer lanzar y romper cosas.

Impotencia.

Impotencia porque no podía hacer otra cosa más que esperar. Impotencia porque sabía lo que pasaría y sabía que lo iba a odiar pero no podría hacer nada. Impotencia porque probablemente Jacob lo sabría y solamente se tenía que resignar. ¿Cómo te resignas a tu propia muerte? _¡Oh sí, moriré! Ya qué_. Y Jake parecía tan jodidamente tranquilo… ¿Quién era yo para hacer perder la estabilidad de su paz interior? Tenía ganas de tomarlo por los hombros y zarandearlo hasta que abriera los ojos.

¡Iba a morir! ¡Iba a morir y él solamente lo había aceptado!

— Lo sé ¿sabes? —Negué con la cabeza— y así tiene que ser, creo —negué con la cabeza una vez más—. Quiero decir, prácticamente siento lo que se avecina —en ese momento lo miré y me encontré con su semblante sereno—. ¿Qué puedo hacer, Bella? Estoy cansado ¿sabes?

— ¡No, Jake! —Susurré apretando más su mano—. Tienes veinte… no puedes estar cansado, tienes que luchar por…

— No, Bella —callé abruptamente—. Así no funcionan las cosas —él tomó aire y acarició mi mano con su mano libre—. Esto me cansa, simplemente las cosas mínimas son difíciles y es cuando te das cuenta de que tu cuerpo te está dando la oportunidad… de decir lo que nunca podrás decir —negué con la cabeza una vez más.

Me rehusaba a aceptarlo.

— Jake…

— Esas cosas… los milagros, solo suceden en libros y películas —rió un poco, pero yo no le encontraba lo gracioso—. Un auto embistió prácticamente a mi cuerpo enero, dime ¿Cómo una persona logra…

— ¡Aquí estás! Aquí estás y es…

— Demasiado. Deja de interrumpirme, por favor —replicó con una sonrisilla burlona. No dije nada al respecto—. Velo desde mi punto de vista —pidió—, simplemente aceptemos lo inminente. Nadie bajará del cielo y curará mis heridas. Nadie me dará una segunda oportunidad. Nadie podrá hacer que me quede con ustedes. Nadie, Bella… no hay nadie y lo acepto. ¿Qué gano con llorar y patalear? Eso probablemente me quite fuerzas y me quite el tiempo que necesito para verlos por última vez… —suspiró—, ¡Mierda, que cursi!

Reí casi por inercia, porque, prácticamente mi sistema no registraba algo gracioso en la situación.

— Yo soy la cursi —acusé, tratando de hacer a un lado lo tenso del ambiente.

Si iba a pasar unos últimos minutos con mi mejor amigo, sería de buena manera y no hablando acerca de las teorías de la vida y la muerte.

— Siempre lo serás, cariño —Jake palmeó un lugar a su lado y se hizo a un lado. Yo me recosté ahí—. Algún día iremos a Las Vegas.

_No me hagas esto…_

— ¿Dejarás que un Elvis te case?

Jacob rió. Sentí un sollozo venir al darme cuenta de cuánto extrañaría su risa.

— ¡Claro! —Bufó— Es el sueño de todo chico…

— ¿Aparte de casarse con una _bailarina_? —pregunté eseptica.

— No veas más _The Hangover_, por favor —añadió.

Reí con descaro y negué con la cabeza.

El tiempo pasó volando y por un segundo me olvidé de que estábamos en una sala de hospital, esperando la muerte de Jake. Era tan irreal… Jacob me hizo reír y olvidar todo, lo que, al ser consciente de eso, me hizo sentir pésimo. Era él quien me consolaba, porque probablemente al salir por aquella puerta, no lo volvería a ver.

Hablamos sobre las tonterías que hicimos a lo largo de los años. No fue como un recordatorio a lo que no pasaría más, fue más bien, recordar los tiempos que sin duda fueron buenos. Incluso hablamos de Jasper y Andrew… y el resto del _"otro bando",_ como los llamaba él.

Sobre las cosas buenas y malas. Sobre las caídas y las lágrimas. Las derrotas y los triunfos. Las sonrisas y los días felices. Las peleas y reconciliaciones. Los abrazos y apretones. Los juegos y las bromas.

Obligué a mi mente a no pensar en lo que pasaría después. La obligué a no pensar en que probablemente mañana él no estaría conmigo y que probablemente no iniciaríamos otro curso juntos en la academia. Me obligué a no pensar en que él ya no me abrazaría cuando lo necesitara o que él ya no estaría ahí cuando necesitara un consejo.

Ya no más noches de películas. Ya no más días enteros metidos en el estudio. Ya no más bromas. No más burlas hacia sus intentos de bailarín. No más burlas hacia mis intentos de actriz. No más risas compartidas y no más confidente perseverante.

No más Jacob.

Cuando el doctor entró a la habitación y dijo que era suficiente tiempo para una persona, no pude hacer nada más.

No podía ser egoísta, en estos momentos su familia era la que estaría ahí hasta que él diera su último respiro.

Respiré hondo y me acerqué para besar su frente. No pretendía decir nada más porque no sabía si me saldría algo más. Mis palabras se atoraron en mi garganta y me dispuse a salir de ahí.

Sin embargo una mano tomó mi brazo y me detuvo. Volteé a verlo.

— Hey, tomaré el asiento en la ventana para verte aún cuando esté lejos* —susurró.

Me creí romper. Tomé aire y negué con la cabeza.

— ¿Qué dijimos de las películas? —pregunté y él rió.

— Nos vemos luego —se despidió.

¡Y mierda!

Asentí con la cabeza y me acerqué para estrecharlo en mis brazos.

— Hasta luego, Jake —me alejé.

Y sin mirar atrás, salí de ahí.

.

.

.

Billy, Rebecca, Rachel y la madre de Jacob estaban en la habitación cuando él entró en paro y no hubo nada más que hacer.

Jacob murió a las 2:05 a.m. del segundo día en el que fue ingresado.

¿Qué pasaba después? ¿Qué haces después de que te dicen la hora del fallecimiento de tu mejor amigo? ¿Cómo reaccionas? ¿Hay un manual?

Lo quiero, por favor.

Yo estaba parada en una esquina de la sala de espera cuando Rebecca salió de la habitación y se tiró a los brazos de Paul. Billy estaba destrozado… porque ¿Cómo reaccionas cuando un hijo muere? Probablemente yo debería de estar igual, pero mis lágrimas simplemente no salían.

Mi cabeza procesaba el asunto.

Sentí unos brazos a mí alrededor.

— Lo siento mucho… se que lo querías demasiado —susurró una voz que se me hacía poco conocida.

Al cerciorarme de quien era, me di cuenta de que era Esme Cullen.

¿Ella que sabía? ¿Se suponía que lo debería de sentir? _Hipocresía_, repetía en mi cabeza.

_Hipocresía, hipocresía, hipocresía._

Miré al frente y vi a Reneé acercándose. Me zafé de los brazos de Esme, sin mucha delicadeza y me alejé de ahí.

Llantos, lágrimas, súplicas, maldiciones, disculpas, miradas tristes y un sinfín de personal entrando y saliendo del cuarto de Jacob. No podía más… ¡Iba a explotar!

Llamé al ascensor y lo abordé cuando llegó al piso.

_PB_, presioné.

Cuando el elevador se detuvo en la recepción, salí de él y me dirigí a la puerta principal. El aire me faltaba, mi cabeza dolía y mis ojos estaban cansados.

Gente sonriente, algunas tristes, otras decepcionadas y otras un tanto felices… todo eso en un mismo lugar. La sala de espera principal estaba casi vacía dada la hora pero todo tipo de emociones estaban palpables en el lugar a pesar del escaso número de personas. Las puertas eléctricas se abrieron incluso antes de que yo llegara y salté fuera, haciendo que el aire frío golpeara mi rostro.

El aire acondicionado adentro hacía que la temperatura fuera agradable, sin embargo, aún con el ambiente pegajoso de verano, sentí al aire exterior más agradable que el interior.

Necesitaba aire puro, aire fresco, que venía en brisas constantes dejándome pensar y procesar.

No quería estar dentro con personas que compartían mi sentimiento, o peor aún… diferían en su totalidad.

Quería estar sola y olvidarme de todos. De todos y de todo. Quería irme con Jacob en estos instantes. Pero ¿A dónde habría ido él? ¿En verdad se fue? Muchas veces en la noche se me cruzó la idea de que esto sería una pesadilla. Que en cualquier momento me despertaría con un enorme dolor en el tobillo. Que tal vez me había desmayado por el esfuerzo en el estudio y esto era solo una lección para que no forzara tanto a mi cuerpo.

Pero nunca desperté.

El panorama pintaba para tornarse peor.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve sentada en las bancas exteriores del hospital. Sólo veía a la gente pasar y no pensaba en nada, realmente.

Solo salí de mi letargo cuando frente a mis ojos vi a Edward, quien me llamaba agitando una mano delante de mí.

— Bella, es hora de irnos. Bella… Bella… —agité mi cabeza y lo miré algo desorientada—. Tenemos que irnos, tienes que dormir un poco… mañana por la mañana enterrarán a Jacob —soltó eso último frunciendo los labios.

Quería quedarme ahí, quería aferrarme a mis ideas tontas. Quería regresar el tiempo. Quería golpear a Edward y decirle que me dejara sola.

Pero tampoco lo hice y me levanté de la banca.

Palmeé mis llaves en mi bolsillo y me dirigí a mi auto.

— ¿A dónde vas? —Preguntó Edward con incredulidad— Te irás con nosotros, no conducirás en tu estado…

— No me voy a meter en un auto en el cual van personas que me caen en la punta de la jodida mierda —dije alejándome.

— ¡Isabella! —reprendió Charlie.

Lo encaré.

— ¡Charlie! ¿Podrías, por una vez en tu jodida y patética vida callarte la puta boca y dejarme hacer lo que quiero? ¡Trágate tus putas palabras! —bramé exasperada. Miré a Edward— ¡Conduciré porque quiero y puedo y no estaré en un lugar en dónde tu y toda tu familia de mierda estén!

Y con eso, me subí al auto.

Mi cabeza retumbaba y los odiaba, los odiaba al punto de querer gritarles hasta quedarme sin voz. Tenía ganas de arrancarle el cabello a Charlie a tirones y metérselo por la boca a Edward para que se callara la boca. Quería, quería… gritar, quería llorar, quería hacer un espectáculo enorme solo para dejarlos en su lugar.

Arranqué el auto y conduje a toda velocidad a casa.

Quería estar sola.

El resto pasó sin darme cuenta si quiera. Llegué a casa, evité a Susan y subí a mi habitación. Me tiré en la cama y no supe más del mundo.

.

.

.

Los brazos de Jasper me rodearon y me refugié en su pecho. Sentía las palmaditas de Charlotte en mi espalda. La vista era horrible. Todos vestidos de negro, destrozados por su partida.

No pude emocionarme o sorprenderme al encontrarme a Jazz y el resto al llegar al _Green-Wood Cementery._ Simplemente me apresuré a sentir el abrazo del rubio que abrió sus brazos incluso antes de llegar a él.

Mis ojos seguían aún sin derramar alguna lágrima.

No sabía quién les había dicho lo que había ocurrido, pues a mí aquello ni se me cruzó por la cabeza. No sabía tampoco cuando habían llegado. Sin embargo sabía que estaban ahí para darme su incondicional apoyo. Una cosa es que mis amigos no se agradasen los unos a los otros… otra muy distinta, era no inmutarse si quiera por su muerte.

Porque aún sabiendo que ellos nada tenían que hacer ahí, ahí estaban porque lo sentían y me apoyaban.

Se los agradecí enormemente.

Me dejé abrazar por Charlotte y por Amanda. Andrew besó mi frente e Ethan me dio un apretón en el hombro.

Yo era solo el cuerpo sin vida que todos se pasaban para consolar. Pero no sentía nada. Sabía lo que hacían, veía sus movimientos y escuchaba lo que decían. Incluso respondí algunas de sus preguntas… pero nada más.

No supe incluso como llegué a estar vestida de negro.

No supe tampoco como había una venda rodeando mi tobillo.

¿Yo había hecho eso? ¿Había sido Susan? ¿Edward?

No sabía nada…

Me liberé del abrazo de Amanda y me encaminé hacía Rebecca cuando la ceremonia dio inicio.

Todos estaban alrededor de la fosa en la cual ya estaba el ataúd. No me atreví a mirar abajo… no podía imaginarme que mi amigo estaba ahí, encerrado, a punto de ser enterrado.

Me situé alado de Rebecca quien no salía de los brazos de Paul y sobé su espalda, tratando de consolarla… pero sabía que de nada funcionaría. Un abrazo o un apretón de consuelo no te hacen sentir mejor. Un "lo siento" no arreglará nada y las palabras de aliento son solo palabras comunes estratégicamente acomodadas para hacer sentir mejor a quien las dice… no a quien las recibe.

Aún así, seguí sobando su espalda.

Cuando Rebecca dio media vuelta y me miró, pude ver el infinito dolor en sus ojos. Sus sentimientos, la tristeza y la impotencia. Ella pronto se abalanzó hacía mí para abrazarme un aprisionarme en sus agarre. No dije nada, no intenté liberarme o hacer algo más que recibirla y consolarla como todos lo habían hecho ya conmigo.

Emily estaba detrás de nosotras con Sam. Jared estaba abrazando a Vanessa y Rachel y Billy estaban al otro lado con la mirada baja envuelta en lentes oscuros.

No escuché más de lo que el cura decía, me perdí en el llanto de mi amiga.

.

.

.

**Edward POV.**

— Me preocupa mucho —susurró el que, si no me equivocaba, se llamaba Andrew.

— A todos nos preocupa, bebé —dijo la otra rubia, abrazando a Andrew por el torso.

Éste pasó sus manos en torno a la chica, que recordé se llamaba Amanda, y besó su coronilla.

— Sí, pero no es solo eso —suspiró.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Jasper, un poco más interesado en la conversación.

— Es que… ella está tan… tan tranquila.

— ¿Y querías que estuviera mal? ¿Llorando por las esquinas? ¿Desvaneciéndose como Rebecca? —la pequeña chica casi del tamaño de Alice, pero pelirroja hasta en las cejas, habló. Charlotte, era.

— Sí —respondió Andrew, ganándose la mirada penetrante de todos.

Yo realmente no sabía cómo reaccionar. La noticia apenas estaba entrando en mi sistema y el saber que Jacob estaba ya muerto, era algo que no podía aún creer. Jake parecía ser un roble, un joven y fuerte roble al que nada ni nadie podría doblegar. Al parecer, no estaba muy acertada mi descripción acerca de él.

Jacob había calado en el fondo de todos. Era agradable y comprensivo. Lo aprecié mucho y estaba seguro de que seguiría apreciando y valorando su recuerdo aún cuando no tuve el honor de haberlo conocido antes.

Estábamos bajo un árbol alejados del resto.

Emmett estaba recargado en este, abrazando a Rosalie. Alice hablaba en susurros con Esme y Reneé. Y Charlie y Carlisle, conversaban cordialmente con Jonathan y Sophie Whitlock, los que, por lo que sabía, eran los padres de Jasper.

El susodicho y el resto de los amigos de Bella, hablaban en voz baja a un lado mío. No habían querido acercarse no queriendo incomodar ni ser incomodados. Por lo que había escuchado, ellos no frecuentaban mucho a _aquel_ grupo de amigos de Bella.

Ellos eran muy diferentes a los demás. A los _otros_.

No eran tan ruidosos y desvergonzados como Jared, Paul, Sam o… Jacob. Ni las chicas eran tan desinhibidas como Rebecca o Emily.

El blondo que _conocí_ aquel día –si a ser partícipes de un enfrentamiento familiar se le puede decir conocer–, se llamaba Jasper. Era serio y muy reservado. Apenas había hablado conmigo o con Emmett. Se mantenía de brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido, viendo cada movimiento que Bella hacía.

Aquello me molestaba un poco porque, aunque no sabía muy bien en qué términos estábamos ella y yo en estos momentos, las acciones de Jasper me hacían sentir como si él fuera el novio protector y no yo.

Yo _quería_ ser el novio protector.

Traté de no pensar en eso porque probablemente Bella no estaría en condiciones para discutir sobre ello. Pero la extrañaba. ¡Mierda que la extrañaba!

Estos días sin ella habían sido un martirio, pues después de haber convivido con Bella día y noche… y compartir muchos, pero muchos cariños de nuestra parte, saltar de eso a la ignorancia había sido un golpe fuerte.

Muchas veces me abofeteé por gritarle aquel día… pero no me podía arrepentir por dos razones:

Ella tenía que entender.

Y 2. Ella tenía que madurar.

Aparte claro, estaba el jodido orgullo que todo lo puede.

Extrañaba a Bella y lo único que quería hacer era ir y abrazarla. Hacerle saber que _yo_ estaba aquí, que no la dejaría.

Me había encariñado con ella a más no poder… y eso era algo que me gustaba y a la vez me asustaba un poco.

No podía negar que el sentimiento era hermoso… pero el poderlo abrigar en tan poco tiempo, me hacía temer. Porque era precipitado y prematuro. Y lo que fácil viene, fácil se va.

Yo no quería a Bella para un rato y nada más… y si bien aquellas habían sido mis ideas hormonales desde un principio, el conocer a Bella y darme cuenta de la maravillosa persona que era, me hacía darme cuenta de que había más en ella de lo que quería conocer, apreciar y poseer.

Quería que ella fuera mía por mucho tiempo.

Hasta que mi corazón dejara de latir, si eso era posible.

La ceremonia continuó aún después de salir de mis ensoñaciones.

Andrew, el que pintaba ser el chico maduro del grupo, habló una vez más.

— Uh… me tengo que retirar en unos minutos, no quisiera dejar a Bella sola —hizo una mueca, al mirar su reloj.

— No te preocupes amigo, nosotros la cuidaremos —dijo Ethan, el castaño con el que había hablado más en toda la mañana.

Ethan era agradable… y como el resto de ellos, serio. Parecía ser que se agradaban por esa actitud. Sin embargo, parecía ser que con él podrías mantener una conversación sin ser intimidado o cortado por su creciente intelecto. Ethan era un poco más despreocupado y parecía tener el ego más bajo de todo el grupo.

No es que el resto fuera desagradable, pero muchas veces me parecía que pretendían creerse más de lo que eran.

Tal vez esa forma altanera de ser, era simplemente algo suyo… y por eso estaban juntos.

Amanda, la rubia novia de Andrew, parecía tener algunos destellos de la personalidad de Rosalie. Soberbia y orgullosa, más también se podían apreciar algunos rasgos que mi hermana no tenía: Tolerancia y comprensión. Charlotte por otro lado era más efusiva y sonriente, aunque al presentarse con nosotros, se mostró algo tímida. Quizá su actitud afectiva solo era con personas de confianza.

— Sí, ve amor… te alcanzaré después —se despidió Amanda, dándole un casto beso en los labios—. Dale ánimos a mi suegro, la operación saldrá bien, ya verás —lo animó.

— Seguro, y no te preocupes, quédate con Bella el tiempo que creas necesario, mi padre lo entenderá —alegó—. Yo en cambio, como todo hijo responsable, tengo que estar ahí —soltó con un suspiro, más sus palabras estaban cargadas con un poco de humor.

Andrew se despidió de Ethan y Charlotte. Con una despedida a lo lejos y un "con permiso", de despidió del resto.

Aún porque estaba comentándole algo a Ethan acerca de Londres, alcancé a escuchar lo que Andrew le dijo a Jasper, cuando se despedía de él.

— Mantenla con un ojo encima —murmuró, mirando de reojo a dónde Bella se encontraba.

— Claro que lo haré —respondió Jasper, casi indignado.

— No, Jazz. Hablo en serio. No mentía ni exageraba cuando decía que prefería verle llorar a esto. Ella no está respondiendo a lo que está pasando… literalmente, no se ha derrumbado. Sigue en shock y temo que cuando pase, el golpe sea peor… porque pasará —aclaró.

Por un momento analicé sus palabras y me di cuenta de que él estaba en lo cierto. Lo pensé antes pero lo descarté de la misma manera. Me sentía cruel al tan solo pensar en Bella hecha un mar de lágrimas. No podría soportarla verla mal después de la discusión del otro día. Me di cuenta de que su dolor era mi debilidad.

Me mataba.

Más Andrew tenía razón. La situación era ferozmente exagerada y Bella no había reaccionado a nada. No gritos, no lágrimas, no maldiciones, no golpes, no nada.

Y temía que cuando ocurriera, las cosas se complicaran más.

Al menos, al ver a Rebecca sabía que estaba sacando toda la mierda de la situación, pero al ver a Bella no sabía qué esperar. Como ayudarla. Y aquello me causaba escalofríos.

— La vigilaré, lo prometo —juró Jasper.

— Bien, hermano —su conversación se vio finalizada por un golpecito en el hombro que Andrew le dio a Jazz.

Seguí hablando con Ethan y diez minutos después de que Andrew se fuera, la ceremonia se dio por finalizada con una ola de aplausos emotivos hacía el recuerdo de Jacob. Desde lejos se podía ver como echaban la tierra a la fosa.

Algunos se comenzaron a retirar, yo busqué a Bella con la mirada… pero no la encontré.

— ¡Hey, Jazz! —llamé al rubio, quien me miró extraño— ¿Y Bella? —pregunté. En ningún momento la vi alejarse.

Jasper miró hacia dónde la multitud se disipaba y se acercó un poco más, entrecerrando los ojos.

— No la veo… —se fue acercando poco a poco hasta que me despegó su vista de aquel punto y me miró con los ojos muy abiertos— ¡Mierda! ¡No está!

— ¡¿Cómo que no está?! —bramé.

— ¡No, no la veo! —gritó acercándose un poco más.

Me acerqué, dispuesto a irla a buscar por todo aquel cementerio.

— Ethan, mira si el auto de Bella está en el estacionamiento, por favor —pedí. Ethan sin objeción, salió corriendo hacia el lugar.

Emmett se acercó por detrás.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó.

— Bella no está… —solté en un susurro.

Jasper, Emmett y yo nos acercamos a dónde todos estaban antes y no había rastros de Bella. Ni con Rebecca y Paul, con quien estaba antes. Ni con Emily, Jared o Sam. Ni con Vanessa…

— ¡Oigan, el auto de Bella no está! —gritó la voz de Ethan a nuestras espaldas.

Mierda… cuando Bella desaparecía, nada bueno ocurría después.

.

.

.

**Bella POV.**

Mis manos apretaron el volante, tan fuerte que mis nudillos quedaron blancos.

¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿No me di cuenta? ¿Tan bloqueada estaba?

Jacob estaba muerto. _Muerto, muerto… muerto._

De alguna u otra manera lo sabía antes. Incluso antes de que Emily me dijera que pasara a su habitación, sin embargo el ser totalmente consciente de eso, era otra cosa.

No volvería a ver a mi amigo porque él estaba ahora a unos metros bajo tierra, y el golpe me dio de lleno cuando echaron tierra al ataúd.

Ahí fue cuando supe que, me lo estaban quitando. Arrebatando, alejando, despojando… Ahí fue cuando supe que no habría más risa de Jake, no más ojos brillantes de Jake, no más abrazos de Jake. No más Jake.

Porque fue consciente de eso…

Consciente, consciente…

¡Quería perder la consciencia ahora mismo!

Fue como un balde de agua fría, como un gancho al hígado, como un golpe en el rostro, como… caída libre.

Cuando el semáforo se puso en rojo, tallé mis ojos intentando disipar las lágrimas. Por fin habían salido ¡Y con qué ganas! Algo presionaba mi pecho, algo más fuerte aún que el sentimiento de presión que experimenté cuando discutí con Rose aquel día hace como una semana.

Impotencia… quería gritar hasta quedarme sin voz, quería patalear, ser una niña pequeña otra vez, siendo consolada por su madre.

Pero yo nunca sería una niña pequeña otra vez.

Y Reneé nunca me consolaría… ni dejaría que lo hiciera.

Apreté más fuerte el volante. Mis lágrimas caían por mis mejillas resbalándose hasta mi boca, perdiéndose en mis murmullos y negaciones.

_Jacob no, Jake estaba vivo, estaba aquí conmigo… ¡Esto era una pesadilla y quería despertar ya! Nada de esto estaba ocurriendo, nada de esto está pasando. Me he quedado dormida en el estudio, el dolor de mi tobillo me hace agonizar… ¡Eso es! ¡Eso es!_

Sin embargo, otra vez, mi consciencia me gritaba que nada de eso era cierto, que mi Jake estaba muerto…

Golpeé mis manos contra el volante, con suficiente fuerza como para dejarme marcas.

— ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda…! —gritaba, atiborrando al manubrio con mis golpes.

Las bocinas de los coches detrás de mí, me sacaron de mi letargo.

Puse el auto en marcha y me dirigí a casa. Quería perderme en un sueño profundo y nunca más despertar. Quería sentirme en el limbo. No quería más sentimientos por ahora, no quería a nadie a mí alrededor por ahora. Quería estar sola…

Después de unos cuantos minutos, llegué a la gran mansión Swan. No había nadie en casa, Susan estaba en el cementerio aún y el resto del personal también. De más está decir que los Cullen y los Swan estaban allá… tal vez ni siquiera se habrían dado cuenta que yo faltaba. Con mucha suerte no notarían mi ausencia.

Me encaminé hacía el estudio como una posesa. Abrí la puerta azotándola con la pared y casi corrí a la vitrina en la que los licores se guardaban.

La botella de _Hennessy*_ me llamaba en susurros, pero supuse que sería muy tedioso tomar la ancha botella. Busqué casi a ciegas hasta toparme con el _Devil's spring*_.

Casi sonreí triunfante. Casi.

Estaba por salir, cuando algo llamó mi atención. El botiquín. Sin pensarlo demasiado lo abrí y revolví todos los frascos y cajas hasta conseguir las pastillas que quería en aquel momento.

No estaba pensando, yo solo quería olvidar.

Sin importarme en cerrar la puerta del estudio, el botiquín o la vitrina con los licores, me encaminé hacía el estudio.

Tampoco me molesté en cerrar con llave, estaba más ocupada bebiendo aquel famoso vodka con aires de _muy fuerte_, como para interesarme por obtener algo más de privacidad. Tal vez, solo tal vez, los demás no llegasen hasta horas después.

Boté el frasquito al sofá de la habitación, junto con mis llaves y mi móvil.

Sin meditarlo demasiado, le di otro trago a la bebida.

Y otro, y otro, y otro.

Después de cómo media botella, mi consciencia estaba casi perdida, solo divagaba y no recordaba muy bien el motivo de mi insistencia en embriagarme. El vodka pasaba como agua por mi garganta, reconociéndolo después de tantos tragos.

Entonces, aquel frasco de pronto me resultaba difícil de ignorar. Tentador me cantaba al oído. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado metida en el estudio con la botella en la mano. Perdí la razón de todo…

Me tambaleé hacía él con mi ahora inseparable amiga. Aquella botella de delicioso _Devil's spring_. El frasquito aún yacía en el sofá y no es como si esperara que se hubiera movido solo, pero el estudio ahora estaba hecho un destrozo.

Vidrios rotos, el espejo de la gran pared partido casi a la mitad, los instrumentos regados por aquí y por allá y el inmobiliario restante dañado a más no poder. Había descargado mi frustración e impotencia a sus anchas. Y no tenía atisbo de arrepentimiento en mí. Aún con casi toda mi consciencia perdida, sabía que tenía un solo objetivo por ahora:

Las pastillas.

Abrí el frasco y lo volteé sobre mi palma haciendo que una píldora saliese botada a mi mano. Era azul, llamativa y al parecer, algo peligrosa.

Sin embargo, no me di cuenta de su peligro al cien por ciento, pues esta parecía ser la respuesta a todos mis problemas… los cuales ahora no recordaba del todo.

Di otro trago a la botella. Me sentía a punto de estallar y sabía que así era. Esto era lo que sentía aquel día. Este parecía ser mi límite y de pronto me sentía cómoda con todo aquel alcohol en mi sistema, así que no me que no me quejaba.

Miré a la píldora y una no parcia suficiente.

Era como la porción de helado a la hora de la cena. Se veía tan delicioso que una pequeña porción no parecía demasiado y tu lo único que querías era llenarte de aquella cosa tan deseada. Dos porciones tampoco parecían mucho, entonces tomabas el bote entero… pero mamá te decía que terminarías con un dolor de estómago infinito, más no hacías caso a sus palabras pues el bote de helado era más apetecible aún que la porción por sí sola.

Vacié todas las píldoras en mi mano… aproximadamente unas veinticuatro. Y comencé a tragarlas con ayuda del alcohol.

De tres en tres hasta que sentí perder la consciencia.

No sabía cuántas había ingerido, pero _supuse_ que serían todas dada la facilidad para perder la razón. Miré el frasco.

_Somníferos_, decía en letras azules.

La botella se resbaló de mi mano haciendo que se estrellara con el suelo. La habitación pronto se impregnó de olor a alcohol.

Fue ahí cuando la ansiada inconsciencia me absorbió.

Me di cuenta, antes de caer en la más profunda oscuridad, que como siempre, mamá tenía razón:

Al tener todo el bote de helado, te dabas cuenta de que una porción hubiese bastado.

**Edward POV.**

— ¡Bella!

— ¡Isabella!

— ¡Bells, ¿En dónde demonios estás?!

Jasper y yo entramos corriendo a la casa de los Swan. Habíamos tomado un auto apenas nos dimos cuenta de que Bella no estaba.

Ethan venía detrás de nosotros junto con Charlotte y Amanda. Detrás de ellos, paró el auto de Charlie y Reneé, con Emmett y Rosalie en él. También el de Carlisle, con Esme y Alice en él.

Tenía el presentimiento de que nada bueno saldría de esto y aunque Jasper se mostró muy reacio ante el comportamiento hipócrita de los Swan, él sabía que a pesar de todo, Bella era su hija.

— ¡El estudio! —gritó Ethan entrando a la casa.

Sin pensarlo más, subí las escaleras de dos en dos, doblando al pasillo y subiendo al tercer piso.

Forcé la manija pero no hubo necesidad pues el estudio no estaba atrancado. Lo cual me pareció muy raro e inevitablemente el pánico me embargó.

Abrí la puerta y entré… y me quedé helado.

La sangre se me fue del rostro, estoy seguro… mis manos temblaron y mis ojos se abrieron descomunalmente. Jasper llegó a mi lado, corriendo, haciendo que su cuerpo colisionara con el mío, más no me interesó mucho porque cuando su vista se enfocó en lo que yo miraba, este reaccionó casi de la misma manera que yo…

Solo que Jasper si actuó rápido.

Corrió hacía ella y le alzó la cabeza dándole golpecitos desesperados en las mejillas.

— ¡Bella, Bella, reacciona Bella! —gritaba Jasper.

Ahí, a un lado del sofá del estudio, estaba Bella tirada inconsciente, con algunas pastillas a su alrededor y una botella rota a su lado.

— Bella… —susurré sin pensar.

* * *

_**Green-Wood Cementery: Es el cementerio más importante de NYC. Ubicado en el condado de Brooklyn.**_

_**Hennessy: Coñac.**_

_**Devil's spring: Vodka. **_

* * *

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Aquí otro... domingo, sí, ya es domingo jaja... actualizando y cumpliendo con mi palabra. n_n**_

_**¡Quiero agradeceeeeeeer! Por su respuesta hacía este fic, ya saben: Alerts, favs y rvws.**_

_**Y ya saben, son aceptadas todo tipo de criticas dado que eso me ayuda a "ponerme las pilas" y saber que tal estoy haciendo las cosas. Así que muchas gracias. :D**_

_**Respecto al cap ajskajskajsajaj, no me maten por malvada, es necesario... creo. :c, en el próximo capítulo veremos muchas cosas acerca de como Bella sufrió el abandono de Charlie y Reneé. Y las consecuencias. **_

_**Y como vieron, pasó algo malo... pero ¡apareció Jazz! ya lo extrañaba. Y también podrán conocer a Amy y Lottie, las amigas de Bella. Así como a Andrew e Ethan. (Les agradecería mucho que me agregaran a facebook para que se den una imagen de su aspecto físico o díganme sino para poner un link en mi perfil con sus fotos n_n)**_

_**En cuanto a la relación Jazz-Alice, no sé si estarán juntos. Muchos no quieren y Jasper es demasiado bueno para Alice, así que todavía estoy viendo esa cuestión. **_

_**¡Vamos a medio camino y estoy muy emocionada! Faltan otros trece jaja. Trataré de escribir más y subir dos por semana; no he agarrado la computadora mucho en estos días.**_

_**Como sea, díganme lo que opinan, son muy importantes sus opiniones.**_

_**¿Rvws?**_

_**Agregenme a facebook también: Ivy Fawkes o sino busca el link en mi perfil.**_

_**¡Besos, abrazos, agradecimientos y cosas guapas!**_

_**Hasta el próximo domingo:**_

_**Ivy. xo**_


	14. Todo acto, tiene sus consecuencias

**FORGIVE AND FORGET**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer. ****_Algunos_**** –y se que notarás cuales, son de mi autoría. La historia me pertenece en su totalidad.**

* * *

**Todo acto, tiene sus consecuencias.**

* * *

**Edward POV.**

— Deja de dar vueltas, harás un hoyo —repitió Charlotte, como por tercera vez en la noche. Sin embargo, yo, como las otras veces anteriores, no la escuché y le miré ceñudo.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

¿Cómo podía estar así de tranquila cuando Bella seguía inconsciente allí adentro? En aquella… blanca habitación del hospital. Le hicieron una especie de lavado de estómago apenas llegamos con Bella en brazos. No esperamos si quiera a la ambulancia, Jasper montó su auto e Ethan condujo como un loco hasta acá. Yo, aún clavado en el suelo, reaccioné para seguirlos en el carro de Bella.

Habían pasado horas desde que Bella había sido ingresada. Charlotte e Ethan estaban a lado de Jasper. Andrew y Amanda no habían podido venir, pues estaban acompañando al padre del primero, pero la rubia le habló a la pelirroja y le dijo que apenas las cosas estuvieran bien en el otro hospital, vendría. Jared, Sam y Emily al otro lado de la sala de espera. Por lo que escuché Vanessa aún estaba inconsolable y Paul se había quedado con Rebecca, quien había sido sedada pues tuvo una crisis apenas se enteró de lo que le ocurrió a su amiga.

Y… ¿Quién no? Si perdió a su hermano hace apenas unas horas y poco después su mejor amiga pone en peligro su vida.

Emmett estaba sentado en una silla del ala opuesta, con Rose a un lado. Estaba seguro de que mi hermana solo estaba ahí por obligación y no porque estuviera en serio preocupada por Bella. Igual Alice. Jonathan y Sophie Whitlock, estaban a un lado de Jasper, apoyándolo y preocupándose también en igual medida por Bella. En cambio Charlie y Renée estaban siendo presos de la desesperación también. Esme consolaba a su amiga y Carlisle le daba palmaditas a Charlie.

No meteré mis manos al fuego, pero casi estoy seguro de que Bella se botaría a las carcajadas si viera a sus padres así.

Algo un poco cruel a mis ojos, sin embargo, algo justo a los ojos de Bella.

Hace más o menos una hora, el doctor Reeves, nos dijo que él nos llamaría cuando Bella despertara y pudiésemos pasar a verla. Me estaba desesperando. Bella llevaba mucho tiempo dormida y esto no me daba buena espina.

— Buenas noches —dijo la voz de una mujer. Estoy seguro de que todos la miramos expectantes—. Soy la doctora Witz, la psicóloga de Bella.

— ¿Psicóloga? —dijimos Charlie, Renée y yo al mismo tiempo.

— Sí, así es —respondió sin inmutarse por nuestra sincronía—. Jasper, Ethan, Charlotte, señores Whitlock —saludó a cada uno, como si los conociera de toda la vida.

Cosa que no me impresionaba, dada la infinita confianza y confidencialidad de ellos con mi Bella.

_Mi_ Bella.

Renée se acercó a la doctora, quién no aparentaba más de treinta y muchos. De cabello corto color caramelo y ojos grandes color azul.

— Soy la madre de Bella —anunció.

La doctora Witz, la miró con desdén.

— Ya veo —respondió algo arisca, poco profesional. Sacudió un poco su cabeza y enfocó su vista en cada uno de nosotros.

— ¿Podría decirnos entonces, porqué Bella hizo lo que hizo? —preguntó Charlie, poniéndose a lado de Renée. Al parecer no fui el único que notó el comportamiento de la doctora Witz.

Ella suspiró.

— El daño viene desde mucho antes, señor Swan.

— ¿Cómo? —no pude evitar hablar.

— ¿Bella nunca les dijo que venía a terapias hace algunos años? —preguntó ella, en forma general.

De fondo, se escuchó una risa irónica por parte de Jasper.

— Helen, Bella apenas les dirige la palabra —dijo con ironía, ganándose una pequeña reprimenda por parte de su madre.

Más el semblante de Helen Witz, no era para nada sorprendido.

— ¿Podría dejarse de rodeos y decirnos que le pasa a Isabella? —exigió Charlie.

— Señor Swan, debería de saber que después de su… marcha, Bella se vio envuelta en muchas emociones que la llevaron a recaer —murmuró, con aires profesionales—. Bella tomó varias terapias, por varios años, para superar el que sus padres no estaban con ella. Que se habían ido de la noche a la mañana. Deben saber que, no es sano para ninguna niña de diez años el verse y sentirse… abandonada.

— ¡No la abandonamos! —bramó Renée, indignada.

— ¿En serio? Señora Swan debió de haber aclarado eso antes de irse, dejando a su hija con daños psicológicos —indicó la doctora Witz, con voz fría. Cuando se dio cuenta de que no la interrumpirían de nuevo, siguió con su monólogo—. La inseguridad de Bella se vio reflejada en su poca sociabilidad en los años siguientes a su partida. Ella vivió con el miedo a ser abandonada una vez más, al parecer su sistema reflejó la muerte de Jacob como eso, ella pensó que su amigo le había abandonado. Aún cuando sabía que no era así, su subconsciente hizo de las suyas, recibiendo la información de otra manera.

— ¿Quiere decir que, tenemos la culpa de esto? —inquirió Emmett, incrédulo, acercándose a nosotros.

— Algo así —expresó la doctora—. La experiencia temprana al abandono genera ansiedad y miedo en las personas por sentirse indefensos y comienzan a preocuparse por la amenaza de pérdida. Eso le pasa a Bella.

Todos nos quedamos mudos sin saber muy bien que decir. Puedo adivinar con certeza que hasta la mente de Jasper, estaba en blanco.

— ¿Desde cuándo Bella, dejó las sesiones? —pregunté, probablemente haciendo eco a los pensamientos de otros.

— Desde los quince. De ahí en adelante, solo eran sesiones mensuales, trimestrales o semestrales. O simplemente cada vez que había una crisis o algo por el estilo. Crean o no ese tipo de problemas tiende a debilitar tanto psicológica como físicamente al paciente.

— ¿Físicamente? —preguntó Charlie.

— Así es, el insomnio o la fatiga, hacen estragos en el cuerpo de la persona —respondió la señora, dejándonos analizar sus palabras por un buen rato.

— Entonces, ¿Qué sugiere? —indagó Charlie, una vez más, con la voz cansada.

La doctora Witz suspiró.

— Sugeriría que Bella tomara terapias de nuevo, pero como sea, yo hablaré con ella en cuanto despierte —sentenció.

— Bien, comenzará con las terapias una vez más… le llamaré a un buen amigo mío para que tome el caso de Bella… —comenzó a decir. Helen le interrumpió, con una risa socarrona.

— No seré mal educada, señor Swan…

— Lo ha sido ya, doctora Witz —habló Renée.

Ella, negó con la cabeza.

— Como sea, si Bella gusta tomar terapia con otra persona, que no lo creo, pasaré su caso. Si no, ella se atenderá conmigo. Es mayor de edad y yo más que nadie conozco sus problemas. Así que si me disculpan… con su permiso —y se retiró, dejando estupefactos a Charlie y Renée.

— Así es Helen, directa y al grano. Además, desde que conoció el caso de Bella, ustedes pasaron a su lista negra —esta vez fue Jasper quien habló. Su madre le miró feo pero él solo se encogió de hombros y se excusó para ir por un café.

Supuse que, al igual que los más allegados a Bella, ninguno de nosotros era de su total agrado. Suponía también que incluso a Sophie y Jonathan, los padres de Jasper, no les agradaban mucho los señores Swan.

No los culpaba.

Al cabo de unas horas, el doctor Reeves, entró a la sala de espera privada de los Swan.

— Isabella ha despertado… —anunció, haciendo que me levantara como resorte de mi lugar—, pero solo podrán pasarla a ver por unos minutos, en grupos pequeños o individualmente. No alteraciones, no estrés o si no serán retirados de la habitación —nos instruyó—. ¿Quién va primero?

— Nosotros —anunció Renée, levantándose con Charlie.

Emmett se soltó del agarre de Rosalie y bajo la mirada asesina de mi hermana, siguió a sus padres.

Si Renée o Charlie pretendían conversar acerca de sus problemas ahora, que la tenían prácticamente acorralada, estaban muy equivocados. Suspiré pesadamente.

No negaba que muchas veces había captado y comprendido el punto de vista de Charlie o Renée. Incluso el de Emm. Más el punto de Bella era el válido a pesar de todo, de una u otra manera.

Me recargué en la silla, dispuesto a esperar mi turno.

**Bella POV.**

Mi estómago me dolía y sentía un vacio enorme en él. Tenía hambre y mi mano retumba a en busca de atención. Claro, el suero en ella era suficiente como para darme cuenta de que estaba en un lugar el cual, detestaba:

El hospital.

Traté de levantarme pero una punzada en mi vientre me molestó. No sabía que jodidos había ocurrido pero lo dejé para otra ocasión, suponía que un doctor vendría a explicarme todo lo que había pasado y el por qué de mi molestia.

Más quien entró en la habitación, no fue un médico, fueron las personas que posiblemente menos querría ver en estos momentos. Me tensé en seguida cuando Emmett cerró la puerta, entrando al último.

— Isabella —murmuró Charlie.

Renée negaba con la cabeza, tenía lágrimas en los ojos, más su mandíbula estaba tensada fuertemente.

— ¿Qué estabas pensando, hija? —dijo Renée.

— No me digas "hija" —siseé.

— ¡Eres mi hija! —bramó.

— ¡No, no lo soy! —dije de vuelta, ella me ponía los pelos de punta.

— ¡Isabella, no le grites a tu madre! —gritó Charlie. Él también me ponía los pelos de punta.

— ¡No es mi madre! No le atribuyas cosas que no se merece.

— ¡Yo te llevé en mi vientre por nueve meses!

— ¡Oh, Renée! No me vengas con historias de madre sufrida. Por favor, estoy en una cama y no me puedo mover. No puedo salir de aquí. ¡Ahórrate tus estúpidos comentarios y dame un poco de paz!

— Bella…

— Tú cállate, Emmett —le dije con voz envenenada.

— Isabella, necesitamos hablar —dijo Charlie, ignorando mis protestas.

— ¡Claro! Y ustedes al ver que no tengo alternativa o capacidad de decidir, piensan que este es el momento perfecto. ¡Sí, sí! —chillé, con indignación e impotencia.

— ¡No nos dejas otra opción! —chilló Renée de vuelta.

Rodé los ojos dramáticamente.

— Sí, Renée, sigue hablando. Veremos si escucho.

— ¡Isabella!

— ¡Déjenme en paz! Estoy adolorida, estoy cansada y quiero estar en compañía de las personas que realmente se preocupan por mí. No de un hermano sin voz propia, de una madre falsa y un padre que solo quiere alivianar sus demonios internos. Dé-jen-me-en-paz —susurré, esto último. Sin fuerzas.

Charlie suspiró derrotado, Emmett como siempre, se mantenía callado. Y Renée, Renée se negaba a mis peticiones.

— Esto no acaba aquí, Isabella. Hablaremos tarde que temprano y lo sabes —amenazó Charlie, antes de salir de la habitación.

Renée tuvo que ser jalada casi a rastras y Emmett como todo perrito faldero que era, siguió los pasos que le eran indicados.

Me quedé sola en la habitación, pensando en las razones que me habían llevado a acabar ahí.

_Jacob_, aquel nombre retumbaba en mi cabeza.

Jacob. Jacob Black. Jacob Black, mi mejor amigo. Jacob Black mi mejor amigo muerto. Alcohol. Vodka. Somníferos…

Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás, dejando que unas cuantas lágrimas salieran. ¿Por qué no me morí? ¿Por qué me trajeron aquí? ¿Por qué no dejaron que viviera en la oscuridad? La oscuridad era hermosa comparada con lo que se avecinaba a mi realidad. Me sentía una de esas niñas de catorce años que lo único que piensan es cuan patética es su vida y quieren morir.

Quería quitarme el suero y dejarme ir, aunque supuse que aquello no ayudaría mucho después de todo.

La puerta se abrió una vez más, dejando ver a mi caballero de cabellera rubia.

Mis lágrimas cayeron a borbotones y Jazz rápidamente se acercó a mí, acobijándome en sus brazos. Desde hace mucho tiempo, sabía que los brazos de Jazz eran –posiblemente- el mejor lugar en el planeta. Sin embargo, hoy aseguraba mi teoría.

El solo pensar en la partida de Jacob, me hacía querer derrumbarme por completo, justo como lo hice con el alcohol y las pastillas. Quería caer una y otra vez, porque era mejor olvidarse del problema. Esquivarlo y no tocar más a la herida. Sin embargo Jasper estaba ahí para levantarme, para sostenerme y no dejarme caer más. Tal vez, pensé, en aquel momento no me dejaría vencer porque no le fallaría a Jazz.

De alguna manera sentía que le había fallado a Jacob y no quería hacer lo mismo con Jasper.

Tal vez el rubio que me sostenía en su abrazo, fuera mi único cable a tierra. Mi única ancla a lo que seguía en la vida. Mi única oportunidad de tener algo de paz.

A veces era triste pensar que, ni mi familia había estado ahí para mí en todos estos años. Que nunca tuve la imagen de una madre o la presencia de un padre. Que Emmett nunca me defendió de los niños brabucones o que no estuvo ahí en mis pesadillas posteriores a su partida… porque claro, obviamente se había ido.

No quería estancarme en el pasado, pero estaba en mí. Era rencorosa y jamás olvidaba cuando alguien me hacía daño. Me era difícil perdonar.

_¿Cómo pretendían ellos, que dejaría pasar aquello?_

¡No!

Unas palmaditas en mi espalda me hicieron salir de mi eterno llanto. A lo lejos escuchaba cosas como _"todo estará bien",_ _"lo siento tanto"_ y _"estoy contigo_". Supe casi de inmediato que Jazz se había quedado en blanco, dado que esas serían las últimas palabras que recibiría de él.

Eran muy clichés.

Elevé mi mirada y me topé con su sonrisa.

— Me diste un gran susto, Bells —susurró.

Le sonreí algo triste y me encogí de hombros.

— No fue mi intención.

— No, ya veo que no —me reprendió.

Suspiré pesadamente y me alejé de él.

— Jazz… Yo…

— Calla, Bella —murmuró cariñosamente—. Hablaremos de eso después.

Fruncí los labios, pero no dije nada más. Ni yo quería hablar de eso.

— ¿Cuándo me podré ir a casa? —pregunté por lo bajo.

— No lo sé, Bella. Depende del diagnostico que dé el doctor Reeves —respondió mientras jugaba con mis dedos.

— Oh.

— Helen habló con Charlie y Renée —soltó, haciendo que abriera los ojos como platos.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué les dijo? —mi voz, prácticamente quería huir de mi garganta.

_¡Estúpida Helen!_

— ¿Importa? Habló con ellos… sin embargo ¿Importa que haya hablado con ellos, Bella? —tragué saliva.

— Los conozco, Jazz. Renée al menos verá esa como una opción para acercarse a mí. Y aunque no lo conseguirá, no quiero tenerla jodiendo en mi espalda todo el día. ¡Sus putas excusas son agotadoras! —Bramé— Tendré que hablar con Helen —sentencié, decidida.

Jasper asintió de acuerdo y yo bostecé sin querer.

— Debes estar cansada —dijo él.

— Acabo de despertar, aparte tengo mucha hambre…

— Eso es por el lavado de estómago al que te sometieron. Y respecto a lo otro, estás medicada, así que supongo que es hora de una siesta —dijo algo divertido. No pasé por alto la mueca que hizo al mencionar el lavado de estómago.

— Claro, claro —musité, sin saber bien que decir.

— Saldré de aquí para que los demás puedan verte antes de que caigas en el mundo de los sueños —se despidió de mi, con un beso en la frente. Yo le sonreí y sin más, él salió.

Limpié mi rostro con ambas manos, arrastrando mi nariz un poco entre estas. Sorbí e hipeé un poco. Por la puerta, entró Edward.

Casi me quedo muda.

— Hola —saludé.

— Hola, Bella —Edward no dudó en acercarse a mi cama. Rápido, en menos de un segundo, lo tenía a mi lado—. Me has dado un jodido susto de muerte, Isabella —me reprendió.

Bufé y lo fulminé con la mirada.

— Con que me vuelvas a reprender y a llamar Isabella…

— Con que vuelvas a hacer una cosa como la que has hecho —siseó él de vuelta—. ¡Bella! —Susurró— mierda, yo… yo… creí que moriría al verte ahí, tirada y con… es simplemente algo que no olvidaré jamás porque… ¡Yo pensé que te perdería! —Edward jalaba de su cabello, se levantó y daba vueltas por la habitación, haciendo que lo siguiera con la mirada. Haciendo que mis ojos se pasearan de aquí a allá como en un partido de tenis.

Así que hice lo que más se me hacía sensato hacer en aquellos momentos:

Llorar y pedir perdón.

Sentí como las lágrimas desbordaron mis ojos y sollocé, ganándome la atención de Edward. Otra vez, rápidamente estuvo a un lado mío, acariciando mis cabellos.

— Lo… s…siento —tartamudeé, algo asustada, algo abatida, algo cansada.

— No, no amor —dijo rápidamente—. Yo… yo lo siento, no debería de haberte gritado e esa manera, debería de haber estado ahí, contigo. Jamás debí dejarte sola ¿sabes? Yo…

— No es tu culpa, Edward. Fui yo quien me hizo esto y es por mí por lo que estoy en este jodido hospital, yo… solamente quería…

— ¡No! No lo digas, Bella —Edward suspiró pesadamente y yo de pronto sentí mis ojos cansados—. Solamente quiero estar a tu lado, déjame estar a tu lado y nada más te pasará, cariño. Yo te protegeré…

Sonreí como imbécil. Lo sé, lo sentí. Así que, casi perdida en el mundo de los sueños, asentí.

— Quédate conmigo —susurré, sabiendo aún que existían muchos puntos por resolver. Pero yo solo quería dormir. Solo quería dejarme ir, dejarme llevar por Morfeo.

— Siempre —y aún con los ojos cerrados, sentí ese roce tan anhelado en mis labios.

Como extrañaba a Edward…

* * *

_**¡Hola! **_

_**Aquí una vez más, dos semanas tardes y con un capítulo algo corto de caracteres, jaja:(. Les pido mil disculpas por mi ausencia, pero como muchas de ustedes, estoy en exámenes finales y tengo que sacar adelante el semestre. :(**_

_**¡Pero pronto pasará! **_

_**El capítulo es corto, pero ahí pueden enterarse de cosas que Bella ha sufrido. ¿Quieren acción Edward enfurruñado Bella sexy? ¡Lo prometo para el próximo cap! En serio que ando muy corta de tiempos, pero ya saben, trato de dar lo mejor para que la lectura sea agradable.**_

_**Se vienen los celos, se viene algo de drama, se viene más Alice y Rose perras totales y esas cosas. **_

_**Les juro, les juro que trataré de escribir más seguido para... obviamente, subir más seguido.**_

_**¡Búsquenme en facebook como Ivy Fawkes! Ahí podrán encontrar adelantos y fotos de los personajes. De cualquier manera, el link está en mi perfil.**_

_**También podrían pasarse y dar una pequeña leída a mi OS "Noria", participa en un contest contra la violencia. Sin embargo con que dejen un comentario y digan que les pareció, me basta. No soy mucho de OS, pero bueno, es lo que hay.**_

_**¡Nos leemos!**_

_**¡Gracias por rws, alerts y favs! Los aprecio demasiado, lo juro.**_

_**Arrivederci...**_

_**— Ivy xo.**_


	15. Celos

**FORGIVE AND FORGET**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer. ****_Algunos_**** –y se que notarás cuales, son de mi autoría. La historia me pertenece en su totalidad.**

* * *

**Celos.**

* * *

**Bella POV.**

— ¡Me rehúso! —grité como por enésima vez en el día.

—Bueno, pero no grites —dijo Jasper, con un rostro de exasperación digno de botare a la risa.

Pero yo no quería botarme a reír. Quería botarme a llorar.

—Bella…

—Tú cállate —le gruñí a Edward, éste solamente pasó una mano por su rostro y suspiró.

Ethan al otro lado de la habitación, habló.

— ¿Te ha venido el periodo? —lo miré indignada y sonrojada a la vez. Era cierto que teníamos aquella confianza con Jasper e incluso con Ethan, pero Edward estaba en la habitación y con él mágicamente me volvía una chica timidísima.

—No —me sonrojé.

_¡Me sonrojé!_ Y me abofeteé mentalmente.

—Ah, yo pensé… ¡Estás insoportable! —bramó.

— ¿Por qué no mejor vas con Charlotte a que te dé? —gruñí una vez más.

—Bella…

— ¡Cállate, Edward!

Él suspiró de nuevo.

De repente, toda la habitación quedó en silencio. Crucé mis brazos y me hundí en mi cama. Solo esperaba que las sábanas me tragasen porque en serio me estaba enojando.

Cuatro días.

Cuatro jodidos días desde que había salido del hospital.

Y si hubiera sabido que me toparía con el escuadrón _cuidemos a Bella hasta de sí misma_, hubiese preferido mil veces estar en aquella blanca habitación con olor a desinfectante. ¡Pero si eso no era demasiado! Estaba otro asunto…

Volver a tomar terapias.

Helen me agradaba e incluso varias veces la había ido a visitar en busca de un consejo. Sin embargo, lo único que quería en estos momentos era olvidar la situación que me había llevado a… _aquello_. No, no olvidaría a Jacob jamás aunque me lo propusiera. O simplemente no me lo propondría. Porque Jacob… era Jacob. Sin embargo los sucesos que vinieron después de… que él se fuera, no son cosas que querría recordar para siempre. Eran situaciones que simplemente me estaba proponiendo a olvidar.

¿Por qué ellos querían seguir y seguir recordándomelas?

Ethan, Andrew –quien ahora no estaba, gracias al cielo, Jasper y Edward, habían estado cantándome las ventajas de tomar terapia y las desventajas de no hacerlo.

Por cuatro días. Seguidos. Constantes.

Los. Quería. Matar.

No sabía a qué se debía aquella reciente y falsa mancuerna. Sí, falsa. Porque a leguas se notaba que Edward no era del agrado de Jazz. Y aunque Ethan se había comportado más amable, Jazz no reparaba en amabilidad cuando algo le molestaba. Tampoco sabía el porqué de la ausencia en las insistencias de Charlotte o Amanda. Incluso las de Emily o el resto de los chicos. Probablemente también querían que asistiera a aquellas… terapias, pero probablemente también pensaban que agregar más integrantes al escuadrón, sería sacarme de mis casillas y aquello provocaría que me alejara de ellos o algo así.

—No regresaré a las terapias con Helen —sentencié.

Más parecía que no tenía voz y simplemente me ignoraban para seguir con su parloteo acerca de las terapias.

—Mira, Isabella —bufó Jasper—. No me hace mucha gracia estar aquí. Mi amigo allá al fondo está perdiendo su paciencia y el otro chico, no me agrada del todo —Edward chasqueó la lengua, algo ofendido. Yo me abstuve de botarme a reír a carcajadas—, y tú te estás comportando demasiado infantil —el humor se disipó—. Así que irás y tomarás tus terapias —declaró.

Yo, fruncí el ceño.

— ¡Pe…

— ¡Nada! —Y con eso, salió dando un portazo.

Me quedé muda y me di cuenta, que hice lo que probablemente nadie había hecho en años:

Saqué a Jazz de sus casillas.

Crucé mis brazos en mi pecho como una niña pequeña y miré a los dos chicos que estaban atónitos en mi habitación. Edward me miró, dispuesto a preguntarme algo, sin embargo, yo ya estaba demasiado enojada en aquel momento.

— ¿Qué? —casi ladré.

Edward alzó ambas cejas y negó con la cabeza.

—Nada, nada… —silbó.

.

.

.

—Las odio, ¿sabes? —le dije a Jasper, cuando entrabamos a mi casa, dos días después de aquella discusión.

—No deberías, te hacen bien —susurró él, cerrando la puerta cuando entró.

Dejé mis llaves en dónde siempre y me encaminé hacía mi habitación. Sin embargo, antes de subir las escaleras, Edward nos interceptó.

Con Alice.

Y no me pasó por alto aquella mirada casi-ilusionada que Alice le dedicó a Jasper. Pobre chica.

— ¡Bella! Hey, ¿Cómo te fue hoy con Helen? —preguntó Edward. Me tuve que morder la lengua y seguí con mi camino.

—Bien —dije tajante. No miré a Edward, mucho menos a Alice, solo me volví para decirle a Jasper que subiéramos a mi habitación.

Mi rubio amigo no puso objeción alguna, sin embargo, claro está, abrió la boca cuando atranqué la puerta de mi cuarto.

— ¡Oye fiera! El chico no me agrada del todo ¿Sabes? Pero se está preocupando por ti y no lo deberías de tratar así —lo miré envenenada; más él ni se inmutó pues estaba jugando con una bola de cristal: Recuerdo de Alaska.

—Edward solamente está conmigo por lástima —murmuré, frunciendo los labios—. No se me ha olvidado que me gritó aquel día… antes de la… de lo que ocurrió —susurré.

Jasper chasqueó la lengua y frunció el ceño a la vez.

—Sí, pero ha estado contigo en todo momento. Fue un arranque, nadie es perfecto —señaló—. Tienes que aprender a perdonar, olvidar y seguir adelante —chifló, haciendo un ademán con su mano.

Yo negué con la cabeza y revisé los mensajes en mi móvil, dando por terminada la charla.

**_"¿Cómo te ha ido hoy? Ethan me ha contado… ¡Espero que todo vaya bien! Verás que las cosas saldrán perfectas._**

**_¿Qué dices? Alberca y barbacoa en tu casa… ¡Tú invitas!_**

**_Charlotte."_**

Sonreí y tecleé rápidamente una respuesta.

**_"A veces pienso que eres mi amiga por el simple hecho de que tengo una alberca en casa. Te odio._**

**_Como sea, todo ha ido bien… dice Jazz que mientras más rápido me acostumbre, más rápido pasarán. Eso espero._**

**_Uhm… ¿Barbacoa… mañana? Por hoy ha sido suficiente para mí. ¿Qué dices?_**

**_Bella."_**

La respuesta llegó en menos de un minuto.

**_"¡Perfecto!_**

**_Llevaré mi biquini. _**

**_Charlotte."_**

Negué con la cabeza y me tiré en mi cama. Jasper, como todo un fisgón, metió sus narices en mi móvil esperando encontrar la fuente de mi risa.

— ¿Cuál era tu contraseña? —preguntó frustrado por no poder desbloquear el teléfono.

—Jódete —murmuré.

Jazz tecleó y al darse cuenta que había sido timado, bufó y se tiró conmigo en la cama.

—Era Charlotte —repuse, girándome hacía mi amigo y apoyándome en su pecho—. Quiere hacer una barbacoa mañana… aquí. Le he dicho que sí… supongo que, tengo que comenzar a avanzar y ya sabes… no permitir sumirme en recuerdos que no me harán bien y…

No pude seguir, y Jasper lo pudo notar. Así que pasó un brazo por mi cintura y me acercó más a él.

—Lo sé… y está perfecto.

No supe cuanto tiempo nos quedamos ahí, solo supe que, el sueño nos ganó y caímos rendidos, siendo transportados al mundo de los sueños.

.

.

.

**Edward POV.**

Pasé ambas manos por mi rostro, intentando disipar aquel sentimiento desagradable que se formaba en mi pecho. Vi a Jasper subir por las escaleras detrás de Bella y me dieron ganas de tomar la cabellera del rubio y bajarlo arrastrando.

Más Jasper no tenía ni la mitad de la culpa por la indiferencia de Bella.

— ¿Qué se trae? —murmuró Alice, caminando hacía la sala de estar. Yo la seguí de cerca.

—No lo sé… —me encogí de hombros.

Tampoco es como si me apeteciera mucho hablar de esto con mi hermana menor… ella tenía una especie de odio-sin-sentido hacía Bella. Lo cierto es que estos últimos días habían sido aburridos y hasta algo pesados. Desde aquel día en la habitación de Bella —con Ethan y Jasper—, no había podido hablar con ella del todo. Las cosas entre nosotros no estaban bien y lo sabía. ¡Vaya que lo sabía! Sin embargo, los sucesos recientes no dejaban espacio para un enredo amoroso o lo que fuera que tuviéramos. Más la extrañaba, la extrañaba demasiado.

Los días anteriores a la muerte de Jacob, ya todo estaba echado a la mierda.

Si no le hubiera gritado o si no le hubiese dicho inmadura…

Más este era yo, él idiota que no se callaba nada cuando lo veía. El idiota que la cagaba cuando mejor estábamos. El idiota que pretendía ser perfecto aún teniendo más defectos que cualquier otra persona en el mundo. Y comprendía a Bella. ¿Por qué querría estar conmigo cuando eso implicaba tantos problemas? ¡Porque vamos! Eran mis hermanas pero eran un dolor en el culo también.

Y si a eso le añadíamos el problema de sus padres, el odio de su mejor amigo hacía mí y la reciente muerte de Jake…

Claro, seguramente ella tendría mucho tiempo para pensar en "_nuestros" _problemas. Si un _"nuestros",_ existía.

Encendimos la televisión y mi hermana y yo nos perdimos en las películas baratas del lunes.

A la hora de la cena; alrededor de las ocho, llegaron mis padres junto con los señores Swan. Detrás de ellos venían Emmett y Rosalie.

— ¡A cenar! —canturreó Esme, pasando con unas cuantas bolsas de comida mexicana.

— ¿Bella está en casa? —preguntó Renée… mirándome. Porque ¡Claro! Otra de las cosas que había cambiado desde el fatídico día, había sido el trato de Renée y Charlie hacía Bella.

¿Algo que no había cambiado? El trato de Bella hacia sus padres.

—Sí —asentí, levantándome del sofá—. Subió hace unas horas, con Jasper —fruncí el ceño cuando dije aquello en voz alta.

Ella y Jasper.

Solos.

Por horas.

En su habitación.

Mierda.

Sabía que ellos eran amigos, pues Bella me lo había asegurado y no veía otras intenciones en el trato de Jasper hacía ella. Sin embargo… ¿Cuántas historias de amor no comienzan así?

_¿Historias de amor? ¡¿Cuántos no follan así?!_

—Oh, bien… ¿Podrías hablarles? Diles que bajen a cenar —indicó la señora Swan.

Como un rayo subí las escaleras y llegué al pasillo en el que estaba la habitación de Bella.

Toqué una vez. Nada. Toqué dos veces. Y nada. Toqué y toqué y toqué.

Más mi paciencia nunca fue mucha. Así que sin pensarlo dos veces entré… y en serio, en serio hubiera deseado no abrir y bajar las escaleras de nuevo. Todo por no ver lo que frente a mis ojos se presentaba.

Jasper. Bella… Jasper y Bella. Abrazados y durmiendo. Juntos, en su cama.

¿Debería de preocuparme? ¿Sentirme mal o enfurecerme? Bella y yo no éramos nada y probablemente, Bella no estuviese interesada en ser algo mío en estos momentos. Sin embargo, miles de emociones me embargaron.

Furia, tristeza, impotencia… celos.

Muy en el fondo sabía que aquello no era razón para sentirme como me sentía. Pero no podía evitarlo.

¿Qué se supone que debes de sentir cuando ves a la chica que te vuelve loco, en la cama? ¡Con su _supuesto_ mejor amigo!

Respiré pesadamente. O más bien, traté de respirar. Situaciones como, yo gritándole a Jasper o aventándolo por la ventana, cruzaban mi mente. Pero sabía que nada ganaría, que nada tenía yo qué hacer ahí, montando una escena de celos. Así que, cerrando la puerta con una fuerza un poco más de la necesaria, salí de ahí. Bajé las escaleras de dos en dos, casi saltando como Alice cuando estaba contenta. Solo que yo saltaba y bajaba rápidamente para contener mis ansias. Y mi furia. Cuando llegué al comedor, todos voltearon a verme con rostros expectantes: _¿Y Bella?_, decían todos y cada uno de ellos. _Con su amiguito_, gritaba mi mente.

— ¿En dónde está Bella? —preguntó Charlie.

—Se ha quedado dormida…

—Oh… ¿Y Jasper?

—También —respondí en voz baja.

Tomé mi tenedor y comencé a masacrar al puré, como si este fuera el culpable de mis desgracias.

.

.

.

— ¿Estás seguro que no te sacarán los ojos o algo? Tu novia me mira como si quisiera enterrarme su soda —dije, mirando de reojo a la pelirroja.

Hice una mueca y volví a mi conversación con Ethan.

—Es mi novia y la amo, pero a veces es algo infantil —Ethan chasqueó la lengua y se encogió de hombros—. Supongo que ella junto con Amanda, solo le prometen _fidelidad_ a Bella —Ethan rió de su propio comentario—. Ellas no olvidan… Uh ¿Lo del centro comercial? Lo siento si no lo sé muy bien, no suelo meterme en los cotilleos de esas tres.

Sonreí por inercia y miré a mis espaldas. Bella lucía un bikini que me hacía recordar aquellos días en Manhattan Beach. Cuando lo único que quería era… su calor, de una manera muy literal. La parte de arriba era a rayas, en colores negro, blanco, rojo y rosa. La parte de abajo era un simple y diminuto pedazo de tela color negro.

Ayer por la noche me había ido temprano a _mi_ habitación; así que no supe a qué hora se fue Jasper. O si es que se fue. Honestamente y para mi salud mental, sabía que era mejor no saberlo. Apenas había podido dormir pues aquella imagen me paralizaba una y otra vez. Y otra y otra. Hoy por la mañana —más o menos al medio día, pero para mí era aún temprano— cuando bajé a desayunar, solo estaban Alice, Rosalie, Emmett y Bella… con Jasper. Bella comentó algo acerca que vendrían los chicos y Alice rápidamente se emocionó pues vería a Vanessa. Más la sonrisa de ésta cayó cuando Bella le corrigió: Los chicos, no eran _esos_ chicos. Sino otros chicos. Es decir, Ethan y el resto.

Muy _amablemente_ —y obligadamente también—, Bella nos invitó a pasar la tarde con ellos en el jardín. Harían una barbacoa y habría de beber y esas cosas. Sin hacernos muy los desentendidos, sabía que Bella había dicho aquello por el simple hecho de que ella sabía que nosotros estaríamos rondando por ahí, y de no habernos invitado directamente, la tarde sería incómoda. Por muy _dolor en el culo_ que fueran mis hermanas, me preocupaba un poco su estancia en el jardín trasero.

Rose y Alice no habían congeniado en nada ¡Nada! Con Charlotte y Amanda. Por otro lado, Ethan era agradable con Emmett y conmigo. Y aunque Andrew era muy, muy callado, había descubierto que aquella era su forma de ser.

Jasper, era otro cantar…

Se había comportado muy amable cuando lo de la muerte de Jacob y el percance de Bella, y aunque todo aquello era muy reciente aún, probablemente Jasper ya no tenía nada que aguantarse o callarse.

Probablemente Jasper sabía que Bella no querría nada conmigo, jamás. Y entonces su amabilidad y habilidad al trato, se habían visto interrumpidas por su desagrado hacia mí. Sabía que si Bella y yo, tuviéramos algo; Jasper trataría de comportarse y trataría también, de no enviar tantas dagas con la mirada.

Pero Bella y yo, no teníamos nada.

¡Nada de nada! ¡Nada!

_Naaaaadaaaaa…_

Bella se acerco a nosotros y sacó una cerveza de la hielera. Jasper vino y pasó una mano por sus hombros, ganándose un honesto gruñido de mi parte. Muy "hombre de las cavernas", lo sé. Pero mi actitud posesiva se negaba a entender que yo no tenía ningún poder sobre Bella.

—Susan me dijo que Will y Carlos llegarían en una media hora más, con la carne para la barbacoa —anunció ella en general—. ¿Están seguros que pueden con eso? —preguntó, burlona.

Andrew entrecerró los ojos y asintió.

—No te apures, te usaremos como conejillo de indias, de todos modos —bromeó el rubio número dos antes de darle un sorbo a su cerveza.

Ella rió, negando con la cabeza y bebió de su recién destapada botella.

Esos labios… esos jodidos labios…

Bajé la vista y me concentré en la botella casi vacía que tenía en mi mano. La moví y el poco líquido que contenía, se escuchó. Pronto me pareció lo más interesante en el mundo. Poco después, como Bella dijo, Carlos y Will —empleados de la gran Mansión— llegaron con varios kilos de carne para asar y uno que otro acompañamiento. Andrew y Jasper se levantaron para ayudar, yo me dirigí al asador para poner todo en orden. El fuego, la parrilla y esas cosas interesantísimas de las que una barbacoa se componía.

Ethan me acompañó y conversamos un rato más.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos y dos quemaduras después, la carne estaba lista.

Nos sentamos a comer. Amanda y Charlotte se pusieron a un lado de sus novios. Emmett y Rose en la otra esquina y Alice a mi lado. Jasper… Jasper tenía a Bella en las piernas.

¡En las piernas!

Traté de no prestarles mucha atención, sin embargo mi lado masoquista era siempre más razonable que el lado no-masoquista y los miraba. Bella se reía y Jasper le acariciaba la espalda. También notaba como ella se agarraba de su cuello o le daba de comer en la boca. Entrecerré los ojos y Bella miró hacia dónde yo estaba. Su mirada fue de Alice a mí y después de nuevo a Alice. No pude descifrar realmente que era lo que pensaba, o tramaba. Así que, ni un minuto después, Bella volvió su atención a Jasper.

Decir que era una tarde agradable, era mentir. Parecía ser que Bella se reía más fuerte de lo normal solo para que la notara e hirviera en celos. Sí, funcionaba. Mis hermanas estaban más que incómodas ahí; Emmett tratando de ser amable pero atender a su chica —y atender a Rosalie significaba "no hables con aquellos que me ignoran"—. Probablemente con Sam, Paul y el resto, todo era diferente pues ella no se sentía ignorada o desplazada. Rosalie era orgullosa y probablemente su ego era más grande que el estado de Texas, por eso cuando ella no se sentía a gusto y el resto sí… o cuando ella era desplazada y no aceptada; y el resto sí, lo tomaba como un insulto muy difícil de perdonar. O alguna mierda de esas. Tampoco es como si a Bella, Amanda o Charlotte, les importara mucho si le han insultado o no.

Mi hermana por muy hermana mía que sea, ha sido una perra y lo sé.

Rosalie veía todo con ojos superficiales. Para ella la vida era simple: Era hermosa y tenía que ser aceptada por todo y todos. Pero no.

Bella había llegado e inconscientemente le había dado una lección.

— ¡Hey, ¿A dónde van, tortolos?! —Jasper hizo una seña obscena a Andrew y se alejó con Bella.

Se alejó. ¡Con Bella!

Carajo.

**Bella POV.**

—Suéltalo ya, ¿Qué te pasa? —dijo Jazz, una vez que llegamos a la cocina.

—Si lo dices de esa manera, sonaré muy psicótica o algo así —reí, tratando de ablandar el ambiente.

—Bella…

—Bien, bien —susurré por lo bajo. Fruncí el ceño y lo enfrenté con la mirada—. ¿Te gusta Alice?

Todo el día, desde que Jasper llegó, la chica Cullen no le había despegado los ojos. No es que no me agradara la idea de que Jazz tuviera pareja. Me consideraba egoísta porque, ahora más que nunca sabía que necesitaba de su cariño y lo quería todo, sin importarme que en aquel momento estuviera en términos amorosos con otra persona. Yo me encargaría de ahuyentarla, o le diría que esperara hasta que Jazz estuviera libre al cien por ciento. Sin embargo… ¿Alice? Amo a mi amigo pero… ¿Alice?

Entre todas, ¿Ella?

¿Por qué Alice? ¿Por qué una chica inmadura e infantil, berrinchuda y soberbia?

— ¿Qué? —preguntó él, incrédulo.

Era esa, una de las razones por las que había estado pegada como una sanguijuela a él el día de hoy. Literalmente. Tanto que me senté en sus piernas a la hora de comer. Sí, una sanguijuela. Jasper sabía que yo traía algo entre manos, y podía apostar que lo conocía tan bien —como él a mí— que probablemente ahora mismo, pensara que mis excesivas muestras de afecto eran para poner celoso a Edward.

Y honestamente, no pensé que ese fuera el resultado.

Maté a dos pájaros de un tiro. _¡Bien, Bella!_

Sí, tal vez era inmaduro. Sí, tal vez tachaba a Alice de infantil cuando yo lo era también. Pero Alice era Alice y yo… era yo.

—Sí —asentí—. Alice.

— ¿Estás loca, verdad? —Dijo con toda la calma del mundo—. No, no me gusta. Y si lo dices por las miradas… créeme, también me he dado cuenta.

— ¿En serio?

— ¡Sí! No soy ciego, Bella —Jasper rió, un poco—. Pero no me gusta Alice. Ella simplemente no es mi… tipo.

—Que cliché, cariño.

—Más lo eres tu… ¿Celarle? O es que ¿Estabas celosa? —Jasper elevó ambas cejas y tuve que soltar una carcajada.

En parte porque se me hacía divertido. En parte, para esconder una pequeña mitad de la verdad. Sí, estaba celosa. No estaba dispuesta a soltar a mi amigo ahora que más lo necesitaba.

—Claro, Jasper —negué con la cabeza—. Es solo que es… Alice.

Sonreí por mi explicación. Una palabra lo resumía todo.

—Cuando alguien me guste, serás la primera en saberlo —aseguró—. Y no… no creo que sea Alice, créeme. Aparte, aún recuerdo como te trató y…

—Confío en tu juicio.

—Ajá —pasó una mano por mis hombros—. Vamos, chica desconfiada.

Al regresar, casi todos estaban en silencio.

Dadas las incomodidades de la tarde, la barbacoa se limitó a comer, limpiar y retirarse. Charlotte y Amanda se fueron poco después de mi plática con Jasper. Obviamente, Ethan y Andrew se fueron con ellas. Emmett y Rosalie subieron al salón de entretenimiento.

Emmett…

A veces me sorprendía como no tenía pensamientos de él. O de Renée y Charlie. Y entonces, me enfurecía. Porque ese tema ya estaba superado para mí. Era algo que no quería remover, eran cicatrices selladas y recuerdos que vivían en lo más profundo de mi mente. Charlie y Renée, habían llegado a arruinarlo todo. Querían forzarme a hablar cuando aquello era tema visto para mí.

Era por eso que me rehusaba a hablar con ellos. Si bien aunque removiese aquello, nada pasaría —pues era un tema cerrado—, ellos ya no eran nadie en mi vida. No podían obligarme a hablar, no podían obligarme a recordar… más se empeñaban en hacerlo.

Y mientras más lo hicieran, yo más me rehusaría y entonces ahí veríamos quien posee más paciencia.

Sin embargo, Emmett era otra cuestión. Emmett estaba fuera de la ecuación. A veces, lo veía dudar, como si me quisiera decir algo… Y no es que con aquellas palabras lo fuera a perdonar o todo volvería a ser como antes. Porque nada volvería a ser como antes, sin embargo, era Emmett —últimamente mis explicaciones se reducían a eso— y a veces sentía pena porque había perdido su voz propia.

Otra razón más por la cual odiar a Rosalie. Aunque no fuera toda su culpa, pues Emm se dejó moldear al gusto de la rubia.

Jasper se retiró momentos después, cuando Edward y Alice ya habían subido a sus habitaciones. La verdad es que tenía expectativas más grandes para esta tarde. Tal vez, por obra del Señor, todo sería más agradable. Sin embargo, fue todo lo contrario.

Ya en mi habitación, con mi pijama puesta; me disponía a ver una película para matar el tiempo, más unos tímidos golpecitos en la puerta, me distrajeron.

Me encogí de hombros y abrí la puerta.

_Mierda… ¿Qué hace él aquí?_

**Edward POV.**

_Vamos, Edward. Tú puedes. Eres fuerte. Eres valiente. No seas marica. Tienes veintitrés… ¡Eres un hombre, por Dios! Ella… ella solo es la chica que te trae loco. _

Diez minutos… quince… veinte… veintidós y toqué la puerta de su habitación.

La tarde no había ido bien, ni la tarde ni la semana. Nada había ido bien desde que Bella no estaba a mi lado… a mi lado como quiera que hubiese estado antes. Me gustaba así, como antes. Con aquella complicidad y aquel calor que nos unía.

Pero nada dura para siempre y se estropeó. Lo estropeé. Y era hora de arreglarlo.

La puerta se abrió, dejándome ver a una Bella en un pijama corto y negro. Muy sexy. Unos pequeños shorts y una blusa sin mangas. La miré y su rostro decía muchas cosas: Furia, resentimiento, indignación y tristeza. No era un experto en leer a Bella, apenas la conocía y nuestro acercamiento fue de apenas unas semanas. Dos, a lo mucho. Sin embargo, cuando veía en aquellos ojos tan expresivos, parecía como si el tiempo juntos se hubiese alargado a mil años y…

_Me estoy volviendo un marica de mierda._

Algo me embargó. Algo que me recorrió desde los dedos de los pies hasta la última hebra de mi cabello.

La tomé de la cintura, nos adentré a su habitación y uní mis labios con los de ella. Sin demasiada brusquedad, pero tampoco con mucha suavidad.

Fue un balance entre lo que _ambos_ necesitábamos.

Sus labios sabían a gloria, eran suaves, delicados y furiosos a la vez. Sentí que al principio, no respondía… bueno, sentí que me rechazaba y alejaba, sin embargo, no me di por vencido. Y tampoco es como si quisiera despegarme de su boca.

¿El cielo? El cielo fue cuando sus labios comenzaron a moverse al compás de los míos. No al mismo tiempo, no precisos, no hacía al mismo lado, sino perfectos. Más el sueño y placer duraron poco, porque unas manitas se posaron en mi pecho, alejándome de una.

— ¿Qu... ¡¿Qué te pasa, Edward?!

La miré sin saber muy bien que decir. "Me tienes loco", no era la respuesta correcta.

— ¡No eres nadie para venir y besarme así! —_Me_ _has correspondido_— ¡No tienes el jodido derecho!

_Auch_.

—Yo…

— ¡No, Edward! Tú nada.

—No, yo sí —respondí como un niño enfurruñado—. ¿Qué tengo que hacer? —Siseé con impotencia— ¡Estábamos bien! ¡Ambos estábamos bien! ¿Qué pasó? ¡Yo sé que me equivoqué! Pero quiero remediarlo… no merezco asumir toda la culpa cuando estoy tratando de arreglarlo…

—Sí lo dices por tu creciente interés desde lo del… accidente, nadie te pidió que estuvieras conmigo…

— ¡No, Bella! No. Yo lo sé. Lo hice porque quise, porque me mataba verte así. Porque quería estar contigo, porque quería acompañarte…

—Edward —susurró—, en estos momentos de mi vida, no estoy para pensar en líos amorosos.

—Yo… lo sé —murmuré abatido—. Es solo que, yo quiero estar ahí para ti. Aquel día… aquel día en el que todo se fue al carajo, yo… yo no quería gritarte. ¡Yo solo estaba con el alma en la garganta! Bella, desapareciste. ¡Ni tus amigos sabían en dónde estabas! —Un escalofrío me recorrió— ¿Qué querías que pensara? ¡Estaba desesperado! Y luego llegaste y tú… fuiste y les gritaste y yo solo quería correr y abrazarte porque estabas bien, pero… pero la mente de un loco a veces juega malas pasadas. Como por ejemplo: Me dejé llevar por el pánico. ¡Bella! ¿Y si te hubiese ocurrido algo? Bastó poco tiempo para anclarme a ti… ¿Es que no lo entiendes? —tomé aire, mucho aire después de mi discurso improvisado.

Más en el rostro de Bella, no se podía descifrar nada. Era como una quinta avenida de emociones. Todos pasaban de aquí a allá, rápido y sin ser identificados. Me acerqué a ella y di gracias a lo divino porque ella no se alejó. Tomé su rostro en mis manos e hice que me mirara.

—No estuve contigo por culpa, o por responsabilidad. Tampoco por obligación ¡Mierda! Soy la persona más desobligada del mundo. Estuve ahí… o traté de estar ahí, porque me importas. En serio, en serio me gustas. Mucho. No sé que me hiciste Bella y no sabes, no sabes lo que fue verte aquel día en el estudio, yo solo —tragué en seco—, yo solo… nunca me sentí así, Bella —cambié de término una vez que no supe cómo expresarme con aquellas palabras.

_Yo solo me sentí morir._

No lo vi venir. Simplemente, sentí sus labios sobre los míos. Estos se empezaron a mover por pura inercia. Su sabor dulce y adictivo hacía que quisiera vivir anclado a sus labios…

_Sí, un puto marica._

—Tú también me gustas —declaró.

Y me robó la sonrisa más grande y sincera que había esbozado jamás.

No fue una declaración de amor, porque no estábamos enamorados. Tampoco fue un te quiero, porque —creía— ni a eso llegábamos. Con Bella tenía aquel cariño y respeto, mezclado con la apreciación y la admiración. Y claro está, con la atracción física y la tensión sexual.

Era un comienzo.

Y eso era suficiente por ahora.

* * *

**_¡Hola! Como prometí, actualización en miércoles. —En realidad es jueves porque ya faltan unos seis minutos para las doce, y en lo que se sube y blablabla, pero déjenme soñar—_**

**_¡Por fin! Ahora están juntos... y se viene lo bueno. Aún nos resta historia por delante y espero me sigan acompañando en el camino. n_n Les agradezco mucho, en serio._**

**_Recuerden que la historia consta de veinticinco capítulos y un epílogo. Puede que la historia cambie de acuerdo a lo que me vaya ideando o a lo que me vayan diciendo que quieren en ella. Trato de agregar lo que me dicen. :) Por ejemplo; aquí les va una: ¿Quieren Alice y Jasper? ¿O quieren darle el merecido a la enana? ¿Y que piensan de Emmett? ¡Su opinión es importante!_**

**_Gracias a los rws, —los cuales, apenas contestaré— a los favs, a los que me han agregado a alerts. Responderé los rws más tardecito, no me olvido, es solo que ya es muy tarde y mis ojos se cierran, jijiji, desde el medio día ando con sueño del demonio y todo me trae loca. Pero una promesa es una promesa, ¿No? ;)_**

**_¡Chicas! Hay un contest en el que me he metido —sí, ¿quien me manda?x)—. Se trata de un OS en contra de la violencia; el propósito es enseñar y hacer ver todo lo que aquello provoca, y aunque quiero pensar, todas somos conscientes de ello, nunca está de más hacer un recordatorio. A las que ya han leído Noria, ¡Gracias! Por sus comentarios y todo lo demás. Igual, responderé rws más tarde._**

**_Respecto al concurso: Pueden votar aquí www facebook com/ groups/ FFRT fanfictionrevolutiontwilight/ (sin espacios) por su OS favorito. Las que ya hayan leído el mío, les recomendaría que leyeran los demás también, son... ¿4? creo, contando a Noria, pero son muy buenos, así que vale la pena. :) Si creen que Noria se merece el voto, se los agradecería, sino, pues también x). Jajaja Simplemente voten por quien mejor lo ha hecho._**

**_¡Otra cosita! No me quiero alargar mucho, y aunque no son muchos los rws en Noria, me han dicho que quisieran saber más de la historia de Bella y Edward. Y esas cositas. Dejé muchos cabos sueltos entre ellos porque me quería centrar en el tema principal. Sin embargo, he pensado en hacerlo fic. ¿Que dicen? Si no han leído el OS, les agradecería que lo leyeran y me dijeran su opinión. Como dije, su opinión es importante. n_n_**

**_Búsquenme en facebook como "Ivy Fawkes" o sino, el link está en mi perfil. Ahí podrán ver fotos y subiré adelantos n_n. ¡Y sino, como quiera agreguenme! :D_**

**_Ahora sí, es mucho por hoy, jaja. :D_**

**_¡Gracias por todo!_**

**_Nos leemos el fin de semana —o sino el próximo miércoles, ya que ando muy atareada con la escuela y sus finales:(—._**

**_Un abrazote:_**

**_Ivy xo._**


	16. Far Rockaway

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer. ****_Algunos_**** –y se que notarás cuales, son de mi autoría. La historia me pertenece en su totalidad.**

* * *

**Advertencia: No sé porque lo hago si claro dice que es un fic rated M. Más aquí les va… Este capítulo contiene escenas sexuales. Así que ya sabes, lo lees bajo tu propio ****_riesgo_****. O lo que sea.**

* * *

**FORGIVE AND FORGET**

Capítulo 16 — Far Rockaway

* * *

**Edward POV.**

Seis días.

Esos seis días habían sido —de lejos— los mejores en mucho tiempo. Mi felicidad actual se había reducido a aquellos seis días de gloria. Sin Jaspers que pusieran mis celos en su máximo nivel, o sin Rosalies o Alices que incomodaran a mi Bella —más que nada porque ella las había ignorado olímpicamente, toda la semana—. Sin Emmetts, o sin padres de distintos bandos. Los acercamientos entre ella y yo, cada vez eran más profundos. No éramos novios, no éramos nada formal: Éramos dos chicos que se gustaban y se estaban conociendo. Existía el cariño, el respeto y el aprecio. Sabía que aún había un largo camino para el amor, pero así estábamos bien.

Todo iba lento y eso estaba bien por ahora, aunque la quería a mi lado y estaba desesperado por su atención; tampoco quería que las cosas marcharan rápido y se acabaran de la misma manera. Honestamente no estaba listo para soltar un "te quiero". Sí, muy marica de mierda, lo sé. Pero eso era en lo que me había convertido en estos últimos días.

—Entonces… ¿Helado, comida chatarra y cervezas en mi habitación? —dijo Bella, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Recién llegábamos de nuestra mañana en Central Park y estábamos planeando pasar el día como todos los demás en vacaciones de verano: aspirando comida chatarra por montón y engordando tirados en una cama.

—Es una cita —respondí con una sonrisa. Me acerqué a los labios de Bella y sonreí sobre ellos, para después besarlos con ternura.

Bella despertaba en mí ciertas cosas que nadie nunca había logrado despertar. Cliché, típico y barato, pero era la verdad.

Escuchamos un carraspeo y nos separamos.

Susan había entrado a la sala de estar y se tallaba las manos contra su pantalón, nerviosa.

—¿Sucede algo, Su? —preguntó Bella, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Ha llegado un sobre para ti… creo que te interesará, lo dejé en tu habitación —anunció.

Bella frunció el ceño y sin decir nada, más que un _"gracias"_ a Susan, me jaló escaleras arriba. Entramos a la habitación de Bella y me aseguré de cerrar la puerta. Cuando dirigí mi mirada a mi chica, la encontré estática al pie de la cama. Rápidamente me acerqué y miré por encima de su hombro.

Un sobre negro yacía en el centro de la gran cama. El sobre tenía un moño dorado y se lograban apreciar algunas letras en blanco y oro. Escuché a Bella respirar con pesadez y rodeé su cintura con un brazo.

—¿Qué sucede? —le pregunté en un susurro.

—Es… es… —negó con la cabeza y se zafó de mi agarre para coger el sobre—. Nada.

No presioné, no sabía si quiera a que se refería aquel sobre. Si era malo o _shockeantemente_ bueno. Bella se sentó en la orilla de la cama y yo no me moví de mi lugar.

Vi como sus finas manos abrieron el sorbe. Desataron el moño y desdoblaron la carta. La hoja del interior era negra también, más no podía apreciar las letras pues Bella la tenía frente a ella, leyéndola como posesa. Sus labios apenas se movían sin que ningún sonido saliera de su boca, sus ojos iban de un lado a otro y pude ver como lágrimas se comenzaban a formar por el rabillo de estos.

Juro por mi vida que entré en pánico.

Me acerqué a ella y me acuclillé para quedar a su altura.

—¿Bells? ¿Bells, que ocurre? —Bella dejó el sobre de lado y me miró, soltando su llanto.

La acuné. La abracé como nunca y sentí sus lágrimas correr por mi cuello. Y aunque adoraba tenerla en aquella situación… me sentía tan jodidamente mal. Tan impotente, tan inútil. No me molesté en leer la carta, mi curiosidad pasó a un segundo plano. Sin emplear fuerza, la cargué para que quedara cómodamente acomodada en la cama. Bella no se soltó de mí agarre, solo lo afianzó más.

—Shh, shh, Bella. No llores por favor —supliqué.

Su llanto disminuyó un poco. Sus sollozos se calmaron y sus lágrimas dejaron de ser abundantes.

—Te mojé —su voz salió tan ronca y lastimosa, que no me importó.

Tampoco me hubiera importado si su voz hubiese sido normal. Simplemente no me importaba. Así que le ignoré.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté una vez más.

—Es… es una invitación a un homenaje. Para Jacob —entonces, ahí caí en cuenta del dolor de Bella.

Aún estaba todo muy reciente y ella estaba muy sensible. Había tratado de alejarse todo lo posible de aquellas cosas que le recordaran al fatídico día. _Los_ fatídicos días. Parecía que estaba ignorando la situación, esperando por sanar y así enfrentarle. Más esta invitación, había sido algo así como un: _¡Mírame, aquí estoy!_ La abracé más fuerte.

—Tranquila, tranquila… —susurré, sin saber que decir.

—Heath Morris falleció hace tres años. Estaba enfermo —comenzó a narrar—. Le hicieron un homenaje en la academia St. Meyer para recordarlo como un gran artista. Todos sus amigos y aquellos que confirmaban una invitación, tenían que componer una canción, una coreografía… tomar alguna fotografía o hacer algo _artístico_ que honrara su memoria. En su honor. Tengo que confirmar la asistencia pero no sé si pueda hacerlo…

Su voz fue disminuyendo y apagándose en aquella última frase.

_Mi pequeña Bella._

No sabía que decirle o sugerirle. O que aconsejarle. Solo ella sabía la magnitud de su dolor, lo que componer una canción para su amigo conllevaría. Algo tan íntimo como una canción especial. No le presioné, no dije nada más, solo la abracé.

Después de media hora de llanto, Bella se quedó dormida.

.

.

.

Me tambaleé con las bandejas llenas de cosas. Subí al cuarto con las manos llenas y refunfuñé cuando me encontré con la puerta y no supe como abrirla. Tuve que dejar las cosas en el suelo para poder hacerlo. Asomé la cabeza a la habitación, la cual estaba fría gracias al aire acondicionado y noté que Bella ya no estaba en la cama.

Con el ceño fruncido y algo asustado —todavía no olvidaba lo del estudio—, tomé ambas bandejas y las dejé en la mesa que estaba a un costado de la habitación de Bella. Servía como adorno, supuse, ya que solo una lámpara y un portarretratos yacían ahí. Un portarretratos con fotos de Jasper y ella. Gruñí.

—¿Bella? —llamé.

—Enseguida salgo —me respondió su voz amortiguada desde el baño.

Acomodé unos cuantos cojines en su cama y preparé el DVD para la noche de películas. Había elegido _Dark Skies_ y _Mama_, así como también había subido a la habitación infinidad de comida chatarra. Desde pastelillos de chocolate hasta frituras a morir. Sodas, cervezas, caramelos… y mil cosas más. Mi intención era que Bella se olvidara un poco del mal trago y pudiese descansar de los horribles sucesos que la rodeaban por ahora.

Bella salió del baño con el rostro húmedo. Su cabello estaba atado en una improvisada coleta y su ropa no era la misma que con la que se había dormido. Ahora vestía un holgado pantalón gris y una blusa blanca de tirantes… que dejaba ver su sujetador negro _¡Joder!_

—Hola preciosa —saludé, tendiéndole una mano. Cuando ella la tomó, la jalé hacía mí y la pegué a mi pecho.

Bella sonrió y yo sonreí por inercia.

—¿He dormido mucho? —preguntó ella, pasando sus brazos por mi cintura.

—No mucho —dije arrugando la nariz, restándole importancia a las cuatro horas que había dormido—. Está bien.

Bella negó con la cabeza y miró por encima de mi hombro, curiosa.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —preguntó. Noté su voz alegre.

—Es para nuestra cita —tomé su mano y la llevé a la cama. Puse un tazón con divisiones entre nosotros. Ahí se encontraban parte de los caramelos y frituras. Así como algunos panecillos y chocolates.

—¿Noche de acción? —dijo, elevando las cejas sugerentemente.

_Cuanto quisiera…_

—No —abrí ambas latas de cerveza—. Noche de terror.

Bella sonrió satisfecha y nos acomodamos en la cama con la chatarra y las bebidas. Inicié la película con el control remoto y Bella se acurrucó más a mí. Pasé un brazo por sus hombros.

Cuando ves una película de terror, esperas que tu chica se esconda en tus brazos buscando consuelo. Esperas uno que otro gritito de miedo.

Pero no.

Bella se dedicó a comerse la chatarra y a alimentarme con ella. Mordía un caramelo y acercaba otro a mi boca, dejándolo ahí hasta que me lo comía. Se me hacía tierno y a la vez divertido. A veces, sin ver —porque estaba muy entretenida en la película— alzaba una mano dándome frituras en la boca, yo tenía que acercar mi rostro y tomarlas de sus dedos.

En resumen: Bella se dedicó a engordarme.

Reímos algunas veces, nos besamos y otras veces bromeamos. Me gustaba estar así. Relajados, siendo nosotros mismos.

No sabía en serio, que cruzaba por la cabecita de mi Bella en aquellos momentos. Más me gustaba pensar que su única preocupación en aquel momento era que me daría de comer al segundo siguiente.

Cuando la chatarra se acabó, la segunda película apenas iba a la mitad. Así que tomé el tazón y las latas de cerveza y los dejé en la mesita de noche. Me metí más a la cama, bajo el grueso edredón y abracé la cintura de Bella, recostándome en su abdomen.

Y luego, vino algo así como el cielo.

Las manos de Bella comenzaron a acariciar mi cabello, enredándolas en éste o a veces, rascando un poco. Creo que ronroneé como un vil gatito.

_Mierda, marica._

A estas alturas, la película había pasado a un segundo —no, mentira, quinto— plano.

—¿Edward?

—¿Mmm?

Bella tardó un poco más en responder, por lo que elevé mi vista. Ella me miraba frunciendo los labios.

—¿Qué pasa, Bells?

—Confirmaré… confirmaré para el homenaje de Jake —soltó en un susurro.

Me sentí fatal por dos razones:

Bella se estaba sintiendo mal, lo veía en su mirada.

Y mi plan había fracasado, al parecer, aún seguía pensando en _aquello_.

Solté un suspiro pesado y me puse a su altura.

—¿Cómo te sientes con eso? —pregunté un tanto dudoso.

Ella bajó la vista a sus manos, las cuales retorcía, nerviosa.

—Supongo que pasará el malestar —se encogió de hombros.

—Oh, bebé… —la atraje hacia mi pecho.

—Creo que el estudio aún no está listo —murmuró. Su voz salió atenuada por estar pegada a mí. Recordé, como si de un trago amargo se tratase, aquella tarde—. Así que supongo que tendré que empezar a trabajar en la inspiración —dejó salir una nota de humor—, aparte… quiero consultarlo con Jasper.

Juro, juro que traté de contener el gruñido que salió de mi pecho.

—¿Por qué con él? —dije… bueno, ladré.

—Edward… —Bella se alejó de mi pecho, para mirarme con algo de gracia grabada en la mirada. Me sentí bien por un momento, porque Bella se sentía bien. Pero después supe que se estaba burlando de mis celos— Es mi mejor amigo, solo eso… lo prometo —con eso, se dejó caer otra vez contra mí.

Yo, como siempre, la atrapé en mis brazos.

—No sé qué decir a eso —bufé.

Bella rio y se abrazó más a mí.

—Quédate conmigo hoy —susurró.

—Bell…

—Anda, por favor —pidió de nuevo.

En estos días, no se había dado la oportunidad de esta situación. No es como si ambos fuésemos chicos con pensamientos virginales, o como si no hubiésemos tenido sexo antes. Me había enterado que Bella no era virgen y casi quise acuchillar al chico que había estado con ella. Pero me contuve porque… no sabía quién era el chico. En fin, sabía que esto no era más que dormir. Dormir, en serio dormir. No _dormir_ sino dormir.

Más no quería tentar a mi suerte.

Jamás le faltaría el respeto a Bella, jamás le obligaría a hacer algo que ella no quisiera. Estos últimos días habían sido maravillosos sin un atisbo sexual en ellos… Pero tenía meses sin sexo, y yo era lo que una persona se denomina "activa sexualmente" antes de conocer a Bella. Así que, tener un tibio cuerpo pegado al mío… no, corrección: tener al tibio cuerpo de la chica dueña de mis erecciones matutinas, vespertinas y nocturnas, era mucho peligro.

—Por favor —rogó con voz de niña chiquita.

Gruñí.

—Bien, pero no vuelvas a hacer eso —dije haciendo alusión a su imitación infantil de hace unos segundos—. No si no vas a comenzar algo que no terminarás.

Bella rió, pero no dijo nada más.

Pasamos en silencio unos treinta minutos más, hasta que bajé mi vista y noté que Bella estaba dormida.

Me zafé de su agarre y fui a poner las cosas en orden. Saqué las películas, apagué el DVD, apagué la televisión, prendí su lamparita de noche, junté la comida y los tazones, junté las latas y bajé todo. Pasé a mi cuarto, me cambié, noté que Emmett no estaba y no quería pensar que estaría haciendo con mi hermana; así que salí de la habitación, yéndome directo a la de Bella.

Me metí a la cama y ella se acurrucó a mi lado. Sonreí y la abracé, besando el tope de su cabeza.

—Buenas noches amor —dije antes de apagar la mesita de noche.

.

.

.

**Bella POV.**

—_Hola, Bells_ —contestaron al otro lado de la línea—. _¿No es muy temprano aún?_

Reí.

—Pero estás despierto, Jazz. Eso es lo que cuenta.

—_Supongo… ¿Cómo estás?_ —preguntó. Se escuchó como cerraban una puerta y supuse que Jasper había entrado a alguna habitación.

—¿Es una pregunta general o es por lo de la invitación de IYH de la academia? —pregunté, dando un suspiro largo.

—_Así que la has recibido._

—Sí, Jazz. ¿Por qué no la recibiría? —inquirí, incrédula.

—_No, nada. Tal vez se pudo haber perdido en el correo_ —se excusó.

Sonreí, más eso no lo pudo ver. Miré a mis espaldas.

Estaba sentada al pie de la cama y Edward aún dormida, abrazando a una almohada.

_Yo no estaba tan aguada._

Fruncí el ceño y volví a mi plática con mi amigo.

—¿Podrías venir hoy? Quiero hablar contigo sobre ello.

—_Seguro, cariño_ —respondió rápidamente—. _Tengo que contarte algo… y no pudo decirlo por teléfono._

—Uuh… —canturreé—. Te has condenado Jazz.

—_Lo sé, sé lo que tengo_ —dijo—. _Bueno, Bells, te dejo… tengo que seguir con la rutina_ —negué con la cabeza. Jasper era un adicto a hacer ejercicio por las mañanas.

Sabía que Jasper estaría despierto a esta hora. Eran las 7:50 y podría apostar mi cabeza a que mi amigo estaría metido en el gimnasio de su casa.

—Claro… te espero ¿bien?

—_Seguro, estaré ahí para el mediodía ¿te parece?_

—Perfecto. Hasta luego, te dejo, te quiero.

—_Yo más, hasta luego._

Y colgó.

Bajé las escaleras aún con el pijama puesto. Aunque claro, ese no era mi pijama, solo era la ropa cómoda con la que me quedé dormida anoche. Pensé en hacer desayuno para Edward. Unos _waffles_ estarían perfectos. Con un plan creado en mi cabeza, me dirigí a la cocina. Todo estaba solitario, era verano, nadie se levantaba temprano; así que tenía la cocina para mi sola. Comencé con mi tarea de mimar a Edward.

Sonreí como idiota al recordar la noche anterior. Todo fue tan natural, tan… nosotros. Nos compaginábamos tan bien, que daba un poco de miedo. Muchas eran las razones, por ejemplo: Sin saberlo, Edward se estaba ganando gran parte de mi corazón… y entonces me podría lastimar de cualquier manera. Traté de no pensar en eso, pues sabía que Edward no me lastimaría, sin embargo, siempre existía ese miedo al inicio de una relación: Salir herida.

Edward era noble, cariñoso y tierno. Era cálido y efusivo a la vez. Era alegre y sarcástico, serio y simpático. Edward era todo y me estaba haciendo dependiente de él como una loca. Los últimos seis días, habían sido un sueño.

Me sentía una loca enamorada, aunque sabía que aún no era amor aquello que sentía, no lo podía evitar. Me estaba encariñando rápidamente y no había nada que pudiera aminorar el sentimiento, al contrario: Sus gestos, sus detalles, sus manías… todo él lo incrementaba.

Sentía, que por primera vez, dependería de alguien en poco tiempo y sin proponérmelo. Y aquello, estremecía.

Jacob había muerto y aún se me hacía difícil aceptarlo del todo, aún se me formaba ese nudo en la garganta que me impedía hablar, aún rogaba porque esto fuese una pesadilla, pero aún no había muerto.

El mundo no se detuvo, la tierra no explotó, todo siguió su curso. Yo tuve que seguir.

¿Y si me enamoraba de Edward? ¿Sería distinto?

Aunque claro, morir no sería la única manera de herirme.

Mis pensamientos pesimistas hicieron que me distrajera un poco y casi se me queman los waffles, así que sacudí mi cabeza y me concentré en mi labor.

Puse dos zumos, un plato vomitando waffles, algo de mermelada, dos tenedores, servilletas y fresas picadas. Sonreí como boba al ver mi trabajo terminado. Tomé la bandeja —la misma que Edward había bajado anoche— que contenía toda mi artillería para alimentar a Edward y subí las escaleras con cuidado.

Nunca fui torpe, vivía para la danza y había que ser muy coordinada, sin embargo, no quería arruinar esto así que traté de ser lo doblemente coordinada.

Abrí la puerta con cierta dificultad y me encontré con la imagen más tierna que mis ojos hayan visto jamás. Edward, en el centro de la cama, se tallaba los ojos con sus puños. Sus labios formaban un pequeño, sutil y tiernísimo puchero y las almohadas estaban esparcidas por el suelo.

—¿Buenos días? —canturreé.

La mirada jade de Edward se posó en mí. Frunció el ceño, lo que hizo que su puchero se acrecentara.

—No estabas —acusó con voz ronca y adormilada.

Quería correr y besarlo. Llenarlo de besos. Ahogarlo en besos. Avalancha de besos.

—Bajé a hacerte el desayuno —sonreí y me acerqué con la bandeja. Él se acomodó en la cama y me ayudó un poco, hasta que estuvimos sentados el uno frente al otro con la charola en medio.

—Me quieres engorar ¿cierto? —preguntó con una risita.

—De nada, amor. Sí, no te apures, los hice con mucho cariño —me quejé, dándole una mordida al waffle.

—Están deliciosos amor, gracias —se inclinó para besarme la frente—. Ahora, ¿me quieres engordar?

Yo reí.

—No… pero tal vez cuando estés gordo, las chicas no te miren como un pedazo de carne cuando paseamos por el parque —silbé por lo bajo.

—¿Qué? —Rió— Claro, que conste que ella me miraba a mí.

—¡La estabas viendo!

—Claro que no… ¡La chica de la blusa azul…!

—¿Cómo sabes que llevaba una blusa azul? —Bufé— ¡La veías!

Edward reía a carcajadas y yo simplemente no le encontraba lo gracioso a la situación.

—¡Amor! No sé de qué jodido color era su blusa, solo adiviné. ¡Tu llevabas puesta una blusa azul! —decía entre risas.

—No es gracioso… y su blusa era _aqua_ —murmuré—. Digo.

—Bella, no te fijes en ellas… no tienes nada que celarles. Mis ojos solo te ven a ti —susurró, haciéndome sentir imbécil y en las nubes—. Aunque, la chica de la blusa amarilla…

—¡Edward! —le pegué un manotazo.

—¡Era broma amor!

Me puse de rodillas para poder picarlo y pellizcarlo mejor.

—¡No bromees así!

—Amor, la violencia entre parejas no lleva a ningún lugar mejor.

—¡Calla!

—¡Edward! —Imitó mi voz, haciendo que le pegara otro manotazo más— ¡La violencia amor, la violencia!

Y así, el desayuno pasó a un segundo plano.

.

.

.

Edward bajó las escaleras. Su cabello mojado aún escurría un poco, pasó su mano por este, salpicándome en el proceso.

—Hola otra vez —saludó.

—Deja de salpicar —murmuré, limpiándome unas cuantas gotas de agua en mi rostro.

Habíamos bromeado, desayunado, bromeado más, nos habíamos dejado ir en una sesión de besos demasiado caliente y habíamos decidido ducharnos para calmar a aquella llama que creció.

Me moría por estar con Edward, sin embargo, a veces me sentía culpable. Tantas cosas que ocurrían en aquel momento y él simplemente estaba ahí, incondicional.

No tenía cabeza para aquello en este momento.

Edward me comentó que tenía que salir a "arreglar unos asuntos". No le pregunté, sin embargo, me encargaría de conseguir respuestas dado que: Era un turista que no tenía _asuntos_ en New York.

Le dije que en ese tiempo fuera, Jasper vendría a hablar. Edward gruñó, pataleó y bufó, sin embargo simplemente dijo que me vería a eso de las tres.

Mi lindo y celoso Edward.

¡Dios!, como me encantaba.

Edward tomó las llaves de mi auto —el cual le había prestado— y se marchó, no sin antes despedirse con un caliente beso.

A los pocos minutos, llegó Jasper.

—¡Hola! —Saludó con demasiado entusiasmo.

—¡Hola! —Le devolví el saludo, algo desconcertada— ¿Por qué estamos tan felices?

Jazz rió como imbécil y nos encaminó a la cocina. Casualmente, Rosalie, Emmett y Alice estaban almorzando.

—¿Qué pasa? —le pregunté a mi amigo, ignorando al resto. Él hizo lo mismo.

—Tengo hambre, no he desayunado —Jasper hundió su cabeza en mi refrigerador.

Me recosté en la barra y le miré con burla.

—Jazz, es mediodía… podemos ir a comer fuera —ofrecí. Edward no llegaría hasta dentro de unas horas.

—No hay tiempo… he venido a contarte algo y hablaremos respecto a lo otro —sacó una pequeña gelatina y la comió desde el recipiente.

—¿Por qué no hay tiempo? —pregunté con duda.

—Tengo una cita —declaró.

Casi, casi pude escuchar como Alice soltaba en seco sus cubiertos.

De hecho, todos la escuchamos. No quería ser pesada pero… ¿En serio ella tenía esperanzas con Jazz? Sonreí en mi interior. Pobre chica.

—Uh… ¿En serio? ¡Hey! —Dije más alto de lo normal— ¿Por qué no vamos arriba?

Jasper me miró con una ceja en alto. La gelatina aún estaba en su boca, sin embargo no dijo nada más y caminó fuera de la cocina. Tomé su mano y subí las escaleras rápidamente.

—¿Por qué nos fuimos? —preguntó casi con inocencia.

—No creo que sea conveniente hablar allá abajo —murmuré.

—¿Por Alice? —preguntó él.

No dije nada, solo me encogí de hombros.

—No es como si se lo restregara en la cara, Bella —musitó.

—Lo sé —fruncí el ceño y le miré expectante—. Ahora ¿Me dirás como se llama? ¿En dónde la conociste? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por qué no me habías dicho?

—Para, para —pidió—. Una por una ¿Vale? Se llama María —suspiró.

—¿Y…? —incité a que siguiera.

—Y Daniel me la presentó —prosiguió—, hace… unas dos o tres semanas. Bella ¡Te lo juro! Creo que quedé enganchado al primer instante —dijo maravillado.

Aww, mi amigo se está sensibilizando.

—Espera… ¿Dos o tres semanas? ¿Qué hace dos o tres semanas no estabas fuera de New York? —pregunté, ceñuda.

—Exacto. Cuando estaba de viaje con mis padres, en no sé qué lugar, me topé con Daniel. Él también estaba de vacaciones y me comentó que su prima vendría a vivir unos años a New York. Es española —dijo con un toque de orgullo. ¿Por qué? No sé—. El chiste es que su familia salió junta de vacaciones, bla, bla, bla. Por ser sus últimas vacaciones juntos, bla, bla, bla. Y esa noche, en el bar… cuando me volví a encontrar a Daniel…

—¿Sí…?

—¡La vi! —Di un paso hacia atrás cuando lo gritó. Mierda, Jasper estaba flechado—. ¡Bella, es hermosa! Es tan dulce y tan… ¡Tienes que conocerla…!

—Espera, espera vaquero —lo paré—. ¿Cómo es que yo no sabía de ello?

—Cariño —suspiró—, en serio… con todo esto que pasó, supuse que contarte acerca de ella… era lo menos importante en esos momentos —murmuró.

Me sentí mal. En serio que sí. Quiero decir, eran muchos sentimientos encontrados. Comenzando por la felicidad, porque Jazz había encontrado a alguien que —según lo que había escuchado de él— valía la pena. Y no es que sus novias anteriores no lo hiciesen, pero es que ¡Vamos! Es Jasper. También sentí celos, algo parecido a lo que sentí cuando Jake me habló de Vanessa. Y otra vez me sentí mal por ser tan egoísta. Yo tenía a Edward y no me había detenido a pensar en cómo se lo estaba tomando Jasper.

—Sí… supongo. Lo siento.

—Hey, no, no, no, no —Jasper comenzó a negar con la cabeza y se acercó a mí—. Son cosas que pasan… por desgracia —añadió—. Pero está bien… y ahora yo estoy aquí contándote sobre ello, tarde… pero estoy aquí.

Le sonreí y sin aguantarlo más, le abracé.

—Gracias, Jazz —me separé un poco y elevé una ceja—. Ya quiero conocer a María —mi voz salió tan aguda que no me sentí yo misma.

—Y lo harás, pero ahora cuéntame… ¿Qué tal va todo con Edward?

—¡Perfecto! Me gusta mucho —susurré. De pronto me sentí más tímida de lo normal, y es que no importaba que tan desinhibida fuera, estos temas siempre serían los más difíciles para hablar—. Es atento y cariñoso. Es… es diferente a muchas veces, Jazz. No tengo que ser cuidadosa en lo que diré o haré, en que si lo verá bien o se decepcionará. Soy… solo Bella.

—Eso es muy bueno, tengo que aceptar —Jazz se quedó callad por unos segundos y después volvió a hablar—. ¿Él sabe acerca de… el homenaje?

—Sí, cuando leí la invitación, él estuvo conmigo.

Un suspiro entrecortado salió de mis labios. Diablos, no quería llorar.

—¿Y qué harás?

—No lo sé…

—Yo digo que deberías participar —miré a Jasper y él se encogió de hombros—. Tú más que nadie sabe que Jake amaba la música. Te arrepentirás el día de mañana si por miedo a los recuerdos, no lo haces. Ellos siempre estarán ahí, Bells. No quiero ser cruel pero tampoco te dañaré con falsos comentarios. ¿Qué te detiene de participar?

—Yo… yo solo, no sé si sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para saber que _esa_ canción, es para un homenaje. De mi amigo. Muerto.

—Bella… lo siento, nada cambiará.

Sí, fue cruel. Pero era cierto.

Nada iba a cambiar. Sabía que me arrepentiría si no participaba, porque quería hacerlo. Pero la razón del querer no era la misma razón del homenaje. Y cuando recordaba la razón del homenaje simplemente quería esconderme bajo las sábanas y no salir jamás.

Cobarde… ¿Y qué?

—No tengo argumentos…

—Sé que harás lo correcto. Olvídalo ¿A quién quiero mentirle? Sé que participarás —murmuró Jazz, muy pegado a sí mismo.

Golpeé su pecho y el rió con descaro.

.

.

.

**Edward POV.**

Abrí la puerta principal y me encontré con el silencio. El auto azul no estaba en el garaje, por lo que supuse que mis hermanas habrían salido con Emmett. De mis padres o de Charlie y Renée, ni qué decir. No sabía de ellos desde hace como seis días.

Seis días.

—¿Edward? —la voz de Bella se escuchó desde la sala de estar y yo solo pude sonreír como un retrasado mental.

Me encaminé hacia allí y me encontré a Bella viniendo hacia mí.

—Hola —le saludé.

—Hola —ella me abrazó cuando me alcanzó y yo solo pude hundir mi nariz en su cuello.

—Pensé que estarías en tu habitación.

—Estaba leyendo un poco y te estaba esperando para comer —miré mi reloj de pulso.

—¿No has comido? Ya son las tres, Bella.

—Lo sé —ella se encogió de hombros—. Ya, ya… no me reprendas y vamos a comer. Te he hecho la comida ¿Sabes?

Comencé a caminar detrás de ella.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí. Cuando Jasper se fue, no había nadie en casa así que supuse que podría hacer una de mis obras maestras en la cocina.

—¿Obra maestra? ¿Sabes cocinar, Bells?

Ella me miró entre divertida y ceñuda.

—Es solo pasta… ¡Pero te encantará!

No pude evitar sentir esto como una íntima y sencilla acción que realizan aquellas personas que llevan juntos mucho tiempo. Y se sintió tan bien.

Comimos entre charlas y risas. Bella, como siempre, trataba de alimentarme más de lo debido. Yo por otra parte trataba de evitar e inmiscuirme en la visita de Jasper. Sí, las dos cosas al mismo tiempo. Era un jodido caso perdido. Bella también trataba de averiguar cuáles eran aquellos "asuntos" a los que yo tenía que responder. Evité sus preguntas olímpicamente y dejé que metiera más pasta a mi boca.

Eso pareció ponerla contenta.

Limpiamos un poco la cocina y subimos a su habitación, a holgazanear como en estos últimos días.

Estábamos viendo alguna película con pinta de "buena", cuando recordé porqué en mi bolsillo se sentía un peso extra.

—Tengo algo para ti —solté de una.

_Más romántico, Edward. Más romántico._

Bella me miró expectante.

—¿Sí? ¿Qué es? —chilló por lo bajo.

Si algo me gustaba de Bella, es que no era una chica interesada. Más era una chica… y a las chicas le gustan los obsequios. Al parecer, Bella no salió librada de ello.

Metí mi mano al bolsillo de mi pantalón y saqué la pequeña cajita plana y cuadrada. Era color verde oscuro y tenía el logo de la joyería en el centro.

—La vi y no pude evitar pensar en ti —Bella me sonrió. Sus ojos brillaron y se abalanzó sobre la cajita para abrirla, no sin antes apoyarse de espaldas a mi pecho.

Era muy cómodo estar así. Era el paraíso estar así, sin embargo, hubiese dado todo por ver la expresión de Bella al ver el contenido de la caja. Una pulsera de oro descansaba en ella. Bella volteó a verme, regresó su vista a la pulsera y volteó a mirarme otra vez, para regresar la vista a la pulsera… otra vez. Como si no se lo creyese.

Como si le hubiese gustado demasiado.

—¡Es preciosa, Edward! —Chilló— Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias… —decía entre beso y beso en mis labios, entre abrazo y abrazo.

—Estoy muy feliz de que te guste —dije, tomándola por la cintura y acercándola más a mí.

Bella ahora tenía los ojos puestos en la pulsera.

—Es muy, muy hermosa —me besó otra vez—. Gracias.

Sus ojos brillaban y su sonrisa era genuina.

_¡Eso!_

—¿Te ayudo a ponértela? —ofrecí.

Ella asintió con ganas.

La pulsera resaltaba con su blanca piel. Una clave de sol era el dije de esta. Bella la miraba como una niña de cinco años.

—Te queda muy bien —añadí.

—Gracias, gracias —reí por su entusiasmo.

—Sé cómo puedes agradecerlo de verdad —ella enarcó una ceja y yo sonreí—. ¿Saldrías conmigo? ¿El próximo sábado? —pregunté.

Podría decir: _Sí, lo hará_. Sin embargo, de pronto me puse nervioso. Era la chica dueña de mis fantasías, la dueña de mis sonrisas y la de mis suspiros… y yo le estaba pidiendo una cita. Mis manos de repente sudaban como las de un puto púbero.

_¡Puta madre!_

—¿Algo así como una cita?

—Sí… —fruncí los labios— Una cita.

Su sonrisa se hizo más grande.

—¿Pasas por mí a las ocho? —dijo, creando un lindo juego. Respondiéndome siempre con palabras diferentes a las esperadas.

—A las ocho, señorita Swan —murmuré, antes de juntar mis labios con los suyos.

.

.

.

—¿En serio no me dirás a dónde me llevas? —preguntó Bella, como por enésima vez en el trayecto.

—Bella, yo soy el inglés, tú la neoyorkina… esa debería de ser una ventaja —señalé.

Bella se enfurruñó en el asiento.

—Sí, pero New York es enorme —murmuró.

—Lástima.

Desde que le pedí a Bella que saliese conmigo, nadie había tocado el tema. Y por _nadie _me refiero a _ninguno de los dos_. Había sido —por muy cursi que sea— una promesa silenciosa.

El resto de la semana nos sumimos en una cómoda rutina. Salir por las mañanas, dar un paseo, comer en su habitación, mirar películas, sesiones de besos y dormir abrazados. Y si bien, nunca había sido un hombre muy anclado a las rutinas, podría vivir el resto de mi vida anclado a esta.

Bella no se quitó su pulsera ni para dormir.

Y hoy a eso de las seis de la tarde, se encerró en su habitación y no salió hasta que fui y toqué a su puerta.

Mi chica usaba un lindo vestido color… ¿Beige? ¿Café muy, muy clarito? No lo sé, un color extraño con negro. Era muy, muy corto y sus piernas se veían muy, muy largas y hermosas. También usaba unos tacones de infarto y llevaba su cabello suelto que de vez en cuando peinaba con sus dedos. Mi pantalón negro de vestir y mi camisa blanca… pasaron a un plano muy lejano.

Algunas veces me escapé de casa, con la excusa de "arreglar unos asuntos", la cual se estaba haciendo más graciosa pues Bella sabía que yo no tenía asuntos que arreglar y simplemente callaba.

La muy altanera sabía que iba a ver cosas sobre nuestra cita.

—¿Far Rockaway? —preguntó emocionada, cuando el letrero que nos daba la bienvenida al lugar se divisó.

—¡Bingo, preciosa! —Poco faltó para que Bella comenzara a saltar en su lugar.

Más de una vez me dijo que Far Rockaway era su lugar _secreto_. Fuimos una vez y pude apreciar la pequeña casa por fuera, sin embargo no entramos pues estábamos de "paseo". Cuando planeaba pedirle a Bella una cita, y no sabía muy bien qué lugar sería el indicado, Far Rockaway apareció ante mí y hurté las llaves de la _casa especial _de Bella para planear todo.

Honestamente, esperaba que no se enojase por ello.

Solo había ocupado parte del "jardín trasero", el cual daba directamente a la playa.

Hoy tendríamos una velada cursi y romántica a la luz de las velas. La arena y el mar serían testigo de aquello que comenzaba a sentir por Bella.

¿Qué puedo decir? Isabella Swan sacaba lo mejor y más empalagoso de mí.

—¿Estás feliz? Ya tienes tu pista —dije riendo.

—¡Oye! ¡No! Esa no vale.

—¿O sea que no estás feliz? —seguí con el jueguito, haciendo que Bella se enfurruñara más y más en el asiento del auto.

Conduje hasta llegar a la casita de Bella. Ella me miró asombrada. Y después a la casita. Y después una vez más a mí.

—Supuse que… sería un buen lugar —Bella se bajó rápidamente del auto y casi tuve que correr para detenerla—. ¡Hey! Espera, espera —la tomé de la cintura y la pegué a mi cuerpo.

Bella me sonrió y besó mi barbilla. Le sonreí de vuelta, besé su frente y cerré el auto.

—Ahora ven —tomé su mano y la guié a la casita.

Bella me miró acusadoramente cuando saqué las llaves para abrir. Solo pude sonreír, una vez más. Cuando entramos a la casa la jalé por todo el pasillo para que caminara sin detenerse. Antes de llegar a la puerta trasera, la encaré.

—Espero que te guste… y que no sea demasiado cursi… o simplemente demasiado… yo siento que me he ablandado demasiado últimamente, lo cual no sé si sea bueno o malo —fruncí el ceño—. Olvida la última parte, yo…

—Edward… —me interrumpió Bella.

—¿Sí?

—Todo fue perfecto desde que me invitaste a salir ¿Sabes? —Frunció el ceño— Así que deja de divagar ¿Bien? —ella me sonrió de esa manera que te hace pensar "soy un maldito afortunado".

Así que sin más, abrí la puerta y la dejé pasar.

—Creo que será mejor que te quites los tacones —sugerí, antes de que ella viese el panorama que le ofrecía.

Más allá del jardincito, en la playa, una mesa para dos rodeada de algunas _lámparas tiki _yacía vestida con manteles blancos. A un lado, en una mesa más pequeña se encontraban dos pequeñas bandejas con calentadores.

¡Gracias, servicio de banquetería!

—Edward… —susurró Bella— Esto es… ¡Perfecto! ¡Es perfecto, Edward! —Bella pasó ambos brazos por mis hombros y me abrazó fuertemente.

—No sabes cómo me alegra que te guste —admití.

Esta vez, fue ella quien me jaló y se sacó los tacones antes de encaminarse hacia la mesa.

—¡Esto es perfecto! —Ella husmeó en las bandejas, más antes de que las abriera, tomé su mano y la desvié, posándola en mi cintura.

—No espíes —le reprendí.

Ella, como rió.

—Lo siento, curiosidad —murmuró.

—Ahora toma asiento —le ordené. Y ella como toda una pequeña obediente, lo hizo.

Desde su silla me miraba atenta, siguiendo cada uno de mis movimientos. Abrí una botella de vino tinto y le serví una copa. Yo por mi parte, me serví una de vino blanco.

La idea inicial era el vino blanco, pero sabía que Bella lo odiaba. Y yo odiaba el vino tinto, así que simplemente nos consentí a ambos.

Bella sonrió, una vez más y bebió de su copa. Yo le miraba embelesado.

—¿Cómo has hecho todo esto? ¿Finalizaste tus _asuntos_? —preguntó ella, divertida.

—Sí, digamos que… los asuntos están resueltos —respondí, ganándome la risa de ella.

Conversamos antes de que sirviera la comida. Hablamos de esto y lo otro. Las cosas con ella iban mejor que nunca y sabía que lo nuestro todavía no había empezado.

Jamás me vi así, atado al dedo meñique de una chica. Siempre había sido independiente y ahora parecía que tenía que hacer todo con y por ella. Reímos, nos besamos y bebimos. Media hora después, me encontraba sirviéndole la comida a mi chica. Salmón en salsa de mango con ensalada griega.

Según la señora de banquetería, aquel era un platillo exitoso. En serio esperaba que así fuera, porque… ¡Vamos! Soy un hombre de veintitrés años que no sabe más allá de pizza y pasta. Y Alice o Rosalie no estaban ahí para ayudarme… y así estaba perfecto pues no quería encontrarme algo en la comida o esas cosas del sabotaje.

Bella elogió la comida y al servicio de banquetería y me elogió a mí por haberlos elegido a ellos. Yo reí por lo graciosa que era la situación.

Cuando terminamos de comer, tomamos nuestras copas de vino y nos sentamos en la arena, mirando el mar alumbrado por las lámparas. A Bella poco le importó si su vestido se ensuciaba, yo ni me acordé que mi pantalón era nuevo y que no lo debía ensuciar.

—¿En serio? Me impresiona viniendo de ti —dijo Bella. Estaba hincada frente a mí y llevábamos alrededor de una hora charlando. Su cabello estaba echado sobre su hombro derecho y era la ternura hecha persona.

—Sí, muchos se dejan llevar… a mí, me gusta —comenté—. Me encantaría conocer el Medio Oriente.

—¿Se dejan llevar? —Bella ladeó la cabeza— No lo creo, Dubái está ahí y yo también quisiera conocerlo… porque está ahí ¿No?

Reí con ganas.

—Supongo.

—¿Edward? —Bella, aún de rodillas se acercó más y más a mí.

—¿Sí? —contesté perdido en su mirada.

—Me gustan mucho tus ojos.

—Y a mí los tuyos —murmuré.

—A mí no, te los regalo —reí por su ocurrencia.

—Me gustan en ti —confesé.

—Bien, entonces me los quedaré —Bella me sonrió con dulzura y no aguanté más.

La jalé hacia mí y la besé con ímpetu.

Sus labios se sintieron diferentes esta vez. Maravilloso pero diferente. Eran más dulces y más suaves. Ella dirigió sus manos por mis hombros y me acercó más cuando éstas tomaron el cabello en mi nuca. Se puso a horcajadas sobre mí y desvió sus labios a mi barbilla, en dónde dejó besos húmedos y alguno que otro leve mordisco.

—Mmm… Bella…

Sus labios regresaron a los mismos y sin emplear mucha fuerza, nos volteé, quedando ahora yo encima de ella. Besé sus labios con pasión y firmeza, con ímpetu y entusiasmo. Ella me respondió de la misma manera. Muchas veces nos había pasado esto y entonces teníamos que parar y darnos una ducha fría… por separado. Más esta vez, era diferente. Esta vez hasta mi autocontrol me gritaba que no parase.

Esta vez, estaba bien.

No sé cuando mis caderas se comenzaron a mover sobre las suyas. Un gemido se escapó de sus labios, haciéndome perder el poco control que me quedaba. Mi mano bajó por su costado y se encontró con la piel desnuda de sus muslos. Bajé mis labios a su cuello y lo besé y marqué como mío, mientras mi mano acariciaba sus muslos por debajo de su vestido. Aquella mano exploradora fue subiendo más y más hasta encontrarse con el elástico de unas pequeñísimas braguitas.

Ambos gemimos al unísono.

—¿Edward? —gimió Bella. Bajé mis labios más y más y ella tironeó de mi cabello—. Vamos adentro… adentro —decía entre caricias y besos—. Adentro, Edward.

La tomé en brazos y sin decir más, me apresuré a la casa.

Bella reía por ello y besaba mi barbilla y mi cuello, haciéndome querer perder el control y tomarla en ese mismo lugar.

Abrí la puerta y la cerré de una patada.

—La puerta de la derecha —me indicó Bella. Había estado por aquí en varias ocasiones durante la semana, y nunca se me había cruzado por la cabeza husmear por la casita.

Abrí la puerta de la habitación y una cama con sábanas blancas ocupó mi vista. No inspeccioné el cuarto, solo dejé caer a Bella en la mullida cama y me dejé caer a mí sobre ella, con cuidado de no aplastarla.

_Va a pasar, con Bells. Va a pasar… ¡Va a pasar!_

Le sonreí a la castaña que tenía en mis brazos y me incliné para besarla. Ella, con una sonrisa sobre mis labios, me devolvió el beso. Volví a acariciar los costados sus costados, subiendo y bajando mis manos casi con vehemencia. Ella rió un poco.

—¿Qué? —pregunté, enterrando mi rostro en su cuello.

—Me haces cosquillas —dijo por lo bajo, algo divertida.

Sonreí y negué con la cabeza antes de besarla en los labios otra vez. Metí mis manos por debajo de su vestido, ganándome un leve gemido de ella. Bella subió sus manos por mi pecho y comenzó a desabotonar mi camisa con paciencia infinita, dejando caricias por donde sus manos pasaban.

Cuando el último botón salió, deslizó sus manos por mis hombros, sacándome la camisa y dejándome desnudo de la cintura para arriba. Pensé que era injusto, por lo que tanteé en su espalda y me encontré con su cierre, el cual bajé lentamente para camuflar mi creciente emoción.

Yo no quería esperar. Estaba excitadísimo y quería hacerlo ya.

Mi erección me lastimaba, pues estaba aprisionada en dos capas de tela. Sin embargo parecía que Bella se había empeñado en torturarme. Cuando saqué su vestido, ella quedó en un juego de lencería negra.

Gruñí.

Mierda, mierda, mierda. No quería ser un maldito precoz pero, mi chica no ayudaba mucho.

—¿Bella?

—¿Sí?

Tragué en seco cuando sus manos sacaron mi cinturón y trabajaron para sacar mi pantalón.

—¿Y si dejamos toda esta lentitud del romanticismo… echaría a perder la cita? —pregunté algo contrariado.

Bella dejó su trabajo y gemí por lo bajo.

_¡No, sigue, sigue!_

De pronto y de la nada, Bella estaba encima de mí, con sus piernas a mis costados.

—No, supongo que ya habrá tiempo para ser estúpidamente lentos —contestó, ganándose una risa mía… y un pensamiento aliviado.

Subí mi mano y la atraje para besarla con ferocidad. Su boca se entreabrió y no necesité más para probar su cavidad con mi lengua. ¡Dios! Amaba su sabor. Mi otra mano tanteó una vez más en su espalda, deshaciéndose del seguro de su sujetador y quitándoselo de un solo tirón.

—Me gusta más así —murmuró sobre mis labios. Sonreí y gemí alto cuando una pequeña y cálida mano se introdujo en mis pantalones y apretó mi sexo.

—Bella… —siseé.

Ella bajó mis pantalones y mis bóxers, levanté mis caderas y le ayudé en la tarea. Cuando di unos últimos empujones con mis pies… quedé desnudo y a su merced.

Puedo jurar que los ojos de Bella eran un reflejo de los míos: Llameando de placer.

Para agregar algo a la lista, Bella se comenzó a mover sobre mi sexo, el cual ya estaba demasiado excitado y sensible. Sus pequeñas bragas impedían adentrarme en ella y aquello me mataba. Porque era una placentera tortura. Bella gemía y yo jadeaba en busca de aire, esto me estaba matando. Subí mis manos y me encontré con sus pechos. Los tomé y acaricié sus pezones, haciendo que estos se pusieran más duros si eso era posible.

Bella gimió alto y se movió con más ímpetu.

No podía, no pude. Simplemente tomé sus bragas de ambos lados y las rasgué, haciendo que Bella gimiera más alto aún y jadeara por la sorpresa.

Me miró acusadoramente, más yo solo sonreí con suficiencia y la alcé un poco.

Quería ser romántico. Aquella primera vez que tuviésemos. Porque es la chica por la que suelto suspiros. Sin embargo…

Por eso mismo —porque es la chica por la que suelto suspiros— es que no pude aguantarme más y la penetré de una sola estocada.

Bella jadeó y abrió su boca en una perfecta "o" quedándose sin voz. Yo apreté sus pechos y eché mi cabeza hacia atrás, perdiendo el conocimiento.

Me quedé estático, pensando en lo jodidamente bien que se sentía aquello y rodando los ojos de placer. Hacía mucho que no tenía relaciones con alguien, si. Más hacía mucho también, que no había sentido tanto placer.

No recordaba haber sentido tanto placer antes.

Sentí como Bella se comenzó a mover, de arriba abajo. Sacando mi miembro y metiéndolo otra vez de una sola estocada. Haciéndome perder el conocimiento cada cinco segundos, sin poder recuperarme. Se recostó un poco para impulsarse, tomándose del cabecero y sus pechos quedaron en mi rostro. Sin dudarlo, tomé uno de ellos en mi boca haciendo que Bella gimiera. Mis manos se dirigieron a su trasero y lo amasaron ayudándola con las estocadas. Aquello hizo que Bella jadeara y se moviera más rápido.

—¡Dios, Bells…! —Gemía como loco.

Bella no se quedaba atrás. Susurraba mi nombre, se quejaba, gemía alto y jadeaba.

Y todo aquello me ponía al borde.

—¡Edward! —Gritó cuando sus movimientos se hicieron erráticos— ¡Joder, joder, joder! ¡Sí!

Alcé mis caderas al momento en que ella bajaba las suyas e hice que la penetración fuese más profunda. Bella ancló sus manos a mis brazos, rasguñándome en el proceso y dándome más placer. Su cuerpo se tensó y se comenzó a mover como posesa. Yo seguía sus movimientos.

—Edward… —susurró—, me voy a… ¡Dios! Voy a… —y sus paredes se contrajeron, apretándome. Y haciéndola gritar.

Bajé la mirada hacia la unión de nuestros sexos, ella aún se movía muy erráticamente. Gemí alto, muy, muy alto y me vine…

Y oh mierda que si me vine.

—¡Bella…! —Gemí con ganas.

Me vacié dentro de ella y Bella gimió leve, sintiendo aún los estragos de su orgasmo, acrecentados por el mío.

Bella cayó rendida sobre mí. Su peso encima de mi cuerpo hacia la sensación cómoda y satisfactoria. Ambos estábamos sudados y pegajosos, sin embargo aquello no importaba realmente. Después de cinco minutos, ella elevó su rostro, mirándome.

Sonreímos como idiotas.

Bueno, _yo_ sonreí como idiota. Ella era perfecta.

—Fue increíble —susurró, sonriente y sobre mis labios.

—Vaya que lo fue… —asentí, dándole la razón y girándonos, quedando encima de ella—. Pero aún no termina.

Bella rió y junté nuestros labios.

Esta noche, apenas comenzaba.

* * *

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Antes que nada, mil disculpas por actualizar hasta ahora, pero se me juntaron los finales y cursos y bla, bla, bla... que me olvidé un poco de esto. :(**_

_**¡Pero ahora todo ya ha terminadoooooo! Y estoy aquí de nuevo.**_

_**Como vieron, se viene la cita y el lemmon... los cuales me fueron difíciles de escribir, así que espero sus comentarios. :3**_

_**Y para las que no quieren Jazz y Alice... ya apareció nuestra dulce María :3, ¿Que ocurrirá con esos tres?o;**_

_**¡Y como se habrán dado cuenta! He publicado un nuevo fic, que se llama: "Hotter than a fever". Siéntanse libres de pasar a leerlo y dejar un humilde comentario jijiji c:**_

_**Y sin más, me despido por hoy.**_

_**¿Comentarios? ¿Quejas? ¿Bla, bla? ¡REVIEW!**_

_**ps; La foto del vestido de Bella, María, la pulsera de Bella y... creo que yaXD, las subiré en el facebook. Agregame o buscame en facebook como Ivy Fawkes!:D**_

_**¡Besos!**_

_**Ivy xo**_


	17. Bandera blanca, corazón hundido

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer. ****_Algunos_**** –y se que notarás cuales, son de mi autoría. La historia me pertenece en su totalidad.**

* * *

**Advertencia: No sé porque lo hago si claro dice que es un fic rated M. Más aquí les va… Este capítulo contiene escenas sexuales. Así que ya sabes, lo lees bajo tu propio ****_riesgo_****. O lo que sea.**

* * *

**FORGIVE AND FORGET**

* * *

**Bandera blanca, corazón hundido.**

* * *

**Bella POV.**

Golpeaba el lápiz con la pasta de la libreta. En mi cabeza todo estaba en blanco. No música, no letra. Y que Edward tuviese su rostro enterrado en mi cuello, no ayudaba mucho. Gemí cuando sentí su legua haciendo contacto con mi piel.

—Estoy… tratando de concentrarme —jadeé.

—No pareces tener muy buenos resultados —murmuró con algo de burla, esta vez, pasando su brazo por mi cintura.

—Edward, por favor… —supliqué, más al parecer, él entendió otra cosa.

—Dios, Bella —gimió—. Cuando dices eso, haces que me imagine otra cosa.

Habían pasado dos días desde que estuvimos juntos en Far Rockaway y no me había podido despegar de él. Habíamos llegado a Manhattan anoche y él había dormido en mi habitación, después de hacer el amor, claro. Ahora mismo estaba cansada y adolorida, más no le podía negar algo a Edward. Mucho menos algo como lo que me insinuaba en estos momentos.

Más algo rondaba en mi cabeza por ahora. Algo diminutamente más importante:

La canción de Jacob.

Era un poco difícil cuando no estaba en mi estudio. Jasper se había encargado de mandar a reparar todo el daño, después del _incidente_. Pero para que todo estuviese listo, aún faltaba tiempo.

Mis desastres no eran cosa de barrer y recoger.

Suspiré, aún más frustrada.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Edward, saliendo de su escondite en mi cuello.

Su rostro tenía aquella intriga y gesto infantil que tanto adoraba.

_Awww_.

—Nada, nada —negué con la cabeza, no queriendo profundizar en el tema—. Pasa que, estoy algo falta de inspiración.

La sonrisa de Edward se agrandó y, lentamente, se puso encima de mí. Tomó el bolígrafo y la libreta y las tiró lejos. Antes de que pudiese quejarme, yo ya tenía sus labios contra los míos.

—Creo que tendré que… inspirarte un poco —murmuró, cuando se despegó de mí, bajando por mi cuello y acariciando mis costados.

Me volvía loca y estaba segura de que no era la única que pensaría eso. Aquello me hizo preguntarme acerca de su experiencia, lo cual descarté rápidamente pues… realmente no quería arruinar el momento.

Enrollé mis piernas entorno a su cadera y comencé a frotarme contra él.

—Bella, si no paras de hacer eso —advirtió gimiendo—, terminaré antes de haber comenzado y… eso sería muy vergonzoso.

Por el momento, la pasión y la lujuria fueron sustituidas por la risa que me embargó ante la ocurrencia de Edward.

—Demasiado vergonzoso —asentí entre risas, dándole la razón.

Estas pronto terminaron, pues sentí un leve mordisco en mi seno derecho. Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás, dispuesta a dejarle todo el camino libre. Todo el que necesitara.

Edward sacó mi única prenda y alcé las manos para ayudar a quitarme su playera. Maldijo por lo bajo cuando notó que ni siquiera me había puesto las bragas. Los pantalones de piyama de Edward eran demasiado delgados para esconder su enorme erección… ¡Mierda, se me hacía agua la boca! Estaba segura de que no llevaba puesta ropa interior…

De alguna manera, mi mirada se quedó fija en aquella parte de su anatomía. Edward siguió hacia a dónde se dirigían mis ojos y sonrió con suficiencia. Esta vez fui yo quien no dejó que hiciese algún cometario al respecto, pues lo tomé por los hombros y nos giré, quedando yo encima de él.

—Soy yo la que necesita la inspiración ¿No? —pregunté, alzando una ceja.

Me abalancé a sus labios y lo besé con fiereza.

Edward tomaba el control la mayor parte del tiempo, pero también me gustaba sentir que yo dominaba.

Pasé las manos por su torso desnudo y me detuve en sus pezones, pellizcándolos un poco. Me encantaban los jadeos, gemidos y gruñidos que él emitía, pero más me encantaba ser yo la causante de ello.

Lamí todo su camino hasta llegar a sus caderas. Edward se retorció un poco, más lo sujeté, enterrándole mis uñas.

—No me hagas atarte —susurré mirándole por debajo de mis pestañas.

—Uh… creo que lo tomo —rió un poco.

Sin embargo, su risa fue cortada cuando de una, metí su miembro a mi boca. O lo que cabía de él, claro.

Edward era enorme y aquello me volvía loca. Cuando estaba dentro de mí, me sentía completa en _muchas_ formas y simplemente llegaba a lugares que no sabía que existían. Besé su punta y pasé mi lengua por el resto de su longitud. De pronto, la temperatura de la habitación aumentó y sentí todo mi cuerpo calentarse.

—Oh, Bella —gemía Edward a cada lamida. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás y empuñó sus manos entorno a la sábana—. Sí, sí, sí… _mierrrrda_.

Moví mi cabeza de arriba abajo, arriba abajo, engullendo lo que podía. Mis manos también se movían arrasando con todo lo que mi boca no abarcaba.

Era la primera vez que hacía esto y casi me enorgullecía de que lo disfrutase.

Mentiría si no había estado tentarlo a hacerlo con otros chicos. Otros _novios_. Sin miedo a errar, afirmaría que era lo primero que los canallas insinuaban, más no había caído con ellos. Y entonces viene Edward con una potente erección en sus pantalones a cuadros y ¡Bam!

Mis movimientos se aceleraron y los gemidos y gruñidos de Edward se acrecentaron.

—Bella, yo… yo… —comenzó a jadear Edward— yo… ¡Bella! —gritó cuando me saqué su miembro de mi boca, parando abruptamente.

Los ojos de Edward se salían de sus orbitas y me miraba como si quisiera asesinarme. Sonreí con inocencia.

—¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! —bramó. Su voz salió algo aguda por la frustración, lo cual… fue gracioso.

—Yo… creo que me vino la inspiración —me encogí de hombros y me levanté de la cama.

Dejándolo ahí, demasiado excitado para nuestro propio bien.

Más si algo había aprendido en estos pocos días, era que un Edward provocado, era mucho mejor.

Me alejé sin mirar atrás. Atravesando la habitación, desnuda y de puntitas. Casi nada después, sentí unos brazos rodearme por detrás.

—¿Quién putas te crees, Bella? —ladró, bastante frustrado.

Sentía su sexo presionarse contra mi trasero.

Solté una risita nerviosa.

—No los sé, supongo…

Dio una estocada sin entrar en mí, haciéndome gemir. Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en su pecho. Separó mis piernas con su rodilla y lo sentí posicionarse.

—¿Querías provocarme, uh? —Entró de una sola estocada, con tanta fuerza que me hizo ver estrellitas— Bien, nena. Ahí lo tienes…

Comenzó a embestir bestialmente. Mi mente estaba que daba vueltas y mi boca abierta no emitía ningún puto sonido. Estaba ida por el placer que sus fuertes embestidas me brindaban.

—Ed… Ed… ¡Oh, Edward! —conseguí gritar. Edward se afianzó de mis caderas y casi por inercia, me incliné hacia adelante.

—Sí, sí… de esto estaba hablando —susurró Edward entre jadeos.

—Ah, mierda sí… j… justó ahí.

Poco me importaba si nos escuchaban. Estabamos siendo muy ruidoso pero aquel no sería motivo para parar. Esto se sentía _demasiado_ bien. Llegó un momento, en el que mis gemidos no eran gemidos sino gritos. Los sonidos roncos y secos que Edward emitía eran solo para acercarme más y más al clímax.

—¿S… sabes? —preguntó Edward, disminuyendo sus envestidas. Casi lloro—. Podría parar pero, no soy tan cruel —él se acercó a mi oído, doblándose un poco y sentí su miembro más adentro de mí. Gruñí—. Conmigo, claro.

Dicho esto, sus embestidas cobraron vida y comenzó a salir y a entrar de mí con fuerza inhumana. Parecía que para eso estaba programado, parecía que nada lo podría parar. Adentro, afuera.

—¡Edward! —Chillé.

—Déjalo ir, nena —rumió.

Aguanté mi orgasmo unos segundos más y cuando pegó en algún punto de mi interior, me dejé ir. Mi cuerpo tembló y apoyé mis manos con fuerza en la pared. Parecía que le haría un hoyo con mis uñas.

Solo unas embestidas después, sentí como Edward se vaciaba en mi interior. Siguió embistiendo levemente, prolongando la sensación.

Su cuerpo sudoroso se recargó contra el mío y nos dejé resbalar al suelo. Temblábamos un poco, pero la sensación era increíble.

—¿La inspiración llegó? —preguntó Edward agitadamente.

Le sonreí y me estiré para capturar sus labios.

—A que sí —sonreí, haciendo que él sonriese en el camino.

.

.

.

—No creo que fuese de buena educación gritar mientras otros estaban en casa —susurró Edward mientras bajábamos las escaleras.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Esta es mi casa —murmuré.

Él bufó, pero no hizo comentarios al respecto.

Eran alrededor de las dos y estábamos hambrientos debido a la actividad física. Nos duchamos, nos vestimos decentemente y nos dispusimos a bajar algo de comer. Más a la mitad del camino, nos dimos cuenta de que no estábamos solos en casa.

Entramos al comedor y todos nos miraron. Decidí ignorar cualquier tipo de miradas y tomé un puesto vacío.

—Buenas tardes —saludé, a diferencia de Edward quien le dio un abrazo a su madre y saludó a sus hermanas con un beso en la frente.

_Ugh. Con esa boca me besa._

—Isabella —habló Charlie, antes de que le diese un bocado a mi platillo. Cerré los ojos por la manera en que me llamó, pero decidí ignorar el detalle y pasar aquello por alto.

—¿Sí?

—Tenemos que hablar —espetó. Lo miré con una ceja en alto y reí por lo bajo.

—Oh no. No tenemos…

—Sí —recalcó Emmett— tenemos, Bella.

Lo miré con los ojos bien abiertos.

—¡Vaya! ¡Tienes voz! —Charlie me miró feo.

—Isabella, al estudio ahora.

Renée se levantó de su asiento y salió del comedor, supuse que se dirigía al estudio. Emmett también salió de la sala. Miré a Charlie desafiante.

—Bien. ¿Quieres hablar? ¡Hablemos! Terminemos con esta mierda de una vez —bramé.

No miré a nadie más. Salí de ahí y a pisotones llegué al estudio. Renée estaba sentada detrás del gran escritorio y Emmett le flanqueaba el lado derecho. Me hice a un lado cuando Charlie pasó y se situó al lado izquierdo de Renée. Ahora no dolía. El que se vieran así, ahí, tan unidos como familia en una postal, no dolió.

Había pasado por mucho. Y había estado sola en el proceso. Me había levantado, había luchado y había olvidado.

No podría detenerme y echarle un vistazo al pasado. No cuando el pasado era una mierda y mi futuro parecía brillar con diamantina. Y aún cuando mi futuro pintase ser del asco, jamás vería por mi hombro. Jamás me detendría a pensar en ello porque bien o mal, era cosa del pasado y quedarse estancado no es bueno para nadie.

—Bella… nosotros queríamos hablar acerca de las razones por las que… —corté a Renée. ¿Quién se creía para hablar así? ¿Ahora era amorosa y comprensiva? ¿Ahora hablaba bien y quedito?

Reí con burla.

—No, la que hablará soy yo. Es mi turno de hablar. Tuvieron nueve años para hablar y no lo hicieron. ¿Qué pretenden al llegar aquí e imponerse ante mí? No quiero saber el porqué, joder… ¡No quiero saber nada por el simple hecho de que nadie nunca debería abandonar a su familia como ustedes lo hicieron!

—¡No te abandonamos! —bramó Emmett.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces… que significa esto? —estiré mis brazos, señalando a mi alrededor— ¿Por qué estamos en esta situación? ¡Emmett, ustedes me dejaron! ¡Tú me dejaste incluso cuando me prometiste que no lo harías! —grité entre lágrimas. Lágrimas de coraje. Agrias por los recuerdos, gruesas por el pasado— ¡Y tú! —Señalé a Renée— ¡¿Tú te haces llamar madre?! ¡¿Te haces llamar mi madre?! ¡No, mierda, no! ¡Me repudia haber salido de ti! —Miré a Charlie— Y decir sobre ti sería demasiado —casi escupí—. ¿Entonces? ¿Creen que sus razones son válidas? ¿Creen que lo son cuando se han comportado como las peores personas en el mundo? ¿Cómo las personas más egoístas, materialistas y convenencieras? ¿Qué? ¿Pensaron que el dinero ablandaría el resentimiento y que un auto me haría pensar diferentes? ¡Oh, no, no, no!

—Isabella, nosotros… —comenzó Charlie.

—No, Charlie —lo corté, limpiando algunas lágrimas—. Ustedes lo que buscan no es mi perdón, sino apaciguar su culpa. Y yo no lo haré, porque yo sufrí por esa puta culpa. Ustedes lo que buscan es estar en paz con sí mismos y no conmigo, porque saben bien que yo simplemente no podría volverlos a considerar como familia. Ustedes buscan beneficios propios y no una disculpa sincera. Buscan acallar a la gente y no dar razones para él "qué dirán". ¡Pero es verdad! ¡Abandonaron a su hija y nada pueden hacer contra ello! Buscar mi perdón será una pérdida de tiempo. Yo les puedo brindar bandera blanca pero nunca el perdón. Ni una pizca de ello. Porque no lo merecen. Y es mi última palabra.

—¿La última? —preguntó Renée, hipando.

—La última.

—Bien. Entonces supongo que tu tregua servirá, porque viviremos aquí aún después del verano —impuso Emmett.

_Espera, espera…_

—¿Qué? —inquirí, casi riendo de lo estúpido que sonaba aquello.

—La sucursal de Swan&Co en América es un hecho. Al final del verano, los Cullen volverán… pero Rose y nosotros nos quedaremos.

No escuché más.

_Los Cullen se van…_

_Los Cullen se van…_

_Los Cullen se van…_

¿Por qué nunca pensé en ello? ¿Por qué nunca tomé en cuenta en que él se iría? Ahora era demasiado tarde. Estúpidamente quería a Edward.

Y él volvería a Inglaterra con su estúpido y sexy acento inglés. Y todo quedaría como un amor de verano.

El día de mañana nos encontraríamos y probablemente él tuviese a otra de su mano. Tal vez rubia y de ojos azules. Tal vez estuviese embarazada y se vería patéticamente genial. Y él me vería como parte de un pasado que ahí quedaría siempre…

En el pasado.

_Los Cullen se van…_

Salí del estudio e ignoré a Edward cuando me interceptó en el vestíbulo. Tomé las llaves de mi auto y cerré la puerta principal con demasiada fuerza. Los cristales retumbaron.

Yo solo… necesitaba pensar.

Lejos.

* * *

**Tarde pero aquí está. Las vacaciones me han absorbido más que los exámenes jajaja. Son muy tentadoras.**

**Es un capítulo corto, pero que definirá a la historia más adelante:) ¡Ya vamos por menos!**

**Espero lo hayan disfrutado. Espero sus comentarios!**

**Ivy Fawkes en facebook.**

**¿Reviews? :))**

**—Ivs.**

**Nota: Respecto a las actualizaciones, me estaré turnando una y una con las del fic HTAF. No es seguro un día debido a que saldré de vacaciones, pero intentaré no dejar pasar mucho más de diez días. Espero comprendan y no abandonen la historia... o las historias en caso de que también lean HTAF. :)**


	18. ¿Te quiero?

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer. ****_Algunos_**** –y se que notarás cuales, son de mi autoría. La historia me pertenece en su totalidad.**

**FORGIVE AND FORGET**

* * *

**Nota: Los diálogos entre comillas españolas, son recuerdos de Bella de momentos con Jacob.**

* * *

**¿Te quiero?**

**Edward POV.**

Me dejé caer en los escalones del porche. Esto… esto era normal ¿No? Bella era así ¿No? Ella solo necesitaba tiempo para procesarlo todo. No sabía lo que había ocurrido en aquel estudio y por un momento, quise golpearme por no haber impedido que ella entrara ahí. Pero, eso simplemente aplazaría el momento, ella hablaría con sus padres tarde que temprano. No tenía nada en su contra. Emmett también era mi amigo. Sin embargo, conviviendo a fondo con Bella, podía entender sus puntos. Y es que yo no sabía si en serio podría perdonar a mis padres. O a Alice o Rose. Ellas eran insoportables de vez en cuando, pero las amaba, eran mis hermanas.

La manera de "pensar y procesar" de Bella, no me agradaba para nada.

No llevaba la cuenta del tiempo, no quería angustiarme y entonces armar un escándalo para cuando ella regresase. Solo quería abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría bien. Quería ser cliché si eso haría sentir bien a mi chica.

_¡Al diablo!_

Saqué mi móvil y marqué su número. Buzón. Una vez más. Buzón. Una vez más. Buzón. Y así, ocho veces seguidas.

—Bella, por favor, responde. Solo quiero saber si estás bien. Una llamada… ¡Un mensaje basta! Por favor —suspiré y colgué, sin saber que más decir.

Mi pie estaba cansado de golpetear nervioso contra el escalón. Me levanté, comencé a caminar de aquí a allá. Me senté y repetí la acción. ¿Debería de estar enojado porque sus padres ni siquiera parecían preocupados? Tristemente, no lo estaba. Realmente, esperaba eso de ellos. Y tal vez, ella ahora mismo estaba en Far Rockaway, o en no sé dónde. Tal vez, ella estaba bien. No obstante, una parte de mi cerebro me decía que, cada vez que Bella desaparecía, nada bueno ocurría después.

La experiencia… la experiencia puede ser una perra en cuanto a tus nervios se refiere.

Unas luces alumbraron el porche. Entrecerré los ojos y divisé el auto blanco de Bella. Estacionó el auto y se bajó de él. Hasta ese momento, noté que el sol ya había bajado y que la oscuridad comenzaba a tomar lugar.

La culpabilidad reinaba su rostro. Sus ojos estaban rojos y aún podía divisar algunas lágrimas en sus acuosos ojos. Se mordía el labio con insistencia y su barbilla temblaba un poco. Sin decir nada más, me acerqué a ella. En unas cuantas zancadas, estuve a su lado. Y el resto, fue inercia propia. La jalé a mi pecho y la abracé, estrujándola en mis brazos.

Ahí, Bella se rompió. Su llanto inundó el silencioso lugar.

—Shh, shh —susurré, acariciando sus cabellos—. Tranquila, aquí estoy. ¿Sabes? Estoy solo para ti —murmuré. Pero ella no se calmó. Ella siguió llorando, haciendo de eso un llanto casi desgarrador.

_¿Qué jodidos le habían dicho? Emmett se ganaría unos buenos golpes._

Me impresioné ante mis pensamientos. _¡Para, para, para! Concentrate en la chica. Bella te necesita. Ahí, ahora._

Ella siguió llorando por lo que parecieron horas. Y yo, yo simplemente me sentía impotente. No podía hacer nada, no sabía que había ocurrido. No sabía cómo ayudarla. Así que solo la apretaba más a mi pecho cada vez que ella me apretaba a mí. Ni una mota de polvo cabía entre nosotros y eso estaba bien. No quería separarme de ella. Yo quería estar ahí y consolarla aún no sabiendo qué demonios había ocurrido. La ignorancia era molesta, pero no podía hacer nada.

Su llanto disminuyó. Bella hipaba, haciendo que salieran pequeños y casi infantiles sonidos de sus labios. La alejé un poco y mi corazón se estrujó cuando vi su rostro. Estaba rojo de tanto llorar y sus ojos aún se notaban afligidos. Por sus mejillas se dibujaban los caminos que sus lágrimas habían surcado.

Mi Bella se veía tan indefensa.

Besé suavemente sus labios y la jalé hacia mi pecho una vez más, abrazándola con fuerza. Esperando que ella sintiera lo que quería transmitirle: Seguridad y protección.

—¿Bella? —susurré, besando sus cabellos.

Ella se alejó de mí más pronto de lo que esperaba. Pasó sus manos por su rostro, tratando de limpiar todo rastro de lágrimas.

—Gracias —musitó, con voz entrecortada.

—Oye —alejé algunos cabellos de su rostro—. No agradezcas, no tienes por qué.

Está ese sentimiento no-cruel que te hace odiar ver a las personas llorar. Que te hace no querer ver a las personas mal. Y después, mucho después, está ese sentimiento que simplemente te hace querer desaparecer todo lo que hace que tu chica se ponga en mal estado.

No me importaría la furia de Rosalie, Emmett tendría que pagar algún precio.

La puerta principal se abrió y por ahí salieron mis hermanas, riendo a sus anchas. Se pararon en seco cuando nos vieron y escuché un pequeño gemido de parte de Bella. Su lado orgulloso había salido a relucir, ella no quería que la viesen así. Débil.

—Iremos a cenar. ¿Vienes, Bella? —dijo Rosalie, con una sonrisita malvada en el rostro.

¿Qué putas? Ella no podía ser tan cruel.

Miré a Bella, disculpándome con la mirada. A lo que ella negó con la cabeza, pero no respondió. Solo se encaminó hacia el patio trasero, cruzándonos de largo. Fruncí el ceño, realmente enojado y antes de seguirla, encaré a mi hermana.

—¿Qué te pasa? —bramé.

Rosalie dio un pequeño brinquito y me miró, fulminándome con la mirada.

—¿Quién te crees para hablarme así, imbécil? —siseó.

—No, ¿Quién te crees tú para…?

—Alto ahí, hermano —me interrumpió Alice—. Ella solo fue amable, si Bella se lo tomó muy a pecho… ese es su problema. Ahora, si nos disculpas…

—¿En serio? —Mi voz salió casi aguda, gracias a la incredulidad— ¿Es todo lo que pueden hacer? ¿No pueden hacer ningún pequeño esfuerzo? ¡Vamos!

Rosalie se largó a reír, haciendo que mi furia saliera a relucir.

—¡Edward ¿Te estás escuchando? No sé por qué tendría, realmente. Al final del verano, regresarán a casa y Bella será parte del pasado. ¡Adiós! ¡Bye! —Farfulló— Ella, solo será un tonto enamoramiento de verano. No sé porqué le tomas tanta importancia…

_¿En serio? ¿En serio mi hermana podría ser tan pesada, densa y malcriada?_

—¿Te estás escuchando, Rosalie? ¿Quién jodidos te crees _tú_, para imponer eso? —Murmuré— ¡No sabes lo que estás diciendo!

Ella me miró con la furia incrustada en sus ojos azules. Una vez más, el momento fue roto por la puerta principal abriéndose. Los padres de Bella y los nuestros, salieron. Carlisle me miraba insistente y penetrante.

—¿Qué son esos gritos? —demandó.

—Es lo que le ocurre a Edward cuando está con personas como Isabella —Esme y Renée abrieron mucho los ojos. Yo solo miré a Rosalie y negué con la cabeza.

"…Pero es mi hermana" comenzaba a perder valor.

Troté hacia el jardín trasero, ignorando los gritos de Carlisle o las demandas de Esme. ¿En serio podía existir gente así? ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta? Ellos, mi propia familia…

—¡Bella! —el jardín era enorme. Más allá de la alberca y la terraza, árboles se extendían a lo alto y ancho. Busqué primero con la vista, después, decidí buscar más allá.

Entre los árboles.

Y fue así. Las farolas solo alumbraban lo necesario, la oscuridad ya había tomado posesión del lugar y aquello hacía que mi búsqueda fuese más difícil, pero no imposible. Pues debajo de un frondoso árbol, tomando sus piernas con sus brazos y mirando a la nada, Bella yacía sentada.

Una vez más, mi corazón se estrujó.

—¿Bella? —susurré. Pero por alguna razón, yo ya sabía que ella se había percatado de mi presencia. Me puse a su altura y tomé su rostro entre mis manos— Bella, no le hagas caso a Rosalie. Sabes cómo es… no tienes porqué…

Bella negó con la cabeza, con fuerza e ímpetu.

—No es eso.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Cómo?

—No es eso lo que me tiene así.

—No espero que me lo cuentes. Sé que… es algo íntimo, familiar… no te quiero presionar…

—¡No, Edward! ¿No lo entiendes? —Susurró, mirándome con esos ojos… llenos de lágrimas otra vez— ¡Tú te irás! También me dejarás… es eso lo que ocurre —murmuró, tan rota, tan débil.

Entonces, eso ocurría. Y no podía culparla por tomar aquella actitud. No podía culparla por sus reacciones, pues ni yo había pensado en ello. No hasta que Rosalie lo había mencionado o hasta que ella misma me lo había hecho ver tan claro.

La abracé.

Esperaba que entre mis brazos se sintiera segura. Porque yo, yo me sentía seguro con ella en mis brazos.

—Bella… —dije con voz suplicante— No… no pienses eso ahora. Nosotros… nosotros podríamos… —pero no, nada se me ocurría. Nada más salía de mi boca.

—¿Cómo quieres que no piense en eso, Edward? —Susurró Bella desde mi pecho— ¿Cómo quieres que no piense en que te irás? —su voz se quebró y yo solo pude estrujarla más contra mí.

—Bella, yo…

—Te quiero —soltó de golpe.

Me tensé, me helé, me quedé sin habla.

¿Cómo? ¿Había escuchado bien?

La alejé de mi pecho, haciendo que me mirara a los ojos.

—¿Qué? —pregunté sin voz.

Ella hizo una mueca y suspiró, para después mirarme con muchas emociones en sus ojos.

—Te quiero —repitió.

Tragué en seco. Mierda. Yo… yo no me había planteado mis sentimientos hacia Bella. Pero simplemente no podía decirle "te quiero" por el simple hecho de que ella me lo hubiese dicho a mí. ¿Por qué lo había dicho? Probablemente, ella también estaba confundida. Quería pensar que, estaba confundida.

—Bella… yo… —por segunda vez en el poco tiempo que llevábamos ahí, titubeé.

Escuché a Bella respirar entrecortadamente y la miré. Una sonrisa demasiado forzada se extendía por su rostro y rápidamente me sentí la peor mierda del mundo. Quería decirle "Oh, mi amor. También te quiero", pero no pude hacer otra cosa más que suspirar.

—¿No… no tienes hambre? —Bella se levantó del césped y sacudió sus jeans.

—¿Qué? No, Bella, espera. Yo…

—Tengo hambre —me cortó, mirándome con un gesto herido. _Bien, Edward. Perfecto_—. Te espero allá adentro —y con eso, se retiró, dejándome estático.

Me pasé una mano por el cabello, seguramente, alborotándolo más.

_¿Qué hice?_

**Bella POV.**

Me apresuré hasta llegar a la cocina. ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué simplemente no callé? Las palabras habían brotado de mis labios antes de que las procesara si quiera. Sabía que el comentario había estado fuera de lugar, que no era el momento, sin embargo aquello me había hecho cuestionar mis propios sentimientos.

¿_Quería_ a Edward?

Sí. Ahora que lo pensaba, sí.

Él me hacía sentir querida y segura. Me hacía sentir como… como si todo estuviese bien. No hacía falta describir el sentimiento, todo se limitaba a una palabra:

Amor.

Y entonces, entendías todo lo que venía en el paquete. ¿No?

No obstante, había algo en mi pecho. Algo que me espinaba al respirar. Edward _no_ me quería. Y aunque tal vez yo era la que me había adelantado al sentimiento, dolía pensar que no me quería.

Dolía saber que Edward no sentía nada por mí.

Me apoyé en la barra y limpié aquella lágrima traicionera que se me escapó. Tomé una manzana y le di una mordida para camuflar lo que en realidad sentía.

Edward entró a la cocina y me limité a masticar. No quería verlo, no quería hablar con él. No quería enfrentarlo; no por ahora. Sabía que era una cobarde, pero ciertamente, es lo que había.

—Bella… —comenzó Edward, pero rápidamente me giré a interrumpirlo.

—Uh, creo que subiré al estudio. Necesito terminar la canción de Jake —murmuré.

Edward hizo una mueca y noté un gesto herido y preocupado en su rostro.

—¿Al estudio? —preguntó casi con temor. Asentí— No está listo aún, Bella…

—Solo… solo lo necesito un poco. Supongo que estaré bien y la inspiración llegará —me excusé.

—No creo que sea…

Hice una mueca. Probablemente, nadie olvidaría jamás el incidente del estudio.

—La puerta estará abierta, lo prometo.

Salí de la cocina con la manzana en la mano. Honestamente, lo último que tenía en la cabeza era la concentración necesaria para escribir la canción de Jake. Sabía que la inspiración no llegaría en aquellos momentos, estaba totalmente bloqueada.

Sin embargo, aparentemente me conocía muy poco:

Al entrar al estudio cerré la puerta procurando no poner el pestillo. Y de pronto, todo fue olvidado. El lugar tenía obvios avances, ya no estaba tan destruido. Aquel día había quedado en el olvido, incluso, los instrumentos estaban bien en su totalidad. La música era mi amor real y hacía mucho que no entraba allí. Cuando vivías por y para la música, no era necesario tener un lugar al cual llegar y tocar o cantar. Más mi estudio era más que un lugar al cual llegar. Era mi templo, mi santuario, mi cueva o algo así.

Me adentré al estudio y comencé a jugar con el tablero.

Nada.

El piano del fondo me llamaba, así que olvidé el tablero y me acerqué al gran piano negro. Me senté en el banquillo y comencé a tocar las teclas al azar. Graves, graves, graves, agudas, agudas, agudas.

_«—¿En serio lo crees? A veces, a veces siento que pierdo mi tiempo —murmuré, sonriendo forzadamente. Las lágrimas querían salir, mi examen había sido un fiasco y el señor Ballingsley era demasiado cruel para ser profesor._

_—¿Lo dices en serio, Bells? —Jacob rió a carcajada limpia, haciéndome sentir peor— Quiero decir, la música no se enseña, se siente. Eres excelente y no me impresionaría que el día de mañana brillaras gracias a tu talento —un gran brazo pasó por mis hombros. Jacob me estaba abrazando—. Las personas llegan lejos no por las críticas ajenas. Llegan lejos por creer en ellos mismos. Cree en ti misma, Bells…»_

Sonreí por inercia, Jacob siempre había sido esa persona que me alentaba a seguir. Siempre había sido esa persona que era rudo cuando necesitaba que fuese rudo y cursi cuando necesitaba que fuese un cursi. Él siempre sabía lo que yo necesitaba. Siempre, siempre, estaba ahí para mí.

_«—Bien, cierra los ojos y cuenta hasta di… —comenzaba a decir Sam, cuando una voz demasiado conocida, gritó a mis espaldas._

_—¡Cariño, estoy en casa! —Giré sobre mis talones y no pude hacer más que sólo una cosa:_

_Gritar como pequeña en navidad._

_Corrí hacía Jacob y le abracé con fuerza, él me elevó por los aires y yo reí como loca. Que escena más estúpida y cliché. Pero era mi escena._

_—¡Jake! —Grité con ganas, casi en su oído. Estaba segura que mi voz nunca había sonado más aguda— ¡Te extrañé!»_

Estar con él era como un bálsamo. Era un sol. Era alegre y destellante. Era… era mi Jake.

_«—Lo sé ¿sabes? —Negué con la cabeza— y así tiene que ser, creo —negué con la cabeza una vez más—. Quiero decir, prácticamente siento lo que se avecina —en ese momento lo miré y me encontré con su semblante sereno—. ¿Qué puedo hacer, Bella? Estoy cansado ¿sabes? _

_—¡No, Jake! —Susurré apretando más su mano— Tienes veinte… no puedes estar cansado, tienes que luchar por…_

_—No, Bella —callé abruptamente—. Así no funcionan las cosas —él tomó aire y acarició mi mano con su mano libre—. Esto me cansa, simplemente las cosas mínimas son difíciles y es cuando te das cuenta de que tu cuerpo te está dando la oportunidad… de decir lo que nunca podrás decir —negué con la cabeza una vez más._

_Me rehusaba a aceptarlo._

_—Jake…_

_—Esas cosas… los milagros, solo suceden en libros y películas —rió un poco, pero yo no le encontraba lo gracioso—. Un auto embistió prácticamente a mi cuerpo enero, dime ¿Cómo una persona logra…_

_—¡Aquí estás! Aquí estás y es…_

_—Demasiado…»_

Lágrimas descendían por mis mejillas. Apoyé mis brazos en el piano, haciendo un sonido horrible con las teclas. Mi cabeza se escondió en ellos tratando de ahuyentar los malos recuerdos, pero estos simplemente venían y venían.

_«—Hey, tomaré el asiento en la ventana para verte aún cuando esté lejos —susurró. _

_Me creí romper. Tomé aire y negué con la cabeza._

_—¿Qué dijimos de las películas? —pregunté y él rió. _

_—Nos vemos luego —se despidió._

_Asentí con la cabeza y me acerqué para estrecharlo en mis brazos._

_—Hasta luego, Jake —me alejé. _

_Y sin mirar atrás, salí de ahí.»_

Un llanto desgarrador salió desde mi garganta. Me cubrí el rostro con mis manos y sollocé con ganas. Las lágrimas salían sin tregua alguna y yo simplemente, no creía tener fuerzas para soportarlo.

Sin esperarlo, unos fuertes brazos me envolvieron, haciéndome sentir protegida. El exquisito aroma me hizo saber quién era esa persona. Pasé mis brazos alrededor de él y Edward me estrechó contra su cuerpo.

Odiaba llorar. Y solo en ese día había derramado más lágrimas de las que había derramado en toda mi vida.

—Shh… déjalo salir Bella —susurró Edward.

Esta vez no caería tan lejos. Esta vez no "olvidaría". Esta vez no sería una cobarde.

Sin embargo, hasta las personas valientes tienen derecho a llorar de vez en cuando.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Aquí una vez más, con un capítulo. :) ¡Espero les haya gustado! **

**Quiero pedirles una disculpa por tardar tanto en actualizar. Pero como habrán leído en facebook (quienes me tienen en facebook), se presentaron las vacaciones familiares y esas cosas que no está en mis manos... discutir. xd**

**¡Gracias por los follows, favs y reviews! Significa muchísimo para mí. Así que espero sus comentarios, sugerencias, críticas y demás... déjenlo en un guapo y pomposo review. :B**

**Avanzamos, avanzamos.**

**Próximo capítulo: ****_19. Entre celos y desconfianzas._**

**Probablemente, la próxima actualización será al rededor de siete a diez días. Para quienes leen ****_Hotter Than a Fever, _****se actualizará después del próximo jueves.**

**También quiero invitarlas a leer mi nuevo OS: ****_Teahcers' Room._**

**Ahora sí, nos leemos pronto!**

**—Ivy.**

* * *

_**Over and Out. **_


	19. Entre celos y desconfianzas

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer. ****_Algunos_**** –y se que notarás cuales, son de mi autoría. La historia me pertenece en su totalidad.**

* * *

**FORGIVE AND FORGET**

* * *

**Entre celos y desconfianzas.**

**Bella POV.**

—Espera un segundo —interrumpí el beso de Edward para tomar mi móvil y responderle a Jasper.

_"Sí, saldremos en unos minutos._

_¡Nos vemos allá!_

_—B."_

Atraje la cabeza de Edward hacia mí y lo besé con fervor, reanudando nuestra actividad. Sin embargo, otro mensaje entrante sonó e interrumpí el beso una vez más, haciendo que Edward refunfuñara, le sonreí tímidamente en son de disculpa y miré el móvil.

_"Más vale que vayas saliendo ahora mismo._

_Son tres horas y tienes que ser puntual._

_—Emily."_

Rodé los ojos y me levanté de la cama bajo la atenta mirada de Edward. Los ojos lujuriosos de mi chico recorrieron mi cuerpo desnudo. Lo miré por encima de mi hombro enarcando una ceja. Teníamos que salir a la academia St. Meyer ya.

—Me iré a dar una ducha —anuncié— ¿No vienes?

Edward se levantó como un resorte yo corrí hacia el baño, divertida por lo difícil que él era. Rodé los ojos. Aún teníamos unos minutos para divertirnos en la ducha.

.

.

.

—¿Estás segura que puedo acompañarte? —preguntó Edward tomando las llaves del auto.

—Claro que sí —asentí con confianza. Tomé mi cabello y lo alcé en una cola de caballo desgravada—. Ahora mueve tu sexy trasero al auto —alenté.

Él me abrazó y me acercó a él, poniendo unos mechones rebeldes detrás de mi oreja.

—Había olvidado cuanto me gusta ese tatuaje —susurró señalando la pluma detrás de mi oreja.

—A mí se me había olvidado cuán bien se siente que alguien conduzca tres horas por ti —susurré imitando el tono sensual que Edward había empleado, pero sin dejar pasar el atisbo de broma.

Él se separó y nos guió a la puerta.

—Eres una graciosa —dijo con sarcasmo.

Reí y asentí con la cabeza.

—Claro que lo soy.

Nos dirigíamos a la academia por el simple hecho que el evento en honor a Jake se acercaba. Faltaban dos días y como todos esos —pocos, gracias al cielo— eventos, era el alumnado quien preparaba el escenario y el lugar en sí. Nosotros éramos los únicos que participaban en ese tipo de cosas, algo como de compañero a compañero.

Edward abrió la puerta del copiloto y subí cuando me concedió el paso. Él corrió hacia el asiento del piloto y subió para después, salir a toda marcha a la academia. El camino era de casi tres horas, así que me aseguré de llevar todo tipo de comida chatarra con nosotros.

El camino fue realmente agradable. Con Charlotte y Amanda habíamos planeado un viaje a Las Vegas para el fin del verano, vendrían Ethan, Jasper, Andrew y tal vez María. Quería que Edward me acompañara pero aún existía ese gran elefante entre nosotros: Londres. No me gustaba pensar en ello y mucho menos a Edward, sin embargo, era algo que estaba frente a nosotros y no se podía ignorar. Así que decidí hablar con Edward respecto a Las Vegas, más tarde.

Suspiré fuertemente. Estábamos en nuestra primera parada y Edward en verdad necesitaba ir al baño, pensé que tal vez me pasé un poco con la soda o con las frituras. Con sus manos al volante y las mías en la comida, alimentarlo se había vuelto mi tarea favorita en los primeros setenta minutos de viaje.

—¿Estás segura de que es por aquí? ¿Cómo una escuela estaría por estos rumbos? —murmuró sacando la cabeza por la ventanilla y tratando de mirar más allá.

El audi blanco era el único auto por el camino hacia la academia, o estábamos muy tarde o estábamos muy temprano.

—Edward, los ojos al frente —le recordé. Él rodó los ojos y volvió a su posición inicial—. Y estoy segura, he recorrido este camino por años, no seas mariquita y sigue conduciendo.

—¿A cuánto estamos? —preguntó él tanteando los canales en la radio.

—Uhm… treinta minutos a lo mucho.

—_¿Uhm? _

Me reí de él y le indiqué que, se callara y siguiera conduciendo.

Al cabo de unos treinta y cinco minutos, el pasto pulcramente cortado se comenzó a divisar a los lados de la carretera. Un gran letrero a unos cien metros de la entrada daba la bienvenida al alumnado y demás gente que se acercase por ahí. Una cabina de seguridad dividía lo público de lo privado, así que cuando saqué mi credencial de verificación y decir a qué iba y con quien, nos dejaron entrar.

—Wow, esto sí es una escuela —alabó Edward, mirando como un niño pequeño las instalaciones.

St. Meyer era enorme. Realmente nunca me había interesado por las hectáreas que el lugar abarcaba, pero fácilmente podría decir que una vez en un lugar, dudaba en ir a otro por el simple hecho de que estaba lejísimos. Las canchas eran lo primero que había, junto con un gran gimnasio de tres plantas. El estacionamiento era lo que seguía, así que le dije a Edward en donde estacionarse y bajamos para dirigirnos al teatro. Los grandes eventos se llevaban a cabo allí, Jensen Theatre tenía cupo para al menos unas cinco mil personas. O algo así.

—Vamos —jalé a Edward del brazo para entrelazar nuestras manos—. Te daré un tour después, vamos tarde —anuncié.

Edward asintió y se dejó guiar por mí.

—¿Sabes? —Murmuré— Podría enseñarte mi habitación… la cama es buena —sugerí juguetonamente.

—Solo espero que no te canses antes —dijo él, mirándome con una sonrisa pícara.

—¡Claro que no! Para eso te he traído.

Edward soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza. Antes de llegar al Jensen, los alumnos ya se veían. Unos chicos habían montado una especie de taller improvisado afuera del lugar, llevando y trayendo tablas y grandes figuras. Según tenía entendido, yo tendría que ayudar con eso, así que me acerqué a la mesa en dónde un compañero, Matt, trabajaba arduamente tratando de darle una buena punta a la estrella.

—¡Hey M! —saludé, él elevó la mirada y sonrió fugazmente, luego regresó su vista a la estrella.

—Hola, B. Llegas tarde.

Rodé los ojos.

—Lo siento. Mira, quiero presentarte… Él es Edward —Edward sonrió en forma de saludo y Matt hizo lo mismo que conmigo.

—Mucho gusto, soy Matt. Ahora, pequeña B ¿Por qué no vas y ayudas a Kylie a montar las mantas allá adentro? —Sugirió— Veo que has traído un trasero extra para la ayuda —indicó, haciendo que Edward y yo soltáramos unas risitas—, ponlo a trabajar.

Guié a Edward adentro del teatro. Vi a Emily y a Rebecca a lo lejos y las saludé con la mano. También noté a Sam y Jared más lejos aún. Jasper, Amanda y Charlotte ayudaban por otro lado, no pregunté por qué lo hacían, de una u otra manera algo superficial, sabía que lo hacían para darme su apoyo.

Edward nos ayudó a Kylie y a mí a montar las mantas blancas y grises platinadas que caían desde el techo hasta el suelo. El plan era que yo me sujetará del arnés y que Kylie las acomodara desde abajo, pero Edward se negó y se montó al arnés con todo e inseguridad de por medio. Casi suelto un "Aww" de no ser porque mi Edward colgaba a muchos metros de altura. Más no era el único, otras chicas y chicos colgaban cosas desde arriba, así que eso me daba cierta seguridad.

Terminamos antes del tiempo previsto y como cada quien tenía asignadas sus tareas, le sugerí a Edward que fuésemos a comer algo. Apenas eran las tres, podríamos comer tranquilamente, dar un recorrido y después irnos con claridad de sobra.

Encontramos una mesa vacía casi al fondo de la gran cafetería. A diferencia de otras cafeterías escolares, las mesas de St. Meyer eran de tamaño mediano y forma cuadrada. ¿Lo bueno? Tenían sillas cómodas. ¿Lo malo? Eran demasiado pequeñas. Por suerte la cafetería abrió y compramos una pizza mediana para ambos, Edward se rehusaba a comer más, pero yo seguía alimentándolo sin parar.

—Ya, basta, basta. Es suficiente —alejó su plato y dio un gran trago al agua natural.

Hice una mueca. Suponía que sí, era suficiente.

—Bien, lo acepto.

En eso, una melena rubia apareció entre nosotros, sujeto de la mano de una linda castaña.

—¡Hey! Jazz, María. Hola —saludé efusivamente.

Era la segunda vez que veía a María y la chica no me dejaba de encantar. La última vez que fui a terapia, Jazz hizo algo así como… "Algo a lo grande". Por fin dejaría a la señorita Helen de lado. No es que me desagradase, al contrario, pero no quería asistir a más terapias. Así que convencí a Helen de emplear la técnica que empleaba desde que dejé las terapias la primera vez: Asistir a ella cada vez que el agua me llegase al cuello. Funcionaba, porque en cierta manera yo era una débil nenita y ella me sostenía cuando lo necesitaba.

Susan se alegró por mí y yo me alegré de que le alegrase. Así que Jasper reunió a Charlotte, Ethan, Andrew y Amanda. Y cenamos todos juntos en un lindo restaurante de cortes. Edward iba conmigo y claro, María acompañó a Jasper. Ella alabó mis tatuajes y su significado, así que me encantó de inmediato. Aparte claro de que María era encantadora por naturaleza, ella sabía cómo tener al mundo en su dedo meñique. Claro que a Edward no le pareció lo mismo, Alice no dejaba de ser su hermanita y María no dejaba de ser la chica que le robó el chico a su hermanita.

Aún así, nadie podía contra el encanto de María Souza.

—Hola Bella —saludó María—. ¡Qué gusto verte otra vez! Hola Edward.

—Lo mismo digo —respondí.

—María, Jasper —saludó Edward.

Jasper sacó una silla para María y yo le dirigí una mirada burlona, haciendo que Jazz se encogiera de hombros.

—¡Wow, Bella! Linda pulsera —María miraba mi pulsera en forma de nota musical que Edward me había regalado en nuestro viaje a Far Rockaway. Rara vez me la quitaba y rápidamente se había convertido en mi favorita.

Yo no era una chica de pulseras.

—Gracias, me la regaló Edward.

—Sí que es linda —recalcó María.

Jasper rodó los ojos y articuló un "Gracias Edward" del cual todos nos percatamos. María rió y le dio un besito a Jasper en la barbilla. Ellos eran adorables. Nunca había visto a Jasper así, era totalmente nueva aquella faceta…

Una punzada me hizo recordar a Jake y Vanessa.

Casi había cortado la comunicación con Ness. Lo cual me tenía algo mal y culpable, yo no era la única que había pasado por ese trago amargo y todos me habían apoyado. Yo no había devuelto el sentimiento.

¿Cómo estaría Vanessa?

Hice una nota mental de llamarla después. O de preguntarle a Jared por ella.

Esperamos a que Jasper y María terminaran de comer. Ellos eligieron algo más ligero y compartieron una ensalada con pollo. La charla continuó amena, el acento español era algo marcado pero de forma adorable… a veces decía las palabras un poco más golpeadas que otras. Conversamos de ellos, de España e incluso Edward aportó un poco de su natividad inglesa.

Traté de ignorar el nudo en la garganta que se comenzaba a formar.

Despegué mi vista de la mesa por unos momentos y a lo lejos vi como un grupo de chicos salía al patio trasero. Eran Stephen y los chicos, una banda buena onda que simplemente evitaba los problemas. Todos ellos eran neutrales y yo hablaba con ellos de vez en cuando, nada serio, nada más que unas cuantas charlas, no éramos amigos, _amigos. _Pero los apreciaba, nos respetábamos y… eso funcionaba.

—¿Me disculpan? Iré a buscar a alguien —tomé mi mochila ligera que había empacado con unas cuantas cosas necesarias antes de salir y le di un besito a Edward en la frente.

Me alejé de la mesa antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, _Londres_ me estaba volviendo enferma.

Troté hasta el patio trasero y en una mesa alejada noté a los chicos de _Nix_. Dos de ellos estaban sentados arriba de la mesa riendo a carcajada limpia, Stephen tenía una guitarra en sus manos y otros dos se tiraron en el pasto bajo mi vista. Me acerqué a ellos y les llamé antes de llegar.

—¡Hey! —los cinco voltearon a mirarme y les sonreí con amabilidad.

—¡Hey Bella!

—¿Qué hay? —pregunté llegando hasta ellos y apoyándome en mi pierna derecha.

Un chico, Owen, creo, se encogió de hombros desde su posición en el pasto.

—Nada, ya sabes… hemos venido solo a ayudar —bufó.

—Oh… ¿No participarán o algo? —inquirí. En mi interior daba saltitos de felicidad, hacia el baile de la victoria y cruzaba todos mis dedos esperando que aún no tuvieran nada para el evento.

—No —dijo Stephen algo desanimado—. No nos ha dado tiempo, apenas llegamos de unas vacaciones hace dos días y nos enteramos —él se encogió de hombros—. No nos dio tiempo para hacer algo lo suficientemente bueno para participar, de todas maneras.

Asentí mientras murmuraba un "oh" de entendimiento.

—Bueno, verán —retorcí mis dedos un poco, doblándolos—. Tengo una canción. La escribí y seguí la música en guitarra y piano. Pensé en presentarla así pero… pensé que sería algo, no lo sé. Simple —bufé—. Así que se me ocurrió preguntarles a ustedes sobre ayudarme con los instrumentos, no podría hacerlo sola —bromeé un poco—. Como sea, sino quieren, o pueden… podría hacerlo sola y yo…

—¡Nos encantaría Bella! —miré a Owen con una gran sonrisa. Él incluso se había levantado del césped.

—¿En serio?

—¡Claro! —Esta vez, Stephen habló— Nos hubiese encantado participar pero no podíamos por falta de tiempo. Tal vez es precipitado, demasiado, pero si trabajamos desde ya mismo podríamos sacar la canción añadiéndole el resto de los instrumentos.

Solté un gritito y hurgué en mi bolso. Saqué un CD y unas cuantas hojas.

—¡Perfecto entonces! —Chillé y les entregué las cosas— El CD tiene tres grabaciones: Piano, guitarra y guitarra-letra —expliqué—. En las partituras están las notas que usé, es fácil, ya saben, podrían añadirle su ritmo y ensayar unas cuantas horas juntos. ¿Qué dicen?

Owen le arrebató las hojas a Stephen y se las enseñó al resto de los chicos.

—Eso sonará perfecto, Bella —dijo Cameron, un chico pelirrojo y de ojos azules. Le sonreí abiertamente.

Lo cierto es que estaba extasiada porque ellos me ayudasen, de una u otra manera, yo los ayudaba a ellos ¿No?

—¡Eh, por acá! —gritó una chica, a lo lejos la divisé con un grupo grande de personas.

—Te esperamos con Ashley, Steph.

—Claro, claro. Vayan, ya los alcanzo.

Los chicos se despidieron de mí y me dieron las gracias por la oportunidad. Les dije que no era nada y les agradecí mil veces más por su ayuda.

—¿Entonces… uh, sería bueno ensayar juntos hoy por la noche? —inquirí, confiaba en ellos, pero un ensayo juntos era necesario.

—Claro, podría llamarte.

—¡Vale! Entonces te veo hoy en la noche —le sonreí abiertamente y le abracé con afán de despedirme, Stephen estaba haciendo demasiado, a decir verdad. Nadie se hubiese arriesgado a algo tan precipitado, nadie excepto ellos, claro.

Más aún así, significaba mucho.

—¡Stephen! —la voz de Jasper hizo que me separara y me girara para verlo.

Él venía con María y Edward detrás. Edward me miró y frunció el ceño para después, desviar su mirada hacia otro lado.

—¡Gusto en verte! —saludó Stephen de vuelta.

—Lo mismo —él asintió con sinceridad—. Oh, mira, ella es María. María, él es Stephen.

—Mucho gusto, María…

—¡Oh! Y él es… —busqué a Edward con la mirada y lo pude ver caminando muy a prisa, dirigiéndose a la cafetería interior.

¿Qué putas? ¿Por qué se fue? Fruncí los labios y suspiré con pesadez.

—Él… es Edward —susurré, mirándolo lejos.

El momento se volvió incómodo de pronto.

—Oye, Jazz me dijo que tocabas en una banda. ¿Nix? —preguntó María, rompiendo el silencio.

Miré a Jasper pasando por alto el comentario que Stephen le había respondido a la chica de mi amigo.

—…Y con los chicos…

—Uhm, iré a buscar a Edward ¿Vale? —interrumpí a Stephen— Hablaremos luego ¿Vale?

—Vale, Bella.

Me despedí de la mano de los tres chicos y entré a la cafetería buscando a Edward con la mirada.

Él estaba en una mesa al fondo, con una botella de agua en una mano y el móvil en la otra. La verdad era que no podía ver su expresión completamente, pero no había que ser un genio para saber que algo le molestaba. Me acerqué a pasos lentos y me planté delante de la mesa cuadrada.

—Hey, ¿Qué ocurre? —Pregunté— ¿Por qué te has ido?

Edward se encogió de hombros y alzó un poco la botella de agua.

—Tenía sed —esa fue toda su respuesta. Entrecerré los ojos.

—Oye… ¿Qué va mal? —insistí.

Sus ojos se clavaron en mí y pronto me sentí pequeñita. Nunca me había sentido así de indefensa, mucho menos con Edward. Él despertaba en mí todos los sentimientos positivos posibles, sentirme expuesta no era uno de ellos.

—Estabas muy ocupada, Bella.

_Oh… ¡Diablos!_

Me abstuve de carcajearme, pero una sonrisa casi socarrona bailó en mi rostro. Estoy segura de ello. Edward solamente bufó y volvió a lo que hacía con su móvil. Me senté en la silla alado de él y le quité su móvil de las manos, manteniéndolo lejos de él. Edward me miró feo, pero decidí pasarlo por alto.

—¿Estás celoso? —inquirí.

—No. Ahora Bella, dame el teléfono.

Reí quedito.

—¡Vamos, dímelo! Estabas celoso, Edward.

—No.

—Edward…

—Dame el teléfono, Isabella —me erguí.

_Isabella. Joder._

—No tiene nada de malo ¿Sabes? No tienes por qué tener celos, aparte…

—No estaba celoso —lo ignoré y seguí hablando.

—Es lindo, sí. Pero cuando te pones así pareciera que desconfías —me atreví a decir. Ahora yo jugueteaba con el móvil en mis manos, nerviosa de su respuesta. Edward enarcó una ceja.

—¿Desconfiar? Pues… ¿Sabes? —su voz era seca y cortante, traté de no estremecerme— Después de todo, no nos conocemos tan bien.

_¿Qué. Putas. Mierdas? _Sentí algo en el pecho, más lo dejé pasar. Un nudo en la garganta y escozor en los ojos. ¿Hablaba en serio?

—Estás… ¿Estás insinuando que soy una cualquiera? Estoy contigo, yo…

—No lo he insinuado. Tú lo has dicho —impuso.

_Mierda, mierda y más mierda. Bella, contrólate y no estampes su bello rostro contra la mesa._

Dejé su móvil en la mesa con un ruido sordo y me levanté de un tirón.

—Podrías haber preguntado solamente que hacía con él y yo te hubiera contestado que él solo me ayudaba con la canción de Jake —murmuré, impresionándome a mí misma por lo calmada que mi voz había salido—. Yo también pensé que nos conocíamos mejor.

Nos miramos por unos segundos, más, cuando en mi menté llegué al número treinta, supe que Edward no iba a decir nada. ¿Qué más podría decir yo? Simplemente no insistiría más por muy herida que estuviese. Alejarse, por muy cobarde que sonase, era la mejor opción en los momentos en los cuales todo me sobrepasaba.

Este era uno de _esos _momentos.

Así que hice lo mejor que sé hacer: Huir.

A pasos lentos y tranquilos, no demostrando esta vez cuanto me habían herido sus palabras y más allá de eso, su silencio.

Lejos de ahí, me di cuenta de dos cosas:

1. Edward no me seguía.

2. Agradecía ser yo quien hubiese guardado las llaves del coche.

* * *

**¡Buenas noches!**

**Eu, antes que nada una disculpa enorme a las personas que leen el fic. Acabo de terminar mis deberes y hasta ahora he podido terminar el cap también. Tomé una faceta de "persona muy responsable"... y ya no me gusta tanto. :(**

**No sé la verdad, cuando actualizaré el fic. Primero actualizaré Wild and Unknown, después Hotter than a fever y después este otra vez. Iré en ese orden para que el plazo no sea mucho. Tal vez el fin de semana saque el de WAU y pueda avanzar. :3 Esperemos que sí, no abandonaré el fic, solo pido paciencia. **

**Igual y estamos en la recta final, bueno... jajaja, aún falta, pero me emociono porque es el primer fic que escribo, a pesar de que ya he subido otros. Por cierto, les invito a pasarse por mis otras historias.**

**¡Gracias por sus favs, follows y rvws! Me encanta leerlos y me encanta que les guste. Sus comentarios, positivos o no tanto, siempre son tomados en cuenta. **

**Próximo capítulo:**

**20. Te quiero. (Totalmente EPOV)**

**¿Les gustó el cap? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Review? :)**

**Ivy.**


End file.
